Freezing: Sovereign - Book 3 of Accede Destiny
by redlawyers
Summary: Humanity's future hangs in the balance as a new anti-NOVA global defense system comes online. Will this impressive weapon finally release Earth from the threat of impending NOVA clashes? Summer El Bridget-Aoi has returned, and more powerful than before. With her loyal teammates by her side, can the Sovereign of the West truly deliver mankind from the clutches of evil?
1. Everdream

_I do not own anything related to Freezing, its characters or topics related to the Manga or Anime. All credit goes to Lim Dall-Young for inspiring me to write in this dynamic universe. This is just my imagination of what the future of the series could be like. All OC are of my own creation._

 _Content- **MATURE** \- For violence and coarse language throughout._

 _Writing style is geared for young adult readers.  
_

A website companion is online and available. PM me for the address since I can't post web addresses here.  
Thanks for your consideration in reading my work.

Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.

* * *

 _ **PANDORA**_ are genetically enhanced women who undergo intense training at special military schools in order to become soldiers that fight the NOVA. Pandora's strength originates from Stigmata, alien tablets that are infused with the nerves of the spinal column. The results of the merging of physiology and alien technology provides the Pandora with superhuman abilities that is over ten times greater than that of an average person. Additionally, the technology allows the Pandora to manifest armor and weapons which are deadly to the NOVA. Pandora were originally developed by the late Dr. Gengo Aoi.

 _ **NOVA**_ are the natural enemy of mankind. These inter-dimensional beings exist in a realty different than our own. Not much is known of their history. Their motives are unclear as to why they want to eradicate the human race. The NOVA's main weapon consists of the ability to "Freeze" organic and mechanical objects with a strong energy pulse. The cascading energy renders everything within the kill zone radius inert and stationary. Over time, Pandora have developed the ability to nullify the Freezing effects. In doing so, the alien threat was neutralized during the Great War of 2077.

* * *

 _ **PRELUDE**  
Orbital speed – 7660 m/s 27,576km/h  
Altitude – 390 km_

"Stand-by attitude thrusters."

"Confirmed, two-percent turn."

"Reaction-control system nominal."

The spaceport commander clasped his hands, leaning forward in his chair as the imposing structure appeared on the wall-sized display monitor. He silently listened to the staff finish the initial stage of activation.

"Adjust trim four degrees, extend rail twenty meters."

"We're green across the board Commander." Said the lead operator sitting nearby. Exhaling, the man stood up, not taking his eyes away from the display screen. Approaching the digital projection, he put his hands behind his back. " _Perses-Titan_ , this is Commander Broderick, we show all systems are a _go_ down here."

"Confirmed, commander," Came the clear voice over the comlink. "The weapon-station is fully armed and awaiting verification code and authorization sequence."

"Understood, _Perses-Titan_ ; uploading code verification and authorization: Gamma-epsilon, six, sixty-six."

Roughly four-hundred kilometers above sea-level, the top-secret weapon came online - its powerful Anti-NOVA cannon trained toward planet Earth's surface; the fearsome rail-gun anxiously awaiting the order to fire.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 1 - EVERDREAM**  
The bleak blackness of the unknown...  
_

"Hello?" A shaky voice in the pitch blackness - she sat; knees tucked up to her chest, gazing out over the vastness of nothing. Then, she called out again, anticipating an answer. "Hello? Anyone? Please, somebody…"

Feeling helpless, Summer lowered her head, the cold stillness embracing her like a blanket of ice.

 _Here I am again, inside this personal hell, a prisoner of this place…I'm utterly alone._

 _ **"You'll never be alone Summer."**_

"What was that?" She whispered, "Who's there?" The young Pandora slowly looked around, attempting to pinpoint the gentle voice. There, in the distance, a glint of light pierced the darkness. Growing from that sliver of brilliance was an outline of a woman – with long flowing dark hair, gracefully falling to the middle of her back. Somehow, this vision seemed safe and familiar. Gaining courage, Summer stood and approached the glowing figure. Upon reaching the mysterious individual, the image sharpened, becoming clear. Summer wondered however, why the woman faced the opposite direction. "Who…are you? Won't you turn to greet me?"

 _ **"My niece, I'm so sorry for everything that's happened to you. I can now fully realize the anguish and pain you've endured."**_

"Niece?" Summer's heart pounded in her chest.

 _ **"I wish things would have been different for us. Your father spoke of you quite often to me, and I'm so grateful to finally be**_ _ **with**_ _ **you."**_

"K…Kazuha?" Summer whispered, extending a hand, but hesitating, "Is it…really you?"

The image continued to sharpen as the woman turned her head; exposing two piercing dark eyes. _**"Of course it's me; I'm a part of you now. You'll never be alone…my beautiful niece."**_

Summer shook her head, "Kazuha, I don't understand… You're dead; I mean…you can't…" Summer seemed paralyzed, the brilliant outline shimmered as her aunt spoke, _**"In time, you'll understand. Your father was right, you do have remarkable power."**_ Then, the glowing outline of Kazuha Aoi smiled. _**"I'm so very proud of you."**_

"Aunt Kazuha, where am I?"

The glowing woman looked around, _**"I'm not really sure, but I know that you created this place from your deepest thoughts - it took me some time to find you."**_

"You _found_ me?"

" _ **Yes, but it wasn't too difficult."**_

"I don't like this place, I…just want to go home to Eastbourne."

 _ **"It's not time yet, you still have much to do."**_

"Aunt Kazuha, I'm scared, I don't want to fight anymore. I became something, a _monster_ that I couldn't control - it haunts me. Right now, I can't tell if this is a dream or that living nightmare."

 _ **"I sense its residual energies – it must have been a frightening experience."**_

Summer couldn't clear her mind of the image of her NOVA Form. The hate, the burning orange glow, and the desire to destroy everything tugged at every shred of her humanity. Despite the fear, standing before her aunt made Summer feel at peace; as if a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders.

Then, just when Summer's anxiety diminished, the image of Kazuha rippled, _**"There's someone else here…"**_ Almost instantly, the reflection faded as Summer went to grab her hand.

"Wait! Kazuha! No!" It was too late, the outline vanished leaving Summer once again alone in the darkness.

"There you are! I found you!" Turning, Summer saw a small girl running up to her with arms outstretched, a tender smile; bringing a sense of hope to the weary Pandora. "I really found you! Here you are! I thought I lost you!"

"What are you doing here?" Summer stated. Recognizing her apprehension, Alexandra lowered her arms. "I came looking for you. I missed you very much."

"You're…NOVA, you're the enemy." Summer frowned, still not wanting to believe the truth of Alexandra's true nature.

"Please Summer wait. Don't go deeper into the darkness; we need to pull you back to the light."

"We?"

"Yes, your father and several others are here with you now."

"Where…are they?"

"Just wait, please? You have to wake up first."

"I don't know if I can trust you."

"Trust…why would you say that to me?" The girl lowered her head, "Are you wishing for me to not be around you anymore?"

"You are the _enemy_ \- the NOVA." Summer declared still struggling with her conflicting emotions.

"Summer, do you remember what I told you?" The tall Pandora kept her gaze from the ten-year-old as if searching for a way out of the blackness. "I told you that if I revealed to you who I really was, our relationship would change."

"I remember…"

"This is that reason; your anger toward the NOVA is affecting your feelings toward me."

"Why should I care?"

"You should care, because I _care_ for you!"

Summer immediately turned toward the girl and stepped closer. "Alexandra, how can you be NOVA and say those things to me? I don't understand any of this!"  
"I say those things because I have hope for the human race. I've developed feelings of compassion just like Maria did. Please believe me."

"Like Maria…?" Summer remembered what her father told her many years ago about the sacred remains hidden deep inside the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. She recalled how Maria appeared to her great-grandfather Gengo and how she ultimately felt compassion for the human race. Now hearing the affirmation again, Summer started understanding why Alexandra wanted to help. "Are you able…to _wake_ me up?"

The little girl smiled as she raised her arms. "Hold on to me, and I will." She was hesitant at first, but Summer felt a power flowing from within as she gripped the young girl's hands. The bleak vastness of black began to peel away as more light radiated from Alexandra. The veil of pure white continued until every last corner of Summer's dark place was illuminated.

 _I say those things because I have_ _hope_ _for the human race._

Summer closed her eyes as the light intensified. She could feel the warmth on her skin, similar to when she would walk along the pebbled shores in summertime back home. For several moments, she felt strong – brave, more alive than she's ever felt before. It was a sensation she didn't fully recognize, as if someone else was right there reassuring her that everything will be all right.

Then, the young woman's eyes opened.

* * *

 _Aoi Gengo Medical Facilty; Genetics Memorial Hospital  
Japan, present day  
_

"Doctor!" The nurse exclaimed as the young woman became conscious. "She's waking up!"

"Summer?" Doctor Wakahisa responded, "How are you feeling?"

"Summer? Hey! It's me, your dad! Are you all right?" Placing a trembling hand on his daughter his voice strengthened, "I'm so happy to see you again. Go slowly, don't move too much."

"…It's you…" Summer whispered as she looked at her father, "It's really you…"

"Yes!" Kazuya exclaimed as he leaned in embracing her. "I was so worried."

"Dad, where…am I?"

"You're at the Gengo Medical Facility," a stern yet familiar voice stated from across the room. It was Headmistress Amelia Ellsworth, standing against the edge of the hospital bed. "Welcome back, GM870."

"Welcome _back_? Headmistress?" Turning her head toward her father, "Oh God, how long?"

"Almost four weeks," Kazuya replied as he held her hand tighter.

"Four…weeks?" Summer felt ill as she realized the seriousness of those days lost. A flood of thoughts swirled in her mind; _what about my team, what of the NOVA, what of…Kim Okada's death?_

"Your stasis was necessary," Amelia declared matter-of-factly, "you changed into what has been described as an N3A Type NOVA Form; you were preemptively staging the total destruction of West Genetics and everything else inside the island's interior." Summer shuddered hearing Amelia's account of the situation. From her memories, she remembered _every_ detail, word and action – including the fears and desire of every Pandora on the battlefield. Her soldiers were  adjusted and ready for battle; poised to strike with just an order from their sovereign commander – simple puppets, dangling from the strings of Summer el Bridget-Aoi.

"I don't ever want to feel that way again…"

"You won't sweetheart," Kazuya reassured her.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"He's sure, because you're recovering from a procedure that will calm your uncontrollable urge for destruction and chaos."

Summer stared confused as the older man stepped in front. "I'm sorry, who are you again?"

Chuckling out loud, "That's funny my dear. My name is Doctor Wakahisa, and this isn't the first time we've met. Back when you…"

"Doctor, perhaps at a later time?" Kazuya interrupted with a stern tone to his voice.

"Uh, my apologies Steward." Summer frowned at the doctor's odd behavior as he bowed repeatedly, "I…came actually to talk with you Kazuya."

"Before he begins," Amelia interjected, "I wanted to let you all know that I'll be on my way back to West Genetics. I'm going to have to fabricate some reports on how GM870 is awake and functioning normally again." Reaching for the door, "I'm very pleased to hear that you are adjusting quickly, but unfortunately, I have a feeling that _we_ are going to need your special abilities very soon. When you return, you will need to be debriefed on your status in the Pandora program."

Summer raised an eyebrow as the headmistress disappeared behind the door.

 _What the hell does she mean by all of that?_

"Now doctor, what was it?" Kazuya asked.

"It's Satellizer, she isn't responding to the regeneration cycle. Her body is rejecting the Plasma Stigmata tablets."

"Rejecting the Stigmata?" Summer exclaimed as she removed her father's hand. "Wait! What's going on here?"

"Doctor, is my daughter strong enough to stand?

Summer grew apprehensive as she immediately sat up in bed. "I'm feeling fine! Where is my mother?"

* * *

Kazuya and Summer were led through cold barren hallways to a different part of the medical center. The further they walked, the more Summer began feeling sensations of déjà vu; as if she had traveled these corridors before.

As they entered the secured area through a set of double-doors, Wakahisa gestured to the glass window in front of them. Summer stepped forward and approached the transparent viewport. To her surprise, on the other side of the wall, was her mother.

In a loose-fitting hospital gown, Satellizer el Bridget-Aoi lay unconscious as several individuals in lab coats busied themselves with adjusting monitoring equipment and waving hand-held scanner devices over her upper back. Summer again felt as if she'd been here before. Pressing her body up against the window, Summer stared at her mother's motionless body. Part of her wanted to believe that at one time, their roles were reversed.

"Your mother is rejecting the tablets. We are currently trying to adjust the symbiosis; things are a little touch-and-go at the moment."

"What? I don't understand, what could she possibly need plasma tablets for?"

"My dear, you were made aware that your mother was dying of Stigma Necrosis correct? Despite heeding Genetics Protocol, she refused the tablet removal process and was prepared to die from her advanced Degradation."

"Why would she…?"

"Summer," Kazuya said gently, "she felt it was important; her choice, was to die in this way."

"That's awful, why would she do that? None of this makes sense. I don't want her to die."

"She felt guilty about a lot of things, and this was _her_ way of atonement."

"Wait a minute! Nobody has told me why she's receiving the re-implantation procedure."

Kazuya took a deep breath and placed a hand on his daughter's arm. "Summer, you mother transferred her heroic Stigmata to you."

With disbelief and shock, the young Pandora questioned the two men. "WHAT? How? Why would she do that for me? I'm carrying several sacreds inside me?"

"It was my idea actually," Wakahisa replied proudly, "The truth was some of your mother's Stigmata were maturing faster than others and her genetic makeup was failing to compensate. The only hope for her was a complete re-implantation process."

"The doctor and his team believed that if you received four of your aunt's Stigmata, your unnatural flow rates would stabilize, and you wouldn't be so susceptible to your uncontrollable NOVA Form."

"You implanted Kazuha's tablets into my body?" Summer shot the doctor a glare as she processed what had happened.

Wakahisa smiled at his accomplishment, "Of course my dear! You now have _six_ Stigmata…well _seven_ if you count your Octagonal tablet. Now four of those tablets you carry are heroic Stigmata from Kazuha Aoi."

"I…have _Heroic_ tablets inside me?" Looking at her hands, she made tightly clenched fists - Summer finally realized the new sensations of power and stability. Somewhere, she felt the familiar presence of Kazuha, standing by her side.

"It's true Summer, your mother gave up her Stigmata for you."

"This is too much for me to…wait a minute, what the hell is an Octagonal tablet?"

* * *

Amelia hadn't crossed the helipad when she received the encoded message from Nana at West Genetics.

" _Headmistress, as suspected, there was an incident at the Citadel. Preliminary reports confirm VOLT weapon discharges: Anti-NOVA type."_

Overlooking the city skyline, Amelia saw the thin column of gray smoke coming from the damaged structure on West Genetics island. As quickly as she had crossed the helipad, Amelia was back through the door she came from, hurriedly running down the maze of corridors trying to reach the only person possessing the ability to stop _Brittany Temple_. Finally reaching the secure post-surgical area, Amelia called out: "Summer! There's a problem at West Genetics and I need you to accompany me right now!"

Both Summer and Kazuya turned as they heard Sister Amelia's voice. Summer frowned, "Headmistress! What is this all about? I'm not done here yet! My mother is…"

"This isn't a casual request soldier…I need you to come with me right now! Lives are at stake!" Amelia then turned to the older man, "Doctor, is she truly ready?"

"GM870 is fully functional and field ready Headmistress." Wakahisa replied confidently.

Angrily pointing a finger at the two men, the young woman made her frustration publicly known. "This isn't over! I'm going to return and the _two_ of you will finish the entire story. I want answers!"

* * *

 _West Genetics - 2091  
_

The acrid smoke still lingered in the chamber as they fought - Larisa coughed up blood as she was once again slammed forcibly against the reinforced wall of the room. With no hesitation, Brittany continued her relentless assault on the tall Belarusian – connecting several blows to her face and body. Dodging the next strike, Larisa flipped sideways and formed another defensive stance. Sizing up her opponent, Larisa knew that Brittany Temple was a unique Pandora, with the amazing ability to materialize two different types of VOLT weapons. In addition to her formidable Anti-NOVA arm cannons, Brittany could also manifest a short rapier which she used for close combat fighting. During the Freshmen Spring Carnival, Larisa had plotted with Brittany to use her sword to ambush Adriana Lohman at the end of the battle. Now, as Larisa prepared for the next assault, Brittany switched one of her Anti-NOVA weapons to that slender weapon.

With tremendous speed, Brittany twirled and drove the sword forward. Larisa winced and cried out as the weapon penetrated into her lower chest. Smashing Brittany's arm downward, Larisa rolled to her left and grappled her opponent, driving her into the adjacent wall. With blood streaming from her wounds, Larisa tried once more to get Brittany into a headlock so that she could attempt to tear the crystalized NOVA Stigmata from the possessed Pandora.

From behind, Larisa gripped her former teammate with an arm bar and tried reaching for the glowing tablet. Realizing the intent of the struggling Pandora, Brittany dropped one knee and elbowed Larisa in the face and with a lightning fast strike, slashed Larisa across the chest with her rapier.

Larisa clutched at her latest injury as she tripped backwards. In the blink of an eye, Brittany performed a _Double Accel_ and appeared behind her opponent; crushing the backs of Larisa's knees with a strong reverse kick. Having no choice but to fall, Larisa quickly rolled to the side as Brittany came down; forcing her right knee into the floor, causing parts of the metal plating to shear and separate into several directions. In shock at Brittany's unnatural boost in power, Larisa admitted that her choice to engage the NOVA-controlled Pandora alone was a grave mistake. Struggling to her feet, Larisa barely managed to dive forward as Brittany unleashed a narrow beam of energy from her Anti-NOVA weapon. The blast tore the wall plating and flooring apart as Larisa tumbled outside into the corridor. Tripping and limping, Larisa tried standing again when suddenly a battalion of troops arrived; protecting the injured Pandora with a semi-circle defensive formation.

Aiming their traditional weapons at the possessed individual, the soldiers impulsively opened fire. "Wait! Hold on!" Larisa cried, but it was too late. With superhuman-like reflexes, Brittany avoided the barrage of bullets and large caliber projectiles as she leapt from one soldier to the next, impaling and violently dismembering each of them with graceful maneuvers similar to that of a ballet dancer. When the carnage was over, Larisa was the last person standing.

Out of frustration and anger, the tall Belarusian screamed, "You traitor! I'll kill you!"

Ignoring the threat, Brittany closed the distance as Larisa back away; tripping over her own feet as she retreated down the hall - holding _Simargl_ in a defensive stance. The possessed Pandora kept walking confidently as the glowing NOVA Stigmata centered on the young girl's chest shimmered with energy. Initiating another _Double Accel_ Brittany appeared next to Larisa already swinging her weapon. Moving at almost the same speed, Larisa successfully escaped the attack and managed to connect a few quick punches before retreating. Lunging forward before Larisa had a chance to evade, Brittany fired her Anti-NOVA weapon point blank.

Throwing her arms up, Larisa shielded her eyes as the explosion of light emitted from the arm cannon. Expecting the charged energy to vaporize her body, Larisa was surprised as someone quickly tackled her to the ground.

Pina Marigold landed on top of the injured Pandora as Adriana Lohman delivered a violent strike to Brittany's back and shoulder, sending the young woman tumbling across the room _._

"Are you okay?" the little Pandora asked as she helped up the injured Belarusian.

"How…?"

"Don't worry Larisa, we got you!" Pina smiled as she assisted Larisa down the hallway. At the other end of the corridor was Kallie Osuka, running toward them. Larisa watched the Japanese girl rush passed and engage Brittany who had just crushed Adriana onto the ground. Swinging her Kusarigamas in a circular pattern, Kallie was able to deflect her enemy's rapier as she successfully sliced a wound across Brittany's shoulder and stomach. Stumbling, Brittany tried to re-train her Anti-NOVA on Adriana, but Kallie was there again connecting with a fierce round-house kick, striking the young woman across the face.

"On no, you didn't just try to fry me?" Adriana yelled as she scrambled back to her feet, flipping _Knights Edge_ around.

Nii Akuro was waiting several meters outside the building as Pina handed off a badly injured Larisa. "Get her to the medical station!" She ordered, as more troops arrived by tiltjet and tri-rotor. Pina observed the traditional soldiers disembarking from their various vehicles and making a run toward the Citadel. She knew their valiant efforts would be futile, " _These guys aren't going to stand a chance against Brittany in her NOVA-controlled state!"_

In addition to the troops, several 3rd Year Pandora arrived with orders to support the military forces. Once they had formed the perimeter around the building, a deep rumble was heard coming from within the Citadel. Everyone outside suddenly directed their attention to the east side of the building as an explosion of stone, construction material and energy blew out a gaping hole.

Escaping through the damage and rolling outside into the late afternoon sun, Adriana and Kallie barely avoided a second blast from the fierce Anti-NOVA weapon. The concentrated energy pulse exploded nearby, showering the area with grass and large chunks of earth. Through the smoke and debris, Brittany slowly emerged from the side of the demolished building. Scanning the field outside the walls of the Citadel, she suddenly halted her attack. Looking, as if called to from above, she focused on a lone tilt-jet coming into range.

Adriana and Kallie instantly noticed the young woman's gaze and cautiously turned their attention to the same aircraft as it began to hover above the battlefield. The soldiers and Pandora nearby touched their headsets confirming the order to cease fire; the command coming through the airwaves from Sister Amelia herself, who was onboard the floating aircraft. Sitting beside the headmistress, was an anxious passenger.

Summer's brown hair kept blowing in her face as she peered down at the destruction from the open gangway door. "Why me?" She asked again.

Amelia grabbed her shoulder, "Summer, down there is Brittany Temple - she's under the influence of the NOVA, and you're the only person who can stop her! We can't afford to have any more casualties! You must destroy her! That's an order!"

Summer frowned as Amelia assured her that there was no alternative to fighting the possessed individual - more than anything in the world, she wanted to avoid entering her NOVA Form. As Summer started to feel uneasy, a voice called out from inside her mind.

 _ **"Don't worry, I'll be with you."**_

Summer looked down again as she activated her VOLT Texture. Then, without further hesitation, she jumped.

Pina covered her mouth in shock as the familiar young woman dropped from the jet. Landing with a tremendous crash, Summer emerged from the cloud of dust and stood in front of Brittany. Still holding Larisa, Nii watched in disbelief as Summer faced down her possessed opponent. Kallie too, was surprised as Adriana sank to her knees whispering, "Oh my God, is that Summer?" Their friend and former team leader finally stood among them; her dark blue Platoon 13 uniform fluttering in the turbulent wind created by the exhaust wake of the hovering tiltjet's engines.

Within a second, Brittany altered her offensive stance and executed a _Triple Accel_. The supersonic shockwave echoing against the buildings as she immediately appeared in front of Summer, thrusting her rapier forward.

 _ **"Turn and adjust your body 30cm to the left."**_

Summer subconsciously obeyed and avoided the terrible attack. Brittany, surprised, had lunged and stabbed nothing but air.

 _ **"Step forward, and then twist 20cm to your right. Grab her sword arm and separate the ulna from the humerus."**_

Just as before, Summer was one step ahead, but this time, gripped Brittany's sword arm and with a quick violent maneuver, broke her arm at the elbow.

 _ **"Now, strike her in the face with your left elbow."**_

Summer continued to hear Kazuha speaking to her from inside her mind. Two powerful Pandora, melded into one – executing the same technique and fighting styles. A stunned Brittany slid sideways trying to re-engage, but Summer out-matched her speed and power. The two combatants collided with each other as they each traded blows - fortunately, the fight was stacked heavily in Summer's favor as the young woman progressively increased her acceleration until her body became nothing more than a blur.

The possessed Pandora rolled again and readied her Anti-NOVA weapon. Kazuha's essence recognized the surging power, and in response, manifested a repulsor counter-attack. Quickly raising her hands, Summer emitted an invisible energy wave which sent Brittany tumbling backward. Capitalizing on the opportunity, she exploded forward, performing a _Quadruple Accel_. Appearing on the left side of her opponent, Summer materialized _Virga_ , and with a two-handed grip style, severed Brittany's right leg.

 _ **"Remove her Anti-NOVA weapon before any more people get hurt."**_

Summer twirled; dropping to one knee with a fast back-handed diagonal swing, cleaving the Anti-NOVA weapon along with Brittany's forearm. The weapon, instantly disappearing as the severed arm flopped to the ground.

 _ **"Grip the NOVA Stigmata and twist 8cm to the right, pulling it upwards."**_

Instantly, Summer was standing over her defeated enemy, ripping the glowing Stigmata from Brittany's battered chest. Once the shimmering tablet was removed, the young girl's eyes returned to normal as the pain from her injuries came flooding back. Holding the enemy Stigmata, Summer felt the tingle of its Transcendent energy. She paused, still examining the alien tablet as she turned it in her hand.

 _ **"Can you feel it calling to us?"**_

"Yes, I feel it…"

 _ **"Destroy it. Don't give in to its chaos."**_

"Its power, its energy…it feels like a fire deep within my soul."

 _ **"DESTROY IT."**_

With that, Summer crushed the crystallized tablet into harmless slivers of material. Still feeling the burning energy, Summer coldly stared into Brittany's eyes. The yearning to end her life still lingered. She wanted to - it was necessary, this Pandora was responsible for multiple deaths inside the Citadel. Summer's glowing octagonal eyes pulsated as Brittany ultimately accepted her fate. "Go on…do it…" she whispered, "…I don't…deserve to live," she then closed her eyes, awaiting the final strike.

 _ **"No Summer, our work here is done. Disengage…"**_

"She…killed many soldiers today…"

 _ **"She was manipulated by the NOVA, it wasn't her fault. Release your anger and disengage."**_

Raising _Virga_ , "Sister Amelia ordered me to destroy her."

 ** _"You are a Pandora, sworn to protect all humanity. Do not destroy your fellow sister."_**

The broad sword felt heavy in Summer's trembling hand as her primal desires lingered. Everyone surrounding the two held their breath as the young woman slowly lowered her Volt Weapon. "I…understand." The Pandora replied as _Virga_ vanished from her hand.

As Brittany fell further into shock, Summer lifted her body and carried her to the medical station. Everyone who had gathered around the courtyard was silent as the Pandora carried the unconscious body to the medical teams. Even Adriana and Kallie remained dumbfounded as Summer walked passed them. Once the professionals had the young woman in their care, Summer turned and faced her friends. At this point, Pina and Nii had run up to stand with their shocked teammates.

"Hi…" was the only thing that Summer could muster, slightly embarrassed at being away from her friends for several weeks.

"Summer?" Pina asked.

"It's good to see you team leader." Kallie stated.

"I…can't believe it!" Nii replied, totally amazed.

"…Hi?" Adriana replied angrily, "that's all you have to say to us?"

Summer had a solitary tear in her eye as she acknowledged each of them. "Yeah, I guess. It's really me guys."

Adriana stepped out in front of her team, and without a word, walked up to her best friend. Blood was still dripping from her injuries as she stood there in disbelief. Then, trying to hold in a sniffle, she embraced Summer tightly. "I missed you…" Shortly after, both Pina and Kallie came up and gathered around the two of them.

Standing back, Nii just smiled. Inside, she felt joy that Summer el Bridget-Aoi was back, but now the potential of being removed from Gamma Squad held some weight on her shoulders. In her opinion, it was only a matter of time before the team assignments were reorganized and she would be sent to join another team.

"Four weeks…I'm so sorry." Summer stated as they headed back toward the groups of people still standing nearby. Bella, Tamsin, Bronwen and Wendy greeted them by the edge of the lawn while Sister Amelia was ordering some personnel to assist in the clean-up and reconstruction efforts of the damaged building. During this time, the headmistress seemed nervous; the Sophomore Spring Carnival was scheduled in eleven days and the Citadel was in no condition to host the event.

* * *

The unconscious body of Brittany Temple was rushed into surgery where her implanted Stigmata was stimulated to regenerate her injuries. Observing Brittany's condition from the foot of the med cot, Amelia rubbed her own neck, contemplating why _Purity_ would make such a bold move in front of so many people. Now that the Allied Nations were made aware of NOVA controlled Pandora – Amelia knew it was only a matter of time before the two final individuals were discovered.

 _"Summer's new found powers are without rival. I'm sure Kazuha Aoi's heroic Stigmata had a hand in her not achieving NOVA Form and destroying Brittany. As for Purity, what's the alien's end-game? Will it try to manipulate me next? I'm growing weaker as each week passes by."_

* * *

 _Poland, March 2086  
_ Olek Litvinchuk was apprehensive, they had him cornered and there was no escape. He knew what they were after, but he never realized the swiftness of _her_ pursuit. He had crossed the continent, traveling through many countries – he wondered how they tracked him down so efficiently. Their plan of course wasn't to kill him, he was more valuable to them alive than dead.

He turned the last corner, coming face to face with a solid wall. Olek's men had bought the doctor some time to escape, but now it was hopeless - with all their lives lost, he had nobody left to protect him. He was trapped. Tightly gripping the small storage drive, he turned as she came into view.

"I traversed 2500 kilometers for you doctor…" Her voice was deep and provocative, "It was foolish for you to assume that my influence didn't stretch this far." Eva Magda Dalca stood before Litvinchuk, her hair perfectly set in place with long thin curls. Her perverse smile indicated to the doctor her sinister nature. The former Pandora, now bounty hunter and contract assassin, was dressed in a black tight-fitting sleeveless top, exposing her intricate tattoos on each shoulder and upper arms. The three thin leather belts surrounding her toned flat stomach scrunched and squeaked as she moved. She kept her gloved hands clasped behind her dark-gray cargo fatigues as she sauntered toward him; the sound of her high heel boots clacking on the floor tiles with each step.

"Eva Dalca," Olek stated, "I…must be quite important if _he_ sent  you to collect me."

The raven haired woman licked the corner of her upper lip as she smirked. "Don't flatter yourself doctor, this isn't a social call."

"You can't kill me, you need my research for…"

"Just shut your mouth," Eva replied forcibly as she backed Litvinchuk against the wall. He could feel the heat emanating from her body as she confronted him. Her twisted smile lingering as her hazel eyes focused sharply on her cornered prey. "Let me have the device," stealing a glance at his right hand.

"Why does _Nightfall_ need this information? I don't understand, you were once a Pandora officer. Of all people, surely you can't agree with their plans?"

Eva kept her stare as she gently teased her hand across Litvinchuk's chest. With every centimeter, his skin crawled as she traced circular patterns over his trembling body. Then, sliding to his left hand, she touched his clenched fist and gripped it tightly. Olek could feel the pressure building as the woman effortlessly began to squeeze. "Olek…please give me the drive. I don't want to permanently damage you." She continued constricting; the pain feeling like every bone was being crushed into little pieces.

"…Eva…you can't have my research…argh!" Olek yelled out when several of the small bones in his left hand splintered and broke. The sharp pain throbbed up his arm as he surrendered – raising his right hand revealing the drive.

"That's better…" she replied, releasing her viselike grip on his now bruised and deformed hand. She watched him squirm in pain as she examined the device. "Such a small thing that contains so much powerful information."

Enduring the anguish he inquired again, "You…never answered…my question."

Eva raised her exquisitely sculpted eyebrow, "Oh, I didn't?"

"Why does _Nightfall_ need my research?"

" _He_ has the plan all in place. We just need your completed data in creating an artificial Stigmata tablet."

* * *

 _West Genetics, Detention Room 3  
Japan 2091_

"Doctor? Please answer the question." The Allied Nation representative ordered again. "What was your business on the oil rig? Can you explain your current experiments with artificial Stigmata?."

Olek Litvinchuk stayed silent as the officer continued the interrogation - his thoughts dwelling on Eva and his stolen research from many years ago. "Doctor, surely you understand the severity of your crime?" Litvinchuk continued to say nothing as the representative powered off his tablet. "Let the record state that the prisoner is uncooperative in these preliminary proceedings. Recommend immediate transfer to the Eastern European division for final processing."

"May I have a moment with the prisoner?" The electronic voice responded through the intercom. Gesturing approval through the one-way glass, the Allied Nation soldier stood and exited the room. Within a minute, a white robed woman entered. Olek began to perspire imediately as the middle aged woman removed her head covering and placed it on the table in front of him. "Good evening Olek." She spoke gently, as she gripped the side of his chair.

Abruptly caught off guard, she grasped his arm and dragged his body to the opposite side of the room, smashing him up against the wall.

"Enough with this bullshit doctor! What were Gavril's orders from _Nightfall?_ Your abomination killed one of my Pandora, and I want answers!" Litvinchuk smiled as the headmistress held him up above the ground. "What's their plan? Am I to assume they finally amassed the manpower and equipment to…?"

"Careful Sister Amelia," Litvinchuk mocked, you don't want an incident to occur. It would be bad for your Allied Nation superiors to learn that you secretly corroborated with a prisoner of war." Fueling her rage, she pushed harder; his lungs expelling every last breath of air.

"Release him!" Came the voice from the Allied Nation officer as he barged through the open door. "Headmistress Ellsworth, stand down!"

The Pandora released him; his limp form collapsing to the floor with a heavy thud. As Olek coughed and choked, she slid a chair over and hoisted the older man back into his seat. Glancing back at the officer, she gently dragged the doctor back to the table.

Inquiring a second time, "Are you at all concerned that your people will kill you since you've been captured by Genetics?" Olek kept his eyes on the headmistress.

"I'm not afraid of you, or my own death."

"Enough with this nonsense doctor! Give us some answers."

"It's too late for us Headmistress. _She_ will be coming, and when she does, she'll wipe out all your little Pandora here."

"Who? Who…will be coming for you?"

"You of all people _know_ who she is Amelia."

"I honestly don't know, spare me the drama and just tell me what the hell is going on."

"It's Eva…" Amelia's heart skipped a beat as he said her name, her eyes going wide at the mention of her former rival. "Eva…will be coming."

The headmistress backed away as he reassured her of his declaration. "Eva Dalca is alive. The former _Wraith of the East_ isn't dead…and she will be coming to collect me!" Sister Amelia retrieved her head covering and quickly exited the door, followed close behind by the A.N. officer. Olek's hysterical laugh was audible for a brief moment before the door shut, sealing the prisoner inside.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my story! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	2. Ascendancy and Failure

__**CHAPTER 2 - ASCENDANCY AND FAILURE**_  
_

" _She will be coming for me, and when she does, she'll wipe out all your little Pandora…"_

 _"The former Wraith of the East isn't dead…"  
_

* * *

 _Office of the Headmistress, West Genetics, May 2091_

The slight tapping of the rain droplets on the thick pane of glass kept Amelia's attention as she stared out into the night. The former 3rd Field Major of Genetics America stood troubled, pondering all the events over the past few months. Her increasing migraines slowly wearing out the once powerful Pandora.

" _Eva was overwhelmed by the humanoid NOVA. The Genetics recovery teams found evidence of her remains, but nothing decisive was determined. That entire area was annihilated by those dimensional aliens. How could she have survived? Nothing makes sense! It doesn't matter now, I…failed to stop her."_

Amelia clenched her fists as she recalled her defeat – she lost everything to Eva on that terrible day in October. Shaking, she folded her arms and kept her gaze on the beads of rain as they slid down the window. She had accepted her destiny, but the tragic deaths of her teammates and Limiter hung like links of heavy iron around her neck.

The pain of losing her close friends and life partner lost its sting over the years, but what mostly frustrated the middle-aged woman was that she couldn't remember the words they had spoken to one another before parting ways for the last time. Sliding her hands to flatten her long white dress, she scrutinized the distorted reflection in the window. " _I'm a coward and a fake…I killed them."_

Her attention was then immediately drawn to the thin clear tablet resting on her desk - the blinking incoming message flashed repeatedly as the device patiently waited. Taking a deep breath, Amelia went and swiped the transparent blade. Tapping the new message, Amelia began to read.

 ** _Greetings Headmistress, in my care is a man whom you may know; Minato Osuka. This Fall, form a team of Pandora and have my daughter lead them here to Belarus. I promise our actions will be swift and discreet. It's never a good time to thin the herd. Nightfall's plans are moving swiftly and we'll need your support when we target the weapon. Ask your assistant, since she should already have the details about Minato and Kallie Osuka in her A.N. file. - Marta_**

Gritting her teeth, she flung the lightweight device across the room; shattering it into tiny plastic pieces on contact with the wall. Amelia's destructive behavior caught the attention of Nana Hayashi, who quickly entered the office investigating what had happened.

"Headmistress? Are you all right? I heard a crash."

"Nana…" Amelia stood strong, with fists at her side – her breathing heavy and labored.

"Is…everything okay?" Nana inquired, noticing that the headmistress was quite troubled.

"How long?"

"Ma'am?"

"How long?" Amelia repeated more forcibly.

"I don't understand the question ma'am."

"…have you been working for the Allied Nations?"

Nana grew silent as the former Pandora towered over her; the assistant just able to see the visible glint of energy emanating from Amelia's left eye.

"Ma'am?" Nana asked, trying to deflect the confrontation. "Are you feeling well? Would you like me to brew more passionflower tea again?"

"How long have you really been studying me?" Amelia asked, still tense in her body language. "Are you aware of the hostage situation in Belarus?"

"Sister Amelia, I'm feeling uncomfortable, please permit me to return to…" The former Pandora quickly reached out and grabbed the young woman's arm. The grip was excessive as Nana instantly lost feeling in her fingertips.

"Do you think of me as an ignorant fool?"

"No…" Nana responded sternly, finally expressing her true feelings, "You're being manipulated by the NOVA, and are secretly dealing with _Nightfall._ At present,we can't ascertain your current motives and you've become unpredictable - confusing and distracting our surveillance team. Right now you're acting violent and erratic. Release me at once!"

"Would you like me to describe to you the intense feelings of conflict and rage I'm experiencing?" She asked coldly. "Would it help your _team_ understand how powerful the Prime's control is over me?"

"You're…hurting me…Amelia."

"It's difficult for me to quench the urge to end your life."

"I'm surprised that you have the courage to consider doing it!" Nana responded with animosity.

Irritated, Amelia pressed tighter, bringing more pain to Nana's bruised forearm. As her anguished peaked, Nana's legs buckled and the young woman slowly fell to the floor gripping at the Pandora's wrist with her free arm. "Headmistress, you're…breaking my…arm! Please stop!"

 **"You** _ **humans**_ **are so fragile."** Amelia's tone sounded deep and sinister; overlapped with the dark voice of another, **"In time, your resistance will come to an end…"**

"No!" Nana struggled helplessly to pull herself free. "Let me go! Let me go! Please!"

Suddenly, Amelia seemed to shrink in stature which prompted the immediate release of her terrible grip. Within a few moments, the headmistress became aware of her behavior, as Nana Hayashi remained on the floor.

"The NOVA was here, oh Nana…"

The young woman trembled as she held her deformed arm parallel with the ground. She carefully crawled backwards - the tears streaming down her face as she shook her head. "Sister Amelia, how could you?"

"Nana what happened to me?"

"The NOVA reached out to you again…"

"My God, your arm…"

"Just stay away from me!" Nana exclaimed, moving to the open doorway. "You've done enough already, don't…worry about me."

"Nana, please forgive me. It takes all my strength to not let its influence corrupt me."

"It's just…never mind. I'm fine."

"Nana, please wait." Amelia looked down at the floor. "What did it say to you? Tell me."

"It said… _your_ _resistance_ is coming to an end!" Finishing the statement, the young woman vanished through the door, leaving Amelia alone and embarrassed.

The energy necessary to fight _Purity's_ power continued to grow; every time it reaches out, Amelia loses more of her ability to resist its will.

Just as the drained woman went to sit down, Nana was back through the doorway with someone standing close behind. "Headmistress, General Kun is here on urgent business and requests your time, I'm sorry."

"Show him in Nana, and…please have your injury attended to immediately."

"That looks like a nasty break miss…definitely get that taken care of promptly." The general advised as he quickly entered the living quarters, his haste evident of his extreme urgency.

"I'll be back shortly Headmistress, please excuse me." Nana bowed as she closed the door.

"A pleasant young woman, if you don't mind me saying." Kun said respectively. "It's been very hard on her, working covertly under you for the A.N."

"I…revealed to Nana that I know everything."

"Oh…" Kun exhaled as he sat down, "Does that explain her unfortunate injury?"

"I can't fight it for much longer. Its influence is growing. My other officer doesn't have the same level of tolerance I possess, so she can't resist the urges as frequently."

"Yumi Huhn should be able to keep its control in check, but Brittany on the other hand…she's another story as we fortunately found out after GM870 defeated her."

The headmistress, nodded. "Summer is nothing of what we expected her to be. Now that she's in complete symbiosis with her aunt's sacreds, she's going to further exhibit more abilities due to her family's past lineage of Legendary Pandora."

"We'll need her incredible skills if we're going to defeat the NOVA and _Nightfall_."

"Agreed, but how can the A.N. allow me to continue in the position of Headmistress? I'm compromised by both enemies."

"I don't think the Allied Nations fully understood the gravity of the mission they assigned to you - the countries agreed that taking this risk to ensure humanity's survival was of paramount importance - despite the odds. It's extremely dangerous, but you were the only _Elite_ Pandora left." Kun looked away for a moment. "We lost our pool of talented soldiers during the Great War, especially with your team in Section Three." Amelia frowned as Kun continued. "With Eva lost to Magda, you were our only hope."

"I never wanted this Kun."

"I know Amy Leah."

"She's alive…you know. I didn't want to believe it - those stories, and now Litvinchuk?"

The general grimaced as he crossed his right leg over his left knee. "There were vague reports, but nothing conclusive. She's become very discreet in her tactics over the years. One of our contacts in Varna, Bulgaria signaled that the former _Wraith of the East_ may have retrieved Oren and returned with him to Minsk."

"I wasn't powerful enough to stop her back then, what makes you think I'll be able to defeat her now? I should resign my commission and focus on the mission without endangering anymore of my Pandora." Amelia stood and paced the floor. "Kun, I can't allow any more of my girls to be hurt or killed. Kim Okada's loss weighs heavy on my heart."

The general followed the tall woman as she walked the length of the room. "Instructor Okada's death was regrettable, but avoidable if you would have told the instructor everything."

"Don't you think I know that? Her death is my responsibility! She was killed because of me!"

"Kim's real mission wasn't to assist in Litvinchuk's capture!" The general retorted. "She was assigned to GM870! She was always assigned to her, even after your stupid stunt of removing her from duty!" Kun then relaxed himself, "Does Satellizer even know about Kim's sacrifice?"

"I'm sure the details have been reported to her by now." Amelia said, still wrangling with the guilt. "She was assigned to protect Summer, and I…"

"The young el Bridget-Aoi will survive. She's becoming a very powerful asset; a _Sovereign_ \- a true Pandora who's destined to save us."

Amelia bit into the nail on her right thumb as she circled the table. "Tell me more about _Perses-Titan_."

Kun hesitated before answering, " _Perses-Titan_ is humanity's alternative answer to the NOVA. It's a gigantic rail gun that can project tremendous amounts of firepower onto a specified target on the planet's surface. The energy output is similar in scope to the levels of Anti-NOVA weaponry."

"Gavril wants that orbiting station doesn't he? Is that his plan?"

"Yes, we believe his most recent movements point to capturing this weapon."

"Unbelievable!" Amelia exclaimed, still pacing the room. "If _Nightfall_ gets their hands on that facility…"

"Gavril Magda will rule over the Earth." Kun said, " _Nightfall_ will govern over the nations through fear and intimidation. It will become an era of chaos for the free people, plus an automatic death sentence for anyone affiliated with Genetics."

"Doesn't he know that his plan is similar to that of the NOVA? If he destroys the Pandora, will humanity and this space-weapon be enough to stop another invading inter-dimensional force? Those aliens aren't going to stop if all the Pandora are wiped out." Amelia returned and sat heavily in her chair - taking in everything Kun had affirmed. "I didn't know my mission would be this difficult."

"Sister Amelia, you are the keystone to this operation. You will have to do your best and stop _Nightfall_ and especially Eva Dalca _._ " Kun stood from his chair and moved to the door. "Use GM870 as she was designed for; point her in the direction of the enemy and unleash her power."

"She's a living being, not just some weapon of mass destruction. It breaks my heart to manipulate Satellizer's daughter this way."

"These are the risks of being a Pandora headmistress." Frowning in pain, Amelia placed three fingers on her forehead. "It's apparent you need some rest, so we will continue this conversation later. I have to check-in with GHQ anyways; I lost a lot of men due to my escape from _Nightfall._ Marta and that cyborg creation of theirs are aware of our plan. They will use Minato as leverage against us, so we need to figure out a new strategy soon."

"The…rescheduled Carnival is happening this evening. It would honor me if you were to join me at the Citadel."

"Thank you headmistress, I'll consider it, but for now rest your head. Your Pandora need you more than ever, and all eyes will be on your new Ranked 1 sophomore: Summer el Bridget-Aoi."

"Is that a friendly prediction General?"

Kun smiled. "No, just a fact."

* * *

 _A secret stronghold in Wetzlar, Germany_

"My dear! You've returned? And so quickly I might add!" Gavril exclaimed as his personal assassin marched into his office. "You look lovely today, not a hair out of place."

"I've returned successfully from my mission to Frankfurt." The woman stated with little emotion as she walked to the large display terminal.

"So serious..." The man teased. "I assume you were successful in infiltrating the A.N. base?"

"Affirmative, _Master._ "

Gavril smiled wide, it amused him to hear her speak so complacently. Her autonomous nature never became tiresome - his conditioning and mind control over the ex-Pandora was a monumental success. "…and the data my dear?"

"All plans, documents and materials were duplicated without incident. The Operational Commander didn't notice the breach, and my men and I were in and out within the time parameters."

"Wonderful. As expected of _my_ Pandora."

The tall brunette huffed with indignation as she moved from the wall display board to the computer and inserted the data drive. Tapping and swiping across the smooth input surface, she activated the screen and transferred the information from the portable device.

Dimming the lights, Eva Dalca presented the information to Gavril. " _Perses-Titan,_ is a top secret orbiting space facility with a thirty meter long rail gun extending from its ventral module. The only way to board the station is through one of these three docking ports located along the trailing edge of its dorsal module." Eva gestured with her hand at the layered modules arrayed around the central cylindrical module. "Contained inside the core module is the power plant that not only powers the rail gun, but supplies energy to the station."

Gavril inspected the images studiously as Eva replayed the slideshow. "The station is massive." She said, pulling up the dimensional chart onto an adjacent view-screen. "Almost 120 meters by 90 meters."

"It really is a big weapon-station…" Gavril mused as he anticipated his final plans of attack and seizure.

"The station is also tiered with two decks along the central portion." She added as she tapped a few more commands into the input screen.

"Impressive. Eva, does the data contain the location of the SSTO launch facility?"

"Affirmative." The tall Romanian gestured as she manipulated the touch-screen. Within moments, a colorful image of a coastline came into focus.

" _Master,_ the launch facility is located at the Chimborazo Space Port in Ecuador."

"Excellent, I've never been to South America." Gavril anxiously left his seat and rounded the side of the table. "Eva, pull up a real-time topographical map of that region."

As the dark assassin worked the computer terminal, an image of the space port filled the view screen. Pointing his finger, Gavril identified a long slender road leaving the east side of the facility and running up the tall mountainside. "Eva, is this the maglev track?"

"Correct, that's the SSTO's magnetic levitation launch system that propels the single stage orbiter into space."

"Exciting! My dear, it looks like you will be the first Pandora to leave the planet's surface!" As Gavril busied himself with surveying the real-time satellite imagery, Eva carefully touched the necklace still fastened around her neck. Over the past several months, its influence has slowly wavered, and the tall raven-haired woman began re-experiencing memories from a forgotten time. _Soon_ , she thought, this living nightmare will end.

* * *

 _West Genetics, Citadel  
Sophomore Carnival_

The girls were simply not ready. Amelia's unyielding desire to hold the Carnival affected every sophomore Pandora. With the incident with Brittany Temple fresh on everyone's mind, the students weren't eager to participate.

The brief, pitiful training sessions leading up to the ranked battle were ineffective, and during the Carnival, victories were achieved under less than ideal circumstances. Several of the girls were performing sloppy attack patterns and implementing poor defensive formations. In typical fashion, the bulk of the participants were cut down within the first twenty-five minutes of fighting.

Nii Akuro's body fell heavy in the dirt as she recovered from another strike; her Katana held backward as she rolled away and jumped back to her feet. Her enemy was relentless, swinging her immense weapon in semi-circles toward the young Pandora. Nii avoided another thrust while spotting a ledge above. With a running leap, she grabbed the edge and hoisted herself up.

From below, Adriana sneered. "You're high flying tricks won't save you!" The tall woman cried, smashing away at the edge of the platform, causing rocks and small chunks of debris to crash to the ground. Then the fearsome brunette jumped, performing an impressive vertical leap, landing on top of the thin platform.

"Is this payback for getting stuck with your team?" Nii replied as she backed away, leveling her sword in Adriana's face.

"No, I've forgiven you already for that…"

"Whatever Lohman."

Adriana smirked, "Careful, you're running out of room."

As the two warriors faced off, a sudden blur from another combatant distracted them. In an awesome display of speed, Pina Marigold appeared beside the two women. "Pina!" Adriana exclaimed, "Right! Let's take out Nii together?"

The little Pandora frowned as Adriana realized that Pina had no intention of teaming up. With superhuman agility, she struck Nii in the chest with a roundhouse kick while launching herself forward, sinking her Kunai into Adriana's chest and neck.

Losing her balance, Nii tumbled over the edge while Pina smashed Adriana to the ground.

Adriana coughed up blood as she struggled under the weight of the little girl. "You…little…bastard…"

"I'm sorry Adriana, but I need this victory!" She whispered, "Don't worry, I'll get Nii for you next," as she violently ripped her knives free. Performing a somersault, Pina exploded in a _Triple Accel_ and overtook the fleeing Pandora.

Pina gripped Nii's uniform and dragged the injured girl to the ground. With surgical precision, the small woman tore at her adversary's sword arm, and in one slash, rendered it useless. With the same knife, she dug deep inside Nii's upper chest and ripped through the layers of muscle and bone.

With uneven breaths, Nii glared wide-eyed as Pina thrust the other Kunai into her lower side, adding to the wounded Pandora's suffering. Lifting herself up, Pina nodded and quickly moved on to another sector of the battlefield, while the medical aircraft above the battlefield readied its crewmembers to rescue and evacuate the two injured Pandora.

* * *

Larisa Tamm didn't expect to face her own teammate so soon. Davina Dahwan gracefully twirled her Pata in front of the tall Belarusian as she confidently sauntered forward.

"Your skill with that Yari isn't nearly close enough to the speed of my blade."

"Just shut it Davina…"

"Why have you been so cruel to me lately?" The black-haired Pandora asked, "What's got you all worked up? You're not yourself these days - your focus and aggression are misplaced."

"You're not going to defeat me."

"Bring it on Larisa." Davina challenged as the two fighters collided. Using her thin sword, Davina immediately tried to dismember her team leader with several sweeping arcs and short lunges. With a two handed grip, _Simargl_ became a long defensive bar that blocked Davina's quick attacks. Adjusting her sword-play, the _Mistral Lion of the West_ drove forward, feeling satisfied that her rapier plunged deep into Larisa's shoulder. Repeating the attack again, Davina back-flipped and distanced herself as Larisa panted from the dripping wounds. Accelerating, Davina dove forward to begin another assault. This time however, her team leader was ready.

Enduring the pain, Larisa blocked the attack and abruptly pulled her teammate in close. Shocked, Davina didn't have a chance to dodge as the tall blonde smashed her forehead into her enemy's face. Capitalizing on the tactic, Larisa swung her leg around and dropped her opponent to the ground. Stepping around the fallen Pandora, Larisa used her good arm to tangle Davina's hands together before dislocating her teammate's right arm from her shoulder. Still using her functional limb, Larisa Tamm gripped her adversary by the throat and drove her face into the rocky ground. Lifting Davina by a fistful of hair, Larisa mashed her faced downward for a second time.

"See?" The blonde exhaled as the blood oozed from her two injuries, "…told you…I'd crush you."

Limping away from Davina's unconscious body, Larisa made her way up and over a rise, seeking out her next target. Trudging through the dirt and gravel, Larisa cautiously looked for Summer el Bridget-Aoi. Ever since her rival vanished four weeks ago, Larisa's passion, drive and determination waned. It frustrated the Belarusian that an individual could create such an impact on her performance as a Pandora.

* * *

"GM870 is not doing as well as expected headmistress." The general said as he followed the young woman's movements with the aid of a portable view screen. "It's almost as if she's purposely missing opportunities to kill her opponents."

"I think Summer is unsure of her true potential, let's give it some time?"

"Perhaps, but it makes for a boring contest if all she does is simply incapacitate her classmates."

* * *

Summer el Bridget-Aoi jogged from the lower pits of the surrounding arena to the higher elevations of the staged urban zone. For the last forty minutes, Summer had listened to her aunt who continued to guide and instruct the young Pandora on the most efficient way to defeat each opponent.

 _ **"You are doing quite well."**_

"This is so weird, we are like one person Aunt Kazuha."

 _ **"Yes – a perfect relationship"**_

Summer stopped as she noticed someone running toward her. As her enhanced vision revealed the sprinting individual, Summer lowered her Volt Weapon.

 _ **"It's Pina Marigold."**_

"Yeah, it's Pina. I wonder why she's in this area.

 _ **"I sense lower than average compatibility."**_

"Yes, Pina has a low compatibility rate which hinders her abilities."

 _ **"Respectfully, her power output is on par with several upperclassmen. I wouldn't underestimate her speed and prowess."**_

"Agreed. She's developed quite a bit."

 _ **"The most efficient strategy is to eliminate her ability to move. A suggestion would be to break both her legs at the knee."**_

Summer winced, "I don't know about that…"

 _ **"You care deeply for this individual, more than some of the others. Explain."**_

"I don't know, It's hard to say exactly, perhaps I just feel closer to her than some of my fellow classmates."

 _ **"You have lingering feelings of protection for her. Don't let your emotional attachment hinder your goal."**_

Summer dropped her shoulders as she sighed. "I still don't know about this. Why are people treating me different? Everyone I've fought today has been really scared of me. I'm uncomfortable with this whole thing. "

 _ **"They sense your power and are afraid of it. We are weapons, created by my grandfather to defeat the enemy and become the next stage in human evolution."**_

* * *

Pina's tremendous speed was remarkable. Within seconds, the little Pandora was upon her former team leader. "Everyone says _Summer isn't the same person, so I will have to exceed my abilities if I going to defeat her."_ She thought as she twirled her Kunai knives. Pushing herself beyond her limits, Pina's body became a blur as she engaged her opponent.

 _ **"Pina Marigold is an Accel Type Decoy. Alter your strategy to take out her ability to move and manifest her Volt Weapons."**_

Summer ducked, dodged and avoided every slash of Pina's weapons. Surprised by Summer's perfect balance, Pina tried moving faster.

"You've never been able to move like me! Pina cried as she jumped, lunged and slashed. Summer remained silent as she tilted and adjusted her body; always staying one step ahead of Pina's swift little blades. Growing impatient, the short Pandora extended herself further, which caught Kazuha's attention.

 _ **"She's vulnerable, slide your left foot 4cm to the left while reaching for her arms. Disable her ability to multiply her Volt Weapons."**_

Summer reacted instinctively, blocking Pina's left arm while grabbing at her right. With a loud crack, Summer fractured her opponent's right arm and spun the short girl around dislocating her left shoulder. With one final shot, Summer crushed her rib cage with a forceful body shot.

With both limbs immobilized, Pina tripped up and fell to the ground. The labored breathing concerned Summer as she stood over her former teammate.

"How are you…so fast?" Pina whispered as the pain overwhelmed her ability to continue. Then, with a slight smile, "…I was so sure…I could have lasted a…few more…minutes against you…"

Summer knelt down near her friend. "I'll see you when this is through." Pina tried to nod as the throbbing pain coursed through her body. Shaking, the short Pandora looked on as the tall brunette turned and left her to be rescued. Pina's twin pigtails fluttered as she looked to the hovering aircraft, readying to medevac her to triage.

* * *

Corraine Milford seemed surprised as her opponent collapsed through the broken doorway. Typically, Kallie Osuka is cunning and calculating, but today it seemed to Corraine that the slender Japanese woman wasn't performing anywhere near her full potential.

"What is this?" Corraine shouted as she knocked Kallie through a wall, "Are you toying with me?" Kallie slowly got back to her feet, her visible injuries soaking through her purple uniform. "You're a higher rank than me!" She swung her short-bladed Chekans, just barely missing Kallie's face. "What's your problem? Say something!" Corraine ran forward and delivered a roundhouse kick which sent Kallie's body outside of the building and crashing onto the rocky terrain of the battlefield area. "What's the matter with you?"

Unknown to Corraine, her opponent was in fact distracted and troubled. It had been many months since Minato left to return to the army. His regular messages relayed without incident until last month when he failed to send his usual scheduled update. As the days and weeks went by, Kallie began to imagine that her father was in trouble and not going to come home. The ultimate finality came when General Kun arrived at West Genetics Island without his entire compliment of soldiers. The report said that many of Kun's men died during their failed operation to capture Mavis. What hurt Kallie was that there wasn't any mention of her father in the documents. It was as if he never served in Kun's company.

Working through her uncertainty, Kallie firmly held her Kusarigamas as she rolled over and got back to her feet. Stepping over the rubble, she marched back toward her worried opponent, deciding it was time to end this destructive conflict.

Angrily, Corraine spun and drove her weapons forward. Suddenly the injured Pandora came to life, blocking her thrusts and striking the light-haired brunette in the face. Stumbling back in fear, Corraine climbed a hill of rocks as the expressionless woman followed.

"You're intimidation technique won't work! I'm going to defeat you!"

"Is that why you're retreating?" Kallie asked in her usual monotone.

"Shut up! I told you not to toy with me!"

Kallie reached the top of the pile and exchanged several more blows with her adversary until the dark-haired woman gained the upper hand. Swinging the weapons in an upward slash, Kallie removed Corraine's arm at the shoulder, then twirling, she executed a ferocious maneuver which left a terrible gash across Corraine's abdomen. The defeated Pandora gasped as her insides spilled open, covering Kallie's feet with blood and entrails. Shocked by what she had done, Kallie Osuka froze; her eyes tearing up by her uncontrollable aggression.

* * *

Summer slid to a stop as she witnessed Corraine's body tumble down the hill. With surprise, she studied her former teammate's expression as the crushed woman stopped moving at the base of the rocky slope.

 _ **"Your former teammate's excessive violence is unusual."**_

"That's obvious from what she just did to Corraine."

 _ **"I sense hostility, fear and worry."**_

"I wonder what could be wrong with her?"

Kallie faced her former team leader with a hurtful frown. Her red swollen eyes displayed the turmoil from within. As she positioned herself defensively, she tried to speak. "I…need you…to stop…me."

"Kallie?" Summer asked. "What's going on with you? Corraine needs immediate evacuation if she's going to survive!" Summer then approached her friend. "She was already beaten! Why did you assault her a second time?"

Kallie cried out in frustration as she blindly ran forward, swinging her imposing weapons in semi-circles.

 _ **"Parry with Virga on the upper slash."**_

Summer pivoted on her foot and dodged the upswing of Kallie's Kusarigama and rolled behind the distraught woman while blocking another attack. With a strong right foot, Summer smashed the back of Kallie's left knee and drove her sword downward into her shoulder and back.

Pinned to the ground, Kallie stifled her pain as _Virga_ penetrated through to the front of her uniform.

"Th…ank you…" Kallie whispered as she lay motionless. "I'm sorry, for a moment…I almost lost my identity."

"Kallie? What's wrong?"

"There should be…only one left for you…now. I wanted you to stop me, so you could go and find… Larisa… Tamm…" Kallie exhaled, as Summer pulled the broad-sword from her mangled back. "When this is over…help me find…my father."

"What? Find your father? Hang in there, the medevac is coming."

 _ **"Larisa Tamm?"**_ Kazuha inquired, _**"She's the current Rank 1 of the sophomore class?"**_

"Yes. It's happening again, but this time it's my moment to capture the top spot! I've never achieved Ranked 1 before and it's now within my grasp!"

 _ **"Our success or failure in the Carnival decides our rank, but we must never allow it to dictate who we are as Pandora. We all must serve to protect humanity, not just with our position from an assessment. Your 'real rank' should come from the quality of your training - from instructors, simulator intervals and positive influences from your fellow sisters in combat."**_

"I…never thought about it like that…" The notion of quality training and instruction made Summer think of Kim Okada.

Jogging away from the bodies of Corraine and Kallie, Summer looked back to witness the medical crews feverishly tending to the fallen warriors. As the scene of Corraine Milford's gruesome defeat lingered in Summer's mind, she tried to remain steady on finding the last opponent in the arena. _Find Kallie's father? What does she mean? What the hell happened to my teammates while I was asleep?_

* * *

Larisa Tamm braced herself against the side of a large boulder as she saw the medevac aircraft hovering above the scarred landscape. Wondering who the two victims were, she adjusted herself to walk along further down the path.

Catching a lone individual out of the corner of her eye, the tall Belarusian grew anxious - Summer el Bridget-Aoi was on the move. It looked like she's heading to the urban layout located in the eastern battle zone! Grimacing from the pain, Larisa followed the unsuspecting Pandora deeper into the war-torn battlefield.

* * *

"This isn't a Carnival." Kun complained as he watched the two final triangular icons move across the maze of pathways on his monitor. "The suspense of this contest is similar to last year. Will we see Larisa Tamm keep her title, or will Summer defeat her?"

"I think there will be a different winner this time. You indicated to me that you had every confidence in el Bridget-Aoi?"

"Yes, I guess I did say that."

"Kun, do me a favor and gather together some of your fellow generals and chiefs-of-staff from the A.N. I am planning on conducting a few simulation tests with GM870 after this Carnival concludes. My gut feeling is that if we can impress the top brass, they will reconsider Summer's tentative suspension from the Pandora Program."

"Suspension? How are you letting Summer compete if the Allied Nations haven't granted approval? I don't know what your underlying motives are, but I will definitely spread the word to my colleagues that the _Sovereign of the West_ will be tested publicly and that they've been offered a personal invitation."

" _Sovereign_? You're using that label again."

"Amelia, GM870 is the real-deal, I've met with Wakahisa, and he's showed me Summer's makeup. That girl not only has a partial Stigmatic body, but her fluidic relationship with that alien material compares her to some of the old Legendary Pandora. We haven't had a soldier this powerful in a long time." The older man changed the subject as he sipped his drink, "In other matters, we need to accelerate our plans. _Nightfall_ isn't going to forget about my little infiltration and I'm sure they will be forcibly responding against the Allied Nations and Genetics very soon. Getting Summer ready should be our top priority."

* * *

 _ **"I believe that our final opponent is following us."**_

"I'm sure she's…wait a minute! How do you know that?"

 _ **"I sense her presence less than a kilometer behind, my suggestion is a swift overwhelming assault."**_

"No, Larisa deserves a fair fight."

 _ **"Why?"**_

"What do you mean why? She's a fellow Pandora, who deserves a fair fight. If we just destroy her…it wouldn't be…fair, right?" Summer suddenly seemed puzzled by her answer. "Aunt Kazuha, you guided me with the most efficient and respectful strategies to defeating my enemies. Why would you suggest I don't offer the same level of fairness to Larisa?"

 _ **"My niece, the world isn't fair, or the will of the enemy. Pandora are designed and trained to use their gifts for the good of all humanity. We fight and die to protect the human race. Fairness isn't an appropriate term, your fellow sister and current Rank 1 will not learn anything if she is offered favoritism and clemency. What did**_ _ **you**_ _ **learn after your severe defeat at Larisa's hands?"**_

Summer skidded to a stop as Kazuha's essence lectured. As the words burned, Summer thought back to the freshmen Carnival in which Larisa showed no remorse or mercy. Touching her smooth clean neck, Summer recalled the reflection of her injured face in the mirror at the airport restroom. On her flight home, she remembered the story she had to explain to the worried airline crew and passengers who inquired about her array of facial and bodily wounds. It was embarrassing to endure all of that.

She _knew_ what she wanted.

Raising _Virga_ into an offensive position, she flagrantly walked to the center of the urban battle zone and waited. "Fine. I'll end this right now."

 _No mercy…_ repeated itself over and over in Summer's mind. The young woman didn't realize her inner desire to exact revenge. It didn't seem natural for her to want to inflict the same level of injury she herself suffered, but something inside was driving her instincts.

Larisa appeared around the side of a building and immediately noticed Summer patiently waiting. Holding herself up against the side of one of the dilapidated buildings, she raised _Simargl._

"el Bridget-Aoi…" She breathed, "I've waited for this moment."

 _ **"She's functioning at 56% power."**_

"How badly is she's hurt?"

 _ **"Multiple lacerations, and I believe she has internal injuries caused by significant impalements."**_

Summer held her ground as the Belarusian slowly approached. "So much…I've needed to say. So many things I want to say… Why did you leave us?"

"What are you talking about?" Summer inquired as _Virga's_ direction stayed true and accurate.

"Where were you really?" Larisa asked as she lunged forward in a forcible thrust. "That chamber was empty!" Easily avoiding the attack, Summer glided gracefully to the left as she side-stepped. "There's something different about you. Something powerful. You're not the same person. Where did you go off to? What did Amelia do to you?"

 _ **"I detect a technique to invoke emotion within you."**_

"She's good at that." Summer agreed as she continued to stay on the defensive – parrying, ducking and avoiding each of Larisa's broad attacks.

 _ **"Her Yari is impressive, but at her current ability makes it clumsy at best."**_ Kazuha fed Summer additional details on an appropriate strategy that will disarm her opponent. Finally, Kazuha finished her suggestion, _**"…I want you to execute it."**_ Summer reluctantly understood as she dodged another swing.

Holding her weapon heavily in her hands, Larisa forced another labored breath. "My life this year was turned upside down! I've…dealt with traitors of all kinds, enduring personal embarrassment and then having to protect your own teammates!" Larisa grew more frustrated as another flurry of attacks missed their target. "I watched my father's close friend burn to ashes! All of my life savings and everything else in my whole life was taken away!"

 _ **"This Pandora is clearly disturbed."**_ Kazuha added. _**"She will need some closure once this Carnival is over. I suggest an intervention."**_

"No argument here."

Larisa slid forward and turned her shoulder, colliding with her enemy. The shudder of her body-shot felt to the Belarusian that she had struck an immobile object. Summer stood unaffected, as Larisa stumbled to the side looking surprised. Retreating over some rocks, Larisa scrambled to higher ground - her heart pounding as Summer slowly advanced. "What are you?" Larisa exclaimed.

Summer didn't answer as _Virga_ sliced through the air next to Larisa's head. Falling down an embankment, the current Ranked 1 crawled backward before getting to her feet. Out of ideas, Larisa lowered her weapon and dove at her adversary.

Grappling, Larisa clutched at Summer's sword arm, trying to wrestle the weapon lose. Driving her knee forward, Larisa attempted several techniques to force Summer into submission. In an elegant close quarters combat maneuver, the strong brunette pulled the Belarusian forward and shoulder-tossed her onto the ground.

Rolling, Larisa got back to her feet refusing to capitulate. The terrifying Yari whooshed through the air as Larisa shoved the long weapon forward - every time, missing its mark as Summer calmly tilted and evaded the incoming strikes. "What the hell? Stop playing defensive and just attack me! I know you can do it!" Diverting her remaining energy, she started to tease her opponent, "Are you afraid you'll actually hurt me, like I did to you last Carnival? Did you forget how you were lying dead on the ground at my feet? Your best friend ambushed before having an opportunity to save you? You're…pathetic! Yeah, you're…the failed Princess! You'll never be a true Pandora! You're a shame to your _mother_!"

Summer paused her advance as her face contorted; looking as if the young Pandora was struggling against something. _Bingo!_ Larisa knew she had triggered something sensitive with the mention of Satellizer. _Finally_ , she thought, _I'm getting somewhere,_ but it wasn't the response the battered Belarusian expected. Hearing the taunt about her mother, Summer uncontrollably entered her Transcendent Form - her eyes glowing a slight shade of orange as the rage and aggression flooded her mental state. Slowly, her translucent wings developed - spreading out from her shoulders, sides and lower back. The vibrant radiance of her NOVA form rippled with energy. Unsure of what was happening, Larisa started to back away as the luminous individual turned her sword in a backwards hand-grip and rapidly accelerated.

As Summer's body vanished from normal space-time, Larisa's final thought was interrupted as she felt the intense burning of tearing flesh occurring across her entire body. Appearing behind the tall woman, Summer's cyclonic maneuver ended with the powerful brunette standing in a defensive stance with her Volt Weapon positioned in a downward direction.

Losing all her strength, Larisa clumsily released _Simargl_ , which crashed to the ground with a mighty sound. Her vision blurred as she looked down at her blood-soaked arms and hands. She rapidly lost feeling in both legs, which forced the blonde-haired woman to helplessly fall to the ground.

* * *

Fear and wonder couldn't describe the feelings each of the spectators experienced watching the live-action scene over the television monitors – the almost slow-motion finale portraying the aftermath of Summer's Transcendental High-End Skill. Every attendant, guest and even the casual observer remained poised in front of their view-screens silent and unmoving.

Up in the Citadel's observation room, Sister Amelia quietly leaned back in her chair, folding her hands at Summer's effortless victory. General Kun, who up to this point had been vocal and adamant about the Carnival not producing the level of drama and violence he'd come to expect, sat paralyzed and inert. After a few moments, he quietly excused himself and reached for the door handle. "I'll…make arrangements for your interval demonstration…" He said softly, still in shock at what he witnessed. "Have a…pleasant evening."

Amelia didn't take her eyes from the monitor as Kun left the room. The former 3rd Field Major was completely at a loss of words as she studied the incoming data and figures from Summer's vitals; pondering how critical GM870's role will be for the future of mankind.

As quickly as it manifested, Summer's N3A form retreated, leaving the young woman normal in her appearance. With the student body witnessing the young Pandora's abilities, the situation surrounding her incredible power will not be easy to cover up.

* * *

Squirming in a pool of blood, Larisa fought through the agony of the severe gashes that blanketed her body. Shaking, she turned her distorted face, "…you..." she struggled to say as she cough and choked. "…I knew you could…do it…" Larisa's eyes slowly closed as she succumbed to her injuries.

Experiencing Larisa's loss, Summer didn't feel vindicated in the way she had hoped. She had won the Carnival, but her new ranking didn't have the desired effect on her self-esteem.

"I…just destroyed my rival."

 _ **"She will survive to fight alongside you another day."**_

"I know that, but it just didn't feel the way I thought it was going to feel. I wanted to enjoy the moment when I defeated her; the thrill of becoming West Genetics's Ranked 1 sophomore." The more she stared at Larisa's lifeless body, the more she dreaded the position. "During last year's break, I would tell mom how I wished I could have beaten her. Now that I actually did it, I'm not proud of anything."

 _ **"My niece, sometimes you will have to find your inner ability to move forward without the concept of closure."**_

* * *

 _Gengo Aoi Medical Facility_

Satellizer and Kazuya held each other as they were finally reunited. The former Field Major's weeping could be heard down the darkened hall as she gripped her husband tightly. "You were so brave for doing this for Summer." Still burying her face in his shoulder, she tried to stop crying.

"I've given up everything…for her."

"I know sweetheart, I know."

Her muffled cries just barely audible as she pressed closer to his body. "I feel…nothing. Nothing Kazuya! I'm so…normal."

"You knew the risks with the re-implantation procedure. Your body always had a very low compatibility."

"I forced myself to believe…that there was a slim chance that I would have retained some of my power."

"Wakahisa believes that you've lost a significant amount of Volt Texture manifestation."

"I'm so useless, not even an average Pandora for reserve duty."

"You may have lost most of your amazing abilities, but think about our daughter! You saved her Satella, you _alone_ saved her. You're still that hero from all those years ago."

"I know, and now she's the future. I understand it completely; everyone will now look to her as mankind's hope. The evolution of the human race is progressing." Satellizer forced a snicker, "Your grandfather would be very proud."

Kazuya squeezed his wife a little tighter as he jokingly tried to comfort her. "I think he would have wanted to experiment on her if he had the chance, but I'm sure Summer would have pleased him nonetheless."

"Kazuya, what's…going to happen to me?"

"Oh Satella, you'll probably go on living and grow old with me."

"Grow old? I was prepared to die for my past actions as a Pandora, and now I've been given another chance at life by giving up those abilities. It's funny how the world works."

The proud Pandora pushed away from her husband and looked down at her clenched fists. "I feel completely nothing. I don't have any of my physical strength anymore."

"It'll be okay, but I'm going to need you to try and be strong for something else - we have a serious situation that's developing out of our control."

"I don't understand, what is it?"

"Satella, Summer knows about the Octagonal tablet implantation."

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	3. Trial By Fire

__**CHAPTER 3 - TRIAL BY FIRE  
**__

 _Japan Meteorological Agency, 2091_

The advanced computer equipment measuring the likelihood of possible earthquakes hummed to life as light seismic tremors triggered the alert protocols.

* * *

 _The private chambers of the Headmistress  
West Genetics_

The First Quarter Moon was a distant crescent in the night sky. The blinds to Amelia's bedroom were slightly open, letting in what little moonlight came from outside.

 _"…you'll get the job, I'm sure of it. I had a dream about it actually…"_

 _"You had a dream about me again?"_

 _"Oh yes…it was through divine intervention that you got the job."_

 _"Mother? What do you mean by…divine intervention?"_

Amelia dreamed again about her mother's cryptic words. Turning and twisting under the sheet, she lost herself to another unsettling image.

 _"Good afternoon Field Major Ellsworth."_

 _"Hello Colonel, a pleasure to meet with you again."_

 _"Likewise. So we read over your file…and you're definitely qualified for the position of Headmistress…"_

 _"Thank you, but…that isn't what you wanted to discuss with me?"_

 _"No. Unfortunately, there are some concerns that require a clearer explanation; perhaps a more personal account if you will…"_

The sheet was damp with perspiration as the unconscious woman tossed her body into different positions. The slow, rhythmic beating of her heart kept pace with her steady breathing as she involuntarily relived those days from several years ago.

 _"If you could indulge us one last time, we all know the written account of what happened. What we would like for you to explain it to us again? In your own words…the file indicates that you lost your entire squad, in addition to your Limiter?"_

Amelia let out a slight whimper as she dreamed of Alvaro Garza, her Limiter and life partner who lost his life protecting the doomed survivors of Section Three during the Great War.

 _"Good morning Colonel."_

 _"Hello again Amy Leah, thanks for coming. I know you haven't heard from us in a while and I'm sure you're wondering why we brought you back in."_

 _"Yes sir, I'm a little confused. What can I do for you?"_

 _"Well, this may sound strange, but it appears there's some issue with the number of applicants for the service of Headmistress."_

She rolled her body over, twitching as the dream intensified.

 _"I'm sorry, but our original assessment was in error. Please accept our apologies, but we would like to offer the Headmistress position to you."_

 _"Hold on, you're offering me the job? I don't understand."_

 _"Affirmative, like I was just saying, we have encountered quite a unique situation with the number of viable candidates. You see, you appear to be our only remaining applicant."_

"Divine…divine…" Amelia repeated through her deep sleep, the former Pandora continuing to grow more agitated as her dreams intensified.

"Sir, w _hat happened to the other candidates?"_

 _"I'm not really comfortable discussing it at this time 3rd Field Major."_

 _"Sir, with all due respect, I would like you to explain it to me. I think it's appropriate to know since I'm your only remaining candidate."_

 _"As you wish. All I can say is that the other two applicants experienced…some…personal situation that forced an immediate renouncement of their intentions."_

 _"What kind of a personal situation would force a Pandora to do that?"_

 _"What kind? Their… untimely deaths would Miss Ellsworth."_

"No. Stop. No, I won't." Amelia continued to experience the nightmare as the final dreamscape tested her resolve.

 _ **"TOTEM, YOU WILL OBEY!"**_

Sister Amelia screamed as she sat up in bed. Throwing the bed sheet from her sweat-soaked body, she desperately looked around her darkened room. Still in a panic, she clumsily reached for her handset. The device slid in her wet hands as she tapped the text message to her assistant Nana on what had happened - describing as many of the dream's details as she could remember. After clicking off the completed message, she swiped the device off.

Finally allowing herself to take a breath, she reached for a small aluminum case placed inconspicuously inside her nightstand. Removing the container, she fumbled with the lock until it opened. The contents inside was a simple Hypo-stim and a cassette of individually packed cylindrical vials. Taking one of the thin yellow bottles from the holder, she loaded the Hypo-stim. Charging the device, she activated the injector and frowned as she forcibly shoved it into her left bicep.

Pressing the trigger mechanism, the fluid painfully entered her bloodstream. As the empty canister alert chimed, Amelia removed the injector and vial and placed them both back into the gleaming silvery case.

* * *

A week passed since the results of the sophomore Carnival. Capturing the highest number of victories ever recorded for a 2nd Year student, Summer el Bridget-Aoi won the tournament with a staggering amount of points. In keeping with school tradition, many of the classmates gossiped with each other on what the most appropriate nickname would fit the sophomore champion. With some intervention from the visiting A.N. liaison, General Kun's unlikely nickname of the _Sovereign of the West_ won favor with most of the students throughout the school. As the moniker grew in favor and reputation, it never seemed to influence the one person affected by the title the most - the _Sovereign_ Pandora herself.

Summer el Bridget-Aoi's anxiety swelled as more of her classmates forced more pronounced attempts at frivolous conversation and personal inquiries based on her abilities and the _High-End_ skills she exhibited during the Carnival. The hero-worship started innocently with just a few brief interludes and small-talk from fellow classmates, but after a while, Summer was bombarded everywhere she went on campus. It seemed that wherever she went, some student, officer or adult made an effort to intercept and share their personal admiration and curiosity with the young Pandora.

Growing tired of the constant recognition, she found a lonely park bench situated within the recently refurbished buildings of the academic quad. Admiring the overcast skies and the clamor of the construction workers and the unending sounds of their rough and raucous equipment, Summer found a small piece of solace. In a way, the rebuilding of the Citadel reflected her own personal life, and how it was partially destroyed, recovered and now in the process of being rebuilt. Summer guessed that with the current reconstruction, the majority of the refitting would be completed in another month, allowing the aged structure to once again grant admittance to the students and staff.

With the sun still hiding behind its curtain of clouds, Summer turned her thoughts to Sister Amelia's announcement of her special training demonstration. It was three days earlier when Amelia explained the situation to the young Pandora about her status in the Pandora Program.

 _"Summer, you are still considered a risk in the eyes of the Allied Nations. I believe this demonstration is necessary to ascertain your placement back into the program. Your abilities will be put to the test; proving to the officers and generals that you're still a viable asset."_

The headmistress then further described the breakdown of the assessment and how it would be administered.

 _"Expect the intervals to be challenging. I was informed that there will be irregular increases in difficulty as you complete each exercise. They are purposely going to create unrealistic scenarios which will stress you both mentally and physically. Are you confident that you will be successful?"_

Summer recalled her clear response back to the Sister. _"Headmistress, I was born to be a Pandora - I can accept that now. Please allow me this opportunity to regain my position in Genetics. Humanity needs me, and I won't fail you."_

Checking her chrono, there was twenty minutes left before the assessment. Hiding her watch as she folded her arms, a reluctant Summer felt obligated to participate despite how she felt about the situation. It didn't seem fair that she was being handled like a malfunctioning tool that needed adjustment to function properly. This test was a farce, drummed up by politicians to lobby the majority of the nations to render Summer's placement in the program null and void. Contemplating the myriad of tactics and battle strategies appropriate for each anticipated interval, an unlikely classmate appeared in front of the focused Pandora.

The stately young woman stood silent for a moment, deciding on which way to begin her uncomfortable conversation that would be the least bit awkward. "Umm, may I…join you?"

Summer looked up surprised to see the tall blonde. "Oh, of course…you can join me."

"I…wasn't sure…if you wanted to be left alone or something. The HDC is on the other side of the campus, so I figured you needed some time to yourself if you were over here and…"

"No, it's all right." Summer sighed, "I don't mind. I'm the one who's surprised you would even take the time to meet up with me."

Larisa Tamm nodded, "Yeah, I'm amazed myself that I even cared this much to actually come and find you." It was difficult for the prideful Pandora to conceal the neatly wrapped bandages that covered the majority of her body. Embarrassed at her appearance, she still freely faced the person who inflicted those unpleasant wounds from several days earlier.

"So, what's up?"

Larisa didn't respond until she sat down. The aching in her heart eclipsed the dull pain coming from all over her body. "I'm confused…by the headmistress's interval demonstration today. She's really forcing you to _show-off_ to the Allied Nations representatives?"

Looking past Larisa, Summer observed a worker assisting with a hoist to lift a section of wall into position. Picking at her fingernails, she slowly answered. "Is that what you think? I'm going to…show-off to them?"

"I guess I don't know…I don't get what this all means for you."

Summer had to choose her words wisely. She never appreciated being the center of all this attention, and because of her new abilities, she was forced unwillingly into the spotlight. "Sister Amelia…doesn't have the authority to choose whether or not I'm fit for active duty. According to the most recent Allied Nation command report, I'm still a risk, so I've been scheduled for discharge with honorable mentions." Larisa blinked as Summer explained further. "Still…Amelia thinks that with my victory over Brittany Temple, and my new rank and points accumulated from this past Spring Carnival, added to today's demonstration, should guarantee me some conciliation in the minds of the head generals."

"That's bullshit! You have to perform for them like a circus animal? How stupid!" Summer could read the genuine concern in Larisa's tone, but she already knew that this was the only way. Larisa growled as she clenched her fists. "What the hell? It's so dumb that you have to play their games."

"Perhaps you're right, but I don't know for sure. I have to abide by their _rules_ if I want to stay in the program."

Rules. Larisa was starting to hate the word. Gritting her teeth as she turned away, she still burned with a desire to share everything she'd recently experienced with Summer. Ever since her return from Belarus, Larisa's life had changed. Her failure with Sledge and the unavoidable death of Sasha Laine complicated her mind. The once strong-willed Pandora was now troubled. Admitting the time was right, she gathered the courage to ask a question.

"So…what did it feel like to…not have the ability to save Kim Okada from dying?"

Summer turned sharply as Larisa finished her sentence. Realizing how absurd the statement sounded, she turned bright red with embarrassment. "Oh! What I actually wanted to say was…"

"It's okay." Summer replied. "I felt helpless and angry. We were separated and I couldn't save her."

"I see…" Larisa lowered her head in shame, fighting to block the image of Sasha's lifeless body.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I lost someone, my father's best friend actually; despite trying my hardest to protect him. His name was Sasha Laine."

"Somebody close to you died? When did this happen?"

"Last summer, when I went back home to Belarus. I…never told anyone else about it other than Sister Amelia and Instructor Okada."

"You kept it all a secret?" Summer took a breath, "I'm really sorry. So how did it…?"

"My mother was the one who gave the order, and I have to believe that it's true. She's in pretty deep with _Nightfall_ and I…sort-of found out about it."

"Wait a minute! Your mother's working with _Nightfall?_ "

"It looks that way. When Sasha showed me the secret phased-plasma weapon facility, we were ambushed by a team of Special Forces soldiers. Their leader was this huge guy that turned out to be something else entirely." Larisa closed her eyes as she remembered the hulking man attacking. "He hurt me pretty good, his strength and speed were not normal."

Summer couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I didn't know any of this happened to you."

"After that night I felt _real_ fear for the first time. Even with my power and ability, Sasha died during our escape." Larisa felt condemned as she told Summer how she failed to defend herself against that giant person and how a precise plasma blast took the life of her father's best friend."

"That's awful, I'm so sorry."

"There's more. My pilot took me to a secret refugee camp in the mountains for medical treatment and to resupply when we learned that there was a former Pandora working in the area that was forcing innocent people into submission through violence, terror and...executions."

"No way. My God, who would do that sort of thing? It's against the Genetics directive and the laws governing the Allied Nations."

"I don't really know, but her name was Eva." Larisa wrinkled her forehead, "…yeah, Eva Dalca, that's it."

Squinting her eyes, Summer thought about the ex-Pandora. "I've heard that name before, but I can't remember where. This is news to me."

Larisa forced a smile. "What puzzles me is why I wanted to blame you for all those troubles I experienced."

"You know, I tried at the Winter Formal to connect with you, but you weren't ready to talk."

Larisa shook her head, "No I wasn't."

"Well, I would like us to have a better relationship than what we've had in the past. I really hope that my victory during the Carnival isn't going to make things more difficult for us."

"I wanted to talk about that actually…"

Summer experienced some misgivings as she spoke, "Talk? Talk…about what?"

Larisa took two deep breaths before mustering the apology. "Summer, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the terrible things I said to you at the Carnival. I thought the taunting would make you lose focus, but instead it forced you into that Pandora form which allowed you to perform that ridiculous _High End_ skill." Summer thought back to when she transcended into her N3A form. The flooding energy felt like a tidal wave; washing over her with the desire for destruction. It was a feeling she loathed more than anything. "I just want you to know that I didn't mean those things I said about Satellizer."

Summer processed her apology as her mind raced. Finally, the brunette accepted. "It's okay Larisa. I miss my mother very much and understanding now how your own mother has treated you, I can accept the circumstances surrounding your intentions."

"Things are slowly changing for me. I think getting my ass beat is what I needed. I still can't understand how you've become so strong."

"I just try to practice as much as possible." Summer lied.

"Well, from now on, I'm going to train more than ever to give you a real challenge! Unfortunately, I don't think that anybody here will take away your title at West Genetics."

"Title? Our success or failure in the Carnival does decide our _ranking_ , but we must never allow it to dictate who we are as Pandora. We serve to protect humanity, not just from a position given to us by an assessment. Our 'real rank' should come from the quality of our training – the instructors, simulator intervals and the positive influences amassed from our fellow sisters in combat."

"Whoa, that's deep el Bridget-Aoi. What made you come up with that?"

"Huh?" Summer blushed, "Oh, it's nothing really. It was something my aunt told me."

"Aunt?"

"Yeah, my aunt." She replied innocently.

"Summer, Kazuha Aoi is dead. She died in the 8th NOVA clash like thirty years ago. How in the hell could she have told you anything?"

Summer's face when white. She had made a huge mistake and didn't know how to respond. It would definitely be problematic to even attempt to explain the top-secret implantation of heroic Stigmata from her aunt, in addition to the unexplainable melding of their two consciousnesses from the bonding of those sacred tablets. With a childish smile, she tried to diffuse the situation. "Whoops! Of course. I guess my dad told me that she said something like that long ago…uh my mistake."

"Hmm. Somehow, I don't believe you."

"You don't?"

"I was just kidding, lighten up will you?"

* * *

 _Japan Meteorological Agency_

The computer equipment measuring earthquake severity finally triggered the emergency alert system as the first of several gentle foreshocks hit the country.

* * *

 _West Genetics Island, Holo Discipline Center  
Main training room, 1400 hours_

It had been a while since Summer visited the main training room of the Holo Discipline Center. As she entered the arena floor, multiple spectators gathered along the gangway railings in addition to groups of eager faces pressed against the glass of the observation rooms. _Are they are all here to see me? No, they are only here to see my Transcendent Form."_

Summer dreaded her N3A transformation. For months, she had dreams of drowning in an ocean full of creatures whispering the word _monster_. It was a sensation she wished she could clear from her mind. With each echoing step, she turned her head to examine the crowds of people assembled to see her demonstration.

Scanning the gangway high above, Summer searched through the faces until she located them. Of course they would be present and together no less; three somber expressions in the northwest corner of the uppermost floor. Her close friends Pina, Kallie and Adriana.

"Good afternoon." Boomed the amplified voice of Sister Amelia, reverberating through the empty cube of the Holo training room. "It's with distinct pleasure that West Genetics welcomes the representatives of the Allied Nations. In the next two hours, you will witness Genetics newest weapon engaged in simulated battle scenarios prepared by a panel of AN analysts. Esteemed colleagues, students and staff, may I present Pandora GM870, Summer el Bridget-Aoi."

Summer was surprised by the absence of clapping or acknowledgement of any kind. The majority of the guests looking down seemed to silently marvel and appreciate the potential of the young Pandora, but there was something more behind everyone's eyes…something fearful.

"Solider." Amelia's electronic voice echoed. "Your intervals will begin momentarily. Good luck."

* * *

 _A farm near the Dnieper River  
7km east of Orsha, Belarus_

The farmhouse and the surrounding four-hundred acre perimeter was a front, purchased eleven years earlier through a dummy corporation Minsk Heavy Industries put into place.

Marta Maier waited. Her now medium length blonde hair was pulled tightly to her scalp with two dark red berets. She tapped her foot as the slow-moving lift descended into the ground. She watched the small LED panel light up each symbol as she traveled deeper into the lowest levels of the top secret lab. Held tight to her perfectly pressed blouse was a folder - the contents were typed documents, data drives and written instructions from Gavril Magda himself.

The arrival tone brought Marta out of her daydream as the elevator doors quietly slid sideways, allowing its occupant to exit to the stark corridor. The door to the test lab was just meters away, and the sound of her designer heels clapped loudly on the polished floor as she made her way to the entrance. "Let's try again." Dr. Dehrdome replied as he tinkered and twisted the precision instrument inside the mechanisms of the massive arm.

Marta's blatant footwear announced her entry as the three individuals turned their attention toward the doorway. "Sorry I'm running late." She said; the sight of Sledge's exposed arm catching her slightly off guard as she placed the thick folder on a nearby table. "I see you still haven't fixed my guardian."

"The confrontation with Kun's men did more damage than we initially expected," the doctor replied gruffly. "You're lucky the double coating of ablative material protected his sensitive circuitry!"

"Calm yourself doctor…" Marta provoked as she leaned in to give a visual inspection of the large man's prosthetic components. "You boast how Sledge is the epitome of your craftsmanship; just rebuild him with the materials we discussed before the mission to South America begins." Turning from the heated scientist she focused her attention on the young man seated at the work bench. "I assume you're here to lead the Countervalue initiative?"

Oren swallowed hard as he faced the Belarusian. "Of course _he_ chose me to lead the offensive distraction." Marta sighed as she flagrantly dismissed the male Pandora.

"How foolish…" She mocked, waving her hand.

"We wouldn't have to be hiding under this farm if you and Sledge had figured out that Kun was a double agent!"

Marta's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps, but your failure at the oil rig cost the _Master_ more than you'll ever know." The words burned like a dozen flaming blades impaled through his heart. He knew as well as she did that the destruction of the oil rig and his embarrassing retrieval by Eva put the young man in a precarious situation. Despite his missteps, Gavril promised one final chance at redemption.

Addressing the room, Marta spoke quickly. "The _Master_ informed me that we are moving up our time-table. The retaliation against the Allied Nations will occur during the transfer operation of Olek Litvinchuk. Our source has explained that he is being moved from West Genetics Island to a high-security AN transport, which will fly him west to the Genetics facility at Panzer."

Marta reached for the folder and handed Oren one of its documents. "This paper includes the security shift rotations and personnel dossiers of the staff working at Minami Research Laboratory." The young man studied the information and its accompanying illustrations while she continued. "With the help of some of our men, Oren will infiltrate the lab and steal several prototype components for the SSTO spacecraft.

Sledge remained expressionless as Dr. Dehrdome raised an eyebrow. "Tell me again why Oren is leading the diversion?"

"The _Master_ has decided that Oren will distract and engage the Allied Nations soldiers at the lab, while an elite team confronts the Pandora and retrieves Litvinchuk."

"Elite team?" Dehrdome asked.

Oren huffed as he crunched the document. "Figures! Who do you think the _Master_ would chose to lead an operation like that? His personal servant of course."

The man threw the paper on the floor just as someone appeared in the doorway.

"I don't think I like your tone young man…"

Her voice was unmistakable as she faced the four of them. "So temperamental. Be complacent that he didn't just kill you when he had the chance." It was Eva Magda Dalca, strolling slowly from the open doorway. Her partial outfit of exposed skin and bits of tight black leather complimented each other as she sauntered into the brightly lit lab. She observed each of them and perceived their threat level, lingering for an extra moment on the giant man seated to her left. "You all seem so tense. I hope I'm not interrupting." She smiled through ill intentions. "Now, may I finish the briefing on our Combat search and rescue mission?"

* * *

 _Holo Training Center, West Genetics_

The audience winced as the fourth transparent enemy slammed against the holographic wall projected in the simulation. Not breaking her focus, Summer el Bridget-Aoi gently moved from adversary to adversary as she dispatched each of the remaining eight soldiers with remarkable precision. With almost a gentle touch, the young woman twirled and twisted her arms as she grappled with each artificial entity.

"Where did she learn all of this?" Pina whispered. Kallie shrugged her shoulders as they both turned to Adriana. The brunette just shook her head in disbelief as she watched her former team leader overwhelm the final enemy with unnatural ease. Her stomach turned as she witnessed her best friend thrash a total of sixty-six soldiers from the last several matches.

The electronic tone signaling the end of the twelfth interval surprised the assembly of spectators as the Holo-emitters immediately projected a completely different scenario. Summer reacted on instinct as a pair of translucent Humanoid NOVA materialized on her flanks, grasping at her arms. The intention of the program parameters was for the creatures to entangle the Pandora in a compounded maneuver resulting in the dislocation of both the woman's shoulders.

With superhuman speed, the young woman stepped forward, bracing herself as she overcame their monstrous grip and held both enemies firm as they struggled uselessly to tear her arms from their sockets. Finally, flexing her toned muscles, Summer flung both monsters toward each other, smashing their translucent projections into one another with a crash. With both NOVA fading away, the young woman stepped forward and walked casually toward the center of the arena, an air of confidence with each step she took. The familiar chime sounded, ending another completed interval.

Looking on from her position high above the battlefield, Larisa Tamm remarked to herself how the daughter of Satellizer had grown so much in power and ability. It didn't seem normal that for unexplained reasons, el Bridget-Aoi had become such a formidable Pandora.

As the emitters hummed to life again, a single projection appeared several meters in front of Summer's position. To the silent disappointment of the crowd who had gathered to catch a glimpse of GM870's _High End_ skills, it unfortunately wasn't a Type-S NOVA or another pack of humanoid aliens that was ready to engage the young woman. No, this time it appeared that it was just a simple outline of a woman.

 _"Mom?"_

Summer held her breath as she tilted her head in wonder, studying the newest threat that appeared inside the HDC. Lowering her arms, Summer shook her head. The figure facing her materialized a single-bladed weapon and held it firmly outstretched in her clenched hand.

 _"No…please God…"_ The nightmare of fighting her mother slashed the young Pandora's composure to pieces.

The transparent outline exploded forward, appearing next to the brunette, swinging the blade that resembled _NOVA Blood_ in a ferocious offensive slicing arc. Feinting and dodging, Summer ducked and rolled away from the terrible strikes. The image of Satellizer el Bridget-Aoi was duplicated precisely, with extreme attention to detail down to the playful frills of her regal-red dress. The heroic Pandora was replicated from data gathered from her younger years, but to the eyes of Summer, the imposing outline confused and shook the once capable and steadfast young woman.

As the outline of Satellizer crashed down with another powerful attack, Summer rolled again to the side and jumped back to her feet. As she moved her feet in a waltz of death, she stayed just one step ahead of her mother as she avoided and blocked every thrust and jab the simulated woman executed. With a flick of the wrist, _Virga_ was there, deflecting and parrying the simulated Volt Weapon.

 _ **"…"**_

Summer was so focused and confused by the AN programmer's latest interval, she somehow lost her connection with the consciousness of her aunt. Trying to will Kazuha back into her mind caused a momentary lapse which left her off-balance and vulnerable, giving the translucent enemy a chance to connect a heavy right foot to the side of Summer's face which crashed the young Pandora to the ground.

 _"Get up!"_ Adriana thought as she shook her head in frustration. _"Stop this fight! She can't fight her own mother! This is ridiculous!"_ The anxious Pandora gripped the platform railing and twisted, forcing herself to push her fear and anger aside. Then, something caught her eye as she looked over at the other side of the observation deck. Standing next to several of the AN officers and men, Sister Amelia had a distinct smile of satisfaction on her face.

Summer received another strong blow to the face and side as the glowing image of her mother connected with another series of offensive maneuvers. Blood dripped and oozed from multiple cuts and injuries as the wounded woman stumbled backward. It was obvious to the crowd that Summer el Bridget-Aoi had lost her nerve facing an opponent that resembled her mother. Why? Where was the serious and aggressive Pandora they witnessed just moments earlier? The representatives and programmers from the Allied Nations had done their job to discredit and humiliate Summer el Bridget-Aoi. It slowly appeared to the audience that this was going to be the final interval of the afternoon. But, just as it looked like the fight wouldn't go any further, something happened.

Down on her knees, Summer felt the floor of the HDC vibrate slightly. Ducking to her right, she avoided another incredible smash from _NOVA Blood_. Recovering and getting back to her feet, Summer blinked as a gentle tinge of energy pricked her subconscious.

 _ **"…Summer…"**_

Feinting and rolling forward, Summer kept pace as the image of her mother chased her around the center of the arena.

 _ **"Summer…"**_

Gripping the transparent arm of her attacker, Summer held her ground and forced the simulated woman to fall off-balance as she swept a leg and landed a strong elbow into its stomach.

 _ **"Summer? Are you able to respond to me?"**_ It was Kazuha, trying desperately to reconnect.

"I'm here! I need your help, I can't take much more of this, I can't fight my own mother!"

 ** _"This isn't your mother."_**

Summer winced as she felt another slice of _NOVA Blood_ cut into her upper leg and chest.

 ** _"My niece, you've been deceived by the actions of the interval programmers. This is a simulation of Satellizer el Bridget from twenty years ago. She is merely an interpretation of the original. She isn't real. Wait…stop. What are you doing? No, not like this!"_** Kazuha's connection faded as Summer stumbled. The trauma of fighting her mother was exactly what the Allied Nations generals wanted to see. It was a deliberate act of sabotage to Summer's interval. It was a gamble, to hope that GM870 would involuntarily enter her N3A form and display her awesome Transcendental power. At the controls, the lead AN programmer increased the aggression and strength balancing parameters of Summer's opponent.

 ** _"…she's… a…simulation…you mustn't do it in your condition…"_** Kazuha's voice was drowned out by the increasing surge of energy from Summer's NOVA form. This was it! The moment the generals and joint chiefs were waiting for. With gleeful intent, they watched their young Pandora change with every slash and thrust.

"No!" Somebody shouted from the back of the observation deck. Pushing through the line of people, Adriana Lohman pointed her finger at Sister Amelia. "Headmistress, stop this! She's going to…" Adriana didn't have time to finish her sentence as a pulse of energy projected outward from the floor of the arena.

Pairs of shimmering wings protruded from Summer's torn and bloody back as additional glistening appendages grew from other locations on her body. The recognizable form of Summer el Bridget-Aoi was changing, an eerie orange glow emanated from the center of the young Pandora as she further succumbed to her transformation. At the same moment, the simulated outline of Satellizer performed a two-step spin attack and drove her Volt weapon downward.

* * *

The blinding flash and ear piercing sound erupted through the Holo Discipline Center. Each member in the audience shielded their eyes and turned away as the awesome display of power cascaded in an array of light and crackling energy.

The translucent outline of the simulated woman flared, then faded as the _Sovereign of the West_ fed energy directly into the Holo-emitters. Within seconds, the field generators exploded, sending a sparking wave of electricity in all directions by the overloaded equipment. The lights above flickered as redundant relays strained to handle the incredible surging power. The students, staff and AN personnel panicked and fled the observation deck as forceful vibrations shook the entire structure.

The final Holo-emitter flashed as the output of energy detonated the last of the projectors. Audible warning claxons and flashing red lights swirled the massive smoking room as more steady vibrations rocked the already damaged building.

Avoiding the chaos from the fleeing students, Adriana, Pina and Kallie forced their way through the smoke and destruction to get down to the main arena. Their goal was to attempt a rescue of their friend whom they lost inside the growing bubble of brilliance. As they held their hands at the level of their eyes, they cautiously proceeded deeper into the sparking and smoldering center of the HDC.

More tremors and vibrations moved the floor as the three heroes desperately searched for their former team leader. The sirens and evacuation messages blasted through the auxiliary backup system as they failed to locate Summer. Adriana feared the worst as she felt around in the thick acrid mist. Pina stayed close to Kallie until the two of them ran into the back of Adriana.

"Guys?" Pina inquired.

Adriana tried to clear away the grayish mist as she saw a faint glowing face in the fog. "Summer?"

 **"Yeah, it's…me, I'm okay."**

The tremors intensified as the floor cracked, exposing complex circuitry and additional energy conduits. "Summer, I can barely see anything."

 **"Don't be afraid, just come with me right now."**

Adriana didn't have time to respond as her right hand seared as she was led hastily through the thick smoke. Flinching through the pain, Adriana felt like her burning hand was being crushed as she desperately grabbed at Kallie and Pina as they got pulled along from behind.

Low, subtle explosions could be heard as the three friends were led through the crumbling building. The unnatural strength they felt as they were yanked through the flotsam ended quickly as the smoke cleared and the overcast clouds displayed in the afternoon sky.

"We made it outside!" Pina cried, before noticing her friend's attire. "Whoa! Kallie, what happened to your blouse!"

The tall Japanese girl looked down at her stretched and torn uniform - the exposed unacceptable view of her cleavage caused her to blush considerably. Adriana apologized profusely. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't grab onto anything else fast enough when we escaped through the HDC. I'm so sorry!"

Realizing the grip on her other hand still held tight, she looked over her shoulder and into the eyes of Summer el Bridget- Aoi. "Ripping your teammates clothes are we?"

"No…" Adriana whispered as she observed the fading NOVA features from her best friend.

With a concerned look, Summer replied. "It's an earthquake Adriana, are all of you guys okay?" Speechless, Adriana looked past Summer's shoulder and out over the island. Far away on the shore of the mainland, a cloud of dust covered parts of the city as a wave of movement swayed several of the high-rise buildings and other tall structures.

"Earthquake?"

Summer released Adriana's hand and searched the area for AN personnel. "We have to help the citizens who might be trapped in the city! We should get back to GHQ!" Pina and Kallie looked at each other and then at Summer and Adriana. Summer's appearance now looked human. The orange glow and glimmering protrusions had vanished; giving way to her normal appearance.

"What?" Adriana asked again as Summer balanced her friends as the moving ground cracked more of the sidewalk.

"Adriana!" Summer yelled, "This isn't a simulation! We aren't inside the HDC! It's a real earthquake! Come with me and assemble at GHQ for aftershock protocol! There are more tremors coming."

Completely dumbfounded by everything, Adriana nodded and followed her roommate through the broken walkways as they made their way to the Command Center.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	4. A Burden of Proof

__**CHAPTER 4 - A BURDEN OF PROOF  
**__

The planet settled as the majority of its earthquakes quelled; the shifting agitation of the Earth's crust easing with each passing minute.

* * *

 _Citadel, GHQ - West Genetics Island_

The Command Center was damaged, but operational. Allied Nation officers, Genetics personnel and several Pandora were working together to move aside shredded looms of hanging fiber wire, construction debris and fallen rack servers as the repair technicians hastily fixed the inoperable equipment.

Sister Amelia stood by several of the visiting A.N. generals as they observed the smashed control consoles. "Report!" Sister Amelia demanded through the flickering auxiliary lights and the dancing sparks from malfunctioning devices inside the demolished room.

"We're on auxiliary power." An operator shouted as he punched in reset codes and other command lines into the computer.

"I can't get data from the Meteorological Agency," Another person added, "But I still have one satellite uplinked." He pressed a few more controls. "Patching through the visual."

Everyone remained silent as the main view screen blinked before displaying a topographical map of Japan.

"Tying in available feeds from the emergency networks."

General Kun stumbled into the command center as the giant screen divided itself into sixteen smaller windows – each one streaming distorted video from over a dozen live cameras within a radius of thirty kilometers. Some of the staff covered their mouths at the sight of the vast devastation. "My God…" Kun breathed as he stepped over some fallen support beams to meet Amelia at the center of the room. "It sure was a big one."

"I've established a piggyback signal within the emergency networks!" The operator interrupted, "Some of the major roads and highways were broken up, along with the collapse of several bridges. Headmistress, I'm getting garbled messages of mudslides trapping citizens inside buildings northwest of the metro area."

"Understood. It's time to deploy the Pandora."

"Ma'am?" Another female operator inquired, "Deploy them to where? This quake influenced a span of almost 150 kilometers."

"Put Abetz in charge. Task them with assisting the emergency responders and the joint task forces of the national military. Have them working with volunteers if they need to!"

"A…Affirmative headmistress. Right away!"

* * *

"Lohman!" Elise Abetz screamed as the five girls arrived inside the staging area at the south side of the Citadel. "Explain your tardiness!" Summer tilted her head as Adriana got a mouthful from the angered woman.

"Apologies ma'am, but we had to navigate through some dicey terrain to make it back here."

"Whatever, you're as useless as ever!"

"Thank you ma'am." Adriana scoffed as she rolled her eyes. Summer smirked as she followed her friends to the line and formed up into attention.

"Alright soldiers!" Instructor Abetz screamed. "We've been given orders to assist with the emergency volunteers, local police and military operations for the search and rescue of victims in the affected damage zones!" Each Pandora stood a little taller hearing the news that they'll be responsible for the recovery of innocent civilians. "Now remember your emergency survival training! You're to assist with the efforts of the national military and emergency responders, don't go out on your own to perform some sort of stupid heroic act! You're part of the relief team that will extricate injured people!"

Summer turned her head and observed the line of young Pandora. There was a mix of sophomore and junior soldiers - all ready and willing to undertake their assigned duties for the good of humanity. Tuning out Elise Abetz's chatter, Summer found Larisa Tamm at the far end of the line; her shiny blonde hair standing out like a beacon in a sea of browns, dark reds and black. Nodding, Larisa returned Summer's glance as she stood a little taller than most of the others.

"El Bridget-Aoi!" Summer flinched to attention as she acknowledged the instructor. "Yes, I'm talking to you soldier!"

"Uh, yes ma'am?"

"Step out of the line."

"Ma'am?"

"Was my command not clear just a moment ago?" Summer frowned as she stepped out of the line, walking several paces away from the rest of her classmates. "Once you exit this staging area." Elise resumed, "Report to the airfield for air-lift inception into your assigned section and zone."

Summer continued to grimace through Instructor Betz's final briefing until every team leader received their orders and placement verifications. As expected, Adriana was last. "Lohman, Marigold, Osuka and Akuro. Report to tilt-jet Zero One Nine, you're assigned section Twenty-two: Blue Zone." Summer watched Adriana and her team salute the instructor before making their way outside to the awaiting tilt-jet transports.

 _I'm really being left behind?_

Summer shook her head in disbelief as her friends hit the tarmac. Nii followed Kallie into the aircraft while Pina and Adriana paused for a moment on the side skid; looking back at their former leader with a sullen expression. Summer watched them from inside the hangar, raising their hands in farewell before entering inside the closing gangway hatch.

Getting clearance from the tower, the squadron of aircraft lifted into the sky, shaking the staging area with their high-output turbojet engines. Summer plodded outside just in time to watch the flock of tiltjets gallantly rise to cruising altitude and disappear across the horizon.

* * *

 _Gengo Medical Facility, Rehabilitation center_

"So…she…knows?" The older woman asked as she gripped the railing in a futile attempt to catch her breath.

"Well, Wakahisa failed to suppress his enthusiasm and she found out about the… _tablet_." Kazuya replied as he hesitated in how best to support his injured wife.

"I…see." Satellizer said as she wiped the blood from her mouth. "It was foolish to think…that she would never learn what truly happened to her." The proud Pandora shoved her husband's hand away as she tried to steady herself; the visible bruises and bloody slashes across her clothing exhibited her extended time in the small auxiliary Holo-chamber. "Have you spoken to her since the incident back at West?"

"No. I've avoided her these last few days because of the shame I feel with everything that happened."

Satellizer shook her head in regret as she rubbed a tender area around her left kidney. "Your shame? It's our shame. It's…something we can't take back. She will come for us and demand that we tell her the entire story."

"Satella, our daughter has surpassed all of us. She's the future of the human race. If you could just see that…"

"What price did we pay?" Satellizer flashed a look of disgust. "The _future_ of the human race? This is our daughter Kazuya! None of this would have happened if she would have stayed with us instead of being handed off to Morris on that horrible morning!" The woman pulled close and stared down her husband. "My close friend is dead because of a promise she made to me. A promise made to her Field Major, to protect the one and only thing that's the most sacred…our daughter Kazuya! The _future_? You…sound like your grandfather!"

Kazuya stepped back and lowered his head. He knew she would say something like that. She wasn't wrong of course, it wasn't privileged knowledge that Gengo Aoi conducted experiments and field tested several different female subjects in the hope of creating the perfect soldier to fight the NOVA.

Satellizer turned and extended a hand. "I'm sorry, that was wrong…I didn't mean it to sound quite like that."

"No, you're right…" He whispered.

"What?"

"You're right…about all of this. This was something we knew was going to happen." Kazuya brought a tired hand to his forehead, "This reminds me of what Gengo did all those years ago; trying to achieve the ultimate balance."

"It doesn't matter now…" Satellizer said as she straightened, "We always knew that Summer was going to be special. Now we just have to make her believe in it."

"Satella! Wait, what are you doing?" Kazuya watched his wife step back to the center of the room and smooth her torn and ripped exercise uniform.

"Activate the simulator again."

"No! You should rest! You endured too much during that last interval and your body hasn't recovered. The software is detecting an eighteen percent safe-guard fluctuation from the damage sustained from the earthquake! Satella, we really shouldn't be using this equipment! It's still dangerous with the threat of more aftershocks." She ignored his excuses until Kazuya finally stated his actual concern. "Satella, you can't generate a Volt Texture!"

"Just do it!" The blonde woman demanded as she raised her fists. "Activate the damn system!"

Hesitating, Kazuya reluctantly moved to the control panel and enabled the equipment. The Holo-generator slowly came online as two flickering silhouettes appeared in front of Satellizer.

 _I have to concentrate, focus on the thought…_

The tall woman slid to the side, coaxing the two transparent adversaries to split apart. She eyed them closely as they held their simulated Volt weapons in defensive formations.

 _I have to will it into existence…_

Satellizer El Bridget-Aoi felt a slight tinge of energy as she opened her right hand. From her wrist to her fingertips, she could sense a fraction of significance as she struggled to materialize _NOVA Blood_.

 _I won't give up…_

* * *

 _Citadel, GHQ - West Genetics Island_

"Not now GM870," Amelia dismissed the waiting Pandora as she waved her aside. "I've got dozens of teams on the ground and there's still the threat of more aftershocks. I don't need anyone else out there."

Amelia shook her head in frustration as she returned her attention to the three Genetics officers that were formulating a strategy for deploying the 2nd Year sophomore Pandora to some of the urban hospitals surrounding the outskirts of the city.

Summer dismally dragged herself to a nearby ledge and sat. Once again, she felt out of place and useless; surrounded by the bustle of people rushing from terminal to terminal in a vain effort to reactivate computers and reestablish the communication network. In a way, Summer felt relieved that finally, nobody needed her. _Why is the headmistress ignoring me? What am I even doing here?_ Summer sighed as she rose and moved for the exit. _I should just go back to my room._

"Leaving without an assignment?"

Summer slowed and looked over her shoulder at the familiar older man. The cryptic smile of Hikaro Kun catching her off guard as she stopped before the open doorway. Stiffening, Summer turned and saluted. "General Kun, I regretfully haven't received any orders from command, so I just planned on excusing myself back to my quarters. Sir, am I truly going to sit idly by while the Pandora assist the injured and displaced citizens?"

Kun approached and extended a hand. "Walk with me soldier." Acknowledging her superior, she followed as he negotiated around a fallen support beam and exited the overcrowded room.

* * *

"Sister Amelia has no jurisdiction?" Summer protested.

"Keep your voice down." Kun replied quietly as he motioned her into a secluded unoccupied corridor.

"I don't understand sir, the P.R.R.?"

"You're still a soldier in the eyes of the Allied Nations, but since you now don't belong to any one cadre, team or squad, Genetics is assigning you to the Pandora Ready Reserve."

"Sir, I had the expectation that I would be leading my old team again."

"That's not possible at this time."

"May I ask why?" Summer boiled with frustration and surprise.

"Negative, it's irrelevant." Kun grew tense as he raised a finger within inches of Summer's face. "It was your _incomplete_ test at the HDC, plus all the damage it sustained due to your N3A form… plus that damn earthquake didn't help."

"I'm very sorry about that sir, but I was under the impression that the A.N. was willing to reinstate me with the hopes of leading the Pandora campaign against the NOVA."

Kun glanced at his chrono as he stepped back. "That's still the plan kid."

"But not with my Platoon 13 designation?"

"Correct, your time in Delta Squad is over. Nii Akuro was granted your position due to your _inconvenient_ absence from duty."

"You mean when I was held against my will and unconscious in a stasis tube by the very Allied Nation representatives who want me now in their ready reserve program?"

"Be careful soldier." Kun frowned. "I support subordinates speaking their opinion, but there's still a chain of command." Summer bristled as he continued. "Young lady, there are things going on here that are way over our heads. Just understand that we need you in the P.R.R."

"What do you mean?"

"It's exactly as I mean!" Kun looked at his wrist again, catching Summer's curiosity.

"Are you expecting something sir?" Summer inquired with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, I'm expecting a tri-rotor to land at any moment."

Summer studied the man. "What tri-rotor?"

" _Your_ transport into the field GM870, they're landing to pick  you up."

"Me? Why sir?"

Kun smiled, "Not willing to be deployed?"

"Of course not sir! I'm ready right now!"

"I'm sure you are soldier."

Summer's attitude improved as she listened intently to Kun's briefing on where she was being deployed.

* * *

"Shizouka?" Amelia cried as Kun gave her his usual smirk.

"Of course, the epicenter was over a hundred kilometers underground so I at least put her somewhat close to the action."

"You're insane, that's in the Blue Zone!"

"Correct, and guess where her former teammates were deployed?"

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too headmistress, me too."

* * *

 _A Nightfall outpost  
The temporary quarters of Gavril Magda_

"Master, I've returned!" Eva stated as she shoved her way past the sentry guards. "What was so urgent that you sent for me?" The man ignored the powerful ex-Pandora's question and continued to shuffle through the stacks of papers that littered his desk.

"Master?" The dark assassin raised her voice as she placed both hands on her hips, awaiting the man's unwavering attention. As she watched him, her thoughts drifted to the inoperable mind-control module that dangled uselessly around her neck. Ever since the oppressive device sent its last signal, she had recovered most of her fragmented memories. Still standing rigid, she observed him - taking just about all of her willpower not to reach across the desk and violently tear the man's throat from the rest of his body. Fortunately for his sake, she held back, calculating when and how she would execute her sweet revenge.

"Why do you disrespect me by barging into my study like this? Haven't you been reminded of my explicit instructions?" The man quietly spoke.

"The seriousness of your message stated that…"

"Enough," Gavril interrupted as he pushed a PAD to the corner of his desk. "The earthquake in Japan damaged some of Genetic's communication relays."

Eva blinked. "You recalled me here for that?"

Gavril raised his head and stared up toward his personal assassin. "When their servers were rebooting, we were able to hack into their network. While we were looking around, we found something…very disturbing."

Eva reached out and took the transparent PAD, swiping the surface and enabling the device's video playback. Gavril smirked as the former Pandora's eyes widened. "This video has to be a fake." She replied, "There's no way Genetics would allow something like…" The troubled woman clumsily moved backward and sat heavily in a chair as she tapped and slid the thin screen to replay the high definition recording a second time. "Who is this and when did this happen?" Eva asked as she wiped her finger back and forth across the timeline stripe.

"The daughter of Satellizer El Bridget-Aoi." Gavril responded casually as he leaned back in his chair. "She's quite frightening if you ask me."

Eva's attention lingered on the small display screen before she had the ability to respond. "If this video is truly genuine, it seems she has the ability to safely Transcend at will."

"Yes my sweet. It appears that Summer El Bridget-Aoi is now the true threat to this organization. If the rumors are true about this unique Pandora, the rules of the game will be changed forever."

"What's your plan?"

Gavril rose from his chair. "She has to be taken out immediately."

Eva grimaced, "Is that what you're asking me to do?"

The man rounded the corner of his desk and stood over the seated woman. "No my dearest, you wouldn't stand a chance against her in that wicked N3 form." He reached down and pulled the tablet from her grasp. "Don't worry, the fate of Satellizer's daughter will be decided sooner than you think."

* * *

 _Shizouka_ _Prefecture_

An eight kilometer stretch of the Tomei Expressway that cuts a path through the hills, and eventually crosses over the Tokaido Shinkansen railway, was obliterated. The earth shifted the thick concrete beams supporting the overpasses which brought down sections of the road onto the high speed rail. Luckily for the passengers onboard the bullet train, all rail-travel across the region was suspended until the local agencies could determine that the tracks were safe again for use.

Chaos. Survivors of all ages were in the streets, frightened to enter their homes and business establishments. Light-duty trucks and transport vehicles carrying emergency personnel and other volunteers, navigated the damaged roads as people filed along both sides of the battered side streets. Dozens of structure fires raged through the area, creating a low hanging blanket of dark smoke through the peaks and ridges of the countryside.

Pina Marigold hefted a heavy crate of aid supplies into the rear of a pick-up truck while Kallie Osuka effortlessly tossed the last remaining sand bag onto the back of another.

"Finished yet?" Adriana called as Kallie paused to wipe her brow, "That truck is supposed to deliver the flood barriers to the northern mountains.

"Redirecting the rush of flood water isn't a simple task." Kallie responded, "The men will have to strategically place those bags in a specific order to direct the majority of the water away from inundating the streets and homes."

Nii Akuro just finished coordinating with three local police officers when her team leader returned with two military A.N. soldiers.

"Adriana, we've check the buildings on this side and everyone made it out safely." Nii and the deputies then looked up through the mountainous terrain and marveled at the amount of devastation to the neighborhoods within the hills and valley. "The more we headed west, the more the private residences were flattened to their foundations."

"What about the buildings to the south?" Adriana inquired, "Have the military made it down there yet? Surely there must be more victims trapped inside those structures."

"We haven't been able to search that area yet." Nii replied.

"We…currently don't have the manpower to mount a search and rescue in that area yet." The officer added.

"What?" Adriana exclaimed, "We are tasked with helping the people!" Flushed, Adriana clenched her fists as she walked to the ledge and looked out over the southern landscape. To her chagrin, the leveled homes and broken businesses were a sad sight to behold. She had to do something, there has to be more survivors down there - there _must_ be more survivors down there.

"Please, Miss Pandora," the officer responded, "We have no choice but to stay in our area and continue the search through the eastern zones as efficient as possible. We're still getting reports of trapped victims in that district."

Closing her eyes, Adriana Lohman lowered her head, "We're going to complete our mission and then I want to travel south toward the coast and assist the others!"

The four girls finished their tasks and entered their vehicles to accompany the teams of emergency crewmen down the road a few blocks to continue the rescue efforts.

* * *

From the safety of the clouds, the aircraft circled the devastated landscape. Summer watched in awe as she took in what she saw from the partially open gangway. The pilot tuned the radio to the emergency band and piped the audio through the cabin speakers so that the young woman could listen to the reports of landslides and structural fires in the towns below. Time was running out, and she had to get on the ground as fast as possible.

"Time to the landing zone?" She asked as she slid the gangway door fully open.

"Forty-eight seconds ma'am!"

Summer was briefed on where to find her friends and motioned to the pilot as their positions clicked on the range finder. "Thanks for the lift captain!" Summer called as she braced the opened doorway. The pilot leveled the craft into hover-mode before the Pandora leapt from the opening and plummeted to the earth.

Landing fifteen meters below, the _Sovereign of the West_ rolled out of her landing and stood; taking in the charred and uneven terrain. Following her scanner device, she sprinted up the road to where her former teammates were finishing their latest rescue effort.

* * *

 _United States of America  
The Port of Los Angeles, early morning._

The hum of the old-style fluorescent lights flickered and ticked as Yumi Huhn crept silently down the corridor; being careful not to alert the autonomous sentry's sensor array.

"It's the third door on your right." Marcella Lohman whispered from inside Yumi's ear piece.

The slender robot rolled forward, scanning the unpainted walls and broken tiled floor as it moved along its pre-programmed route. The raven-black haired Pandora held her breath as the tall machine halted at the intersection. After a brief moment, it leaned to one side and turned down the opposite hallway, wheeling to the next checkpoint on its course.

Catching a nervous glimpse, the woman noted the phased plasma weapons mounted at the end of each of its hydraulic limbs – the same weapon capable of penetrating a Volt Texture with a single energy bolt.

Waiting for the artificial security guard to disappear around the next corner, the woman moved to the door and crouched down, preparing to breach into the break room.

"Scans show all clear." The voice whispered again, "You can proceed _Wolf One_."

"Marcy, you don't have to whisper." Yumi replied.

"Oh…sorry, I thought we were all supposed to whisper to you."

Missions like these were easy for the young Japanese warrior. She knew Leslie Durand would choose her over the other teammates to complete this top-secret assignment. Ever since graduating out of the program and becoming a full-time Pandora, the thrill of covert operations always excited her. This morning however, she could tell things were off.

Quiet. It was too quiet, even for the early morning patrol. Surely there had to be someone on the other side of that door. Yumi looked over her shoulder and studied the empty corridor before placing an ear toward the door. Nothing. Not a sound, not even a heartbeat from within.

 _It's a trap_ , she thought as she surveyed the empty hallway one last time, even the lone sentry drew speculation. _They're expecting me…_ Altering her rules of engagement, Yumi steadily depressed the handle and opened the door.

Stepping inside, the reek of blood and dismembered human remains forced the young woman to cover her nose and mouth. In shock, she quickly surveyed the scene: three men and two women - all torn apart in what looked to be a terrible frenzy.

Violent and horrific situations like this are common for Pandora to face battling the NOVA, but after taking a moment to closely inspect the burned flesh, pools of blood and strewn body parts, Yumi instantly concluded that this couldn't have been the work of the inter-dimensional aliens. Shutting the door and swiftly moving to the broken tables and desk, the woman checked for clues that would help her identify the slain victims.

"Team leader, this is _Wolf One_. _"_

"Go ahead Yumi." Leslie replied.

"I have five civilians down in what looks to be some sort of mass murder scene."

"What? Repeat that _Wolf One._ "

"Three males, two females. All of them butchered, no other sign of life in the building. It's pretty gruesome in here, requesting instructions."

Leslie's orders were simple, find and detain the three dock workers allowing the importing of crates from the Oceania cargo ships into the United States of America. It had taken the Pandora a week to follow the unmarked containers as they were transported across the Pacific and deftly relocated by crane to a nondescript area on the far side of the Los Angeles docking platform.

"Can you identify them? Are they our targets?"

Analyzing the dark battered faces of the dead men, Yumi was able to get partial matches from their identification badges. After the comparison algorithm finished, her PAD revealed positive identifications of the three men responsible for moving the crates through U.S. customs. The Intel from GHQ was accurate, linking the evidence of _Nightfall's_ plan of smuggling materials and supplies into the United States and then transporting them south through Central America into South America.

Swiping her PAD, Yumi accessed the live upstream network and downloaded the port's cargo manifest, checking on the status of the cargo containers. As suspected, the crates in question were already in transit to a location that Yumi found disturbing. The last stop on the journey was the Allied Nation's SSTO launch facility in Ecuador.

"What the…?" Marcella complained, "My screen's going all crazy. It's like it's being jammed." Yumi raised an eyebrow as she listened in on her teammates' struggle with their communication equipment. "I've got some faulty images or something here. Hold up…"

"Get it together Marcy." Leslie ordered, "Try rebooting your…oh shit! Yumi! Get out of there! Repeat, _Wolf One_ , get the hell out of there right now!"

* * *

 _Gengo Medical Facility, Rehabilitation center  
Auxiliary Holo-chamber_

Satellizer's grip on her enemy's translucent Volt weapon held firm. Despite having no energy left, she refused to give up. The look of determination frightened Kazuya as the middle-aged Pandora struggled to hold her ground as the artificial adversary fought to free itself from the submission hold.

Her muscles ached, she could feel the quivering of her arms as the Holo-warrior overwhelmed her. Releasing her grasp, the Pandora flipped sideways and avoided a finishing downward slash. Once more, she raised her right hand and sensed the tickle of energy.

 _I won't give up. I have to will it into existence._

Foolishly, Satellizer kept her gaze on materializing _NOVA Blood_ and failed to block the roundhouse kick. The pain burned as her body spun, landing the helpless woman face-down on the hardened simulator floor. "Satella!" Kazuya cried as he paused the simulation. "Enough! I can't sit and watch you kill yourself!"

The older Pandora pushed herself up off the floor, blood dripping from her bruised nose and split lip. She kept her eyes closed as she slowly slid in her knees. The localized pain reporting that some of her ribs were bruised and perhaps even broken. Her endurance definitely wasn't the same as it used to be when she was younger. Of course Dr. Wakahisa was correct in his prediction. "No…" She breathed, "Enable…the… simulator…"

"I'm ending this madness. You've sustained too many injuries so soon after surgery, let me alert the medics to…"

"Enable…the…simulator Kazuya!" Satellizer shouted through her clenched teeth. Why didn't he understand? She'd been through worse situations than this. So what if the safety protocols were set to an intermediate level? She's a retired 1st Field Major - an elite Pandora, a protector of mankind…or so she used to be.

Shaking her head, she forced herself to stand and face the interrupted adversary. Raising her fists, she readied herself for another go.

"Enable…the…"

"No I won't do it!" Kazuya cried out. "This is foolish and crazy and I refuse to be a part of it anymore!"

"I…have to materialize…my Volt Weapon!" She retorted, full of rage with her inherent inabilities.

"You can't!" Kazuya replied bluntly, the substantial response catching the brooding Pandora off guard as he slammed his fist against the control panel. Finally, he angrily flicked through a series of switches to end the simulation.

Satellizer felt betrayed as she watched the lights illuminate inside the Holo-chamber. Her husband quickly entered the final code sequence and moved to the exit. "I get it. I understand how you feel, but you're destroying yourself!" The door slid open, granting the man access to freedom.

Before stepping through, he turned back to his wife. "Satella I love you, but I can't be a part of this right now."

"I…won't…give…up." She affirmed, refusing to meet eyes with his.

"No, of course you won't."

He was gone before she turned her head to the open doorway. Then, as the automatic hatch closed, she was alone in the stark training room – abandoned and isolated. Staring at the blank wall, she steadied her breathing. "I…won't give up Kazuya, I can't. I will not stop until I become a useful Pandora again."

* * *

 _Shizouka_ _Prefecture_

"Get those people out of there!" The officer shouted as he forced the oversized pry-bar between the two sandwiched layers of construction debris, rock and broken concrete. "Here! Pandora, lift here!"

Adriana Lohman effortlessly bent the snaking tangle of rebar up and away from the layered mess so that the emergency crews could brace the crushed super structure. "Let me see that crowbar." She asked. Hesitantly, the man stood aside and watched the powerful Pandora grab the end of the tool and began bending it slightly upward.

The tall brunette groaned as the layers of concrete and support material lifted. In a strained voice, she ordered them into the crevice. "Once there's enough room, grab those trapped civilians." Within thirty seconds, Adriana had the leveled structure separated enough to allow one of the men to successfully retrieve a woman and her child who were buried under their collapsed home.

Across the road, Pina and Kallie were busy evacuating groups of people from a crumbling four-story building. Most of the rescued people were given fabric breathing masks to cover their faces because of the dust from the demolished buildings surrounding the area.

"Are there any others?" Pina asked as she helped an older man clear the falling structure. He shook his head no as he violently coughed. She helped the stumbling man cross the cracked roadway and assisted him into the arms of the first responders.

"I believe that's everyone Pina." Kallie affirmed as she passed along two older women who were covered head to toe in dirt and insulation material.

As the emergency crews entrusted the last of the rescued people to the medical personnel, a significant rumble was heard throughout the collapsing building. Sounds of screams and shouting were drowned out by the massive force of the building fragmenting and falling to the ground.

Pina Marigold squinted through the cloud of grit and debris and caught a glimpse of another survivor crawling toward the exit of the destroyed lobby. "Kallie! There's someone else inside the…" Pina couldn't finish her sentence as she was brushed aside by a blur which blasted passed the two Pandora and exploded through the opening of the settling building. "Who the hell was that?" Pina asked, "Kallie, that looked a lot like…"

"Pina! Someone is coming out!"

The following twenty seconds seemed like an eternity as the tall brunette stepped through the fog of dirt, carrying the limp victim over her shoulder. "Take her," Summer said calmly as Pina and Kallie instinctively ran up and held onto the unconscious woman whom Summer had rescued. All the two friends could do was look at their former team leader as she turned and re-entered the broken building. "There's no time to explain! There's one last person inside and I'm going to try to save him."

Pina chased after her friend. "Summer stop! It's too late, the building is coming down right now!"

* * *

The _Sovereign of the West_ shielded her face as another I-beam fell, this time pinning the young woman to the ground. Wincing in pain, she tried to move the heavy object from her damaged leg but couldn't summon the strength to free herself. Just a meter away was the last victim, his body prone – partially covered with wreckage from fallen cinder blocks and chunks of concrete.

"Kazuha?" Summer shouted in her mind, "I have to get to that man, but I can't get free myself to get to him. He's really hurt."

 ** _"…"_**

"Kazuha, I need you! Please!"

 ** _"…"_**

It was a solemn silence. Did Kazuha Aoi really abandon her? The thought raced through the young Pandora's mind as she looked around the shrinking space. She was foolish to think that she could blindly run into a collapsing building and not get trapped under its sinking wrath. What gave her the overconfidence to disregard her own safety for the sake of an innocent civilian?

Another thunderous sound brought an additional shower of brick, sheetrock and construction material down on top of the wounded hero. Bracing herself for the onslaught, she covered her face as several more pounds of material blanketed her body until she was completely entombed.

"Kazuha, I failed…"

 ** _"You didn't fail my niece…"_**

"Kazuha? You're still here with me? I need your help!"

 ** _"What do you wish to ask of me? I cannot simply lift the crumbling rock from your broken body. That's for you to do."_**

Summer felt her chest burning as the soot and dirt coated her throat and lungs. Her limbs wouldn't obey her commands as her irregular heartbeats slowly faded.

"Kazuha…"

 ** _"You know what you have to do Summer."_**

"She's where?" Adriana called as she and Nii Akuro clamored over to where Pina and Kallie were digging. "Are you seriously kidding me? What the hell is going on?"

"Surely we are _quite_ serious!" Kallie replied as she tossed another heavy chunk of concrete away from the pile. The team feverishly hurried to remove as many pieces of debris from the mound as they could.

"She appeared from out of nowhere!" Pina exclaimed, handing a large rock to Nii. "After rescuing that person over there, she just rushed back into the building!" Adriana frowned as she debated the truthfulness of the story. "Adriana, I know it sounds crazy but she's actually here and buried somewhere inside this mountain of rubble!"

"Move over!" Adriana's desperation got the better of her as she frantically began digging and lifting large building fragments. "Help me!" She roared, "Don't just stand there!"

An hour passed as the four girls fought and struggled to move all the fallen material. Unfortunately, their futile efforts were in vain. Mentally exhausted, Adriana sank to her knees as she gazed at her dust-covered hands. Glancing over to her teammates, they too wore thick coatings of dirt as each one submitted to the realization that their former team leader and friend was crushed under the collapsed structure.

"Ma'am?" The lead Allied Nation officer repeated as he stood over the four Pandora. "We have other sections to survey before we check in with GHQ. There will be more survivors that need rescue from their destroyed homes. With all due respect, we can't delay in this location for any longer."

"Just a damn minute okay?" Adriana managed to say as she wiped her face with her arm. "I'm not going to leave my…best friend." The three other women looked on with somber expressions as the Pandora reached in to pull another section of stone from the heap; tears welling up in her eyes. "A Pandora doesn't leave one of their own behind."

Suddenly, there was sound of pulsating energy. It started as a simple murmur, but it continued to grow in severity. From under the rock came the purest light that penetrated through the dust and dirt, radiating out from the center of the mound. The sound of crunching and falling stones became louder and louder as the energized sphere of power forced itself free.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	5. Rise and Fall

__**CHAPTER 5 - RISE AND FALL  
**__

Space. Vast, cold and dangerous. Harsh and unforgiving, unsustainable for life to flourish - the silent domain of the Perses Titan, a human-made Anti-NOVA weapon of unequal power.

Partially concealed by the shadow of planet Earth, the orbiting space station floats, fully operational and ready. Looking out from the portholes of the massive satellite, the Ecuador SSTO launch facility appears as just a speckle of lights and thin strips of runways.

* * *

 _Nightfall's auxiliary base of operations.  
_  
She moved gracefully down the corridor, footsteps no louder than a whisper. She didn't want to disturb him, but she had more questions regarding the El Bridget-Aoi girl. Rounding the final corner, she was surprised to find the guard on duty taunting and berating the helpless prisoner.

"You're relieved!" She spat, disgusted with his behavior.

Stunned, the soldier quickly backed away, trying to hide his embarrassment from the former Pandora. "So soon Mistress?" He pleaded, "I…wasn't finished." Gavril would have never missed this ignorant prick if she would have wished it. The young man's neck would have broken easily, and his limp body discarded to the incinerator without any further thought. "Rumor says he's got a Pandora for a daughter…like you Mistress?"

"Get out." Was all she could muster in front of Minato Osuka. One look into her unflinching eyes had him immediately gathering his equipment. Once the metal door closed at the far end of the hallway, she loosed a breath. "I'm sorry your treatment has been so poor."

The older Japanese man didn't respond, but scraped the heavy links of chain bound at his wrists and ankles across the floor as he acknowledged the raven-haired woman. "You're back…" He struggled. "With more…questions I assume?"

Eva grew anxious as she surveyed the room. "This place isn't like our last compound, the whole building is hard-wired with cameras and sensory equipment."

Minato sighed as the weight of his irons kept him from standing to his full height. "Then…what do you really want with me…Assassin?"

 _Assassin._ The name stung with truth. "I told you that you could call me Eva." She approached the bars and reached a hand inside. "I checked up on her again, if you wanted to listen." Minato twitched as the former Pandora coolly mentioned his daughter's name; Kallie. He still could remember his only daughter. "She was dispatched on a search and rescue team to recover survivors from an earthquake in Japan."

"My…girl…" Minato strained. "How…do you know so much?"

"I've had training in decrypting intelligence, plus I know a few things about digital componentry." Eva paused for a moment as she remembered how easily she falsified the field transmissions to the tactical team protecting the Section Three safe zone during the Great War. Remembering how she personally was responsible for sending Satellizer El Bridget-Aoi and her Pandora on a reconnaissance mission - a diversion which left innocent civilians vulnerable to NOVA attack. As a further consequence of her treachery, Eva's tampering caused the deaths of Amelia Ellsworth's entire team plus the 2nd Field Major's Limiter and life partner. "Minato, I've been sending discrete messages to West Genetics about you. The headmistress should have told Kallie that you're still alive."

"Why…are you helping me? You're… _Nightfall_ , our enemy – the so-called _Wraith_ of the East." Eva's remorse festered deeper hearing her old nickname. Looking away, she relived her sins as clear as on the day it all went to hell. "It doesn't matter…it's true Magda is going to use me to…control my daughter and her friends isn't he?"

A single tear welled under Eva's right eye as she faced him, her hardened image melting away. "The target is Olek Litvinchuk's transport caravan. Gavril is going to create a diversion and trap your daughter and the other Pandora. It's a trap devised by Marta Maier to disrupt and distract the girls when the fire-team hits the caravan. Marta's goal is to capture her daughter Larisa." Eva frowned as the injured man took in the information she disclosed. "I'm so sorry Minato."

Minato slid down the wall and sat on the floor. "You…were once…one of the most powerful… Pandora right? Couldn't you just end this right now…end him?"

Eva watched the man fading. "Sir, hold on a little longer. I know we've talked before, but can you please tell me anything more about Kallie's team leader?"

"S…ummer?"

"Yes, the daughter of Satellizer El Bridget-Aoi."

"The General…Kun said…he said that she's…just…extremely special."

Eva replayed the digital video of the Transcendent form again in her mind. "Are you sure you don't know anything else about why she's so _special_?"

The man fought to stay focused as the infected wounds robbed him of his fleeting strength. "He never said…how…she's bound to…Kazuha…" Minato coughed as he collapsed to the cold concrete.

"Wait! Minato, hold on!" Eva felt the blood rush to her muscles as she furiously gripped the bars and began pulling them apart; prying at the man's prison in an attempt to release the unconscious prisoner. Suddenly, Eva stopped, holding herself back; pausing just enough to extinguish her frustration and regain her composure; she couldn't risk freeing him. Disgusted, she released the twisted and contorted bars and stepped away from the broken man.

 _"You…were once…one of the most powerful… Pandora, couldn't you just end this right now…end him?"_

Leaving the cell, she exited outside and ran to the main compound to find the physician.

* * *

She had gotten to the experts just in time, and had left Minato in their careful hands. Despite _Nightfall's_ nefarious affairs, the organization prided itself on lavishly funding their medical professionals. Watching the prisoner get taken to the temporary infirmary, Eva used the opportunity to slip away and return to her room.

* * *

Her quarters were bare, an insult to the years of service provided to her _master_. On the edge of the bed, which wasn't anything more than a glorified military field cot, sat Eva Dalca - silent and still, as if waiting. It felt odd to not feel the usual pain and turmoil swirling within her chest. No, now something seemed suppressed - almost like her broken heart was starving for life.

Looking down, she stared at what was left of her miserable existence – on the floor was a large tactical trunk, filled with unwashed clothing, folded documents, photographs and a handful of old plastic data disks. She could almost remember a time when there was so much more to live for.

 _The video has to be a fake…_

Eva heaved a breath as she recalled the critical moment in the digital playback when Summer El Bridget-Aoi Transcended into a striking form of brilliance. She drew herself a mental image of the outline - shimmering not just with translucent wings, but with power and energy.

"Perhaps _she_ really is the key to our future?" Eva whispered before shaking her head. "No, it's not going to matter. My time is running out and _he'll_ learn the truth." She admitted, caressing the disabled mind-control device that hung like a gross encumbrance around her neck. Recovering more and more of her memories each day, Eva started pondering the idea of deserting her duty. One day, she thought, she would get up and walk out the front door – nobody would ever realize it. Like a coward, running away to a place far from her enemies – far from everyone.

Something however kept her anchored to Gavril Magda's right hand. It wasn't the sense of duty, or loyalty to her former mentor and family friend. Her allegiance was now becoming something twisted and sadistic; something uncontrollable. More like a craving…a thirst for retribution and revenge.

Rising from her cot, Eva paced the room. She knew that _he_ could be at her door at any moment. _Him_ , the man responsible for so many deaths over the decades. The slippery individual responsible for controlling her life for so many years. The _man_ who compelled her to disobey Genetics's prime directive and the one who bound her to _his_ every impulse; coercing her to resist everything she stood for as a Pandora.

Clenching her fists, she felt her insides boil over. _He'll pay for everything…_ she thought as the three knocks were heard at the door, bringing her out of the daydream.

 _He'll pay for everything!_

The knocks came a second time – three more raps on the reinforced entry begging the former _Wraith_ to engage and kill.

 _He'll pay for everything, and I'll be the one to personally deliver him to the gates of hell!_

Impulsively deciding that this was the time to act, Eva grasped the handle. She anticipated this moment. She trained for this moment; the _man_ that destroyed her life, now standing outside her chamber - her final victim.

 _He'll pay for everything…_

Pulling hard, Eva practically ripped the substantial door from its hinges as she greeted her guest.

* * *

 _Gengo Aoi Medical Facility, Rehabilitation center  
_  
"Help!" The man screamed, "Help me please! Anyone! Emergency! Emergency in the Holo Training room!" He repeated into his shoulder remote as the ward assistant rushed to the unconscious woman's side.

He knew it was serious after seeing all the dried blood covering her body; " _She must have been in the training simulation for quite some time!"_ He figured, after confirming her faint pulse. Curiously, the orderly recognized immediately who the victim was laying before him. It was the former 1st Field Major from the Great War. Satellizer El Bridget-Aoi; a Guardian for mankind. What he didn't understand was  why she had collapsed inside the Holo-simulator?

* * *

"She's very lucky Yuzuru found her when he did Steward Aoi." Nurse Yuki chided from Satellizer's bedside. "Wakahisa was very specific with her regiment of recovery and rehabilitation!"

"Yes I know," Kazuya returned as he solemnly looked over his crushed and beaten wife. Once the nurse had finished her lecture, she was through the door; closing it to leave the sullen husband and his stabilized wife alone.

They had cleaned and dressed her wounds. Wrapping the former hero in a fresh shirt and loose-fitting pants. The sheets on her bed were replaced with newly pressed linens and a vase of fresh flowers was placed on the window sill.

"I told you…" He whispered. "I told you that you couldn't do it." Her body remained still, eyes closed. "Just look at what you've done to yourself."

Satellizer, still unconscious, couldn't reply as Kazuya expressed his disappointment. "Wakahisa said that there was a definite chance that you would lose your ability to manifest a Volt Texture once the surgery was complete." He gently touched her fingers. "Satella, your compatibility is just too low for things to work like they should anymore." He then squeezed her hand as he held back the tears. "No more of this…please? We have bigger problems, Summer…needs our help."

* * *

 _Shizouka Prefecture_

The heavenly light pierced through the cloud of debris as the rubble and destruction cascaded away from the bubble of crackling energy.

Adriana gasped in horror as she scrambled backward to avoid the tumbling rocks. Pina was already in motion, pulling Nii to safety while Kallie locked an arm around her team leader and dragged her away from the danger area. The Genetics officers and first responders moved away from the action as the torrid sphere enveloped the crushed building. Then the wind changed its direction, as if the current shifted toward the glowing figure. The four Pandora shielded their faces as the turbulent blast of super-heated air ripped through the town.

Battling the forceful pressure, Adriana stood and moved toward the spinning orb of glistening power. "Summer!" She called out into the void. "Summer it's me! It's Adriana! Your friend!" The brunette could barely make out the thinly outline of a humanoid form inside the rotating ball. "Please! You'll burn yourself out and risk corroding even further!" Holding out her hands, the young woman moved nearer. "You have to try! Fight it Summer! Don't let it destroy you!"

The sphere showed little in the way of improvement, but it looked as though the outline inside the spinning globe tried lowering its arms in capitulation. "Yes! It's me!" Adriana encouraged. The violent winds shifted once more and then subsided. As the fragments of stone and concrete started crashing to the ground, the young woman emerged from the bubble carrying the last victim from the collapsed building.

Pina swore she thought Summer was floating, her glowing feet barely touching the ground as she moved across to the medics. The volunteers were hesitant to hold out their hands as the _Sovereign of the West_ released the lifeless body. Summer's expression was somber as she told them that the man didn't survive.

She stood for a moment watching the professionals and emergency personnel move the body to one of the stretchers. Her brilliance faded as she slowly covered her mouth in shame. "I'm sorry." She said to the man whom she failed to rescue in time. "I don't understand what happened. I was so close to you…"

By now, Adriana and her team had gathered alongside their friend. The tall brunette speaking quietly as she edged closer. "I'm glad you're okay, but what the hell is going on? How did you get out here?" Summer kept her gaze on the emergency crew as they finished their work with the deceased citizen. "Hey," Adriana touched her arm, startling the concerned woman. "I'm talking to you. What's wrong?"

Summer turned, with tears streaming down her face. She wanted to tell them everything. How she couldn't bear to keep the secrets any longer. She wanted so much to tell them how she inherited all this power and how the essence of Kazuha Aoi now resides inside her body. She longed for just a moment…to talk with them and explain; to go back to how things use to be. "I'm so sorry Adriana," was all the young woman could say.

"Are you okay?" Adriana asked as Pina and Kallie flanked their leader on both sides. Summer bit her lip as she shook her head. "It's okay, we're all here with you." Summer looked at her former teammates as she fought back more tears. She missed them so much, but she knew that they could never be together again. She understood what she had become – what she now represents to the world. It was a burden she never expected, nor desired. She was becoming a symbol, the _Sovereign Pandora_ that will deliver the human race from the NOVA.

Summer stared into the faces of her friends and frowned. "I…can't do this…" Adriana looked to Kallie, Pina and Nii before returning her gaze to her roommate.

"We're with you!" Adriana stated as she went to reach an arm around her best friend. "Why act like this?"

Summer quickly pulled away. "No…you just can't! You're…not going to be allowed to be around me anymore."

Pina stood between the two taller girls and put her hands on her hips. "This is stupid! Summer, we're all friends and no matter what happens to you, we will always be there for you. A Pandora never leaves one of their own behind, regardless of _your_ destiny or whatever else is going to happen. We'll fight together until the end, no matter the cost."

Summer shook her head as she tried to smile. "Pina, I'm becoming something I don't even understand, I'm scared and I don't want my friends to die because of it." She then pointed to the medics who were covering the body of the victim she had tried to save. "I couldn't save that man because I didn't know how to control my power! I…can't have that happen to you guys."

An officer handed a radio to Adriana which she quickly put to her ear. To her dismay, the voice was brief before the young Pandora looked up into the sky to see the descending tri-rotor.

"Summer," Kallie interrupted, "You don't get to decide what happens to us. You don't get to choose our destiny or to be responsible for us. We are all in this together."

Summer appreciated what her friends were saying, but they didn't really understand. She knew that she was becoming something more than just a Pandora. She was a frightening _monster_ with uncontrollable energy, with abilities that will be used to manipulate both Pandora and the NOVA.

Observing the aircraft touching down on the street beyond, Summer suspected that the passengers on board were specifically arriving for her. Separating herself from her former teammates, Summer cautiously approached the tri-rotor, her long brown hair fluttering from the aircraft's spinning rotor blades as she surrendered.

* * *

 _The private quarters of Eva Dalca  
_  
She threw the hatch open so violently that the whoosh of air disturbed her raven-black hair. Wanting blood, she lunged forward, ready to devour her prey. Suddenly realizing her error, she forced herself to stop.

Willing herself into submission, she fumbled just outside the chamber entrance as her _guest_ stared wide eyed - it definitely wasn't the target she was anticipating. Standing in the empty corridor, holding nothing but a folder, was a simple subordinate; someone tasked with delivering deployment details and final personnel rotations.

"What the hell do you want?" She exclaimed, trying to act the part of being disturbed by his knocking.

Truthfully, her performance was so well-received, the young soldier was at a complete loss of words. "M…mistress…" He stuttered, as he stumbled over his memorized message.

"Just say it soldier!" She shouted, furthering the impersonation. "Why are you bothering me, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Mistress, here… are your…orders and deployment details." He stammered. "Please forgive my intrusion. I only wanted to…"

Despite her inner feelings, Eva enjoyed teasing this young man. Cooling her anger, Eva decided to play the part a little longer. "Apologize to me again." She said as she slid a finger down his cheek to his neck - the gentleness forcing the man's skin to prickle as she touched him. He swallowed hard as she continued. "I'm curious to why _he_ would send you to me? Did you request to come to my quarters?" Again, the soldier folded under her interrogation and coughed out a broken response.

"I'm…very sorry Mistress. It's just a message, nothing more…please ma'am may I go?" Good, she didn't want to have to spill his blood. She paused however, turning her head as she tried to recognize this individual.

"What's your name?"

"Anders, ma'am."

She edged closer until her chest were pressing against the top of his military field vest. "Anders." She purred. "Thank you for delivering the intelligence to me." The man blinked as his throat went dry. "You are dismissed, now go." Forcing a nod, the soldier watched the former _Wraith_ turn and re-enter her chamber. The heavy door slamming shut with a slight twist of her wrist.

* * *

 _Citadel, GHQ - West Genetics Island_

"Have they arrived yet?" Amelia snarled at the young man as she compelled herself into staying calm. "Have _her_ and her team brought immediately to holding once they land!" The A.N. soldier nodded nervously as the team of armed guards standing behind him stood ready to receive the incoming aircraft.

* * *

The entire ride back to GHQ was uncomfortable. Adriana and her team sat along the rear bench lining the left side of the passenger compartment while Summer was placed in the forward jump-seat; hands locked in thick metal bindings, with four armed soldiers flanking on all sides. Lost in a daydream, the dispirited young woman gazed out the window as the tri-rotor gently bumped and jiggled with slight changes in the air pressure.

"Why EVAC us back to West Genetics?" Adriana shouted over the deafening sound of the aircraft's engine. "Our mission wasn't completed! Why was my team recalled?" The troopers ignored her.

Disgusted, Adriana tried a different approach. "Hey Pina, is it wise to remove five Pandora from the field because of some misunderstanding? It's not like the citizens are in need of relief supplies, assistance or a rescue or something like that right?" Mortified, Pina's complexion drained as she shook her head in a failed attempt to quiet her team leader. Each of the commandos still sat silent, solid as oaks while the spunky brunette grew bolder.

The men didn't flinch as Adriana stood from her seat and gestured to the closest soldier. "So how come my best friend is being guarded? It's a little embarrassing don't you think?" Still, the troopers were mute and unmoving. "You know your traditional weapons are useless against her."

The lead guard who was sitting in the seat opposite of Summer, turned his head and angrily stared into Adriana's playful brown eyes. The brunette remained still as the individual spoke. "Sit the hell down Pandora," he snapped, raising his weapon.

* * *

 _The Port of Los Angeles_

Warehouse 5A21 is one of eight medium-sized loading and storage facilities recently built to handle the increased traffic with the shipping companies throughout Asia. The four story 35,000sq ft. structure, located on the northeast end of the docks, houses the majority of the Pacific off-loaded cargo containers.

For the past six weeks, the United States government has been monitoring the suspicious transportation of several containers onboard cargo ships from the ports of Japan bound for the west coast of America.

Leslie Durand, a commander of the newly formed ECHO team, was assigned to the intelligence gathering mission. On loan from Genetics, the elite squad of Pandora received their orders to infiltrate the Port of Los Angeles's warehouse and interrogate several of the dock workers in an effort to identify contents and final destinations of the questionable cargo containers.

* * *

The radio screamed with static as Marcella Lohman repeatedly pressed the button on her shoulder microphone. To her surprise, Leslie and Yumi's signal had clicked off at the same time, which forced the Pandora to assume that their positions were exposed. Content to abandon her hidden vantage point, she pulled the useless earpiece and yanked the flimsy cord from around her neck. Discarding the disabled communicator, Marcy entered the storage facility in search of her teammate.

* * *

Yumi gritted her teeth as she stared at it. The monstrous robot had flung itself through the doorway, destroying the frame and trim work as it cornered the guarded woman. The threatening hum coming from the servos and motors reverberated through the Pandora's ears as she readied herself to attack. She couldn't help but stare into its monocular aperture as she calculated her plan of action.

Communication was jammed between her teammates, and Yumi believed that this automated security droid was to blame. She could sense that it was processing - attempting to access its main server to download effective protocols on how to deal with _this_ type of intruder.

Not wasting a single moment, Yumi modulated her Volt Texture and charged at the machine. Evading an upward slash, the Pandora maneuvered around its robotic arms like an elegant dancer and slid herself outside into the hallway, making a hasty escape for the rendezvous coordinates. Reeling on its legs, the robot gave chase, smashing itself through the opening and bounding down the corridor after the fleeting Pandora.

* * *

Leslie pounded the display screen before turning to Ella Henry in disgust. "Abandon the equipment, we're going in to collect Marcy and Yumi!" Smiling, Ella followed after her team leader as they scaled down the wall of their over-watch and slipped through an open window into the steel building.

* * *

Yumi scrambled along the wall as the phased energy blast erupted just behind the fleeing woman. Leaping over motorized pallet jacks and neatly organized storage crates, Yumi skidded to a stop behind a stack of boxes, concealing herself from the pursuing automaton.

Using her acute hearing, Yumi tracked where the stalking robot was heading. Reluctant to activate her Anti-NOVA weapon, the young woman figured that her mission would be further compromised if her destructive weaponry was unleashed inside the industrial complex. Yumi's plan of staying hidden would have worked if it wasn't for the familiar footsteps of an obvious individual entering the south end of the warehouse. "Yumi? Where are you?" It was Marcella!

Yumi's heart quickened as her friend crossed the floor of the warehouse and continued searching the piles of crates. Peeking her head above the cover of boxes, Yumi didn't have a chance to warn her teammate as the giant robot appeared and crashed through a tower of wooden crates attacking the unsuspecting brunette.

Marcy managed to dodge the slashing attack and rolled to her left, spinning and somersaulting away while the towering machine recovered and pivoted itself around to deliver another assault. Yumi leapt from her hiding place and engaged the machine's flank while Marcy rotated and drove her Halberd into the thinnest part of the robot's leg joint; the clunk of her Volt weapon striking the smooth titanium framework sent an array of sparks raining down in all directions. Crippled, the security droid collapsed onto the ground as Yumi vaulted onto its back and tore electrical components from its exposed areas.

Adjusting its tactic, another fierce plasma blast shot from the security droid, causing a gaping hole in the nearby wall partition. Through the ravaged wall section, the explosion demolished an entire row of neatly placed cargo containers. The tremendous sound of metal slamming onto the concrete floor startled the two embattled Pandora as the impaired robot charged its cannon.

* * *

Leslie and Ella exchanged glances when they heard the colossal sound of the falling containers ahead of them. "What the hell was that?" Ella asked as they increased their speed, "It sounds like our teammates are having all the fun without us!"

* * *

Yumi hit the floor hard as the swiveling robot blasted another bolt of plasma. The searing pit of phased energy smoldered just beside the dark-haired Pandora as she grabbed at her left side, feeling the burning sensation of branded flesh.

Marcy landed another successful strike, but the robot managed to discharge one last phased thunderbolt before its broken body crashed onto the concrete.

Dodging the final blast, Yumi sidestepped to the right and ducked underneath its flailing arms and delivered the final blow directly through the delicate center of the inner lens of its monocular sensor.

With her fist buried deep inside the machine's control module, she twisted and pulled at the looms of wire and intricate circuitry until she had removed a fistful of delicate components. With a low shudder, the automaton ceased its hostilities and deactivated. Clutching the singed side of her abdomen, the young woman stepped around the smoking wreckage and stood a few meters away from the defeated security robot. Marcy came up from behind and helped her wounded comrade stand upright while Leslie and Ella approached.

"Hey there," Marcy stated to her teammates, "Nice for you two to drop in."

Ella smirked as she inspected the disabled machine. "We really _did_ miss out huh?" She complained, kicking the side of the robot's shattered body. "What a piece of junk!"

"Report _Wolf One_ ," Leslie commanded. "What did you find?" Yumi winced as she reached into her field jacket and pulled a thin data stick from her pocket and handed it to her commanding officer.

"The data is current up to this morning." She said. "I synced everything to that drive up to the moment we lost communication." Leslie knew Yumi's thoroughness, but she didn't expect to hear her next statement. Nodding to the destroyed robot, she continued. "Something triggered that machine to attack me."

"What do you mean?" Leslie inquired.

"Someone activated the droid's sub-routines for assault and offensive strategy." Leslie listened as she quickly scanned the perimeter of the ravaged battle zone; relieved to learn that there wasn't any additional security robots in the area. The giant holes in the floors and wall were enough of an indication that this particular robot was purposely retrofitted with phased plasma cannons. "For some unknown reason, whoever activated this security machine expected Pandora to show up." Yumi shifted her weight as she debated on how exactly to tell her superior that the wounds sustained on each of the victims discovered in that room coincided with something similar to a focused phased plasma weapon. "Commander, I believe that this droid was deliberately re-programmed and responsible for the deaths of the three dock workers and the two female civilians."

"No way…" Marcella replied.

"Assigning this droid to security duty was the perfect cover to get close enough to the victims and take them out."

Leslie wrinkled her forehead, "I can't believe that anyone would go to such lengths to eliminate any incriminating evidence."

"That's how _Nightfall_ operates." Yumi responded bracing herself on Marcella's shoulder, "I'm sure Gavril Magda was responsible for all of this."

Ella Henry stepped around the broken robot and rejoined her teammates. "So where are the containers now?"

Leslie pulled her PADD and swiped through the port's database. "They left thirty-two hours ago, with a destination of Ecuador."

"Where in Ecuador?"

"The Allied Nation's SSTO facility." The team leader affirmed, closing up her equipment and moving for the exit. "Let's get Yumi out of here before the other security personnel take notice of our presence here."

* * *

Summer shut her eyes. She wanted to speak out, but she knew there would be additional consequences - so many things had gone wrong.

"What did you say?" Adriana bristled, while Kallie, Pina and Nii straightened.

"I said stand down." The man growled, partially tilting his weapon in Adriana's direction.

Taking care to observe his defensive adjustment, Adriana smirked. "Or what? You'll shoot a hole in the aircraft."

"GM910, I ordered you to back off. Comply and sit the hell down!"

That was it, Summer had heard enough. She knew Adriana wouldn't relent and was aching for a fight. It was bad enough that Summer was removed from the active duty roster and placed on combat reserve, but this irregular treatment of her close friends was unacceptable. She hated the fact that her actions back in that town caused her former teammates to be removed from the mission and sent back to GHQ for a formal reprimand.

"Adriana, please…"

"No Summer! This is ridiculous!"

"Adriana…" Startled, the lead soldier swung his weapon over after hearing the unusual clatter. Noticing immediately the torn shackles on the cabin floor, the man anxiously raised his weapon. Summer was now facing him, hands passively in the air. "Please sir, forgive my former teammate, she…"

"Shut your mouth!" He spat, "I don't give a shit about your former team and I don't care about you! I'm…not afraid!"

"Afraid?" Summer whispered, "Afraid…of me?"

"Stay back… _freak_!"

"What the hell is your problem?" Adriana stepped closer. "Don't call her that!"

* * *

Nathan Brisby, was a hardened middle-aged man. An obedient example of a Lieutenant Commander in the Allied Nation's Special Forces. When his superior officer recalled him for this field retrieval mission, he never believe that it would actually have to deal with _her_.

Summer El Bridget-Aoi, the woman whom he had feared since the NOVA invasion several months ago, had earned the notorious reputation of being an unpredictable monster. An unstable Pandora with the ability to Transcend. Despite his nightmare, here she stood, the very person he despised; facing him inside the vulnerable passenger compartment of an aircraft.

* * *

She could sense his uneasiness with a glance toward his unsteady rifle; the gentle sway and bump of the aircraft did little to keep the gun trained on the unarmed Pandora.

"…Afraid of me?" She asked again.

"Just stay away from me and obey!" He screamed again, "Comply and tell your friend to back away!" Exchanging worried glances, Brisby's platoon cautiously readied their weapons. Summer lowered her hands, tears streaming down her cheek.

"You asshole!" Adriana stated, "She's our best hope against the NOVA and you're…"

"No! _You_ don't understand," Nathan replied to Adriana. "Your friend is an uncontrollable monster! I was there on the battlefield and saw what she did! I witnessed what she became! She has abilities to control Pandora and NOVA alike. Where do you think her loyalty lies? How easily can she change the course of humanity for her own destructive pleasures?"

"You're crazy!" Adriana shouted, as Pina and Kallie coaxed Adriana into sitting down. "That's insane that Summer would even dream of aiding the NOVA and destroy the human race!"

"I don't care what you think, that abomination is dangerous!" Summer stifled her sobs as she sank lower into the seat, the guards still training their weapons on the helpless young woman as she covered her face with her hands.

* * *

The swirl of wind created by the rotating blades churned the earth. Plumes of dust blanketed the landing pad as the tri-rotor adjusted before touching down.

Sister Amelia watched from the observation tower as the armed welcoming party crossed the tarmac to the waiting aircraft. Lining up, the men took positions as the door slowly slid open. Many of the Genetics personnel stationed along the landing strip halted their duties as the young woman stepped from the aircraft. Confused, they observed the additional troopers gesturing to the prisoner to get into line. Once the remaining passengers had disembarked, the five girls were escorted into the building and sent to separate holding cells.

* * *

It was one hour of debriefing and ten minutes of reprimanding before Delta squad was excused to their rooms. As the Pandora were escorted out, each woman glanced at the last holding cell; the square room on the end which contained Summer El Bridget-Aoi.

As Adriana slowly passed, she couldn't fight back any longer. She had little strength left in her heart to argue or stand up for her roommate once they had explained everything. _Ready Reserve_ they called it, a branch of Genetics where they place individuals that don't fit any one cadre or squad. Maybe she could accept the fact that her best friend was deliberately separated from the rest of the Pandora. Perhaps it's for the best? Unfortunately, is it what's best for the _Sovereign_ herself?

* * *

Summer listened to them all leave. She heard the pressurized doors lock, abandoning her alone in the building. As she scanned her square-like stockade, she remarked at how simple the construction of the actual cell was. _If I wanted to, I could break through the wall and walk out of here._ Despite her longing to escape and run away, she kept her will strong. She knew why they were holding her and figured it was punishment for failing Kun's little field mission that she was so adamant about completing.

"Kazuha?" She said out loud.

She felt nothing - her Aunt seemingly an absence in her mind. Summer closed her eyes and called to her again. "Kazuha? I'm lost and I don't know what to do. They've imprisoned me and I'm…scared."

Her meditation was interrupted by the sound of the outside door latch opening. She listened intently to the footsteps as they grew closer. The pace seemed casual, without any hint of urgency. The more she strained to hear, the more it sound like two people were coming.

Sister Amelia and General Kun, she guessed, assuming that they would be the ones willing to debrief her on the botched field mission. Sitting up straight, she made herself ready. It was time to face the Headmistress and the old General. She knew what needed to be said - she had the words memorized. Now was the time. Pausing outside the cell, one of the individuals activated the electronic opening device. As the authentication tone chimed, Summer watched the door slide inward.

As the two people entered, Summer's confidence crumbled. Recognizing her guests forced Summer's heart to break. She tried dismissing the hurtful thoughts entering her mind while she shook her head at them – wanting to condemn any last shred of emotion from her body.

Why? Why were _they_ here? Summer didn't want them to see her like this. Her throat went dry at the sight of seeing _him_ standing there. Did _he_ forget about the threat she warned him about? Was _he_ back to answer for it? Why did he bring _her_ along? Was she responsible for all of it too?

Kazuya and his wife Satellizer faced their imprisoned daughter with sad expressions and heavy hearts. Now _was_ the time - the time for them to tell Summer the truth.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	6. The Pale Rider

__**CHAPTER 6 - THE PALE RIDER  
**__

Summer squinted as she read the pain in her mother's eyes. Examining closer, Summer noticed the bruises, abrasions and tightly wound medical wrap along her arms and tucked under her clothing. "Mother? What happened?"

Satellizer didn't speak as she rushed toward her daughter. Surprised, Summer didn't understand why she was acting in this way. As Satellizer embraced her, Summer hesitated to return the affection as she gazed over her mother's shoulder and locked eyes with her father Kazuya, who was standing casually near the door.

"I'm so sorry." Satellizer cried. "I left the hospital as soon as I learned of your…" Summer didn't respond as she stayed stiff, not wanting to continue her mother's affection. "Summer? Won't you acknowledge me?" Summer took her eyes from her father and focused them on Satellizer. "So, were you there mother?"

"What?"

"Where you _there_ mother? When I almost died on that hospital table all those years ago?"

Satellizer let go and stepped back. On cue, Kazuya approached and held his wife's shoulders. "Summer, your mother has been through a lot, and I don't think that discussing the circumstances of that incident are appropriate right now."

"Where you _there_ mother?" Summer raised her voice; the glowing hue of her eyes pulsating.

Satellizer gripped her husband's hand and gestured for him to let go. "Yes." She swallowed, "What do you want to know?" Summer felt a thump in her chest as her mother affirmed her suspicions from two weeks ago. The conversation between Summer's father and Wakahisa; unintentionally revealing quite a bit about Summer's past before the young woman was conveniently whisked away by Headmistress Ellsworth to defend the Citadel from Brittany Temple.

For a long time growing up, Summer wondered why she was different than her fellow classmates - why her emotional state was more heightened and unstable compared to everyone else's. Why she felt such turmoil at leaving her home for Basics School. All the reasons behind her amazing abilities came flooding into her mind.

"I want to know what happened to me, and I don't want you to lie about it anymore."

Satellizer's heart was pierced by her daughter's statement. Did she actually lie to Summer? Unfortunately, the young Pandora learned the half-truth from Wakahisa and now both Satella and Kazuya were guilty of withholding the most important information as to the cause of Summer's transformations. "So you want to know what happened?" Satellizer whispered.

Summer remained seated and attentive as her mother explained everything. She stayed silent, allowing her mother to express every detail surrounding that fateful night without interruption. Satellizer fought through her nerves as she told her daughter about the accident and how Summer clung to life after becoming paralyzed. Satella finished the tale by concluding with Wakahisa's miracle research into the implantation of the mysterious Octagonal tablet.

"So you agreed to have one of Great-Grandfather's experimental tablets implanted inside my body?"

"Yes."

"So that explains how I was able to do the things I did at Basics School and at West Genetics?"

"Yes." Satellizer whispered.

"Why?"

Satellizer blinked, but said nothing.

"Why mother?"

Satella looked at her husband and then back on her daughter, who looked more mature and grown-up than the last time she saw her.

"Why did you save my life?"

"Sweetheart, we didn't want to let you go, and when we learned that one of Gengo Aoi's experimental tablets was the key to your life…"

"I should have died."

"No! Please don't say that." Satellizer pleaded.

Summer shook her head, "I'm alive because of Great-Grandfather's technology – another gift from Maria correct?"

There was a long pause as Summer's parents just stared into those glowing blue eyes. "Yes." Kazuya agreed as he took a deep breath.

"How could you keep all of this from me?"

"We didn't know how to tell you, and how you'd respond to it if you knew."

"So you manipulated my life and lied to me."

"Summer, we didn't lie to you." Satella turned away sobbing.

"No? What do you call what you and father did? You agreed to have Dr. Wakahisa experiment on me! I've been a freak ever since!"

"It saved your life!" Kazuya grumbled.

"I don't care."

"You're being ungrateful."

"So what?"

"Summer please!" Satella cried out.

"No! My life is ruined because of all of this!" Summer shot to her feet and paced her cell. Both her parents followed her movements as they imagined how the young woman could be managing her growing anger. "I never wanted to be the savior of mankind! I asked you almost two years ago if the world really needed another Pandora! Do you remember?"

"….And I replied that the world needs you!" Satella replied through her tears.

"Oh it needs me all right," Summer mocked, "It needs me…to destroy my enemies…and control my friends!"

"Your power is a gift to you…" Kazuya tried explaining.

"Just stop it Dad!" Summer interrupted. "I don't want this responsibility; I wished that it could all go away forever! I don't want to be this monster that everyone fears! All I wanted was to stay home and be normal!"

"Enough!" Kazuya shouted. "Your mother gave up everything to give you a chance to balance out your power."

"Should I thank her? What does it mean that I now have _your_ sister's sacreds inside me?"

"Your mother endured a lot for you!" Kazuya defended his decisions further. "She lost everything for you! The least you could do is respect…"

"Didn't I tell you that I'm now mentally connected with Kazuha?" There was suddenly silence - the room fell quiet as if everything around them was muted. "What's wrong father? Are you surprised?"

Kazuya's mindset changed as his shoulders stayed tense. He stroked his chin and ran his fingers through his hair as if lost in thought. Finally, "You've communicated with your aunt?" He asked.

"Yes! What does it mean?"

"When? How can you…?"

"I don't know! I have to concentrate sometimes." Summer ceased her pacing and moved closer to her parents. Summer exhibited calmness on the outside, but inside she was a fury of emotion. It was only a matter of time before she'd break down. Everything was happening so fast. "Where you responsible for my reassignment?"

"No." Satella said, "That was your headmistress's call, she wanted you away from your friends."

"Why is she so against me?"

"Amelia Ellsworth has an agenda."

"With whom?" Kazuya and Satellizer confirmed Summer's conspiracy when they didn't answer. "I want to know what the hell is going on!"

" _That_ my dear is not for your parents to burden themselves with." General Kun stated as he stood in the open doorway. "Listen to me Summer El Bridget-Aoi, you must understand that there are things happening that are way out of your control."

"That's the second time you said that to me general!"

"Then why are you here in a holding cell?" Summer glared at the older man. She was so caught up in desiring the truth about her abilities, she had forgotten the current situation of her being incarcerated.

"I disobeyed the Headmistress's order by listening to you! I was deployed into the field and assisted with the search and rescue efforts."

"No soldier, that's incorrect." Summer raised an eyebrow. What was the general talking about? Shouldn't she be receiving a formal reprimand for insubordination? "My dear Pandora, you're in holding because of your activity in that village."

"Activity sir?"

Kun grew inpatient as he marched up to her. "GM870, you used your Transcendent Form to escape being buried under the building!" Summer blinked as he continued. "You transformed in front of civilians!"

The truth. Summer was doomed, the outside world hadn't seen her abilities and she flagrantly displayed her power openly. Peering over Kun's shoulder, Summer noticed Sister Amelia slowly entering the room.

"Summer, the world is now becoming aware of you. We were able to contain what happened during the NOVA clash, when you crossed the threshold and increased your Stigma corrosion to epic proportions." Summer's lip quivered. "My dear, we can only do so much to cover up your amazing abilities from the prying eyes of the world."

"I…I'm sorry…" Summer lowered her head in defeat, "I should have known better…"

"NO!" Satellizer called. "Don't be sorry!"

"Sweetheart, we are still learning about what you've become." Kazuya added. "Don't sell yourself short of the amazing things you can do."

The world was spinning. Summer felt sick to her stomach. So many things had gone wrong. She never wanted this responsibility. She tried to pretend that she could handle it, faking her way through being a hero for mankind, but it was impossible. The world knows and her secret is out.

Sister Amelia crossed in front of Kun and knelt down next to the sullen woman. The headmistress spoke softly as she placed a hand on her arm. "Summer, we should be the ones apologizing to you."

"I…don't…understand…" Summer shut her eyes.

"We are at a critical point in our mission. There are things in motion that I can't control anymore. I need you more than ever."

Summer exhaled. "You…can't possibly need me…I'm just a pawn in your stupid game…"

Amelia frowned as she gripped the girl's shoulders. "You have no idea how much we all _need_ you! I've done everything I could to keep you out of the spotlight; away from our enemy's realm of influences. Yes, I've been serving both sides of this fight, but it was all part of the mission! As we speak _Nightfall_ is planning something disastrous!"

"…What?"

Amelia explained it all – from back in the beginning of how Minsk Heavy Industries first manufactured the phased weapons, through to Gavril Magda's takeover of the remnants of _FloodTide_. Amelia added that Sledge, a cyborg working with Marta Maier, was responsible for Minato Osuka's kidnapping. Even Oren Hartwick's origin with the illegal implantation of Stigmata created by the evil schemes of Dr. Litvinchuk further drove the message home on how dire the situation has become.

Summer's attitude slowly changed from a feeling of helplessness to a feeling of conviction. "Serving on both sides of the fight? What does that mean Headmistress?"

"I was working counterintelligence as a double agent within _FloodTide_ before Mavis was killed. With _Nightfall_ increasing its influence, I have no way of hiding my intentions. The time to act is now."

Amelia did her job informing the young Pandora about every piece of information leading up to the one final piece of the puzzle. "There is one other thing you need to be aware about." Amelia paused, inhaling deeply. "There is a massive Anti-NOVA weapon orbiting the Earth right now. It's called _Perses Titan._ "

"Wait a minute." Summer inquired, "As in…space-space? Orbiting the planet right now?"

"It's _Nightfall's_ endgame." Amelia replied, "Their plan is to capture the station and use its supreme firepower to keep the world blanketed in fear."

"But it's an Anti-NOVA weapon. Why use it against humanity? Don't they know that the NOVA will come back? Couldn't they use this _Perses Titan_ to help us fight the NOVA?"

" _Nightfall's_ interests don't coincide with ours. Once they have control over the satellite, they're going to wipe out all the Genetics facilities in each Allied Nation and prove to the world that people don't need the protection of the Pandora anymore."

Summer's stomach twisted, making her wince with pain. As she felt the sensation to vomit, she covered her face and shook her head in denial. How has Genetics failed humanity that things like this happen? Why were they doing this? As Summer reflected on the enemy's plan, the sicker she became, understanding how many innocent people were going to die.

"What…do you need me to do?" She struggled to say, still overwhelmed by everything she'd heard.

Amelia smiled as she straightened. "I need you to trust us." Then she gestured to everyone else in the room, "The people you see among you are aware of the implantation of the sacred Stigmata inside your body. We know the trials you've faced and we'll do our best to assist you where we can." Summer nodded in compliance and then looked up at her parents - they had truly lied, but the circumstances surrounding the situation forced them to stay quiet. She now understood the reason why.

* * *

Kun escorted Amelia Ellsworth from the prison cell while Kazuya and Satellizer stayed behind with their daughter. "I'm sorry Summer." Satella said again. "I wanted to tell you about everything for so very long."

"I understand I guess," Summer said, "I knew that Maya McGeady and Kim Okada served in the Great War with you, but you never told me that they were your close friends and teammates."

"As you grew older, we knew that one day you were going to discover your true powers. The three of us took it upon ourselves to take key positions in Genetics so that when the time was right, we were able to look after you." Satellizer stepped away and took a moment to compose herself. Thoughts of guilt and shame flooded her emotions.

"Mother?"

"I told them…" Satella whispered, "I told them to protect you. I instructed them as their team leader to take care of you. Kim…she gave her life for that promise…" Satellizer shook her head in disgust, she couldn't bear the thought of what Kim's final action; her ultimate sacrifice for Summer.

"It's not your fault."

Satella kept shaking her head. "You don't understand, I commanded her to…" Summer quickly went over and embraced her mother. It was difficult for Summer to bear witness to her mother's unrest; Satellizer's grief over what had happened had become a permanent reminder in her everyday life.

"Don't worry mother, I'm going to stop _Nightfall._ I'm going to protect the innocent civilians of this world… with my life if I have to."

* * *

Eleven days had passed since the devastating earthquake that rocked the countryside of Japan. Most of the citizens in the towns and villages surrounding the epicenter were busily cleaning up the debris from the streets while pairs of Sophomore Pandora patrolled the close districts, making routine inspections of the collapsed buildings, looking for any additional survivors.

* * *

At the Citadel, Sister Amelia and her groups of Pandora met in the mission briefing room to discuss the deployment of troops for the transportation mission. The word had been given - Olek Litvinchuk's transport details were verified and his final documents approved. The doctor was being released from his current detention center and the combined escorts of Pandora and Allied Nation soldiers assembled to bring the criminal to the awaiting vehicle.

Amelia watched her elite group of Junior class Pandora march into formation as they stood in two perfect lines; the flawless rows of young women impressed the Headmistress. "My Pandora, the time has come to send Litvinchuk to his permanent prison in Eastern Europe. The enemy will be anticipating this move so be prepared." Amelia spoke with conviction as she divided up the duty roster and assigned each young woman a special task for the overall mission. Summer El Bridget-Aoi remained quiet by Amelia's side; a statue of permanence while the Headmistress concluded her briefing.

Each of the units gathered their equipment and exited to the deployment coordinates. The remaining two teams standing before Sister Amelia were Beta and Delta Squad of Platoon 13. The seven young women listened intently as the Headmistress detailed their mission parameters. "Larisa, your team is down a man due to Brittany's absence. I want your squad on point protecting the convoy while Lohman's troop remains behind in a defensive configuration to back up your strike team. Report to the airfield across the campus before meeting up with the transport once they leave the Citadel.

"Yes ma'am!" Larisa affirmed as she nodded to Davina and Corraine.

"Adriana?" Sister Amelia called, "With Delta Squad on support detail, I want to utilize GM901 for a special assignment.

"Pina?" Adriana protested.

"Is there a problem soldier?"

Adriana cleared her throat. "Uh, no ma'am, you can have Pina Marigold if you want."

"Excellent. GM901, please step out of line and join GM870." Pina disguised her nervousness as she moved out of formation and stood alongside Summer. "Beta and Delta teams, you are dismissed. Meet up with the other platoons and await your final deployment instructions.

Amelia smiled down at the small Pandora as the six Pandora exited the briefing room. Gesturing to Summer, the Headmistress explained. "I need you to partner up with your former team leader for a covert operation. Pina beamed with pride, but suddenly felt self-conscious as the _Sovereign of the West_ didn't smile back. "What…what is our mission?"

Sister Amelia turned and strode to the exit. "Ask your teammate." She replied over her shoulder.

"Headmistress?" Pina bit her lower lip as she watched Amelia turn the corner and disappear out of sight. "Summer? What's this all about?"

Summer looked into Pina's eyes as she disclosed the details of the special operation. Understanding the words, the little Pandora couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all this time, their friends had never talked about it; even Kallie refused to bring up that tragic event from months ago. Time had a chance to heal some of the team members' wounds, but for Summer El Bridget-Aoi, her suffering was something else - something deep and excessive; a fire building inside her soul that only retribution could extinguish. The tall brunette muttered the words in such an innocent way.

"Pina, you and I are going to disrupt _Nightfall's_ defensive plan by hunting down and personally eliminating Oren Hartwick."

* * *

Eva looked out over the rolling landscape from the co-pilot's seat. Proud of herself, she was successful in sending the final encrypted message to West Genetics, indicating _Nightfall's_ final assault plan. She tried fighting the smirk on her face as she looked back at the full complement of troopers on board the aircraft. They were all going to their deaths, and Eva was delivering them personally. How little did they know about her infamous treachery - she was an assassin after all, the former _Wraith of the East_ and now a harbinger of destruction.

Just when Eva thought her plan was fool-proof, a garbled radio message came in on _Nightfall's_ emergency frequency. What Eva heard was something she hadn't planned within her battle strategy. As the message cleared, it was the _Master_ himself on the microphone.

 _ **"All airborne fire teams, alter course and engage the convoy at the Citadel. Wipe them out and then extract Litvinchuk from his prison. Follow Eva's instructions and we will be victorious."**_

Eva's eyes went wide with panic! There was nothing she could do to belay Gavril's order without disclosing her true intentions. She wasn't ready! She had to continue deceiving them, but what now? Why was Gavril altering the assault orders? Did he figure out her secret messages? What does he truly know? Suddenly, Eva realized the worst - the intelligence she encrypted to West Genetics was now incorrect. The Pandora were going to be caught off guard at the Citadel.

* * *

Larisa Tamm walked herself through the mission parameters a third time. Davina Dahwan and Corraine Milford continued to be vigilant, scanning the area for intruders. _The INTEL indicates that the aircraft will attack outside the perimeter of the airport._

"Larisa, you've gone over the mission details enough." Davina teased as she circled her team leader. "Why not enjoy the fresh air without too much…" Davina caught herself and immediately looked up into the sky. "No…" She cried, "No way! What the hell?" She turned to Larisa, but the tall Belarusian was already on the move to the Staff Sergeant on duty at the hangar.

"What's that sound?" Corraine cried out looking up into the clouds.

"We've been deceived! It's _Nightfall_! _"_ Davina responded as she equipped her Volt Weapon. "Corraine, change of plans! They're going to hit the Citadel! Our information was wrong!"

Larisa Tamm had covered the distance across the mini-airfield in moments, skidding to a stop in front of the deck officer, but it was too late. The _real_ surprise attack had started, blanketing the southeast side of the Citadel with large caliber bullets, explosive shells and phased plasma bolts. The escort team of Pandora and A.N. soldiers watched helplessly as the building across the campus from their current position erupted into fire.

* * *

 _Minami Research Laboratory_  
Pina followed closely behind Summer as they entered the unlit two-story building. From a safe distance, they had observed Oren and his troops infiltrate the structure and were now preparing to enter the laboratory to intercept the intruders as they steal the SSTO materials.

"So why are we waiting here?" Pina whispered.

"Patience, GHQ hasn't given the order for us to engage until Litvinchuk's caravan reaches the designated coordinates." Pina went to nod in agreement, but her handset started vibrating from inside her field-vest's pocket. Pina's expression was slack as she lowered the device from her ear. Shaking her head, she looked into Summer's eyes. "Pina? Something happened at GHQ didn't it? What's going on?"

" _They_ assaulted the Citadel - a surprise attack by an airborne squadron." Summer closed her eyes as she assumed the worst; Adriana, Larisa and her other friends were assigned to escort the prisoner caravan! Taking a deep breath, the _Sovereign of the West_ cleared her mind. She had to be calm and focused; aggression and rage just excites the transformation.

Tapping the small Pandora on the shoulder, Summer motioned them further into the building. "Let's move, we won't be getting any orders now, so it's up to us to finish the mission."

* * *

 _Inner Laboratory – Room 22B_  
Oren Hartwick effortlessly eliminated each of the armed guards plus the remaining lab techs on duty while his troops surrounded the room's perimeter.

"Weaklings…" He spat at them as he rounded the corner of the counter top and slammed the aluminum case down. "Keep watch!" He ordered to the sentry near the exit, "I'm sure reinforcements are on their way."

Fumbling with the lever on the metal drawer, the male Pandora twisted the feeble locking mechanism until the contents were revealed. Oren paused for a moment as he gazed upon the little canister. Its smooth stainless steel appearance gleamed in the artificial lighting. Reaching his hand in, he gripped the cylinder and removed it from its cradle. Oren let out a quick laugh as he turned the device in his hand; such an elegant form that contains the duplicate artificial intelligence modules installed inside the main computer of the SSTO orbiter. Smiling wide, Oren playfully tossed the cylinder into the air before catching it and placing the slender device inside his oversized attaché. As the villain turned to leave, an unconscious body of one his soldiers flew passed him, crashing into the wall and leaving a permanent indentation where the broken body struck. "Oren Hartwick! You're under arrest for espionage, theft and…first-degree murder!"

Oren blinked multiple times, was he dreaming? Out of everybody in the world, who was standing in his way? It was _her_ , and this time she wasn't alone. The shorter, less powerful Pandora was with _her_ now too.

"The daughter of Satellizer." He hissed, placing the briefcase back on the table. "This is NOT the place where I anticipated our final meeting." The remaining _Nightfall_ soldiers had moved around and trained their traditional weapons on the pair of Pandora, but the girls stood firm as they stared down their main target.

"Give up the SSTO's logic processors and come with us. We would like to spare your men any unnecessary un-pleasantries if you don't comply with my orders." Summer stated coolly.

Oren raised his fists as he edged nearer. "I'm going to enjoy killing your little friend before I have my way with you El Bridget-Aoi."

The short Pandora frowned as she tensed. Summer gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Pina, incapacitate the guards. I'll get the A.I. processors from Oren myself."

"With pleasure team leader." Pina smirked, before performing a _Triple-Accel_ and engaging the armed troopers in close quarters combat.

* * *

During the last seven months, Larisa Tamm had lost her edge; caught up in the political turmoil of insignificant countries engaged in civil war, plus personally dealing with the burden of her mother's secret ties to the enemy. However, as she watched the action unfold alongside the head soldier, the calls for help crackling over the radio were too much for the tall Belarusian to handle. Outraged at _Nightfall's_ apparent contempt for life, Larisa renewed her resolve and decided to disobey her orders. "Deck Officer!" She called, "Inform GHQ that I'm joining the defensive positioning at the Citadel."

"Ma'am?" The man nervously questioned as more voices were heard over the radio.

"Just tell them that I'm coming right now!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Like a runner crouching into position, Larisa propelled herself forward - bursting into a _Double Accel_ as she charged across the airfield. As Larisa ran, she thought about her teammates, she never gave them any word of encouragement or even a simple goodbye. Just like always, she selfishly took it upon herself to take matters into her own hands. _I'm sorry Davina, but I need to do this._ Passing the edge of the airfield, she entered the rear of the quad where billowing black smoke poured from the Citadel's freshly repaired façade.

There were many bodies of Pandora, enemy soldiers and Genetics personnel littering the grounds. As Larisa checked her fallen comrades, the smoldering holes evident in their perforated bodies signified the usage of phased plasma rifles. Seeking revenge, Larisa equipped her Volt Texture, but figured it wouldn't be effective against any of their advanced weaponry.

* * *

The roar of the jet turbine engine forced the blonde-haired Pandora to dive for the ground as a single-seat assault plane screamed by. The tiny enemy aircraft circled the sky above, providing temporary air superiority over the burning structure.

Green slivers of phased energy rained down upon the tall woman; exploding along the ground just next to Larisa's position. Jagged pieces of ebony rock and charred earth flew in every direction as the Belarusian evaded the strafing maneuver. Rolling and jumping back to her feet, Larisa tracked the craft swinging around in mid-air to form up another attack run.

Rolling to the side then breaking into a sprint, Larisa spun _Simargl_ around and gripped the Yari as if it were a javelin. As the jet opened fire, the Pandora lined up her shot and heaved the slender weapon upwards. The shimmering Volt Weapon traveled through the air and pierced its mark, driving itself through the cockpit, piercing the pilot and finally embedding itself inside the rear bulkhead of the passenger compartment.

The aircraft instantly rolled to its left and fell out of the sky. The mini mushroom cloud of ignited fuel and other flammable material plumed into the sky as Larisa observed the destruction with satisfaction.

Beyond the acrid smoke pumping from the burning wreckage, the enemy soldiers charged, wielding their traditional weapons and plasma rifles. Driving herself forward, Larisa materialized a new Volt weapon and accelerated her body fast enough to avoid the phased bolts of energy, ruthlessly cutting down each soldier. The imposing Pandora relentlessly maimed and dismembered each victim, moving elegantly from one person to another.

The imposing Pandora relentlessly maimed and dismembered each victim, moving elegantly from one person to another. She was practically a blur - a twirling Dervish dance of death. When it was finally over, the blonde-haired Pandora took several labored breaths as the circle of bodies lay strewn around the perimeter. She felt a slight sting on her left arm, but she seemed fine overall. Upon inspecting the injury, she was alarmed to find that one of the fallen soldiers had successfully shot off a phased energy bolt which grazed her muscle above the elbow, causing severe burns over most of her arm. As she pushed the pain away, she gritted her teeth and looked toward the Citadel.

Enduring the searing flames from the blown-out hole, Larisa entered the demolished building. If memory served her correctly, Litvinchuk's holding cell was two floors underground.

* * *

Considered one of the fastest Pandora currently enrolled at West Genetics, Pina Marigold's blistering speed was practically un-challenged. As the fleet-footed woman struck, several shock waves thundered through the room, destroying a wall of windows and other delicate objects made of breakable material. Pina's raw speed overwhelmed the unsuspecting guards as her body practically disappeared from their line of sight. Within twenty seconds of blinding acceleration, Pina had successfully incapacitated every _Nightfall_ foot-soldier inside the lab.

"Impressive!" Oren screamed as he lunged toward Summer with his materialized Volt Weapon. "I'm glad you brought along a worthy friend to help you!" Summer twisted away, deflecting his sword with a slap of her hand. Keeping her fingers in tightly clenched fists, Summer danced around Oren's attacks. "What's wrong?" He mocked, "Why on the defensive? I was hoping you'd use your sword-weapon."

He came at her again, performing a forward flip and charging forward. The _Sovereign_ kept her guard up and deflected each of his thrusts with ease. The man became impatient as his unsuccessful tactics failed to bring in the desired results. "What the hell is this?" He complained, "Why won't you fight back?" Summer didn't have an answer, which left her adversary confused as to why she wouldn't materialize her broad sword.

As the brawl dragged on, Summer found herself beginning to yearn for something more. Proving to be increasingly difficult by the minute, Summer compelled herself to stay focused. Images of fallen 1st Year hopefuls crying out in terror plus the gruesome form of a headless Kim Okada flashed through her mind. Reaching her limit, Summer's true intentions surfaced. Ducking and swaying, the _Sovereign of the West_ feinted to the left before connecting a heavy right punch to her enemy's mid-section.

Oren collided hard into a wall of rack servers as Summer formed up for another attack. Stunned, the man protected his tender abdomen as he wiped the trickling blood from his mouth and nose. "That…was one hell of a shot. You're definitely different from the last time."

Summer walked forward, grabbing the man's vest and tossing him over her head and driving his flailing body head-first down into the polished tiled floor. Pina winced at Summer's devastating attack as Oren's body lay broken on the damaged floor.

Noticing the glow from her eyes, Pina tried encouraging her team leader to back down. "Summer, fight the urge! Don't give in to its primal desires." The tall brunette ignored her small companion as the licking flames of her rage grew uncontrollable. Sister Amelia predicted that Summer would react this way, so she used the distraught Pandora as an unstable weapon against their enemy.

The male warrior coughed up blood as his body was lifted from the floor and carried to an open space in the middle of the laboratory. "Summer…it's over…" Choking violently on blood and bile, Oren appeared to distract his opponent for a minute longer, "You…can't…kill…me, you're…prime… directive…" In defiance, she lifted him higher. Suddenly Oren noticed pairs of brilliant transparent wings protruding from the woman's body. It was a wondrous sight that he had never experienced before. He was almost entranced by it; caught up in the spell of her elegance. Unfortunately, he had just enough resolve for one last strike.

"Summer wait!" Pina cried out.

"Mixing coughs in-between a laugh, Oren pressed the trigger on his concealed pocket pistol. A flash of green light caught the _Sovereign_ off guard; the mighty Pandora pausing just for a moment as she looked down at the smoldering hole in her chest.

Horrified, Pina screamed as she ran over, "No!"

Every sound was muffled, except for the thundering of her heart. Summer couldn't hear her frantic teammate's warning as her vision dulled. The bloodied look on Oren's face was twisted and sinister, which confused the young woman. Instantly feeling the strength fade from her legs, she observed the discharged plasma weapon dangling from her opponent's fingertips.

* * *

She moved with silent precision down the darkened corridors. As she ventured deeper into the Citadel, it started feeling unusually warm.

Several conduits lining the ceiling had ruptured, cutting the flow of electricity to various consoles and lighting fixtures. Continuing her journey down the empty halls, Larisa soon discovered several enemy bodies lying on the floor near a stairwell. Larisa crept over and inspected each victim. Judging by their excessively torn clothing and the pools of dried blood, Larisa guessed that these men met their death by the strong hand of a Pandora.

Satisfied, she moved on to the next intersection, discovering more of the same - dead enemy soldiers next to their disabled weapons.

Descending the stairs to the next level down, Larisa felt a tingle, something just didn't feel right as she reached the bottom step. The way ahead was extra dark, forcing the hero to reconsider her option of heading deeper into the abandoned building. Clicking on her PLED, she firmed up her defensive posture. Stepping over another small puddle of drying blood, the blonde Belarusian moved down the corridor until she found herself at the junction of another intersection.

Listening intently, Larisa barely made out the faint sounds of someone in distress. Pinpointing where the sounds had originated from, she quickly darted for the shadow as she heard other voices coming her way.

* * *

In shock, Summer gently touched the gaping hole in her upper chest as the aroma of charred flesh and burning muscle curled her senses. Outraged at what her enemy had done, the glowing Pandora mercilessly struck the man square - cracking several of his ribs on impact. As the villain crumpled to the ground, he felt the sharp fragments of bone floating through his body and perforating several internal organs.

"Kim…Okada." She growled through her teeth, "She was my mentor, and my mother's teammate. She was a friend." Oren looked into Summer's eyes and saw nothing but an endless abyss of swirling blue energy. "You're…an illegal experiment…that has to be extinguished." Dread spread across the battered man's face as he fought against the burning pain in his body. _So much raw emotion,_ he thought. What could have made this woman become so powerful? He never anticipated this level of aggression from someone who looked so…so _beautiful_.

Summer collapsed to her knees as Pina grabbed her by the shoulder. The injured _Sovereign_ reached out to her victim, wanting just one last chance at revenge. Oren sensed his life diminish, but didn't feel any remorse or fear. In a way he was actually curious about how she was going to kill him. He could almost feel her semblance warming him like a heavy blanket.

Through instinct, Summer's loose fingers caressed Oren's neck just above his trachea. The brilliance of her wings had vanished and she had returned to her weakened self; a once imposing force now diminished to just ordinary. "I'll never…forget…" She mumbled, succumbing to her injury.

In a frenzy, Pina looked around for help that wasn't coming. Witnessing everything that had just happened, Pina began whimpering for the loss of her friend, "No. No way…this can't be happening!" Frightened, Pina was at a total loss of what to do. She was always looking up to someone else for the answer; expecting a teammate to cleverly solve the problem or finish the task. Now, she was on her own, making decisions that would change the course of her destiny.

Still numb with the trauma of what transpired, Pina stayed by Summer's side. She cradled her friend for a few moments until the grunts of discomfort stole her attention away. Looking over, she expressed hostility at seeing him still alive.

"You…" She bared her teeth at the dying man, "You bastard! You killed her!"

He forced a smile despite the excruciating pain. "I'm…surprised…she's dead…" Oren wrestled to stay awake as he taunted the little Pandora for the last time. "Those wings…took…her…to…heaven…"

Oren Hartwick then exhaled his last breath. With eyes still open, the body kept a foul ghostly gaze on the two Pandora. Looking away, Pina's tears made clean lines down her dirtied face as she sat helpless. "I'm sorry Summer, I don't know what to do. The Citadel is again under siege! We stopped _Nightfall_ , but now…what do I do about you?"

Summer's body was still; unnaturally silent in the eyes of the little Pandora. Pina fought back her panic as she trembled. "You can't be dead okay? Hang in there, I'm sure you still have a little time left!" Tucking her arms underneath, Pina lifted Summer onto her shoulder and dragged the lifeless form over to the gleaming silver briefcase.

With the attaché in one hand, and Summer slung over her shoulder, Pina Marigold left the _Minami Research Laboratory_ and radioed for the emergency medical team.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	7. The Wraith Returns

__**CHAPTER 7 - THE WRAITH RETURNS  
**__

 _The Office of the Headmistress  
_ Amelia was terrified, she knew it was about to happen. _It_ was finding her, and she couldn't run for much longer. She could sense its presence. Searching…longing to be with her. With _Nightfall_ advancing across West Genetics Island, Nana warned that this wasn't a convenient time _._

She prepared herself like she always did - smoothing the creases of her dress and sitting straight in the chair; placing her hands at her side. This encounter however, she had something _It_ wouldn't suspect; a little item she'd been saving for just the right moment. Everything was set. Nana nodded her head as she left the Headmistress. Amelia was a statue of strength, but it was a futile effort, because at any moment, she was going to come face to face with the NOVA Prime.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and waited. She did her best to block out the sounds of gunfire and explosions over at the Citadel. The seconds turned to minutes, which seemed to multiply into hours. For Amelia, time had no meaning as the office was abruptly enveloped by the dimensional anomaly. An eerie chill came over the Headmistress as she tried to remain calm; uncomfortable with the prickly bumps that dotted her skin.

She knew _It_ was close, but something felt different. Opening one eye, Amelia observed something she'd never seen before. It was a great expanse, spanning horizon to horizon. Amelia felt light, as if she could float on the wisps of clouds above. The sensation was peculiar as she tried to anchor herself to something grounded. There, across the void, she saw it - a pure white being of incredible power.

She recognized the form immediately; NOVA. _It_ looked confused, almost frustrated at itself. The creature's body was surging with energy that Amelia could feel penetrating her mind. Suddenly, the chasm expanded when she heard its voice.

 _ **"YOU DEFY ME HUMAN!"**_

Amelia's ears thrummed, bringing the woman to her knees in agony. Fighting through the anguish, she faced the Prime.

 _ **"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS?"**_

Amelia smiled before pressing the button. The contents spreading through her blood stream by way of the micro-injector. The creature cried out, but it seemed to shrink before her eyes. She felt relieved that the serum was working, and the encounter almost over.

 _ **"I WILL SWALLOW YOU AND YOUR PRIMITIVE RACE! LIKE SO MANY OTHERS BEFORE, YOU WILL SHALL BE OURS…"**_

A cascading wave of brilliance blinded Amelia for a second as Purity's essence was silenced. Surprised, the Headmistress found herself sitting back in her office, the only sounds were the muffled discharges of weapons and air raid sirens. Pleased with herself, she stood from her chair.

"It worked!" She exclaimed as her assistant re-entered the room. "Nana! The formula nullified its effects on me!"

"I'll report the results to the A.N."

"Yes!" Amelia beamed, placing a hand on Nana's shoulder. "It's almost over."

Nana smiled as she bowed.

"Now let's go defend West Genetics from those bastards!"

* * *

 _Citadel: Detention Level_  
He heard the commotion and smiled – the sounds of gunfire and screaming. The doctor had a feeling of elation with each thundering explosion that rocked the building. Tiny bits of rock fell from the cracked ceiling, making piles of dust on the floor of his prison cell. The very foundation of the building flexed as if the assault itself was shifting the earth.

The discharge of plasma bolts grew nearer as Litvinchuk's anticipation swelled. After a few more moments, there was a long silence, as if his liberators were contemplating how to remove the thick door from its hinges.

Startled, Olek winced as the crunch of twisting metal made him cower. He could see the fatigue in the plating as someone on the outside pried the door away. The excessive grinding continued until the door was forced aside, revealing a tall raven-haired woman.

"Let's go doctor." Eva encouraged.

Litvinchuk quickly got up and rushed to the woman. "I'm not surprised he sent you…"

"Just get moving doctor."

Olek stepped around the bent metal and appreciated the relief of being free. He glanced at the former Pandora as he nodded to the group of _Nightfall_ troopers ready to provide his escort. "We don't have much time." Eva stated as she led the group down the hallway, "Move out!"

Olek smirked at the fallen A.N. soldiers and unfortunate Pandora who failed to guard the path to his prison. Pleased at the amount of casualties, he commended the former _Wraith_. "As usual, you know how to create the perfect escape. Nothing can stand in our way."

The stone-faced woman ignored his comment and pressed on. Deep down Eva was in pain, she never expected the assault on the Citadel to happen this way. She agreed that Gavril meddled with the change in plan and she was the last to know about it. How much more was she going to have to pretend before she could save herself? The footsteps of the fleeing party echoed in her mind as she anticipated Gavril's reaction to her impending defection.

The group reached the staircase quickly, but Eva and her troops found themselves facing a blockade they didn't expect to meet. _"Nightfall!"_ the voice boomed, "Surrender, and release Olek Litvinchuk!" It was a pair of 3rd Year Pandora; Cyrilla Georgas and her teammate Natalie Coletti, respectfully ranked 8th and 9th overall in their class.

The soldiers huddled around Litvinchuk as they slowly backed him away. Eva quickly equipped _Balaur's Fang_ and spun it in a semi-circle; she didn't have time for these two young Pandora.

"It's Eva Dalca." Cyrilla warned as Natalie stepped to the side. "The former _Wraith of the East!_ "

Eva smirked at hearing the girls speak her old nickname. "Pandora of West Genetics, stand down and let us pass. I have no intention of killing you."

Olek's eyes widened at hearing Eva's unusual request. _Wait a minute, what is she saying?_

"Eva, your reputation is known quite well around this island," said Natalie with a grin. "It will be an honor defeating a traitor like you." Eva grounded her teeth, _Traitor_ \- the name branding her like a hot iron. Of course these Pandora couldn't possibly know her true intentions or the pain and suffering she'd endured throughout her lifetime. Eva's patience thinned; she was past the point to spare these Junior Class Pandora an unpleasant death.

Eva's cold-blooded nature surfaced, "As you wish." Then, the former _Wraith_ accelerated across the corridor and engaged both women; the double-ended scythe slicing through air and flesh. Eva concentrated more on Cyrilla as she momentarily tripped up Natalie to smash the weaker girl face-down onto the floor.

It was no contest; the valiant Pandora were utterly crushed. Natalie lay unconscious while a defiant Cyrilla wobbled to stay upright - her purple uniform stained red from Eva's frightening weapon. "Not…bad…" Cyrilla gasped, "…for an… _old_ woman."

Eva's resolve became even more ruthless as she locked weapons with the 8th Ranked 3rd Year. With a swift backward-swinging counter-attack, Eva cleaved a second section of skin and muscle from Cyrilla's abdomen which instantly dropped the girl to her knees.

Barely recovered, Natalie looked on with horror as she watched her friend fall. Scrambling to her feet, the injured Pandora tried to re-engage, driving her weapon forward to attack the former _Wraith._ The misplaced thrusts fueled by Natalie's anger failed to find their target, and the dark assassin disarmed the young Pandora with ease. Adding one final insult to a pitiful display of courage, Natalie Coletti was shoulder-tossed on top of her fallen comrade.

Raising a hand, Eva silently ordered her entourage to hustle the doctor through the doorway and climb the stairs to freedom. As the last soldier stepped onto the upper stair landing and disappeared, Eva lowered _Balaur's Fang_. "Both of you." She growled. "Just stay down if you know what's best for you! You have to let me go! I don't want to kill you!" Eva turned to leave but hesitated. "You've lost today, but you'll be rescued and put into regeneration to heal your wounds."

Cyrilla rolled Natalie off her broken body and tried rising up to face her opponent. She continued nursing the deep gash across her stomach - the blood oozed through her stained uniform and was dripping down her bleach-white stockings. "Never…" Cyrilla struggled, "You _will_ have to kill us…"

Eva watched with astonishment as Natalie Coletti regained her footing and stood by her partner. "I appreciate your bravery, but it's misplaced." Eva gripped her Volt weapon tight, twisting the scythe. "I left nobody conscious in the Citadel. That means no one is coming to support you!"

The girls struggled closer. "All right then, if you're so anxious to die, let this place become your tomb!" Lunging forward, Eva spun in mid-air before bringing her weapon down.

Fortunately for Cyrilla and Natalie, Eva never completed her finisher. Just as the dark assassin struck, a familiar blonde-haired woman appeared and tackled the former Pandora; driving the raven-haired woman back until she smashed her body against the far wall. "I…will…not…let a traitor…kill…my daughter's classmates!" Eva's face went slack as she stared wide-eyed at the former 1st Field Major.

"…Satellizer…?" Eva hesitated, " _Summer's mother wasn't supposed to be here! Did I miscalculate again?"_

"I've heard all about you… _assassin_." Satellizer hissed, feeling the tremendous strength of her opponent pushing back.

"Please…" Eva whispered, "Let me go before more people get hurt."

"It's over for you! You're terror ends today!"

Eva closed her eyes. "You bring this on yourself Field Major!" Caught off guard, Satella clumsily altered her stance which brought the imposing scythe up and around. Overcome in an instant, the former hero felt the pain of Eva's curved blade penetrating into her shoulder before her body was crushed to the ground. "I'm sorry Satellizer, but I can't fight you."

Angered, Satella shoved Eva away and rose back to her feet. Concentrating, she felt the slight tingle of energy as she forced _Nova Blood_ to materialize."You… don't …have…a choice…"

Eva felt the stress within her heart; any further delay would compromise returning to her troopers, and she desperately wanted to avoid any further confrontation with these Pandora. Scanning the darkened hall, the former _Wraith_ looked for the quickest exit.

"No…" Satellizer warned, _Nova Blood_ finally appearing in her white-knuckled fist. "You're…not going to…escape." Cyrilla and Natalie forced themselves forward and stood behind Satellizer; confirming their pledges as guardians of humanity.

Eva recognized their determination and slowly backed away. "You don't understand…don't make me do this! Just let me go!" Perspiration dripped from Eva's forehead as she searched for alternatives; her fleeting options disappearing as the seconds ticked by.

Satellizer's arm twitched as blood ran down to her fingertips. She struggled to maintain her Volt weapon as rage clouded her emotions. "You and I have a score to settle." The blonde stepped forward. "I was told…it was you…" Eva blinked as she repositioned _Balaur's Fang_. "Section Three…" Satella growled, "It was you…"

Eva was out of time - it was now or never. If she didn't manage to subdue her adversaries, she would have to contend with additional forces arriving on the shores of West Genetics Island. Closing her eyes and praying for forgiveness, Eva made her move. Exploding into a fury of slashes, the dark assassin attacked. The brutal onslaught lasted only a moment; with Natalie and Cyrilla going down first, overwhelmed by Eva Dalca's destructive power.

The former 1st Field Major was next, the tall blonde panting as she did her best to dodge and defend herself. Proving not to be a match for Eva's speed and unnatural strength, the great champion of humanity was decimated. Satellizer cried out as she was struck over and over until her regal-red dress was as shredded as her mangled body.

Dragging herself across the floor in a smearing trail of crimson, Satella still confirmed her devotion. "I'm…not…giving…up…"

Casually stepping around Satellizer, Eva checked Cyrilla and Natalie's vitals. Satisfied that their hearts were still beating, she crouched down and lifted Satellizer's chin. "Listen to me Field Major, it's true, all of it. I'm the one you want, but now is not the time." Satellizer gurgled the blood collecting in her throat. "Don't talk, just listen."

* * *

Emerging from the shadows, Larisa Tamm stood poised, waiting for the chance to strike. She had a clear shot to the assassin crouching down next to Satellizer. Larisa's fingers squeezed the thick handle of _Simargl_. Like a predator on the hunt, Larisa bided her time.

* * *

"I'll return, but until then, just relay the message to…" Eva stopped in mid-sentence, sensing the impending danger. Fortunately for Larisa, Eva wasn't fast enough.

Swiftly, the Yari found its mark. Twisting away at the last moment, Eva felt the sharp bite of the massive blade against her side and lower back as it seared away a portion of flesh. Blinded by the pain, Eva teetered and slammed herself against the wall. The dark assassin then crumpled to the ground, clutching at her seeping wound.

Forming a defensive stance, the proud Belarusian stood between the three fallen Pandora and the injured _Wraith_. "You're finished assassin!" Larisa shouted, "I'll kill you if you don't surrender to me!"

Applying pressure to her hemorrhage, Eva fought hard to stand upright. The fury burning in her eyes alerted Larisa to an assured retaliation. In Eva's view, she had tried to warn the Pandora to stay away; her job wasn't yet finished. Now, she was trapped, bleeding out because of some _heroic_ young woman.

"I…would like…to see you try to kill me…girl."

"You're severely injured, but you still want to fight?" Larisa eagerly questioned.

Eva nodded, trying to buy time for her wounds to clot. Larisa eyed her opponent up and down. "What happened to you? The stories I heard about you were legendary! The _Wraith of the East._ Skillful with the scythe and insidious on the battlefield."

Eva smirked as she angled _Balaur's Fang_ at Larisa's head. "I'm…still…legendary."

"Only as the villain!" Larisa replied, storming forward. Instinctively, Eva predicted the attack, and forced the girl to clumsily trip over her own feet. The dark assassin's maneuver was elegant; deflecting the tall Belarusian off balance and making her strike nothing but air. Frustrated, Larisa spun to try a different offensive approach, but Eva countered and gently slid away. For the next few moments, the two warriors circled each other, anticipating who would strike next.

"You're not half bad…" Said Eva gripping her bleeding wound and swinging _Balaur's Fang_ one-handed. Larisa pivoted on her heel and lashed out to cut down Eva's legs, but stumbled as the older woman stopped the maneuver and struck back with a fierce counter.

Larisa fell to one knee as she blocked the scythe's plunge, straining against Eva's strength. She gritted her teeth as she fought to lift the deadly scythe away. Larisa marveled at her enemy's power, but she still had one last maneuver to try. Releasing her Yari, Larisa rolled to the side and jumped up to tackle Eva. Simultaneously, the dark assassin tossed her weapon and blocked the grapple. Locked together, Larisa pressed with all her might, but Eva held the young woman back.

"You fight with aggression!" Eva cheered.

"Go…to…hell…" Larisa responded.

Eva smiled before spinning the young woman around and sending her against the wall from a well-placed roundhouse kick.

Larisa landed hard, crumpled onto the ground. In an instant, Eva was there grabbing her around the neck and slamming the back of her head against the wall. "You're a valiant fighter! Tell me your name."

Dazed, Larisa stared into the dark assassin's eyes before muttering an answer. "It's… Larisa… Tamm… you bitch…" Eva paused, blood still trickling from her side. She kept her hand firm around Larisa's neck for another moment before slowly releasing her vise-like grip.

 _Larisa Tamm, it couldn't possibly be her._

One of Eva's nightmares re-surfaced; another murder-mission replaying in her head as if she had just experienced it. It was several years ago – Gavril Magda instructed Eva to accompany a pair of foreign hit-men on a political assassination. The target, a sympathizer to a group of Eastern European rebels who were providing arms and supplies to countries embroiled in civil war. The man responsible was Lukas Tamm of Minsk Heavy Industries.

The Belarusian seemed puzzled as she watched the enemy back away. Larisa went to move, but there were sharp pains throughout her chest. Figuring multiple ribs were broken, the tall blonde painfully struggled to sit upright. Observing her bleeding adversary she noticed tears welling in her eyes. Concerned, Larisa asked a question of her own.

"What…is…it? Why…didn't…you…kill…me?"

Eva winced before shaking her head. "Can't you see I don't want to harm any of you?"

"But you're…the dark assassin of _Nightfall?_ " The enemy nodded slowly. "I was told…how you betrayed the Pandora. How you're responsible for the deaths of thousands." Eva waited, not wanting to say anything in reply. "We will defeat _Nightfall_ , and you're going to answer for all the corruption you've created in the world." Larisa then said something she didn't expect herself to say. "I know of someone…who has the ability to defeat you."

"I know…who you're referring to…" Eva whispered, "Please let me help Amelia for one last time. I owe her that much."

Larisa shut her eyes from the pain in her chest. In a blink, Eva was gone; the raven-haired woman disappearing through the opening and up the staircase before Larisa could utter another word.

"Owe Amelia?" Larisa wondered, "Owe the Headmistress what exactly?"

* * *

 _Citadel, HDC level_

Adriana Lohman had an impish smile that always seemed to provoke an emotion from the people around her. The mischievous nature of the spunky brunette would always draw her into some sort of awkward situation. This time however, her playfulness encouraged the enemy to continue their pursuit.

"That's it boys!" Adriana blew a kiss, before hurdling over a stack of crates. "Follow me this way!" The platoon of _Nightfall_ soldiers kept charging, expressing a murderous desire to end the Pandora's life. Persistent blasts of green energy exploded all around as Kallie Osuka accompanied her team leader onto a platform which led to the training entrance of the Holo Discipline Center.

Skidding around the corner, Kallie paused at the entrance. "Adriana, I'm curious as to why the enemy keeps following us. Certainly they know that we'll trap them inside."

The brunette smirked as she paced. "It's gotta be my good looks!" She teased, right before a concussive burst erupted down the corridor, forcing Adriana to instinctively duck her head.

"Or perhaps they just find you extremely aggravating." Kallie replied coolly.

Adriana frowned. "You take all the fun away don't you?" Suddenly, Adriana raised a finger, "Wait a minute… FUN? Hold on!"

Kallie raised an eyebrow as she followed the tall brunette; the two heroes rushing into the Holo control room. "Kallie? I think I have an idea!"

* * *

There were six men. Each soldier armed with long phased plasma rifles. The thick body armor hindering their movements as they crept through the open doorway. The hexagon patterns of the Holo training room loomed ahead, glowing with a light shade of blue.

 _Just a few more steps…_

As the last trooper stepped onto the platform, Adriana went to work. Kallie shook her head as her team leader set the controls. "Let's see if the Discipline Center's repairs were completed." She punched in the terrain sequence, dialed in the difficulty level and slapped the _enable_ button. The hum of the Holo-arrays alarmed the platoon as the stark environment of the training room melted away, becoming a freezing tundra of drifting snow and mountainous peaks covered in glistening white.

Adriana chuckled out loud as the men immediately formed a defensive line and huddled close together. The two young Pandora listened through the intercom as one of the men shouted orders.

"They look to be cold and angry." Adriana mused.

"Adriana, the safety protocols are in place. The simulation won't severely harm them because they don't have a registered Genetics marker ID."

"Ugh, you're right Kallie. In that case, I'm going down there to show those boys how a Pandora trains for battle!"

* * *

The leader scanned the Arctic frontier before turning back to his men. "It's only a simulation created by their Holo emitters. We have to find the exit before…" Through the blizzard, he saw her; the wet snow clinging to the ends of her black hair and collecting on the shoulders of her navy-blue Platoon 13 uniform. Squinting, the commander lost sight of his enemy as he tried searching the bleach-white terrain again. Yelling to his troops, he warned them of the impending attack.

The simulated wind was like ice-cold blades on their exposed skin. The _Nightfall_ soldiers grouped themselves in a circle and anticipated the Pandora's assault. Hating himself, the platoon leader swore that he couldn't have done a more stupid thing than allowing his men to impulsively pursue a pair of Pandora into their Holo training room.

* * *

An unfortunate trooper suddenly felt her grip around his neck as she dragged him down into the snow. A strong jab to the head rendered the man unconscious. O _ne down!_

Breaking formation, the other soldiers scattered into the waist-deep drift; firing their plasma weapons in all directions. The blasts missed the elusive Pandora, but damaged the delicate emitters and wall plating of the Holo Simulator. Crackling with intense energy, the sophisticated electronics sparked, causing the virtual environment to flicker and fade.

"Adriana...?" Kallie's scolding voice boomed over the intercom, "Please keep the damage inside the Holo Center to a minimum?"

"Roger that." Adriana whispered, rolling her eyes.

The second gunman glimpsed her approach, but wasn't fast enough. The strike came at his stomach with what appeared to be a long thick weapon. Before being dragged under the snow, Adriana snatched up his plasma rifle and broke it in half. Shocked at how quickly she disarmed him, the terrorist failed to block the incoming roundhouse kick that connected her boot to his face. _That's two down._

Adriana made quick work of the others; the fifth soldier meeting the same fate as the previous four. Catching the blurring outline, the final soldier watched the predator stalk her prey. He knew she was closing in, but from where? Out of options, the desperate commander focused his remaining fire on the exposed wall plating. With nothing to lose, the lone gunman discharged his plasma weapon and bombarded the Holo emitters until the relay system deactivated.

Back in the control room, Kallie was busy working the controls in a vain attempt to keep the overloaded systems running. Conceding defeat, the Japanese girl equipped her Volt Weapons and raced down the access tunnel.

On the main floor of the HDC, the groan of the Holo equipment shutting down concerned the Pandora. With auxiliary power at a minimum, the emergency lights automatically enabled, illuminating the darkened area. In a panic, Adriana watched the Arctic training session disappear, exposing her to the enemy's gun sight.

Pleased, the _Nightfall_ soldier aimed and fired. "End of the line bitch!"

"Not quite!" Adriana replied as she accelerated, dodging the incoming plasma bolts until she reached her stubborn prey. The man screamed out as she removed the rifle by breaking his arms. "Boys shouldn't be playing with _these_ types of toys!" She remarked by crushing the weapon.

Kallie entered the disabled Holo suite to discover five unconscious soldiers; with the last one yielding to her partner's order. "So it seems you didn't need me Adriana?"

"Nope. These guys were easy." Replied Adriana, knocking out the last soldier with a heavy right punch.

* * *

 _Nightfall's extraction point: November Echo_

"Thank you, you've done well." Said Gavril through a sinister smile. "Make sure she's well cared for on your journey back."

The leader of _Nightfall_ clicked off his earpiece, stuffing the little device into his pocket. The man paced the ground as he gazed out across the bay. He could see it almost clearly without the aid of his field glasses. Admiring his superior intellect, Gavril watched the smoldering Citadel pour plumes of smoke across the skyline. He wasn't at all surprised _she_ didn't return with the doctor.

"Are you done marveling at your handiwork?" Olek called from the open transport "Shouldn't we get going?"

Gavril still stared, lost in thought. Finally he turned back with discouragement in his face. "Olek? Tell me again what Eva said to the Pandora."

The doctor blinked, thinking of the most appropriate way of explaining. "She wanted them to stand down. Then she said that she had no intention of killing them."

"Is that so?" Gavril mused.

"Why would she hesitate to kill them?"

"Why doctor? It's obvious. Eva Dalca is growing a conscience again."

"What will that mean for our mission?"

"It doesn't matter, I've known for a while that Eva hasn't been herself." Gavril moved to the vehicle, gripping the handle to lift himself in. "I've already taken precautions in case she forgot her duties to me."

The truck rumbled away, carrying _Nightfall's_ personnel through the backstreets of neighborhoods until they arrived at the airport.

* * *

"Help her!" Amelia ordered to the medics as she cradled Satellizer's head. "Larisa, what the hell happened?"

The soldiers were already rushing to Cyrilla and Natalie as the tall Belarusian limped to stand at attention.

"Please forgive me headmistress, I disobeyed orders and abandoned my post at the airfield. When the Citadel got hit, I made the decision to go support the defenses."

"Never mind that soldier! Your actions saved your comrades." Larisa forced a smile as she watched Natalie and Cyrilla get lifted onto stretchers, pleased that her classmates were going to recover at the regeneration center.

"Field Major, can you talk?" Amelia asked the blonde-haired woman. "How did they roll through this area so quickly?" Satella just stared, fighting to control her shallow breathing. "Satellizer, did you think it was wise to stick around and defend the Citadel? You're in no condition to fight!"

The former Field Major recalled each word Eva spoke. She still didn't quite understand what the enemy meant, but the Headmistress needed to know.

"It was Eva…"

Amelia paused at the sound of her name.

"It _was_ Eva Dalca, she did…all of this…"

Amelia couldn't believe it. She knew that her former friend was behind the leaking of information from inside _Nightfall_ , but why would she assault the Pandora?

"Status on my Pandora!" Amelia called to the closest professional. Almost immediately, the man hurried over and handed Amelia a transparent PAD. Swiping through the data, she found that none of the Pandora listed were deceased.

"Are you sure this is accurate?" Amelia asked the subordinate.

"Yes ma'am, as incredible as it may be, we recovered every Pandora that was neutralized by the enemy's attack."

Amelia nodded slowly as she gave the electronic device back. Turning back, she began her questioning. "Satellizer, tell me everything that happened. What exactly did she say to you?"

* * *

The setting seemed familiar. She'd been here before, sometime not too long ago it seemed. The dimly lit void closed in on all sides; wrapping her in an uncomfortable embrace that she loathed more than anything.

"Great, I'm here again…"

The quietness lingered, with nobody coming to her assistance. Once more, she was alone. Summer sat with a look of bewilderment, and it appeared to be truly the end of everything she knew. Was she finally abandoned to live and die according to her actions? She thought for a moment on what it was like to cease to exit; hadn't she earned it already? Didn't she defeat the enemy and retrieve the SSTO modules? Surely now, the world no longer needs a hero.

Summer's solemn reflection was cut short when a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Why is it that I can always find you here sulking and feeling sorry for yourself?"

Summer looked up, startled to see a floating form above. Alexandra appeared older than the last time Summer saw her. Her long hair falling past her shoulders while her loose fitting silvery gown glistened with rows of sequence. "It's good to see you again Summer, but I regret that _your_ situation is quite dire."

"Dire? I can't remember exactly what happened." Summer admitted. "Am I dead?"

Alexandra smiled and gently held Summer's hand. "You're not dead, well…not yet. Allow me to help you." Closing her eyes, the hovering NOVA pulsated, absorbing the bleakness of the void and leaving Summer immersed in a coat of brilliance. "Do you now believe what I told you?" Summer turned her head in amazement. "This place," Alexandra described, "Is a rift that separates my dimension from yours." Shielding her eyes, Summer's face burned with such a bright light. "Do you believe that I'm here to protect you or to destroy you?"

"I don't know what to believe."

"Summer, I care deeply for your race and I understand completely why your kind resists the Transcendent Will."

"Humans will always want to be in control of their destinies." Summer replied. "We don't want to be manipulated and assimilated by inter-dimensional beings."

Alexandra drifted out into the expanse, swimming in its luminosity while Summer watched with intrigue; the young Pandora couldn't believe the strange phenomena happening in front of her eyes. Alexandra then fluttered in a circle extending a friendly hand. "Will you join me?"

Stunned, Summer didn't know how to respond. She tried to stand, but she suddenly felt a flaring pain within her chest. "Ugh. Alexandra…this…hurts…me…" Summer wobbled then collapsed.

"Summer?" Alexandra whispered, "I'll always be with you, but only if you want me to be." The entire area suddenly went dark, only the outline of Alexandra remained. "I'll always watch over you and do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

* * *

 _Rally Point Bravo  
T_ _wo kilometers north of Minami Research Laboratory_

"Summer!" Pina cried out "I'm here! We got you! Hold on! Oh my God you're alive!" A pair of medics quickly attached devices to Summer's body as she slowly regained consciousness.

"…Pina…" As the _Sovereign_ received treatment, the small Pandora marveled at Summer's unnatural healing ability. Even the doctors exchanged looks of confusion and bewilderment as they inspected the field dressings.

Pina was so delighted to see that her friend was okay. Until now, she was so uncomfortable giving orders to the A.N. soldiers. Now with Summer awake, Pina was relieved and anxious to quickly pass the responsibility back onto her team leader.

* * *

The tall officer entered the temporary triage tent, and scanned each of the beds until he found his person of interest. Noticing the A.N. Commander, Pina excused herself and greeted the lieutenant.

"Marigold, Pina, GM901" She saluted.

"Report soldier."

"We were successful in eliminating Oren Hartwick and retrieved the SSTO modules. GM870 suffered a serious injury, but is recovering."

The young officer gestured to the short Pandora to follow him outside. Once they were beyond the triage station, he spoke. "You've done very well against a challenging adversary. I'll be recommending to Instructor Abetz a leadership commendation for your bravery and service."

Pina's face lit up, but then she hesitated. "Thank you sir…but what about GM870?"

The commander looked over Pina's head and into the tent. "I don't have any authority on Ready Reserves."

The two individuals stood at the outermost perimeter of the make-shift station, discussing the details of the completed mission and a short debrief on the situation at the Citadel. Summer kept an eye on her friend as she tracked them moving outside the tent. Observing Pina's face, Summer wondered what they were talking about.

"Until further notice, _you_ are in command, not her. Summer El Bridget-Aoi is _your_ asset. Report either to me or Headmistress Ellsworth once you return to West Genetics." Pina was dismissed and allowed to return to Summer's bed side. As Pina arrived, she had a very serious look on her face.

"What's…going…on…Pina?" Summer asked.

"All threats at the Citadel were killed or captured. The island is back under A.N. control.

"That's good news…"

"It looks as though your vitals have stabilized?"

"Yeah, it appears so." The _Sovereign_ exhaled as she felt her chest and abdomen, fiddling with the layers of bandages. "So what's…the latest…intel?"

Pina helped her former team leader sit upright. "Right now, the Citadel is partially destroyed and we had severe casualties within the traditional army ranks."

"…Who's responsible? Was it..."

"It was _Nightfall_ all along _._ " Pina said with conviction. "They knew exactly where to hit us."

"Litvinchuk…rescued?"

"Escaped, along with the assassin, Eva Dalca."

"How…many…did…she…?" Pina backed away as the medical staff returned to transport Summer's med cot to the incoming tri-rotor. The whirring sounds of the approaching helicopter grew closer as the thin blades kicked up dust and debris.

"Pina, I can stand."

"Negative, it's protocol for you to remain on the med cot until the doctors clear you." Following next to the stretcher, Pina continued. "The report indicates that Eva Dalca was personally responsible for critically injuring twenty-two traditional soldiers and…twelve Pandora."

Summer's face went slack. This couldn't be true. It was an impossibility that a terrorist organization was able to win such a victory over Genetics and the Allied Nations. Summer tried recalling the intelligence that was gathered before the attack, but found gaps in her memory.

As the men lifted Summer into the aircraft, Pina hopped onboard and strapped herself in. "What…are…you…doing?"

Pina smiled. "I'm returning to West Genetics with you. A Pandora never leaves anyone behind, especially a subordinate. Plus, there's more I haven't told you." Summer frowned, there was something unpleasant in Pina's tone, and what did she mean by _subordinate?_

The pilot signaled the men on the ground before ascending to an altitude safe for inner city fly-overs. The craft hovered for a moment as it adjusted for its heading. Looking out the side windows, the Pandora saw the cloud of gray smoke lingering over the bay. The fires in the Citadel were out, but from that distance, the building itself looked worse than destroyed.

"I still can't believe the Citadel was sacked." Said Pina quietly.

"Eva Dalca…?" Summer whispered.

Pina nodded as she observed the pilot working the control column. "Yeah, she took out Georgas and Coletti…right before…" Pina stopped in mid-sentence, uncertain on how to say it.

"What else was it?"

"Summer…" Pina felt the responsibility weighing on her shoulders as she explained. "The report confirmed that your mother was one of the twelve Pandora." Summer sat up from her bed. "It was Larisa Tamm, who tried saving your mother, Natalie and Cyrilla." Summer's expression then quickly turned to rage. "Like the others, they were all overwhelmed by the former _Wraith of the East_."

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	8. Offensive Overture

__**CHAPTER 8 - OFFENSIVE OVERTURE  
**__

 _Orbital speed – 7660 m/s 27,576km/h  
Altitude – 390 km_

"Confirmed _Perses Titan,_ departure sequence commencing."

"Roger _Hana-1_ , interlocks disengaged."

"Docking clamps released, detaching…"

"Confirmed _Hana-1_ , you are free and clear to navigate. We show everything green on our end. Have a safe journey home."

"Roger _Perses Titan_. Readying trajectory for re-entry burn."

The blue orb sparkled below them; an exalted view of the swirling sphere of life. The three-person _Hana-1_ module finished its one-week resupply mission to the orbital space weapon. Now, it begins its silent descent back to the planet looming beneath.

* * *

 _December, 2087  
Minsk, Belarus  
_

Lukas grabbed the girl by the hand and ran.

" _How did he know we were coming? Was he informed about our assassination? Of course he would run like a coward - just your typical political trash._ "

Eva Dalca and her trainee assassins, Ameen Asid Basaar and Hamad Muhammad Matin went to work; parting company at the next intersection to intercept their prey - the two foreigners followed their mark down the south end of the alley while the dark assassin accelerated to the north entrance.

In the hopes of ensnaring her prey, Eva dashed up the alley until she could see the two of them. There in the shadows was Lukas, talking with the girl. As Eva came closer, she realized who the adolescent was. " _Marta didn't tell Gavril who would be with him…"_ Eva gasped when she saw that the girl speaking with Lukas was his daughter, Larisa.

The two male assassins emerged from the far corner and drew their weapons. Time appeared to stop for Eva as she watched the hit men attack. She was just a few meters away – totally powerless as the former Pandora witnessed the excessive beating of Lukas Tamm. Eva's men were relentless; especially brutal in front of young Larisa, who was too shocked to move.

It was Ameen Asid Basaar, who then drew his weapon and fired - six muffled shots echoing through the alley. Their intended target, gunned down on the cold wet street like an animal. With hands still trembling, Eva watched her associates push Larisa to the ground; naturally, there couldn't be any witnesses. Knocking back the hammer, Ameen aimed his pistol.

"No!" Eva cried, disrupting the silence. Ameen and Hamad briefly looked at their leader before staring back down at the frightened teenager, wondering why Eva would want this girl spared. It wasn't protocol, but the cash advance on their contract payment was generous enough for them to continue following her orders.

"Here's a halo for you little girl." Ameen said in Arabic before pulling the trigger.

The shots slammed into the concrete surrounding Larisa's head. Debris from the final slug ricocheted off the ground and sent a shard of rock across the side of Larisa's cheek, slicing a thin line of blood from nose to ear. Laughing, the two gunmen pocketed their weapons and raised their eyes to seek their leader's approval. To their surprise, the dark assassin was gone. Turning, the men left the adolescent alone; her body still in shock as she lay curled up next to her dead father.

* * *

On a high roof-top, Eva's heart was pounding. She covered her mouth in shame, appalled at what almost happened. The former Pandora gripped the amulet dangling around her neck. _"Did I almost confirm the murder of a child because of this?"_ Drawing on her inner strength, Eva willed herself to fight the dull electronic voices in her head. She had to figure out a way to fight that repulsive programming of her master's device, but she didn't know exactly how to do it.

* * *

 _Present Day, somewhere near the East China Sea_

Gasping, Eva woke from her nightmare. Concerned, she immediately checked her surroundings. The simple medical room was empty - a basic sick-bay for treating minor ailments. There was several overhead lights and two unoccupied portable med cots, neatly made in the corner of the room. Focusing, she listened to a low repetitive humming from some sort of reciprocating engine.

As she went to sit up, she found herself bound and lashed to the bed rails. _"What's this? Am I a prisoner?"_

Flexing her wrists, she stretched the heavy leather bindings that held her arms. Right before she was able to free herself, she heard someone at the door. Assuming a chance at gathering intelligence, she quickly closed her eyes, remaining still as the individual inserted the key and turned the knob.

"Yes, I understand _Master…_ " Dr. Dehrdome whined in disappointment. "Of course she will get the new mind control module. As a matter of fact, I've just finished the upgrades and she should be back to her _usual_ self when we arrive." The doctor paced the room, stealing some glances at the blood-torn clothing of his captured patient. "Yes Gavril…" Dehrdome replied as he stopped by Eva's cot, placing a shaky hand over her left shoulder and started tracing the outline of her serpent tattoo with his finger. After gaining more courage, he carefully began exploring the gentler lines of her ample breasts.

"With her sustained injuries, she should be field-ready in eight hours." Gesturing at the phone, "Yes! Of course! She won't remember anything. No, she's still unconscious. Okay, thank you so much for this opportunity _Master."_ Tapping the earpiece, the doctor removed the device and slipped it into his yellow lab coat pocket.

Staring at Eva's curvaceous body, the doctor lost his train of thought. Shaking his head, he chuckled out loud as he inspected his new mind-controlling device. "With my latest invention, you'll be back under _Master's_ guidance." As he brought the piece of technology closer, Eva resisted the sudden shock of pain inside her head.

"Such a shame my darling that things couldn't be different…" He touched her face, sliding a finger down her cheek to her mouth. "Different for _us_ …" He stroked her chin and neck before slipping his hand under her ripped field vest. A slight smile grew upon his face as he moved his hand over her upper body again and again. "Gavril granted me such a wondrous gift! Finally, it's just the two of us, _alone_."

Eva felt completely violated – a powerful Pandora pretending to be paralyzed and defenseless. He accosted her for another moment before withdrawing his hand. She could only imagine his sick expression as he groped her; those primal instincts festering in her mind as she fought back the desire to spill his blood.

Dehrdome had assaulted her, but she promised herself that she was going to kill just one last person - saving up all her vengeance and hatred for the supreme leader of _Nightfall._

Eva tensed when she felt his hand stroke her bandaged stomach. She tried to stay calm as he boldly slid his fingers lower. She wanted to squirm away; " _Why is he touching me?"_ Feeling sickened and dirty, she silently cursed him. After five minutes, Eva succumbed to her inhibition; " _Would it matter if I broke my promise just this once?"_

The doctor took a break from his hideous fantasy and dangled the mind-bending device over his victim. Reaching forward, he placed the new amulet around her neck. Eva felt the effects double when the device touched her skin; a pain gnawing at her mind while Dehrdome adjusted the amplitude of the signal. "Don't worry my dear, it will be just like…"

She couldn't maintain her defenses for any longer; refusing to become a slave, Eva made her choice.

Two loud snaps startled the doctor as a fierce right hand shot to his neck. Sitting up in bed, Eva pulled his body close as she began squeezing. "You're a filthy disgusting piece of shit!" She hissed, ripping the thin chain from her neck and tossing it aside. The doctor looked at her toned arm with panic as he felt the clamping pressure around his throat. She held him firm for a moment while he struggled, gritting her teeth as she watched him wrestle for his life. Suddenly, the doctor ceased his fighting. As if accepting his fate, he peered at her with a pitiful look of longing, trying almost to share one last moment with his fantasy woman.

The former Pandora refused to feel safe until she heard the satisfying crack of his wind-pipe. With no remorse, she threw the lifeless body across the room and watched the doctor crumple to the floor.

Tearing the belts that held her captive, the _Wraith of the East_ stepped down from the cot and cautiously approached the broken body, "…piece… of…shit…" Slowly, the woman slid to the ground crying. She still sensed the repulsive touch of his hands over her body; the sensations and lingering effects of the mind altering device making her feel exposed and weak. Wiping away the tears with her hands, she knew in her heart that there was no turning back.

* * *

The sick-bay door clicked as she gently pushed it closed. She checked her surroundings again and found the interior corridor barren and quiet. The rhythmic mechanical hum sounded louder as she stepped away from the door.

Choosing the only direction, the dark assassin crept along the cream colored wall, holding the polished walnut railing as she went. After several steps, she stopped, holding her wrapped bandages. _"Ugh, what's wrong with me? Am I experiencing…motion sickness? Didn't Dehrdome prepare my regeneration correctly?"_ The former Pandora continued down the short hall until she came to a thick door with a central circular window.

Depressing the lever, the dark assassin stepped onto the main deck. Once outside, the thrill of escaping dwindled as a new feeling of anxiety replaced it. Instantly, she knew where she was and why she was feeling ill. The bristling sea breeze whipped her raven-black hair as she looked out over the horizon of glistening ocean. Gripping the exterior railing, she felt the significant sway of the ship sailing up and down on the rolling waves. _"Of course you would Gavril, confine me to a vessel in the middle of the sea!"_

Eva frowned as she climbed the stairs. She thought about jumping overboard, but even with her enhanced abilities, no Pandora could survive in open water for very long. Reaching the next deck, the _Wraith_ got a better look at the ship she was stranded on.

It was an oversized Fast Crew Supplier. The long wooden deck, aft of the superstructure measured thirty meters in length. At the end of that polished surface sat four crates lashed tightly to the deck. Looking forward, Eva watched the blunt bow of the ship knife through the waves as water poured over the forecastle. With no identifiable markings, Eva figured that the boat was possibly chartered by one of Gavril's maritime merchant associates.

Getting tossed around the ocean, the supplier ship steadily steamed west. In a panic, Eva figured that she needed to act fast, _"I have to turn this ship around or I'll never get back to Amelia."_ Equipping her Volt weapon, she decided that threatening the crew was her only option. " _I'll_ _make_ _them turn this ship around!"_ Marching down the foredeck, Eva crossed the port-side wing and busted straight through the glass door onto the bridge.

With _Balaur's Fang_ in hand, Eva was ready. Searching the command center, she found the bridge deck empty. Inspecting the helm, it appeared that all the equipment was set to auto-pilot.

Tapping a few controls, Eva learned quickly that the controls were locked by a series of encrypted sub-routines. Growing frustrated, the former Pandora slammed the metal console. In the back of her head, she remembered Dehrdome's comment.

 _Gavril granted me such a wondrous gift…it's just the two of us alone._

"Shit!" She screamed, "No, no, no! What the hell is this?" Eva refused to accept the inevitable. She was trapped on board this ship, with all navigation and guidance controls set on full automation. Feeling vulnerable, the _Wraith of the East_ clutched the ship's wheel and watched through the front windows as the prow of the mighty vessel dipped and rose with the white-capped waves; sailing confidently into the setting sun.

* * *

 _Citadel - West Genetics Island_

She was extremely careful where she stepped. The slants of debris were loose and one wrong step could disturb the rubble from collapsing; sending the two young Pandora tumbling twenty meters to the ground.

Sophomore Bella Mayberry tip-toed over a shattered section of flooring, while her friend Tamsin Caballo skirted to the left to avoid the crackling wires and sections of Romex conduit dangling from torn ceiling sections. Bronwen Laberrie and her partner Wendy Daehn were navigating one floor above, pausing their search for a moment to marvel at the massive hole _Nightfall_ created with their fifteen-thousand-pound Bunker Buster bomb. The girls pressed on, walking inside the destroyed area until something caught their attention.

"I think I got something!" Bronwen shouted to Wendy who rushed over. "Hey, stand right here Wendy!" Together, they team-lifted a massive section of concrete. "Careful! That's it, I've got it!" Bronwen cried, as she pushed against the chunk of rock. "Wendy?" Bronwen asked, "Can you hold this for a sec?"

Wendy frowned at the idea of holding up the entire chunk of rock, but reluctantly complied. "Um, sure…no sweat."

Letting go of the broken concrete, Bronwen jumped into the sunken pit and rescued the injured classmate. Struggling under the weight, Wendy nodded to her partner as Bronwen pulled the 3rd Year Pandora to safety. "Hold it!" Bronwen replied as she grabbed a corner of the rock and helped Wendy lower it back to the floor.

"There! Piece of cake!"

From below, Bella and Tamsin admired their friends' heroic deed as they carried their own survivor down to the temporary triage station.

Headmistress Amelia Ellsworth surveyed the destruction with her assistant Nana Hayashi close on her heels. "Nana, make a note of the damage in this section please," said Amelia as she pointed out every crack and crevice, "I want a thorough feasibility study completed on the structural integrity of the Citadel by the end of the week."

"Yes Headmistress."

As Sister Amelia's investigation continued, she came upon Adriana Lohman and Kallie Osuka. A look of frustration crossed the Headmistress's face as she made eye contact with the lively brunette. "You!" Amelia said with ferocity. "You destroyed the Holo Discipline Center!"

Adriana rushed to stand at attention as the Headmistress approached.

"Not only did you violate protocol and enter the HDC control booth, but you activated a Holo program and subjected the enemy to our top secret training technology!" Adriana seemed to shrink away from the scathing reprimand; fidgeting uncontrollably with her hands and fingers. "With that stunt, you caused considerable damage to the pride of the Citadel! You should be…"

Adriana continued to stay silent, forcing herself to stay at perfect attention. Waiting in suspense, she predicted the discharge order. It was expected from the countless complaints of insubordination toward Elise Abetz and now with the destruction of the HDC. At this point, it seemed that Adriana Lohman's days at Genetics were numbered.

"…You should be commended!"

Adriana didn't expect Amelia's response, nor did she understand the statement. "Ma'am?" She asked, "Can you repeat that?"

"I said you should be commended!" Amelia replied with a big smile on her face - Nana Hayashi still in the background, stylus in hand, scribbling on her PAD an outline for the commendation order.

"I don't understand."

"Ask me again sometime soldier!" Said Amelia with another grin. Adriana stood slack as the Headmistress continued with her inspection of the damaged building. "When I'm all done here, I want a complete report of what happened with _Nightfall_ on my desk tomorrow… _Captain_ Lohman!"

Adriana's eyes widened. "Captain? Yes! Yes, ma'am! Absolutely!"

* * *

 _West Genetics Infirmary_

"How are you feeling?" Amelia asked Summer as the Headmistress came into the hospital room.

"I'm actually doing fine."

"I…heard."

"So why am I still in this bed?"

"A few media agents caught wind of the Minami Research Laboratory mission and that we were responsible for the death of Oren Hartwick. I needed you to stay…somewhere safe."

Summer adjusted herself under the sheet as she displayed her discomfort. "Safe? Ma'am?"

"That, plus Yumi Huhn returned from America with her platoon." Amelia responded with caution, "She's the last of Purity's…influenced _Totems_.

"Totems?" Summer wasn't familiar with the description.

Amelia smiled, "Yes, Totems is what _they_ use to describe us."

"Pandora, you mean?"

"Summer, have you ever…crossed over?"

The brunette looked at the headmistress with confusion. How much did Amelia _actually_ know about the inter-dimensional realm? "I don't understand." Summer lied.

"Summer, you can't fool your Headmistress." The tall woman came closer to the cot. "Your father told me that you've been able to communicate…with your aunt?" Kazuha Aoi's implanted Stigmata - a powerful reminder of what the _Sovereign_ carries on her back. "Tell me Summer, how do you communicate with her?"

The girl sat in silence as the Headmistress anticipated an answer. For several years, Amelia dealt with the inter-dimensional gateways that opened for the NOVA Prime. Now, having a gifted Pandora traverse the chasm and reach the other side, the Headmistress became very curious. "Summer? Can you speak with your aunt at will?"

"Yes…" Summer confirmed.

"How exactly?"

It wasn't easy for the _Sovereign_ to explain how it actually works. She did her best to elaborate that it was more of a subconscious thing than a practiced action. "I just think about her, and she manifests in my mind."

"And she responds to you…in real time?"

"I guess, I still don't understand. She's aware of everything if you can believe it, but…" Summer trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

"Oh?" Amelia was still very intrigued.

"She's…not talking to me right now."

"How very interesting."

"Ma'am?" Summer inquired, "What's going to happen to me? I woke up to fatal wounds that were healed on their own. Am I actually under observation because the government still doesn't think they can control me?"

Sister Amelia waved her hand. "No…you can be released, there's just something we have to do first." Summer was eager, but cautious. Didn't Sister Amelia just mention that she was kept in the hospital for her own safety? "Gather your things and go see your mother. She and I have some things to _talk_ with you about."

Summer hesitated, _"Talk with me? About what?"_

Summer had been secluded in her room since returning with Pina, and never had a chance to visit Satellizer or any of the other Pandora who suffered the devastating loss at the Citadel. Jumping off her bed, Summer modulated her Volt Texture into civilian clothing. "Can I go see her right now?"

Amelia nodded. "Go ahead, I'll be there in a few moments."

* * *

Satellizer was ashen, the once great warrior looking frail and weak. The slow tones of the medical scanners – a constant reminder of Satella's unstable condition, beeped and buzzed repeatedly. A disheartened Kazuya was seated in a chair at the end of the bed, his face in his hands.

Summer was careful to open the door quietly before entering. Too many times now her mother has recovered in this hospital room. Shaking her head at the condition of her mother, the _Sovereign_ sat down in the empty chair.

"…Summer…it's you…"

"Hi mother, how are you feeling?"

Kazuya raised his head from his hands. A slight smile displayed his pleasure at seeing his daughter, but his deep depression kept him from feeling anything else.

"Your father…is in worse condition…than me."

Kazuya exhaled, but didn't answer. His mind was a turbulent storm - emotionally drained from the stress of all the recent conflicts.

Summer found it difficult to look her mother in the eye. "So, Amelia said you wanted to speak with me?"

Satella forced a smile. "Don't look at me like I'm some useless invalid. It takes a much longer time for me to recover after the re-implantation you know."

"I'm so sorry."

Satellizer adjusted her arm from under the blanket and held out a hand. "Summer, there is something I need to tell you before you go with the Headmistress. Amelia told me that you're launching the counter-offensive soon?"

"Yes, Sister Amelia says she has a plan."

"These are dangerous times, the public is learning more about your abilities every day."

"I know mom."

"This person; Gavril Magda…he's not to be underestimated."

"I know. So, is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"His dark assassin…" Satella stared at the ceiling, not sure on how to tell her daughter the story. It was so long ago – The Great War of 2077; a life-changing event for the entire human race. "Do you remember when I told you that I carry the guilt for letting all those survivors die at Section Three?"

"Yes, I remember."

"It was a lie…"

Summer's eyes flickered with a blue glow. " _Another lie?"_ What _else_ could her mother be holding secret? Why was she choosing now to confess her sins? Summer desired the answers immediately, but didn't know how to ask for them.

"I was following fabricated orders; falsified to divert my team away from Section Three."

"Who could do such a thing?"

"It was Eva Dalca." Summer's head was spinning; so many stories and whispers about this once great Pandora – turning her back on everything she stood for to join the enemy.

"She was responsible for everything wasn't she?" Summer pressed, growing more frustrated by the facts.

"Yes."

"At the Citadel, why couldn't you stop her? There was three of you."

Satella sighed, closing her eyes. The pain still lingering in her body as everything slowly healed. Summer was asking questions that were difficult to answer. "Summer, three years before the Great War, Genetics altered the structure of the Stigmata tablets and impregnated the new form of…"

"The Plasma tablets, I know mother."

"Summer, the new tablets were supposed to be stronger and negate the corrosion from excessive use of Pandora Mode, unfortunately it wasn't the case."

"What are you saying? That the Plasma implanted tablets are actually weaker?"

Satella nodded. "The governments kept pushing for the Pandora to be available for military operations instead of exclusively being used to repel the NOVA."

"You're not answering my question! How could this _Nightfall_ assassin defeat a dozen Pandora so easily?"

Satellizer looked past her daughter, awaiting an answer from the only person capable of answering.

"It's because Eva Dalca has additional Stigmata implanted inside her." Sister Amelia added from the open doorway. "When she and I were enrolled at East Genetics, she was already unnaturally gifted with strength and speed. A year after Eva left Genetics, there were several unconfirmed intelligence reports that illegal implantation surgeries of stolen Stigmata were happening in Eastern Europe."

"This isn't right!" Summer protested, "Why didn't you tell me all these things? I don't want any more secrets!" She pointed at Amelia. "Especially from you!" The Headmistress said nothing, but looked over at Satellizer before re-focusing on the _Sovereign._ "You're nothing but a liar Headmistress Ellsworth!"

"Summer…" Satella tried to calm her daughter.

"No mother! She needs to hear it!"

"That's enough!" Kazuya shouted, "Have some respect for the Headmistress!"

"No." Amelia gestured to everyone. "Please, everyone be quiet for a moment. You're right Summer, I am a liar and a coward and a…terrible Headmistress."

Summer clenched her fists almost wanting a fight. "Now let me finish. During the first weeks of the Great War, I ordered my team to Section Three looking for Eva Dalca. I foolishly thought that I could bring her to justice like any other criminal. Well, I was wrong about a lot of things that day." Summer frowned, not wanting to listen.

Amelia explained the tragedy in detail. She told Summer about abandoning her teammates to personally go after Eva and how she lost to her in battle. Amelia told Summer how she waited two weeks to receive confirmation from the Genetics recovery team that identified each of her teammates and Limiter who died in the massacre at Section Three.

"I lost everything that day…" Amelia whispered. "They were my friends, my…family, my whole life. I loved them all very much, and I still suffer that feeling of loss every damn day."

"I…didn't know the whole story Headmistress."

"Despite the great evil Eva has done in her tenure, it was her who sent the encrypted messages about _Nightfall's_ dealings _._ She was the one who risked her life getting us valuable intelligence for the last several months."

"What's her motive? She's still the enemy. Do we know where she is right now?"

"That's what's most troubling. I lost her signal, so I believe she's outside the ten kilometer range of Japan's mainland."

"If she left the country, can we still trust her?"

"I don't know anything right now, but she has been the only one helping us up to this point. It's seems natural that she should continue helping us."

Summer bristled with frustration. "Somehow Headmistress, you still know more than what you're telling me."

"Your insight serves you well _Sovereign_ , but take comfort in the fact that I've allowed you to know this much already." Amelia replied coldly, not forgetting Summer's contempt from a few minutes earlier.

* * *

"Kallie Osuka, reporting as ordered Headmistress. You… wanted to see me?" Said the hesitant Pandora as she entered the laboratory.

Sister Amelia welcomed the young woman and offered her a seat. "As you know, the Americans have been working on a Volt Texture modulation to defend against the phased weapons."

"Yes ma'am…" Kallie replied. My mother…and her team of experts almost had a solution."

"Yes Kallie," Amelia remarked. "I read the file and your Volt Texture was quite compatible for the testing."

"Yes ma'am, I was their best candidate."

Amelia clasped her hands, "Then why was your mother's project a failure?"

Kallie looked Amelia in the eye. "They couldn't get the modulation variance within acceptable limits."

"Kallie, what if I told you that the Americans finally solved the variable?"

"How's that ma'am? How would you even know about their results?" Amelia smiled as a familiar woman appeared.

"My dear, why would you ask your Headmistress if she knew about _my_ research?"

"Mother?" Kallie gasped, "What are you doing here?" The young Pandora leapt from her seat and ran to the waiting woman.

Will Wagner held out her arms as her daughter embraced her warmly. "How are you Kallie?" The young woman didn't respond as she held on tight. "Kallie, what's wrong?"

Kallie sniffled, "I'm not well…"

Willa looked over to Amelia, who gave a concerned face, "Kallie hasn't told you anything has she?"

Willa tapped her daughter on the arm as she began to wonder, "Tell me _what_ Kallie?" She saw the distorted look on her daughter's face "…Its Minato isn't it?"

"Miss Wagner!" Came a shout as Willa's personal pilot burst through the door. "I brought up the portfolios and PADs with the data you requested and…" He paused as he saw Willa and Kallie looking at each other with depressed expressions. "Umm, Miss Wagner? Kallie? Did I just miss something?"

Amelia quickly interjected. "I think all of you should come with me to the Command Center and discuss this matter in a more _private_ setting."

* * *

 _Citadel, Command Center_

Amelia checked her chrono as the large group of people clustered into what was left of the Command Center. Pre-occupied with the delay, the Headmistress worried that her briefing wouldn't finish on time.

"Thank you all for coming." Amelia responded as she looked out over the assembly. Everyone was silent as they gave the Headmistress their full attention. Standing with their respective squads were Bella Mayberry and her team of sophomores; Tamsin, Wendy and Bronwen. Directly next to them was Adriana, Pina and Kallie. On the other side stood Larisa Tamm, Davina, Corraine and Brittany Temple, who was fully recovered and ready for battle. Summer stood at Amelia's right while Willa and Jimmy were waiting on the left.

"Today marks the beginning of our retaliation!" The crowd nodded as Amelia gestured to the Genetics personnel sitting at the computer. As the topography of South America appeared on the cracked display screen, the imaged refocused and enlarged over an area near the equator in the country of Ecuador.

"Before we lost contact with our…operative, this facility is where _Nightfall_ will be launching their attack. In the best interests of the Allied Nations and the world, we are going to make a final stand against the terrorist organization _._ I have received the green light from my counterpart in Genetics America that she will provide defensive support plus the added promise of cooperation with the American military if we request it."

The group studied the satellite imagery of the A.N. Space facility and the maze of roadways all converging on the magnetic levitation runway that catapults the orbiter outside the Earth's atmosphere. "A.N. Intel is spotty, but our analysts believe that the enemy has already arrived and already staging for their assault. Their goal is to seize the base and launch the SSTO in a plan to take over the _Perses Titan_ and harness its firepower."

The serious expression on everyone's face made James and Willa uncomfortable. They couldn't believe the boldness and insanity of acquiring such a space weapon. While Sister Amelia reviewed the layout and terrain features, Willa's personal pilot leaned over. "Miss Wagner? This is the real-deal isn't it? Genetics is declaring war?" The female executive quickly nodded before turning back to the briefing. James stole a glance at Kallie, who looked much older to him than she did when they first met – the young Japanese woman appeared stronger, fiercer and more battle-hardened.

"Brittany Temple and Corraine Milford!" Amelia barked, "You'll be assisting Captain Lohman with leading an all-out offensive assault on the SSTO base! Your job will be to seek out and destroy any _Nightfall_ ground troops and all their supporting heavy armor."

Adriana, Corraine and Brittany shouted in unison "Yes ma'am!"

 _"Captain_ Lohman?" Summer whispered to Pina, who simply shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Yeah, Amelia promoted her." Pina replied. Summer blinked as she looked over at her friend. _"Promoted…? Adriana?"_

"Kallie and Davina!" The two of you are tasked with the search and rescue of A.N. soldier Minato Osuka." Willa heard his name and winced. She sadly looked over at her daughter as Amelia listed the procedures and protocol. It seemed like a dream, Willa couldn't believe that standing before her was her once estranged daughter whom she turned her back on years ago. Looking at her now, she saw a beautiful woman who's formidable power was about to unleashed on the enemies responsible for her father's kidnapping. Willa almost felt pity for the terrorists.

"Bella Mayberry?" Amelia inquired to the young woman.

"Yes Headmistress?"

"Take your team and create a defensive occupation of the base. I want you and the other squads of Sophomore Pandora around the perimeter providing an airtight enclosure!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good! Just make sure that once you're in position, don't allow that defensive wall to fall!"

"As for myself…" Amelia concluded, "I'll be leading the attack on _Nightfall's_ command structure itself." The Headmistress then gestured to Summer El Bridget-Aoi. "The _Sovereign of the West_ will be joining Larisa Tamm, Pina Marigold and myself on a raid that will focus on eliminating each of _Nightfall's_ command personnel…ending with Gavril Magda himself."

* * *

 _On board a private super-yacht,  
The coast of Ecuador, South America  
_  
Gavril Magda slid open the window to his personal cabin. The humidity was thick as he flooded his air-conditioned stateroom with the moist outside air.

"Ladies…?" He calmly called, "I believe that everything is falling into place perfectly." The two young women, both dressed in dark-red military fatigues, smiled as they stood at attention. "I have waited a long time for this moment and the two of you will be able to make this happen for me." He turned and stroked his chin. "When Summer El Bridget-Aoi arrives, she will undoubtedly stop our attempts at stealing the orbiter and foil the plan of launching it into space with a complement of armed soldiers."

The taller, less shapely woman nodded. "Don't you want us just to kill her?"

Gavril smiled. "No my love, that may prove difficult even with your illegally _enhanced_ abilities. Your job is going to be simpler – just keep her away from the orbiter entirely." He licked his lips as he inspected his pair more closely. "She'll be so obsessed with the two of you, Summer won't be able to stop me."

"Thank you very much for allowing us to be part of this unique opportunity Gavril," Phoebe Kelly replied. "Ellie and I are extremely happy that you…rescued us."

"Of course," Said Gavril slyly, "You two were awaiting final sentencing, so if I didn't swoop in and intervene…who knows what your fate would have been."

The former Basics School cadets giggled as they sauntered over to their liberator. "Gavril?" Ellie playfully cooed, "What _else_ would you like from us?"

Gavril motioned to his bed. "It would please me very much if the two of you would share some… _special_ time with me before we start the mission."

* * *

 _Outdoor training grounds  
West Genetics Island_

"Are you sure about this whole modulation thing?" Pina asked, glaring at the phased plasma weapon laying on the table. "Why was I picked again for this?"

"It's because we love you best!" Adriana teased.

Pina shot the brunette a nasty look while Kallie and Summer scrutinized over the data for a third time. With arms folded, Summer listened to Kallie's interpretation. "There is less than a two percent degradation in Volt Texture continuity, but the modulation seems sound."

"Is that tolerable for our plasma tablets?" Summer asked.

"Yes. That's why Pina is so critical to this feasibility study."

Pina huffed in despair as she walked down to the target placement indicator. "So I'm going to endure this stupid exercise because of my low compatibility?" Slapping her hands to her side, she called out to Kallie's mother. "Are you positive about this Miss Wagner?"

Willa smiled as the little Pandora stood straight at the designated spot. "Yes Pina, we're confident that everything will be fine."

"I still don't feel any different!" Pina called. "Am I supposed to feel the effects?"

Willa shook her head as she signaled for the clearing of the range. "No Pina, you won't feel any changes at all." The little Pandora acknowledged as she waited patiently, taking several deep breaths to help calm her nerves. Pina wasn't really prepared for the painful consequence if Kallie's mother and her team were wrong with their calculations.

"Ready the weapon," Willa commanded to her associate, who picked up the phased plasma device and aimed it directly at Pina. "Range Hot!"

Pina gritted her teeth as she anticipated the intense blast - shutting one eye as she braced herself.

"Fire!"

The concentrated green beam erupted from the barrel with tremendous force. The energy blast from the experimental weapon struck Pina Marigold directly in the chest, flinging the small Pandora backward; falling flat on her back with a solid thud.

"Pina!" Adriana shouted as she started to run to her friend, "Oh my God Pina!" Willa instantly checked her PAD while her engineers and subordinates shook their heads in confusion. Summer and Kallie followed after Adriana, rushing to their fallen friend. "Pina! Pina!" Adriana cried, "Oh no!"

Kallie creased her forehead as she looked back at her mother. Summer was just as shocked, but in a different way as she noticed Pina's smoking body didn't have any markings of blast fire.

"Help! Medics! Help! Eh what? Hold on!" Adriana stopped in mid-sentence as Pina opened her eyes and laughed.

"Ha! I got _you_ Adriana!"

"What the hell?" The brunette gasped in disbelief, "You can't… just pretend…to get shot like that!"

"Sure I can _Captain Lohman_ …I thought you loved me after all?"

"You…little bitch! That's not funny!" Adriana growled. "You can't make me worry like that!"

"So now you're worried about me too _Captain_?"

"Shut up!"

"It looks like your mother's work is a success." Kallie looked at Summer who was watching the two friends squabble.

"Yeah, my mother and her engineers did it didn't they?"

Following Kallie away from the range, Summer decided to broach a touchy subject. "Kallie, we never had a chance to talk about your mission to retrieve your father."

"It's nothing to be concerned about."

Summer expressed her discomfort, "Of course it's something. Don't pretend to hide behind that serene attitude of yours when I know you're hurting deeply inside."

"Summer, Amelia granted my request to rescue my father, whether it compromises the overall mission or not. You don't have to worry about it."

"Kallie, that's what I'm afraid of. _Nightfall_ will anticipate a tactic like rescuing Minato."

"You can trust me." Kallie replied, "I won't fail."

"No Kallie, I believe you, I just want to make sure you know what you're doing and not let your personal feelings jeopardized Davina, the operation and something you'll regret."

"I already told you Summer, I won't fail."

* * *

 _The private quarters of Yumi Huhn_

 _ **"TOTEM, ANSWER ME…"**_

Yumi Huhn's eyes went white as the NOVA violated her mind. She hadn't been in contact with the Prime for quite some time, and this encounter was more unsettling than the last.

 _ **"YOUR HEADMISTRESS HAS OUTLIVED HER USEFULNESS. ERADICATE HER IMMEDIATELY."**_

Yumi acknowledged without a hint of emotion or expression - holding firm in a frozen-like trance. "It shall be done." The young woman replied.

 _ **"I CAN SENSE THE GIFTED TOTEM NEARBY, DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE SUMMER IS?"**_

Yumi explained to Purity that Summer was being treated on the island, but the location was kept secret.

 _ **"NOTHING IS BEYOND US. WE CAN…FEEL HER PRESENCE NOW…"**_ The NOVA paused, locating the _Sovereign of the West_. _**"GO TO THE 3rd LEVEL OF THE INFIRMARY AND YOU WILL FIND YOUR ELUSIVE TARGET. ELIMINATE THIS GIFTED TOTEM.**_

Yumi was abruptly released from her corrupted encounter which forced her to her knees. The sharp voice resounding in her mind became dull, quiet and docile. Full of relief, she leaned back and exhaled a long breath. Then she leaned forward, as if instructed to go and search for Sister Amelia.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	9. Zero Hour

__**CHAPTER 9 - ZERO HOUR**__

 _Twenty-six hours before launching_ _the surprise attack._

The determined look on Yumi Huhn's face concerned the 2nd and 3rd Year students who were leaving the entrance of the hospital. Pushing passed the girls, the possessed Pandora rushed through the lobby and into the stairwell.

Running up the flights effortlessly, she stepped through the opening and into the lobby of the third floor. Marching forward, she searched the vestibule, scanning each identification card posted above the room number. The medical ward was barren, except for a pair of nurses that looked up from their work to observe the young Pandora's peculiar behavior. After a few discreet taps on her handset, the ward nurse clicked off a message stating the target had arrived and was searching the floor.

* * *

"GM870 reporting as ordered. You wanted to see me Headmistress?"

"Summer come in." Amelia quickly set down her mug of herbal tea before hastily organizing the clutter of papers on her desk. "I'm sure you still have questions about… _things_."

Summer read the Headmistress's tone and body language - slightly uncomfortable with the amount of curiosity she still had in regards to the Headmistress. "I have some questions…if you're willing to answer."

"I have some time, so be brief."

Summer cleared her throat, "How long did you serve the NOVA Prime?"

"Oh, is that all?"

"Please…" Summer drew every last ounce of strength to keep herself tactful, "…can you answer the question?"

"I slowly fell under its influence before I became a Headmistress."

"If you were compromised, how could you have functioned without the threat of suspicion from the A.N.?"

" _It_ allowed me certain freedoms that proved useful as I became head of this school, plus with the murders of the other Headmistress applicants...in a failed attempt at melding our consciousnesses, the NOVA were forced to _handle_ me a little bit differently."

"Were you instructed to put me in harm's way by the request of the NOVA?" Amelia pursed her lips before shooting back a blunt answer.

"To a degree, but _it_ wasn't aware of your abilities until much later."

Summer exhaled, trying to keep her composure. "If you were…under its influence, how were you able to overcome its effects and not be a threat to everyone else?"

"My assistant Nana Hayashi, whom I've known for several years, works for a top secret branch of the Allied Nations. Her department is responsible for creating a metabolic technique that disrupts the NOVA's influence within my brain."

"So they developed a way to shut out the NOVA's telekinetic connection?"

"In a way." Said Amelia as she took a sip of her tea. "The micro-injection is painful, but it floods the bloodstream with a complex series of enzymes and other antigens that alters my Stigmata chemistry."

"So you force out the NOVA by changing how your body reacts to the implanted tablets."

"It's not a permanent fix, but it has kept me away from that…alien being."

"Does it…know?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Does it know _what_ young lady?" She set the cup back on the saucer. "Does it know that I'm resisting its will?" Sister Amelia chuckled as she clasped her hands, "Oh, it is quite upset let me assure you."

Disrupting the seriousness of the visit, Amelia's handset began humming and vibrating from under some papers on her desk. Spotting the device, she picked it up and read the caller ID. Quickly enabling the talk feature, she answered. "Go for Amelia."

The voice on the other end was her assistant, reporting Yumi Huhn's current status and last known location. "Yumi's on her way _here_?" She protested, "Thank you Nana." Amelia ended the call and placed the thin device back on the desk. "It seems we'll have a guest very shortly."

Summer was intrigued, "You said Yumi?"

"Listen very carefully Summer. We are the only Pandora on this island capable of stopping her...I need you."

"No, I won't play your stupid games."

"Games?" Amelia sounded offended, "I don't play games either Miss El Bridget-Aoi. This time, I'm going to really need your help."

"I'm not your personal clean-up crew." Summer responded as she turned to leave, "Good luck with Yumi…"

"Just a moment GM870! Yumi needs your help just as much as I do!"

"What about her Anti-NOVA weapon? Won't she try to resist? If she's coming here, your office isn't exactly an ideal place for a battle."

Amelia smirked, "I won't have to fight her if the _Sovereign of the West_ is with me. _"_

Summer shook her head. There it was again, the _Sovereign_ nickname. It loathed the young woman to be called that title. Personally, Summer believed she was anything but a Sovereign. Refusing to cooperate, Summer moved closer to the door; Amelia's narrowing eyes following her star pupil across the cramped office to the exit. "Summer, I need you to initiate a Freezing so that I can inject that serum into Yumi's body. Once that's done, the NOVA's influence should fracture." Summer turned her back to the Headmistress as she refused to listen further. "If you go through that door, you'll be turning your back on Genetics, me and any chance at saving your former classmate."

Summer lowered her head, "If I do it, I'm doing this for Yumi and for my Pandora sisters."

"I believe in you Summer El Bridget-Aoi." Amelia rose from her desk and walked over to the tall brunette. "You've grown so much since I first met you. I remember you sitting here in my office, telling me how much you didn't want to be a Pandora. Now here you are, one of the most powerful Pandora ever. Don't deny your greatest gift in saving humanity."

Summer closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to hear anymore encouraging words from a woman that had made so many questionable decisions throughout her career. "Headmistress, now more than ever, do I wish for the chance to return to the pebbled shores of Eastbourne."

Amelia ignored the young woman as she checked her chrono, "We'll finish this conversation later." She said, grabbing a few items from her office alcove. "Right now, we need to lure Yumi away from this heavily populated building."

"We?" Summer mocked, "I never committed to helping you!"

"No Summer, but it appears that Yumi will be here any minute so we don't have time to debate the issue." Amelia grabbed Summer by the arm and led her to the side exit staircase outside her office. "You're stuck with me for the moment soldier, so deal with it."

* * *

The soulless husk of Yumi Huhn broke the handle of the locked door; flowing into the room like a surging wave. Surveying the empty outer office, the possessed woman rushed forward, throwing open the door to Amelia's personal office.

A quick scan of the unkempt room proved that the Headmistress wasn't here either. She continued to hear it's subtle whispering; edging her to the next feasible location. Slowing her pace, a small sliver of light broke through the darkness which distracted the young woman from continuing her mission. Piece by piece, her humanity crept in, wanting to reclaim its lost property.

It was a mild perception at first, before growing in intensity. Yumi put her hands to her head as she wrestled with the conflict. "…stop…it…" she whispered, "…leave me alone…" Flooded with pain, the woman teetered, bracing herself against the office wall. It was agony; an unquenchable fire behind her eyes – naturally the alien wasn't going to let go of its living puppet just yet.

Renewing its search, the creature forced the fatigued woman to stand. From the inside-out, the monster called to her, crushing her resistance as it whispered the next set of instructions. Reluctantly obeying, Yumi left Amelia's office; bound for the Holo Discipline Center.

* * *

There were still lines of orange caution tape dangling across the entrance to the HDC that weren't taken down after the engineering crew did their final inspections. The present condition of the building was sound, but incapable of holding any large-scale training sessions. The good news was that Amelia didn't need a large-scale training session for her plan to work.

"This way!" Amelia said to Summer as they dashed through the open doorway, passing exposed metal framing and ironwork of the HDC's structure and staging areas. "She's moving a lot faster than I anticipated!" Another terrific blast of crackling energy blew a cavernous hole in the building's bulkhead as Yumi drew aim a second time. "No!" Amelia shouted into her handset. "You'll not engage the target! We can handle it! Just stand by!"

For the past ten minutes, Sister Amelia and Summer El Bridget-Aoi had been discreetly luring Yumi Huhn away from the populated buildings of the main campus and into the restricted area of the battle-ravaged Citadel and Discipline Center. Everything was seemingly going smoothly until the possessed Pandora opened fire inside the quad of the Citadel and HDC buildings.

Knocking over a stack of crates, Amelia shoved Summer to the side. "This is far as we go!" She said, "Just remember the plan!"

"This isn't part of the plan! We need to still…"

Ignoring Summer's statement, Amelia left the _Sovereign_ behind and spun to face the possessed Pandora. Holding out her right hand, Amelia charged her opponent shouting the activation sequence; "Volt Weapon, equip!" Summer stared in awe as the Headmistress rushed her enemy - the slender Zanbato materializing in a flash of shimmering light. Swinging the great weapon around, she held it out toward her advancing adversary. Summer had heard stories about Amelia's mighty _Silverstarr,_ but she'd never imagine it would be such a large formidable sword. "Wait for it!" She shouted to Summer as the former _Warblade of the East_ engaged the younger woman.

Sister Amelia was a blur of slashes as Yumi blocked every strike with unnatural swiftness. With a roundhouse kick, Amelia struck the possessed Pandora across the side of her head before delivering a backhanded punch to her adversary's chest. Winded, Yumi paused, trying to re-strengthen herself. Seeing an opening in the enemy's defense, the Headmistress slammed her foe backward, pushing Yumi farther away from Summer's position. Accelerating, the Headmistress leaped into the air and delivered her finishing move.

On the downward thrust, Yumi grabbed at Amelia's arm, forcing _Silverstarr_ into the ground. Aiming her massive Anti-NOVA cannon, Yumi went to fire. "Now!" Amelia screamed as she rolled away from the energy wave.

Emerging from her hiding place, Summer braced her right arm as it pulsated with power - focusing a narrow spectrum Freezing at the two warriors. Amelia felt the effects instantly as she scrambled desperately back to her feet. Struggling to get behind the ensnared Pandora, Amelia raised her hand and forcibly stabbed the micro-injector into the base of Yumi's neck.

Amelia grunted through the pain as she held onto the silver canister; its contents emptying into the possessed woman's bloodstream.

Yumi screamed as the serum did its job. After another moment, the young Pandora ceased her struggle and finally relaxed. "Summer…" Amelia responded, "You can…go ahead and stop the…" The Headmistress couldn't finish her sentence as she suddenly felt an increasing restriction across her entire body.

Unable to move or speak, Sister Amelia watched in fear as the _Sovereign_ approached. Summer's eyes were glowing a mixture of blue and orange as she poured herself into the Freezing. The crushing pressure maintained its effectiveness, pressing Amelia down on top of Yumi's motionless form. It was a torrent of pain; a promise of what hell would feel like for anyone opposing the _Sovereign of the West_.

 _ **"Stop this Summer…"**_

After another arduous moment, Summer released her victims. Gasping and coughing, Yumi and Amelia rolled on the ground, taking labored breaths as their bodies slowly re-adjusted.

"…Summer…" Amelia choked.

"…Where…?" Yumi struggled, "…Headmistress…?"

It happened again, Summer used too much power and the effects corroded her body past Kazuha's suggested threshold. She swore to herself that she'd never become that monster again, but without her aunt's guidance, her NOVA Form awakened. Didn't Wakahisa pledge that with the implantation of Kazuha's Stigmata, she would never have to face that demon again?

 _ **"It will be okay, Summer…"**_

Observing Amelia and Yumi writhing in pain was enough of a shock for Summer to realize how ashamed she was at her actions. Slowly, Amelia acknowledged the distraught Pandora. "It's…okay…well done…you…did…it…"

* * *

 _East China Sea  
_ She closed her eyes as she prayed for success. " _If this doesn't work, I'm as good as dead…"_ Slamming the lever down, the four Caterpillar engines finally roared back to life. Breathing a sigh of relief, Eva wiped the hard earned sweat from her brow. Welcoming the terrific sounds of the reciprocating diesel engines, Eva pumped her arms in celebration. "Yes! We've got propulsion and electricity!"

Closing down the engineering terminal, she left the raucous of the engine room and moved through the inter-connecting corridor of the central compartments of fresh water and fuel oil until she arrived at the exit hatch. Stepping through, she pulled the door shut, twisting the handle firmly until the sounds from the engine room were muffled to almost silence. Looking beyond the wooden staircase at the intersection, Eva noticed the darkened hallway leading to the crew quarters. Allowing her curiosity to win out, Eva decided to investigate.

Peeking into each stateroom, she saw nothing of interest. The bedrooms were clean but unoccupied, as if this ship never intended on having any crewmen aboard. Walking a few more meters, she found herself in the mess hall. To her left was a simple galley with a sink, mini-refrigerator and electric oven with a four-burner cooktop. To her right, a U-shaped cushioned seating arrangement surrounding a small central table. Beyond the mess was the galley's ice box and mechanic's room which housed the bow thrusters. Contemplating the generous size of the freezer, Eva thought briefly about the late Dr. Dehrdome and where he could be stored for their journey back to West Genetics.

Pulling the refrigerator door open, Eva hoped for something fresh inside to eat and drink. Smiling at her good fortune, she found several ration packs, pre wrapped sandwiches and six individual cylinders of juice.

With a bottle and sandwich in hand, Eva climbed the staircase until she reached the wheelhouse. Stepping around the rail to the bridge-deck, she placed her meal on the captain's chair and sat the drink on the adjacent console. Moving to the helm, the Pandora tapped the controls until she successfully deactivated the automation sub-routine. Excited to finally have the ship under her command, Eva laid in a course for West Genetics Island.

As the digital screen displayed _1528 kilometers_ , Eva marveled at her current predicament. "Shit, another eight hours and I would have been in Chinese waters. You underestimated your old assassin Gavril, and now I'm coming for you." Smiling, she tapped the button sequence into the guidance control system to confirm the ship's heading. "If I calculated the distance with this ship's top speed, I think I could arrive in twenty-five hours or so."With a firm grip on the ship's wheel, Eva turned the ship about. "Let's just hope Amelia and her little army of Pandora hasn't left yet!" Demanding maximum speed from the engines, Eva navigated the course back to Japan. With every plunge of the axe-shaped bow, Eva's heart pounded. Once more, she was proud of herself - disabling the guidance control functions and re-initializing the propulsion system for manual control. With another wave crashing over the forecastle and washing down the sides of the speeding hull, Eva coaxed the ship into going faster.

* * *

 _The next day, forty-five minutes before launching the surprise attack_

James followed closely behind Willa as they walked the empty hallways of the dormitory. Finally arriving at the bedroom, the two peered through the open door.

Inside, Willa found her daughter packing some final items into her duffle. "I thought you would be finished packing." She stated.

Turning, Kallie half-smiled, seeing the presence of her mother and friend outside her room. "It's wheels-up in forty minutes," Kallie responded. "So…is there something you needed from me? I really have to go soon."

Willa sat down on Kallie's bed while Jimmy stood by the door. "We came to…formally…say goodbye." Kallie nodded, accepting her mother's decision to leave the island.

She knew in her heart that Willa wasn't hardened enough for field duty and since Amelia was sending the bulk of the Pandora directly into the line of fire; it would be smart for any civilians to not get in the way. "Goodbye mother…" Said Kallie, who returned her full attention to packing the final items.

"So that's it?" Embarrassed and outraged, Willa reprimanded her daughter. "That's all then?" Kallie wouldn't make eye contact as the older woman continued. "I'm not surprised you would be this way, but I…" Willa hesitated. "You're going off to fight these terrorists and…"

Kallie dropped her belongings and turned toward her mother. "It's irrelevant. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"It's not irrelevant to me Kallie! How can you say that? You're not acting like yourself!"

"You think you know me? You… _know_ how I feel about all of this? How I don't know if father is alive or dead?"

"Kallie, I know exactly how you feel."

"Of course you do mother, because you left me and father to fend for ourselves… _all alone?_ I'm sure that guilt is similar to your…" Kallie stopped her rant, holding back emotions that she'd been so careful to suppress.

Kallie wanted to condemn her mother for her selfish actions years ago, but Willa now began to understand the root of her daughter's stress. Kallie was right of course; Willa was a coward for leaving the two of them when she chose to return to America.

"I thought we were passed this Kallie."

"I'm…not passed it."

"Perhaps you _were_ until your father was taken prisoner?"

"Whatever…" Kallie turned her face away; tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't think for one moment that I'm not disgusted with Genetics and the Allied Nations for not mounting a rescue and getting your father safely away from those murderers!"

Kallie stared at the floor, fighting through the hurt and depression of knowing the real reason behind Minato's prolonged captivity. "They told me…" Kallie sniffled. "They told me they weren't going to rescue him."

Flustered, Willa stood from the bed, visibly upset at her daughter's testimony. "Who the hell told you that?"

"The Headmistress and…General Kun…"

 _Sister Amelia_ \- it made sense to Willa that the Headmistress would delay Minato's recovery to bolster the tension between Genetics and _Nightfall._ She clenched her fists as she imagined the broken body of her husband lying on the ground in some cold dark cell. Ever since reuniting with her daughter, Willa wanted more than anything to start over; to have one last chance to try living together as a family.

"I will talk to the Headmistress about you father right now!"

"No, please don't." Kallie replied, "He wasn't rescued because Kun and Amelia had someone on the inside helping him stay alive, and relaying his status to Genetics on a weekly basis."

Willa's face contorted. "Someone on the inside of _Nightfall?"_ It was all starting to make sense. Kun and Amelia was playing both sides of the struggle. "Who is this person?" Willa demanded.

"I…don't have access to that information."

"Don't insult me! I know my daughter well enough when she's not telling me the truth."

"I…can't tell you, it's classified."

"Who is it Kallie?"

The young Pandora snatched up her rucksack. "I…have to go. Just don't worry, I'll be fine and I'll bring him home."

"Kallie wait a sec!" James called out, unfolding his arms. "Please don't go!"

"I'm not finished Kallie," Willa stated, "I still want to know…"

Kallie swung the strap over her shoulder and hustled passed her two visitors. Giving chase, James followed the young woman down the hall to the stairwell.

"Wait! Hold up!" James shouted. "Kallie!"

"Go home with my mother Jimmy." Kallie replied as she skipped every other step leading to the ground floor. Jimmy rushed to catch up, but tripped going down the last set of steps. As he grabbed at the door, he flung it open and raced outside. Desperate, he searched the area until he found Kallie crossing the quad; speed walking toward the airfield.

Out of breath James ran up from behind. "Will you please wait up?" Kallie reluctantly obeyed, stopping in mid-step and forcing Jimmy to collide into her back. The sudden impact of running into her knocked the frantic man to the side. "Ouch, hey! What was that for?"

"What do you want?" She demanded, turning toward the young man.

Catching his breath, he faced the intimidating Pandora. "What do you mean?"

"What do you _want_ from me?"

He didn't understand the question; perhaps maybe he simply couldn't understand her motives. Impulsively, he ran after her because of some pathetic feeling he had for her deep down. He wanted to express his affection ever since they reunited at West Genetics, but something inside stopped him from following through with his confession.

James Hobbs didn't believe in chance or fate, but at this very moment his love was standing in front of him – ready to embark on a dangerous life-threatening mission that she may not come back from.

"I'm going…to be worried about you." James blurted out. Frowning, Kallie exhaled her disappointment before turning to leave. "No, wait! Stop!" He grabbed at her arm which made the tall woman abruptly counter with a block. "Please Kallie…"

"Jimmy, release my arm."

"No! Kallie, I have these feelings… for you, and I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you."

"What?" She whispered, "Look, I'll…be fine okay? Don't worry about me."

"I really like you, and I don't think you're going to be fine, _Kallie Osuka_."

Her eyes blinked, as if she snapped out of a trance from hearing him call her by name _._ Her strength returning as she remembered her duty as a Pandora. She hated herself for not being a stronger person for her team, for her parents and for her friend. James Hobbs was right here, facing her with a forlorn expression. Finally she knew the reason why he chased after her.

"Say…it…again."

James tilted his head, "What? You mean, _Kallie…Osuka?_ "

The young Pandora sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're such a dummy. What did you say before you said my name?"

"That…I really liked you and that I would go absolutely crazy if anything happened to you?" She smiled, looking down at the ground, finding it quite difficult to look him in the eye after everything he just said. Brushing some long strands of pink hair from her face, she finally found courage to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, that was it…"

"Umm, Kallie…?" Jimmy stuttered.

"Yes James?"

She was such a stunning young woman, slender and strong; a perfect fighting machine honed to perfection by extensive training regiments and prepared for the hardships of battle. The more he gazed at her, the more he found her beauty and gracefulness appealing. He swallowed hard as he mustered the strength to tell her what he _really_ wanted to say.

"Kallie…I…"

"Kallie! I'm very sorry for earlier." Willa responded as she walked between the two blushing individuals; deflating each other's shared energy.

Forgetting his place, James conveniently forgot the biggest obstacle to his forbidden love - Kallie was his boss's daughter. The young Pandora looked past her mother at the disappointment on Jame's face. "It's okay mother, I understand. I'm sorry too."

"Jimmy." Willa said sternly. "Say goodbye to my daughter and go prep the plane."

"Uh, of course Miss Wagner. Right away!"

"Mother?"

"Yes Kallie?"

"Amelia's informant that checked in on father's health was the assassin, Eva Dalca."

Willa's body went slack. Even Jimmy paused at hearing the name of Genetics's most notorious enemy. Of all the people that could have cared for her imprisoned husband, why did it have to be her? Impulsively rushing off to face Amelia Ellsworth, Willa abruptly left James alone again with Kallie.

"I'm…" James started to say.

"Hey…" Kallie replied.

"Sorry, you go first."

"I wanted to say thanks…"

James was confused. "Thanks? For what?"

"For being with me now and for the past couple weeks here on the island."

"Uh, sure…it was…"

Kallie reached forward, pulling the surprised man close to her. He held onto her as her chest pressed into his. They stared at each other for a moment, forgetting about everything else in the world - an embrace desired by the both of them for such a long time. Before she turned to leave, Kallie drew him closer and kissed him fervently. Leaving the man pleasantly numb, she quickly whispered in his ear. "Don't worry about me, I'll come back…"

"…Kallie?" James still couldn't move; taken aback by this moment. The young Pandora tried to smile as she let go of his hand. "Now trust me. First, I'm going to get my father…and then my team is going to stop _Nightfall._ When I'm finished, I'm…going to come back." James wanted desperately to hold on and not let her go, but he still suffered from the Pandora's spell - the passionate kiss that paralyzed him. "I'll come back to you, I promise." She lied, knowing full well that this was probably her final mission.

He watched her leave. Standing confused and defeated at what just happened. He should have felt delight and excitement that she accepted his confession and solidified her feelings back to him with a kiss. However, instead of experiencing joy, he felt dread and worry. He watched his love head to the hangar entrance, where the giant cargo plane sat; its unmarked skin bathing in artificial light.

James observed Kallie form up into line with her three dozen fellow Pandora, waiting for their final briefing before boarding the immense aircraft.

Foolishly believing that her promise was genuine, he walked away troubled; admitting that her kiss was actually her way of saying goodbye forever.

* * *

Gavril Magda smashed the PADD onto the ground as he shoved the soldier outside his cabin door. "That bitch! They never arrived? What the hell?" Ellie looked puzzled as Phoebe leaned against a pile of pillows propped up against the headboard. "Eva…that woman! Damn her to hell!"

"Try to calm down…" Phoebe called from his bed, her sweat-soaked body glistening from the sunlight shining through the open window. Ellie waved her accomplice into silence as Gavril assaulted a nearby nightstand.

As table parts fell, he kicked at several of the broken pieces until they scattered across the stateroom floor. Pausing between his destructive antics, he pointed to his partially naked guests. "Get dressed and get the hell off my boat!" Frowning, both woman obeyed; silently gathered their things, dressing and then exiting the Master's cabin. Ellie turned toward Gavril after Phoebe was outside in the corridor.

"I'd keep an eye on that temper of yours…it won't do you any good…"

Completely berserk, Gavril charged across the room, winding up and striking the tall woman in the head and face with his fist. Barely flinching, the woman kept her composure as bruises formed on her cheek and temple. While Gavril's fingers and knuckle turned a concerning array of red and purple, he grabbed at the woman's loose fitting shirt. "It's shit like you that makes me hate this world…Goddamn Pandora screw-ups!"

A devious smile curled across her face as she stood over him. "I figured as much from a bastard like you. Be careful Gavril, don't forget who you're dealing with. We…Pandora _screw-ups_ tend to stick together."

Gavril calmed himself; an insidious smile twisting across his face. "You my dear also need a reminder that you're free because of me and that you work exclusively for _Nightfall_."

"I know exactly what I'm working for, but don't expect for one second that it will be for your organization's idiotic scheme." Gavril turned his head, wanting to strike the young woman again. "I just want revenge, that's all that matters to me."

Gavril straightened his shirt collar, "Do your job and you'll get your way with Satellizer's daughter."

"Don't forget that Phoebe and I are only helping you because of your promise of getting us close to Summer El Bridget-Aoi."

"Naturally, that was our agreement. When the time comes, I'm sure you'll take care of things."

The bruise on Ellie's cheek was almost completely dissipated when the tall woman stepped outside into the corridor. "Oh and one last thing," She said dryly, "If you ever strike me again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Gavril found himself drawing closer to the fuming woman. "Sweetheart, I'm the only one doing the threatening around here. Now get the hell out."

Without a reply, the woman nodded before moving down the hall to meet up with her partner. As the two former Basics School cadets climbed the stairs to the upper deck. Phoebe inquired to her accomplice.

"What the hell was that just now?"

"Nothing of consequence." Ellie replied. "Phoebe, I promise that when this is finished, I'm going to personally kill Gavril Magda."

* * *

 _H-Hour_

The high-pitched hum of the turbo-jet engines filled the cavernous cabin of the unmarked cargo plane. The oversized craft, still sitting idle on the tarmac was ready, awaiting the tower's permission for lift-off.

The thirty-six Pandora accompanying Amelia on her secret counter attack sat in rows lining the forward section of the fuselage. At the rear of the aircraft, sat a dozen elite A.N. Soldiers and their crates of gear, armor and advanced equipment.

Amelia was unbuckled and moving about the flight deck while the majority of the Pandora continued to stay seated. "Soldiers!" The Headmistress called, "This journey will be long, but you've trained for this!" Adriana looked at Summer who nodded back. "We will be in the air for twenty hours before covertly inserting into the SSTO space port. Our timing is crucial to surprise _Nightfall_ as they prep the shuttle for launch."

"Once we're over the site, we jump from the aircraft and land at the designated DZ." Amelia waved a thin slab of glass in the air. "Read up on the dossiers of your enemy! Remember, just because they aren't NOVA, doesn't mean that you hesitate. Show them no quarter! End this civil conflict once and for all! Believe me soldiers, you will be doing them and this world a favor!" Kallie immediately swiped through her PADD while Pina stared out the window. "I trust all of you, and I know you'll get the mission accomplished." Larisa Tamm discreetly yawned while Davina Dahwan twirled her long dark hair. "We are Pandora, sworn to protect the world from evil!" Bronwen gently elbowed Wendy who pretended to doze in her seat. Across the aisle, Bella was pointing out Eva Dalca's profile to Tamsin Caballo. "This surprise attack is our final assault on _Nightfall._ It all ends with this…mission…"

Amelia stopped her speech as she noticed several of her Pandora weren't paying full attention.

Screaming, Amelia reprimanded them. "Listen to me you filthy pigs! Don't think for one second that you aren't going to walk away from this mission with some sort of severe injury or worse!" Summer looked to the Headmistress as she raised her voice further, "Under no circumstances will you allow that shuttle to escape the Earth's atmosphere! I know I'm asking a lot of you, but when that moment arises, and I know that it will, you'll give it your all! The safety of mankind should be your highest priority! You will give your lives if you have to! I can't stress enough to you the absolute importance of stopping that shuttle launch!"

Finishing her speech, the Headmistress excused herself from the platoons and moved to the cockpit, ordering to the pilots to take off.

* * *

James closed the clipboard after completing his pre-flight checks. Feeling accomplished at his efficiency, the pilot tucked away his documentation and paced outside the company jet, waiting for Willa to return from her meeting with Sister Amelia.

When the sound of four powerful jet engines filled the airfield, the young pilot ran immediately for the far edge of the runway with the hopes of catching one last glimpse of the cargo aircraft transporting the squads of Genetics personnel bound for South America.

Arriving late and out of breath, he cursed himself for missing the plane's departure. As he stared into the mid-day sky, James followed the outline of the massive green and silver aircraft as it banked through a gathering of clouds; completely disappearing from view as it climbed. Disgusted, James turned and reluctantly trudged the six-hundred meters back to his private Lear-jet, beating himself up for missing the chance to see Kallie's plane one last time.

While walking along the edge of the auxiliary taxi-road, something caught James's attention out in the middle of Tokyo Bay. Apart from the routine shipping lanes of the merchant marine fleet, one particular long and slender ship was heading seemingly on a direct collision course for the rocky coastline of West Genetics Island. "What the hell? That's not normal!" He wondered out loud as the ship continued its high speed course, not showing any signs of wavering.

Anticipating a catastrophic accident, James began running toward the edge of the breakwater, trying to signal the boat to turn away. Fumbling for his handset, James tried dialing the West Genetics emergency line to alert them to the possible disaster.

Distracted by the impending emergency, James didn't have a moment longer to finish dialing; to his horror, he watched the axe-shaped hull slam straight into the low-lying rocks and craggy features of the island.

The once elegant lines of the fast crew supplier buckled under the shearing impact, sending pieces of steel and aluminum exploding in all directions. The terrible grinding sound was heard across the bay as the mighty diesels continued forcing the sixty-meter ship further into the rocks. As the vessel bent and twisted beyond its limit, the superstructure finally ruptured. The tremendous explosion rocked the vicinity as a fiery plume shot upward from the gaping hole amidships. "Holy shit!" James shouted as he scaled down the rocks toward the burning hulk.

A second explosion blasted the area which halted James from getting any closer to the wreckage. "Oh my God Jimmy!" Willa called from the top of the cliff. "What the hell happened?"

"Hold on Miss Wagner! I have to see if there are any survivors!"

"Wait! Jimmy!" She screamed again, "Jimmy!"

As he looked back, it became fearfully obvious to the young man that Willa was in need of assistance more than the burning ship. Immediately climbing back up the embankment, James couldn't believe what he saw.

At the top of the cliff was Willa Wagner, forced to her knees by a dark-haired woman wearing a soaking wet black outfit. "Oh my God Miss Wagner!" Scrambling past the last few rocks, James came face to face with Willa's mysterious captor. "Who…?" James tilted his head as he tried recognizing the dark woman, meanwhile Willa's body was trembling under the oppressive grip of the former Pandora.

"I want to know if Amelia left for Ecuador." The imposing woman hissed.

"Uh…" James couldn't gather his wits as a flurry of thoughts blazed through his mind.

"…Yes…" Willa managed to say, "…It must be… troubling to learn that you…missed the airplane…" Willa stifled a laugh. "As if…you would have been invited on board…" James looked on as she said her name, "Isn't that right… _Eva Dalca_?"

"What? Oh my God!" James's eyes went wide in fear of his life as he took two steps back.

"Am I right?" Willa asked.

"So I did miss them?"

Willa half-smiled as Eva released the painful submission hold. Rising and dusting herself off, Willa rubbed her sore arms and shoulder, "Yes, Amelia left without _you_ it seems."

"I traveled across the sea to get here!" Eva replied anxiously, "Please! I have to get to her!"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Willa mused, massaging her wrists and forearms.

After contemplating several strategies, the _Wraith of the East_ turned to face Jimmy. Improvising, Eva came up with a plan. "You!" She pointed at the shuddering young man, "Aren't you her pilot?"

"Y…yes?" James stuttered.

"Excellent. Take me to Ecuador immediately."

James's mouth fell open. "Uh, now? As in right now?"

A playful smile crossed the woman's face. "Right now…or do I have to knock you unconscious and take your plane by force."

"Oh no no!" James replied, "I'm fine, it's fine, just climb in…we're all fine here!" He turned to Willa. "Miss Wagner?" Willa stared at the ex-Pandora before looking at her pilot.

"Jimmy, this is possibly a one way trip." She then studied the concerned look on Eva's face, "I have a bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen to Amelia and the Pandora if we don't get Eva to the rendezvous."

"That's definitely an understatement." Eva replied as she strapped herself in. "How do you know so much about the Headmistress's plans?"

Willa smiled, "I had to meet with Amelia on a different matter, and when we concluded our discussion, she explained a few extra details."

"I see," Eva responded, tightening her safety harness. Then, the former Pandora gazed at the pilot. "Jimmy isn't it?" She answered, "Aren't you a little young to be flying airplanes?" Petrified, the man fumbled with the control column as he failed to start the engines.

"Easy Jimmy." Willa called from the rear seat, "If Eva was really here to harm us, we would have been dead already."

"How…can you be so…sure?" Said Jimmy nervously.

"Listen to her, she's a smart woman." Eva stated. "Plus, it must be fate because she and I know a mutual… acquaintance."

James radioed the tower for clearance before responding. "Hold on! Who do you both know?" James exclaimed, steering the private plane down the auxiliary runway.

"Willa and Eva looked at each other. "If you can believe it…" Willa explained, "Eva was the one who helped keep my husband Minato alive."

"Miss Wagner?"

"Let's go fly-boy!" Eva teased, "Time's wasting, so let's go!"

"We're all dead…" James muttered as he slowly pushed the throttle forward. "This is such a bad idea."

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	10. Shattered and Spilled Out

__**CHAPTER 10 - SHATTERED AND SPILLED OUT  
**__

 _West Genetics student commons area.  
Public Communication Cubicle: PCC003  
Two hours before launching __the surprise attack._

"Hello…?" Rémi's voice sounding weak. "How's my little Pina?" The Pandora nestled close to the video screen as her father's image focused. "Lucie, get up and come talk to your daughter, it looks like she needs us both."

A solitary tear slid down Pina's cheek as she stared at her parents. Relieved, she was pleased to see that in the background of the video call, her parent's apartment was still neat and tidy. Thankful that Rémi and Lucie were taking care of things at home, Pina knew that if she didn't return from this mission, they would be able to live out the rest of their lives without too much hardship. She'd forgotten how much financial effort on her part was necessary to acquire such a lavish place for her mother and father to live.

From as early as she could remember, Pina was always self-conscious of where she grew up; learning at a young age how the slums of Paris weren't a place for a family in poverty. After becoming a Pandora, Pina used every dollar of her salary to not only purchase a home for her family, but to set up her parents with new job opportunities that were located in better parts of the city.

With all the help she had given to them, it was ironic that she was now on the receiving end - wishing for her parents to provide her with a little bit of comfort and loving support.

"Bonjour Mama…Papa"

"Pina, what's wrong? You almost never speak to us in French, let alone calling us this early in the morning. Is everything okay over there? Isn't it almost time for you to have dinner?"

"I…" She wiped away the tear. "I'm deploying for a very important mission this afternoon."

"A mission? Is it dangerous?" Lucie asked.

"Yes, and I'm…a little nervous about it."

"Bah! Why would my daughter be nervous?" Rémi boasted to his wife. "She's a Pandora."

"Papa please…" Pina whispered into the camera lens.

"Shush Rémi!" Lucie scolded, "Pina needs our help. Tell us what's troubling you."

"This mission…is nothing like we've done before. There's a good chance some of us…won't come back." The Marigolds were silent for a moment as they processed their daughter's news. After a short pause, Rémi spoke again.

"My little Pina. It's okay to be nervous and scared. So it's an important mission yes?"

"I wanted to call to let you know that I transferred my remaining savings into your personal account. I also went ahead and finalized my will with the Service Compensation Board so if anything happens to me, you'll receive the complete portion of the Military Credit stipend for my service."

"Oh sweetheart, please don't talk that way." Lucie replied. "I'm sure you are just being cautious, but you'll be fine right?"

Rémi comforted his wife as he peered into the viewing lens. "Pina, you were always kind and loving. We have benefitted from your graciousness and we appreciate everything you've done for us."

"Thank you…Papa"

"Now you listen Pina." Her father's gentle expression turning firm. "You're my pride and joy, and I love you very much. Whatever happens to you on this mission, I know in my heart that you'll endure and survive." Lucie wiped away her tears as she nodded to her husband. "The Marigold family has always been survivors, and you've inherited that strength from us."

"Please…"

"Pina, listen to me. The point I wanted to say is that we owe _you_ our lives. We enjoy our freedom every day because of  you. We love you very much and whatever happens, we'll know that our daughter did her duty… with no regrets."

"I love you both, and I won't let you down."

Lucie touched the mini camera display. "We love you too sweet, and I know that you'll be okay."

"I hope you're right Mama." The Pandora leaned away from the screen and checked her Chrono. "I should get to the staging area. Thanks again and I'm sorry to have called you so early in the morning."

"Pina, you can call us anytime."

"I will, thanks for talking with me."

"Of course." Rémi replied. "There isn't anything you can't do my little Pina, remember that above all else. Go carefully now my daughter."

"I will Papa...goodbye."

* * *

The little Pandora shuddered awake from her dream. The squeaks of the flexing aluminum panels plus the humming of the jet engines droned in her head. Sliding the shade, Pina gazed out over the crystal green Pacific Ocean. At their current altitude, the sea appeared as sheets of glass, peppered with shadows from the floating clouds beneath them. Taking a deep breath, she told herself a few more times that she'll be fine.

"Pina?" Kallie inquired from the adjacent seat. "Another nightmare?"

Pina smiled to her teammate, "No, this time it was a good dream."

"I'm glad for you. It's been quite some time since I've had a pleasant dream of any kind." Pina nodded, understanding the hardship Kallie has endured for the past several months. She knew that Kallie's father Minato, fought bravely against _Nightfall_ which granted General Hikaro Kun and his men a chance at escaping the terrorist stronghold.

"Don't worry Kallie, we're going to rescue your father and destroy those terrorist bastards."

"Agreed. Once my retrieval operation is complete, I'm going to destroy everyone responsible."

* * *

 _Ecuador, South America_

Gavril Magda wished to be back on his super yacht in the beautiful port city of Manta instead of dealing with the winding two lane highway of the E491. The hours dwindled as they chased the fleeting daylight down the country road; finally taking into view the majestic white capped mountain at sunset.

The Sprinter van negotiated around another sweeping turn which brought a more magnificent view of the SSTO launch base designed along the southern face of Mount Chimborazo; the notorious stratovolcano considered to be the highest point from the center of the Earth. Embracing the clouds, the colossal peak stood like a massive wedge against the countryside. The brilliant lights of Chimborazo Spaceport illuminated the darkening sky as the double-red warning beacons of the Magnetic Levitation catapult flickered up the façade of the summit.

"Stay focused gentlemen!" Gavril ordered as some of his men gaped at the towering pinnacle. "On my mark, Green Team deploy!" Passing a plain white box-truck parked on the shoulder of the road, Gavril gave the code signal to his men, who jumped from the rear of the stationary vehicle and tossed four _Scan Eagle Type IV_ drones into the air. From the side-view mirror, Gavril smiled as Stage One of his plan initiated – the jamming of all communications within the perimeter of the space facility.

Over the next rise was a parked double long semi-tractor trailer. As Gavril's unmarked van passed, he initiated the next phase of his raid; "Red Team, deploy!" In an instant, the rectangular shape of the trailers folded outward, revealing a pair of mini X57A un-manned combat air vehicles mounted to extendable catapulting air frames. A small conical blue-white flame poured from the tapered exhaust port as the oversized pneumatic arm launchers aimed the aircrafts upward. In the next moment, the slingshots flung the two attack drones into the night sky. Inside the van, Gavril reassured his personal fire team that Stage Two had started - providing _Nightfall_ complete air dominance over the Allied Nation's base.

"Black Teams One and Two, commence your attack!" Gavril still seemed calm and calculating as he instructed his ground forces to breech the north and west gates of the security checkpoints. Anticipating a strong A.N. force converging on his advancing ground troops, Gavril was expecting the base itself to be poorly guarded against his roving aircraft and surprise assault from the southwest.

"Shadows, initiate your infiltration," Gavril instructed to his two former Basics School cadets. Receiving word, Ellie Baker and Phoebe Kelly led their team of soldiers up the steep southern slope and through the chain-link fence toward the closest watchtower, overwhelming the defensive personnel with lethal precision.

" _Master_ , the UAV controllers are reporting air superiority over the area." Gavril clasped his hands as the driver of the van steered the vehicle toward the western gate of the orbiter substation. "Sledge, accompany Marta to the barracks and seize the orbiter's pilots. She'll reactivate their code-key clearance which will allow us access to the shuttle." Clicking off his headset, Gavril braced himself for the impending collision. Propelling forward at break-neck speed, the Sprinter crashed through the roadblock and skidded to a stop; the occupants readying their weapons while they rushed from the vehicle.

The elite fire team formed up along the side of the vehicle and opened fire on the puny military force defending the gated outpost. As the last one to leave the van, Gavril Magda slung his plasma rifle over his shoulder and sauntered through the remnants of the bloody carnage. Amazed, the leader of _Nightfall_ gazed at the tremendous mountain towering above the complex. Turning his attention toward the suspended guide-way, Gavril signaled his men to quickly collect their equipment and rush for the far end of the magnetic catapult, where the illuminated shuttle was stationed for launch.

Circling high above the northern Andes mountain range, the twin X57A combat drones flawlessly followed their pre-programmed flight path. The jet wash shrouded from the exhaust ducts made it difficult for the defending ground troops to pinpoint their exact locations. As tracer rounds coiled upward into the blackening night, the two birds of prey dove on their targets.

Within seconds of release, the aircraft's complete payload struck their targets with destructive accuracy - parked fighter planes, anti-aircraft batteries, key spaceport installations and parts of the runway; all erupting into orange and red flame.

Pausing his ascent on the scaffold of the maglev launcher, Gavril watched his intricate plan unfold with vengeful intention. Proving difficult to mask his playful demeanor, _Nightfall's_ leader watched the SSTO base founder into smoldering ash. "It's beautiful!" He shouted as he felt the heat of multiple explosive shockwaves on his face.

Reaching the top of the railway platform, Gavril and his men entered the structure through the maintenance entrance. Moving through the corridor, eliminating facility personnel along the way, the group ended up through another access hatch under the belly of the single stage orbiter. Rushing along the track of the mass driver's catapult system, the troops surrounded the shuttle.

* * *

Amelia slumped in her chair as the emergency broadcast repeated itself. She knew their arrival was critical, but she never fully anticipated Gavril advancing his time-table up seven hours. The incomplete report stated that the enemy already had possession of the shuttle and at first light, would launch the orbiter into space with the intention of docking at the Anti-NOVA weapon. Muting the audio, the Communications officer turned to Sister Amelia. "We have to respond Headmistress. Genetics America and their military are mobilizing and they are demanding a sit-rep."

Defeated, Amelia stared out the side window, gazing at the blue, red and purple horizon. Her puny force wasn't enough to accomplish every task at the Chimborazo Spaceport, and she knew it. Her personal feelings toward Gavril Magda had clouded her judgment and in her haste to deploy, put all of her Pandora in harms way. The pilot and crew in the cockpit turned toward the Headmistress still expecting an answer. As loud as a whisper, Amelia asked a question.

"What's the earliest Genetics America can join the fight?"

The Comm officer went to work speaking through his headset. After a minute, he received the answer. "They're thirteen hours out ma'am, which puts them eight hours behind our arrival."

"Eight hours…" Amelia exhaled.

"Headmistress Ellsworth, at this point we may need to rethink our strategy."

Amelia rubbed her forehead. The burden of telling her Pandora the futility of the mission was beginning to take its toll. She couldn't help but cry, not for the dire situation unfolding in Ecuador, but for herself. In a flood of emotion, she had lost herself – forgetting who she was and why she insisted on subjecting her Pandora to this seemingly hopeless fight.

Somewhere she heard a voice, subtle and obscure; probing her thoughts and tempting her anxiety. At first Amelia didn't understand, but before she could hear anything further, the Headmistress suddenly realized the Communications officer was insistently calling her name.

"Ma'am can you hear me? Sister, do you hear my voice? Headmistress Ellsworth?"

Blinking, Amelia faced the man at the computer console. "What…what is it?"

"We just received an urgent message from a civilian aircraft overtaking us on a parallel heading! We need your instructions immediately."

Amelia confirmed the scopes and read the telemetry – one lone aircraft closing in from behind. Amelia studied the image for a minute before asking an odd request, "Ask them…to provide a Pandora identification number."

The man sent the message. Creasing his forehead, he was more confused at the incoming answer than the question posed over the broadcast. Reading the information out loud, Amelia's heart skipped a beat. "They responded with GM00ED00, what does that mean Headmistress?"

* * *

Summer sensed something was off when Amelia rushed passed on the way to the rear of the cargo plane. Rising from her seat, Summer motioned to Adriana. "I've got a bad feeling that something's wrong, let's go." Hesitant, Adriana left her seat and trailed the _Sovereign_ until the two Pandora reached the aft compartment.

Standing by the side cargo door was Sister Amelia, talking fiercely with one of the Allied Nation commanders. Listening in on their heated discussion, Summer learned that they were arguing about the possible protocol of receiving a passenger from an adjacent aircraft in mid-flight.

"With respect ma'am, it's insane! It's too dangerous to pull off a risky stunt like that! Who the hell is that important that you would risk everyone on board?"

Amelia shrugged off the man as she exercised her authority. "Commander, I want the cable tie-downs in place and ready to receive the asset!" She ordered, "This is going to be low-speed, medium altitude personnel transfer."

The man yielded, obeying her wishes. Both Adriana and Summer looked at each other as Amelia assisted some of the men with the rigging of several thick wires and cable lines to the anchor points in the metal floor. Stepping aside, the two friends allowed Amelia through as she made her way back to the cockpit.

"Hey…" Adriana called to one of the soldiers, "Would you mind telling us what's going on?" The man paused, but got a nod from his superior to inform the women of the surprising change in plans.

"Captain Lohman, the Headmistress informed us of an…asset on route and needs an immediate transfer to this airplane."

"An asset?" Summer pressed, "Who?"

"Performing a HAT in mid-flight?" Adriana added, "That's ridiculous!"

"I don't know anything else Captain and I wasn't told the identity of the VIP."

Adriana mulled over the challenging aerial procedure. "High Altitude Transfer?" Summer's mind was also working as Adriana paced the compartment. "Who the hell would risk all our lives trying an acrobatic feat of traveling by guide-wires from one aircraft to another? The individual _has_ to be a Pandora, there's no way a normal civilian could survive the temperature and wind velocities at this altitude." Summer shook her head at her friend's statement; Adriana was sharp enough to know that it had to be someone with implanted Stigmata, but who would risk such an unprecedented deviation from the mission.

* * *

The large aircraft slowed and descended to a lower altitude while the smaller airplane flew a parallel course. "Everyone!" Amelia shouted, "I need you all to return to your seats as we depressurize the cargo compartment!" In organized fashion, the soldiers and Pandora moved for their places as they put on their oxygen masks.

Summer and Adriana had just strapped themselves in when Sister Amelia emerged from the cockpit doorway donning a grim expression on her face. "Open the side cargo door!" The Headmistress commanded as she placed a breathing mask on her face.

* * *

The giant cargo plane grew in the front windows as Jimmy struggled to keep the Learjet in line. Eva removed her earpiece and microphone as she spun out of the co-pilot's chair. "I suppose I owe you both, James and Willa, but unfortunately I don't think I'll be walking away from this mission to Ecuador."

"What makes you say that?" Jimmy asked over his shoulder. Eva just exhaled condescendingly; believing these civilians truly couldn't understand the depth of her motives. Gavril and _Nightfall_ held her hostage for years - the mind-altering device inhibiting the powerful Pandora. Her mindless actions turning the once proud woman into a cowardly assassin. "I'm all-in on this mission kid. I expect to die taking as much of _Nightfall_ with me as I can."

Willa followed Eva to the side exit door while Jimmy turned his head back to flying. "Willa, I'm sorry again I couldn't save your husband. My position was compromised and Gavril discovered everything." The ex-Pandora caught herself against the side of the cabin as a pocket of turbulence rocked the small aircraft. "It was safer for Minato if I stayed away anyways." Willa understood, but remained silent as the raven-haired woman prepared her harness and drop-belt. "They'll have your husband with the main ground force. I'll coordinate with the Pandora team responsible for his recovery."

"Thank you Eva." Willa managed before she placed an oxygen mask over her face. Gesturing a brief military salute, Eva placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me," She said with a sly smile, "I told you before that I owe you. Let's hope my stupid stunt doesn't send all of us to the bottom of the Pacific…" Nervous, Willa stepped back and braced herself as the former _Wraith_ activated her Pandora Mode.

* * *

She wasn't ready when the rush of turbulent air affected her body; the extreme vortex pulling Willa off her feet in one tremendous action. If it wasn't for the quick reflexes of the armored Pandora, Willa would have been blown clear of the aircraft; plunging to an unpleasant death far below.

The massive plane managed to slow its speed further as the Learjet lined up in formation. From the open cargo door, Amelia could clearly see the private airplane's feeble attempt at keeping itself righted and straight; jerking behind the swirling wake like a kite in a wind storm.

With the orders given, the A.N. soldiers hastily placed the recovering line, weighted chute-sail and sky hook outside the door. Tethered to the anchor winch, the men released the slack so that the recovery wires fluttered aft toward the Learjet.

Jimmy grunted a few curse words as he fought the small airplane's tendency to over-correct. Looking out his window, he saw the skyhook and sail. Nudging his craft over with careful inputs from the rudder, Jimmy attempted to converge on the deployed mini chute and hook dongle.

Fearful, Willa watched the amethyst clad woman stretch outside the doorway, trying to grab onto the safety hook. Eva almost had the flapping harness in her gauntlet before suddenly the small plane jolted from another wind shear. Starting to fall outside the hatch, Eva caught herself on the inner ledge and hauled herself back inside. Visibly angry, Eva slammed her foot down to prop herself as she went to reach for the hook again.

Successfully getting a grip on the cable, she clicked the secondary latch to her harness and the primary clip to an interior hard point. Easing in more throttle, the Learjet pulled ahead of the cargo plane, tightening the slack on the transfer line. Gesturing a final goodbye, Eva let herself get violently pulled outside.

 _Pandora Mode_ is essentially an exo-skeleton suit that manifests itself around the user's body. Once in Pandora Mode, the individual's abilities are augmented and multiplied. Typical Pandora soldiers could see a 75-120% boost in endurance, strength and agility. Some women even experience stronger Volt Weapons when using this technique. In addition to protecting the user with a hardened shell, a breathing apparatus within the suit allows the individual to survive environments that lack sustainable temperature or oxygen levels that would be fatal to unprotected traditional soldiers. In the case with Eva Dalca, the former _Wraith of the East_ could safely be in Pandora Mode for just under nine minutes before her body corrodes into NOVA Form.

Amelia pushed two soldiers out of the way as she peered through the tiny circular window. " _Was it possible? Is that really Eva out there?"_ She could see the dark purple form struggling on the cable as the wind buffeted her body - the violent swaying of the cable forcing the individual to stop several times along the way to endure the severe thrashing from the tremendous velocity between the barreling airplanes.

Hand over hand, she fought against the torrid wind gusts; inside the mask, Eva snarled at her labored progress. _"Just a little more…"_ She thought, intrepidly moving closer to her goal.

Within the final meters of the giant plane, Eva started experiencing the excessive strain of sustaining her Pandora Mode. For most average girls, they can maintain their Pandora Modes for periods around five minutes – Eva, was two minutes passed that mark.

Eva's eyes blurred as the armored form crashed into the fuselage of the plane; the sound of the collision earning concerned expressions from the weary passengers inside.

"What the hell was that?" Adriana demanded as she and Summer left the safety of their seats and rushed to stand next to Amelia. "Who the hell is crazy enough to do this?" Amelia just smiled, marveling to herself as she kept the answer private.

Reaching with a shaky hand, Eva propped herself up against the open cargo bay door as several soldiers wearing their own oxygen supplies hoisted her into the hold. Waving off the smaller plane, one of the soldiers released the anchor cable and proceeded to slam the door closed. With the hatch shut, the air pressure stabilized inside the cavernous aircraft. All eyes were on the orchid exoskeleton, lying flat and lifeless on the metal floor.

Amelia made her way through the gathering crowd of Pandora and traditional soldiers. She knew that her former friend was careless and impulsive, but this high-flying stunt put her in on a whole new level of insanity. "Give her some room." Amelia ordered, "She's been in Pandora Mode for longer than the recommend time."

A muffled giggle disturbed the group of spectators looking down at their newest guest. For a moment, no one in attendance could have imagined the strange laughing coming from the odd individual lying on the floor. Releasing her concentration, Eva's dark-violet armor de-materialized, revealing under the mask a person who's been wanted by the governments of the Allied Nations for a long time. Leaving gasps and whispers from the groups of witnesses, the stranger spoke clear and loud. "Hello everyone…I definitely don't want to do something like that again."

"You…it's the traitor!" Larisa Tamm called from behind sophomores Bella and Tamsin, " _Nightfall's_ best assassin is here?"

"Wait just a minute!" Amelia shouted raising her hands, "Give me a minute to explain…" She wouldn't get to finish her sentence as each A.N. soldier hastily loaded their weapons and painted multiple red laser dots across Eva's forehead. "Everyone, please keep calm. Eva Dalca is not here to fight us."

Smirking from the floor, the tired ex-Pandora gazed up into the curious and flustered faces of her enemy. "I'm sure Headmistress," Larisa mused, "That your goal to include this traitor in our mission was already planned from the very start?" She slid Tamsin aside, "Still…to allow a known terrorist and enemy of Genetics onboard this plane, jeopardizes everything we have worked hard to accomplish."

Amelia had to act quickly before her remaining credibility fell to pieces. "As you _were_ soldiers! Enough!"

"Me being here…is enough for them to never _trust_ you again." Eva said slyly, "If I were them, I wouldn't trust you or anything around here again."

"Be quiet!" Said Sister Amelia as she shot the woman a burning glare. The truth - it was reckless to bring Eva onboard; a serious gamble to the success and integrity of the mission. Unfortunately, Amelia was going to have to prove to the people standing before her that Eva Dalca's intentions were sincere, even if the Headmistress herself had doubts.

"I strongly encourage all of you to back away from that former Pandora." Nobody expected to hear from Summer El Bridget-Aoi, who was leaning against an aluminum bulkhead frame. This entire time, Adriana and her stood on the side, watching and waiting. For years the two roommates knew and experienced first-hand the devious exploits of the Headmistress; Summer manipulated and lied to as a freshman, stripped of rank and placed in an Allied Nation approved stasis chamber as a sophomore and now assigned under the command of Pina Marigold as a Ready Reservist.

One thing that eclipsed all of Amelia's transgressions was the decision to strike back against _Nightfall._ The initiative to attack the terrorist organization surprised everyone. Since the beginning, Gavril Magda's endgame was to reach, capture and control the Anti-NOVA weapon orbiting the planet. Putting everything else aside, Summer finally understood that they were all doing something right for the good of humanity.

"Stand up…" Summer commanded to the former assassin.

Chuckling again, the fiendish woman stood, stretching herself to her full height. As she rubbed her sore and tired muscles, she acknowledged the young woman. "So…the _Sovereign of the West_ wishes to command me?"

"Headmistress, assist me in escorting this individual to the forward cargo area." Summer gestured with her hand, making eye contact with both Eva and Sister Amelia. Lowering her head, Eva walked toward the front of the plane, followed by Summer and Amelia. "Hold on a second!" Adriana shouted, "So is that it? We just forgive the assassin and trust that her intentions are sincere?" A few soldiers tracked their weapons as the _Wraith_ took a few more steps.

"For now…" Summer replied. "There's less than four hours before arriving at the drop zone, so until then Captain Lohman, why not consider your newest duties and facilitate these Pandora?" Adriana froze with contempt for the Ready Reservist. Was it really that simple to forgive that woman for her crimes against the people of the world? The usually spunky brunette turned toward her Pandora school mates. "Um…you heard it soldiers, form up! Get back to your seats! It looks like _Nightfall's_ former assassin is here to stay so cut the shit!"

Grudgingly accepting the order from the Captain, the group dispersed, allowing the A.N. troopers to return to their temporary field barracks near the rear of the plane while the teams of Pandora traveled back to their temporary seating assignments in the middle and forward portions of the plane.

Listening to the mumbles and small-talk toward the Headmistress, it was quite apparent to Adriana who toured the rows of upperclassmen, that their spirits were greatly diminished. Looking at her fellow classmates, she began to understand why accepting this role as Platoon Captain was something only she could accomplish – Adriana Lohman was a people person, and all these girls needed some serious encouragement.

Smoothing things over the best she could, the brunette mingled with her classmates and reassured them that Summer and Amelia were doing the right thing and being a Pandora means more than just obeying the expectations of the superior officer.

* * *

"We don't have time for this." Amelia growled. "Just tell me already, what else is going on?" The dark assassin smiled as she inspected her restraints.

Prior to Amelia's interrogation, a soldier acting under the A.N. commander's request, brought a pair of binders that were quickly clasped to the seated assassin's wrists.

Pulling her arms apart, Eva teased the strength and rigidity of the handcuffs. "Do you really think these puny bracelets are going to hold me?"

Amelia frowned. "No, but it makes the men in this aircraft feel a little bit safer."

"How thoughtful of you…" Said the former Pandora as she leaned back, clanging the metal bindings against the steel wall. "Fine, what else do you want to know?"

Summer stood alongside the Headmistress as Amelia continued her questioning from the privacy of one of the empty cargo containers. The three spent twenty minutes going over Gavril's plan for the shuttle takeover and how the terrorists were going to force the pilots into flying the vehicle up into space. What made Amelia shudder more than anything was the fact that Gavril's plan didn't include the mastermind himself taking part in the seizure of the space station.

"You're telling me the truth that your _Master_ isn't personally flying up into the space station?"

"Affirmative… _Amy Leah_." The Headmistress paused, trying not to let the dark assassin needle her about her birth name.

"You know I don't go by that name. It's Amelia."

"Then don't refer to that piece of shit as my _Master_."

Summer placed a hand on Amelia's arm as she moved around to face the dark woman. "Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Why are you helping us?" Summer repeated.

"It's the…right thing to do." Eva affirmed, admitting to herself that her motives were nothing genuine. In her blackened heart, the only thing that was righteous was the immediate death of Gavril Magda by her own hand. "I…owe Amelia one last debt."

"Huh? For what?" Amelia hissed, "Don't think for one second that because of everything that I've done…"

"Oh shut up will you?" Eva shot forward, "Listen to yourself, all high and mighty! You're lying to yourself if that bullshit drivel spewing from your mouth is anything close to the truth! _It_ wants control of the _Perses Titan_ doesn't it?" Summer turned and looked at the frustrated face of the Headmistress. She could sense anger and embarrassment building up inside as Sister Amelia readied a closed fist. "What are you going to do hit me? I'm sure you've been wanting to for a long time! Are you going to keep Summer from knowing everything? Know what _you_ truly are?" Eva gestured to Summer. "Ask her _Sovereign_! Demand to know Amelia's true motives!"

"Enough! The both of you need to…"

"Negative! You should be asking your Headmistress what's going on!" Amelia took a step back and braced herself against the metal wall, stealing a glance at the teams of Pandora conversing with Adriana. Oddly, the Headmistress started to scratch at her body as if multiple creatures were crawling out of her skin.

 _ **"I sense a disturbance within the Headmistress…"**_ Summer flinched, hearing Kazuha's words ring through her mind. For a brief moment, the dimensional contact felt weak and distant. _**"Do you understand my niece? Can you tell the two planes of her existence?"**_

"Explain to me what Eva is talking about!" Summer demanded, "What does it mean?" Perspiration began beading from Amelia's forehead as she desperately looked left then right. Ripping at her skin, Amelia fought for the very fabric of her humanity as the alien inside emerged.

Eva kept her deadly eyes trained on the crazed woman as she spoke calmly to the young Pandora. "Summer, if it's true what I've heard about your abilities, you're the only person here that's going to save this airplane from going down in a torrid of flames."

Suddenly, Summer's world got small. Looking across at the Headmistress, it was visible that the woman was struggling to breathe. Pulling against her robes, Amelia tore the hat from her head and ripped at her hair. Grunts and howls came from her twisted lips as she slowly changed forms.

Turning her head to the opening of the container, Summer was relieved to learn that none of the other Pandora could see what was happening. Turning back to face what was once Sister Amelia, Eva was already standing, her shackles twisted and broken on the floor. "Summer, can you create a Freezing around Amelia? That may neutralize the NOVA form!"

"What's going on?" Summer demanded as the Headmistress's body thrashed about, glowing eerily at the back of the storage container.

"Just do it now!"

Summer obeyed raising her right arm; bracing her elbow with her left hand and unleashing her full power.

 _ **"Feel my flowing energy escape with yours…"**_ Summer smiled through Kazuha's encouragement. As she poured more effort into the Freezing, Summer could almost feel the foreign energy permeating from Amelia's convulsing body. Utilizing more of Kazuha's essence, Summer's Freezing changed, pressing a different type of energy against the remnant of the NOVA that occupied Amelia.

The warm energy rippled from Summer's palm as space and time distorted. In a brilliant flash, the alien presence was returned to its plane of existence. Finally, the deformed features of the Headmistress dissipated, returning the woman to normal. "Yes!" Eva smiled, "You really are truly incredible."

It was over. Amelia sunk to the ground; any residual energy wicking from her constricted body and disappearing into thin air. Summer's legs felt weak as Eva steadied the young Pandora. "Whoa, let's take it easy Miss El Bridget-Aoi, you did good." Eva sat the girl down before she went over to Amelia. "I knew she wasn't rid of that NOVA fully."

"…What…?" Summer strained to ask.

"The NOVA that was invading her body? She's bound to it. It will never fully sever its connection."

"…How…did you…know…?"

Eva curled her lip into a sarcastic smirk. "I'm a master of infiltration, intelligence gathering and other _questionable_ talents. Your Headmistress was using a chemical-balancing drug to manipulate her Stigmata function to nullify the NOVA's effect - it didn't work."

"There's…still more to this story isn't there?"

"Yep." Eva replied, "Summer, you honestly don't know a thing about me and Amelia."

* * *

Amelia took a deep breath, taking in the swirling colors of blue and green. The peculiar environment teased her senses as she searched the dense fog for a familiar landmark or something grounded to let the woman know that this wasn't a dream.

The further she explored, the more lost she became in the vast nothingness of the foreign dreamscape. Discovering the faint sounds of familiar voices, Amelia felt compelled to investigate. Cautiously moving through the mist, Amelia came upon a scene from her memory.

"Mom?"

Allison Ellsworth sat at the table, across from a younger Amelia; the two individuals enjoying light conversations over sandwiches and juice.

" _You'll get the Headmistress job, I'm sure of it. I had a dream about it actually."_

" _Wait. You had a dream about me again?"_

" _Oh yes…it was through divine intervention that you got the job."_

" _Mother? What do you mean by…divine intervention?"_

"Mom I'm so sorry! Mom!"

The scene faded, replaced by a heavy blanket of fog. For the next few moments, Amelia searched through the clouds, reaching for a way back to that precious memory. Whatever manifestation it was, it was gone now.

 _ **"YOU HUMANS ARE SO FRAGILE."**_

"Purity, you're behind this aren't you?" Amelia searched the area as the NOVA mocked and threatened her. Clawing at the fog, she couldn't find any source of the creature's taunting.

 _ **"YOUR PITIFUL LIVES ARE AT THEIR END…"**_

"No! You won't win! We'll continue to adapt and resist!" Raising her hand, she activated _Silverstarr_. Gripping the weapon in an offensive stance, she circled the thick cloud, hunting for a way to get at her prey.

 _ **"IT IS FUTILE TO DENY OUR WILL. YOUR KIND WILL FALL…JUST LIKE THE OTHERS…"**_

"Never! We'll fight you until the end!"

 _ **"YOUR RESISTANCE IS HOLLOW AND YOUR DEFIANCE USELESS! ALL WILL OBEY US."**_

"Not this time you bastard! We will drive you from this dimension one day. I swear it!"

Crackles of energy licked up from the ground as the creature summoned its power. Thunderous sounds resonated within the void as the monster took on its true shape. Amelia quickly backed away, taking in the size of the NOVA Prime. It was larger than she remembered; almost three meters tall with limbs lean with hardened muscle. The ovoid shaped head was still featureless, except for a thin line around it's maw that revealed rows of tiny sharp teeth. As the towering alien closed in, Amelia valiantly raised her weapon.

Flashes of energy emanated from each blow as Amelia executed multiple high-end combination attacks. The explosions of light were painful; blinding the valiant warrior as she drove the monster back towards where it came. Snarling and growling, the alien failed to reach out and swipe at the women's face as it swung its massive three-clawed hand.

Ducking, the powerful Pandora rolled and lurched upwards, piercing her long-sword through the neck and head. Landing hard, Amelia spun and sliced another gaping wound through the creature's mid-section. Screaming in anger, Amelia disregarded her Volt Weapon and tore into the monster with her bare hands.

* * *

Summer and Eva stood over the fatigued woman as she opened her eyes. Within seconds of staring at the concerned women, the Headmistress blurted out a weakened laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" Eva demanded.

"For a moment, I thought the two of you were part of my dream."

"Dumbass…"

"Are you all right Headmistress?"

Sister Amelia got to her feet and smoothed the wrinkles from her robe. Being under the influence of the NOVA drained all but a few ounces of Amelia's remaining energy. Recounting the strange dream she experienced while under Summer's modified Freezing, Sister Amelia reflected on what her mother had said years ago.

 _Divine intervention._ From a certain point of view, her mother Allison was correct. It was intervention, but not the spiritual kind that religious disciples describe in their ancient texts. For weeks, the NOVA Prime had been invading the minds of each Headmistress candidate; probing the pool of potential Pandora and systematically eliminating each one when they failed to measure up to its level of neural compatibility.

From the start, Amelia failed to impress the cabinet at her formal evaluation, which prompted her to learn that she was not a viable consideration for Headmistress. Oddly, after the unfortunate and mysterious deaths of the other candidates, Amelia was summoned back to Genetics for a second conference, which lead to the woman receiving the position.

Testing the newly appointed Headmistress of West Genetics, the NOVA found a suitable subject that could handle the temporal transference. Successfully melding with Amelia, _Purity_ was provided with exclusive intelligence and personnel rosters of Pandora attending Genetics academies from across the world.

Making an already troublesome problem worse, Sister Amelia knew of her manipulation and for a while allowed the alien to control her thoughts and actions.

"I'm…alive. Thanks to you Summer."

Carefully, the Headmistress held Summer's hand before turning her attention to the dark assassin.

"Don't expect any sappy hugs from me." Said Eva sarcastically. "I'm just glad that you're free of the NOVA."

Amelia's face burned, "Once again, I'm alive because of your help."

"It was nothing Amelia…"

"In a twisted sort of way, I wanted to…show my appreciation to you for coming back to help us defeat _Nightfall_." Eva almost smiled as she accepted Amelia's statement. In her heart, she knew that she could never come back to Genetics; to return and fight for the _good_ side.

"I'm happy to know that." Eva lied, "You and I made an incredible team long ago didn't we?" Eva kept her true feelings closed and buried.

Amelia may have felt some solace for her sins, but Eva was beyond any hope for retribution. As far as the dark assassin was concerned, her most precious desire in all the world was to end the life of Gavril Magda; and God help any poor soul who gets in her way.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	11. Escape the Inferno

**_CHAPTER 11 - ESCAPE THE INFERNO_**

 _37,000 feet above sea level_

Amelia Ellsworth pondered the thought for another minute as Eva paced the cargo compartment. The two women were left to idle chit chat since Summer excused herself to return to Adriana and help her rally the groups of indifferent Pandora to the final preparations for the spaceport insertion.

"So? What are you going to do?"

Amelia winced at Eva's prodding. It was just a simple question, but the consequences surrounding her decision weighed heavy on her heart. "I just…don't know. There's so many variables, even though I enjoyed wearing the white robes."

"You're hopeless! Just do it Amelia, you'll probably feel better about it once it's done. You…owe _them_ at least that."

Amelia closed her eyes; her heart crying out in anguish. She knew the choice had to be made - deciding her destiny based on what her former rival had said. "Maya McGeady is en route; when they arrive she _could_ take command of them couldn't she?"

"If that's what you want Amelia."

"Yeah, I think I do. It's for the best I think."

Eva nodded, pleased with Amelia's decision. "I think you're doing the right thing."

* * *

"So…does it look bad?" Amelia inquired despite Eva's extended silence. "It can't be that bad can it? Be honest?"

Eva smiled wide as she shook her head, "No Amelia, you look fine…if you were some midnight stealth assassin. It just doesn't suit you." Frowning at Eva's laughter, she examined her altered Volt Texture; the revealing black and gray uniform was tight fitting in all the right places; exposing her bare shoulders, arms and midriff. "If you've grown insecure in your old age, perhaps you should modulate your Volt Texture into something more…conservative?"

Annoyed, Amelia sighed. "Definitely something more _appropriate_ than that dumb outfit you're wearing."

"That's harsh." Eva replied as she stole a look at her own clothing.

"Sorry, you sort of deserve it." Amelia answered as she focused on Eva's bare shoulders. "Seriously…when did you get those ridiculous tattoos anyways?"

Eva flexed an arm as she caressed one of her inked green serpents. "What, these things? It's a long story and I'm sure we don't have time to hear it."

"No, we definitely don't."

"Why don't you ask me again sometime and perhaps I'll tell you the whole story."

* * *

Amelia hastily resolved her indecisiveness and settled on her new uniform, choosing to materialize a dark blue medium-length skirt with matching boots and a slightly revealing long sleeve v-neck top.

On her way to the front of the plane, Amelia passed several Pandora including Larisa Tamm and Brittany Temple who paused their final skydiving gear checks to scrutinize over the Headmistress's new Volt Texture. Disregarding their obvious stares of curiosity, Amelia stepped through the corridor hatch and entered the cockpit.

The view through the front windows was breathtaking and Amelia found herself drawn to the beauty of the ridge of mountains that made up the northern Andes. The crew were busy at their stations as Amelia took in the early morning light peeking over the rocky sierra.

"Situation report gentlemen."

"We're less than an hour from the DZ." Said the captain, "Radar's got several pips on the screen, so we have to assume they're using UAVs to patrol the airspace above the spaceport."

"Naturally, I would expect that from _Nightfall_." The peculiar navy blue uniform puzzled the men as Amelia leaned over the display screen and examined the digital projection. Confirming their assessment, Amelia nodded. "Agreed, get us as high as you safely can and we'll dive from there. I don't want any added risk to your crew or this plane."

On her way out, the communications officer called for her attention, adding a piece of information she'd been waiting for. "Headmistress, Genetics America coordinated with Genetics Brazil, so they'll be assisting as well with the emancipation of the Chimborazo spaceport."

"Very good to hear." Amelia replied touching a hand on his shoulder, "Maya McGeady is expected to arrive within the hour to take command. Contact GHQ and inform them of my transfer order."

Stunned, the man stuttered, "Ma'am? Please explain. What transfer order?"

"You will recognize her as acting Field Commander of this platoon." She repeated, drawing silence from the rest of the crewman. The communications officer hesitated, her request wasn't standard practice and the announcement of transfer authority caught the man off guard.

"Ma'am? You're no longer the Headmistress of West Genetics?"

Amelia smiled, slightly embarrassed that the crew had to find out about her voluntary dismissal. "That's affirmative, I sent the termination documents electronically, and it should be cleared with GHQ."

"Sister Amelia, you can't just quit the Headmistress position like this, there are formal proceedings."

Amelia nodded. "Understood, I'm not quitting Genetics, it's more of a transfer of command to someone much more worthy than myself."

* * *

 _Chimborazo Spaceport_

The cover of sunlight crept along the landscape, warming everything it touched. Poised on the mass driver, the space shuttle awaited its final stage-checks before launch.

Gavril Magda had to laugh at the digital display. For a moment, he couldn't believe his enemy would be so careless. "Do they seriously think they're untouchable at that altitude?" The devious villain looked to the sky as he ordered the UAV operators to intercept the cargo plane. "Don't just shoot them down, I want their deaths to be…something much more dramatic."

* * *

 _Fifteen minutes to insertion  
Ecuador air space_

"Do you think about him…?" Eva paused, weighing Amelia's question for another moment. "Do you think that if you would have left with him instead of staying in _Nightfall,_ things would have been…?"

"Don't." Eva straightened, "Don't…try that psychological bullshit on me." Angered, Eva clasped her hands and paced the cargo hold, drawing looks of contempt from the younger Pandora seated across the cabin. "Of course I think about him...all the time actually. It just wasn't meant to be." The woman looked at her open palms as she walked in circles, "I can't wash his blood from my hands Amelia, it's a nightmare to live with each and every day."

"I can't imagine."

"So…what about yours?"

"Alvaro? I miss him too. Sometimes there are days I can't remember his face, but then there are occasions that I can't for the life of me forget his image."

"There are no words for me to tell you how sorry I am that he died."

Amelia shifted in her chair, staring at the dark assassin. "I wanted to hunt you down after I recovered from my injuries." Eva raised an eyebrow as Amelia continued her confession, "After the NOVA returned to their dimension, my C.O. visited ground zero, where Section Three once stood. He told me…there wasn't anything left." Eva ceased her pacing and took up a position against the wall. "The Genetics recovery team barely found any remains." Eva could almost feel Amelia's depression mixed in with deep-seated anger. "…just bits and pieces of them…"

"I did read that…report." Whispered Eva, admitting to hacking the Genetics database six months after that tragic day in September. "I can't believe it happened."

"You will always be responsible for their deaths…the displaced civilians, my team…my Limiter. There were children there Eva…but you knew that didn't you?" The assassin closed her eyes, wishing to trade places with every innocent person who violently perished that day. "With all the rage and hate I once had, it's hard to understand how the two of us can sit next to each other…and carry on a civilized conversation." The Headmistress took a breath and looked away, "Perhaps its because we now share a common goal and working together is the best way to accomplish it?"

"I don't know Amelia. Ever since overcoming my connection to Gavril's mind-altering device, I've had this desire to make things right with the world, and I don't blame you or your Pandora for hating me and wishing me dead."

"You contacted _me_ if I remember correctly. It was you who provided us with valuable intelligence that kept us up to speed on _Nightfall's_ dealings. Part of me should thank you."

"Yeah." Eva admitted, you were the only person left who would still listen to me, who could help me; my only friend…turned into my enemy."

 _Friend._ The name sounded awkward coming from the dark-haired assassin. Years ago, some would have said that the pair were good friends; once fierce rivals who turned into teammates who fought alongside each other against the NOVA. Now, the two living legends share the company of each other inside an empty cargo container, reminiscing on how things use to be.

Amelia daydreamed as she opened up further, "Did you know I only visited my brother twice this year?" Eva didn't understand the statement, but kept listening. "He has these kids…and…" Amelia trailed off in mid-sentence, recalling the joyful faces of her two nieces and nephew. "His kids…" She laughed, "All they want to do is hear stories and tales of battle from their _hero aunt_."

"Sounds like your nieces could be future Pandora candidates?"

"No way, my brother won't allow it."

"I don't see a problem…"

"The _problem_ is that I never was the hero they made me out to be. I was cowardly and selfish…which ended up costing me everything."

"It's the life of a Pandora, deal with it." Eva huffed as she rubbed her hands, "It was never smiles and fun and you knew it. However, from what I remember you were never a coward."

"Sometimes, I wished for something like what my brother has…you know, that simple kind of life for me."

"You mean having a family?"

Amelia turned her head and locked eyes with Eva. "Yeah, well more like I wished I never entered Genetics in the first place."

"We all have a destiny Amelia." Eva responded crossing her toned arms. "You and I both know what's going to happen when we leap from this aircraft…it's probably certain death for one or both of us if what I learned from Gavril's plans are true."

Amelia exhaled as she lowered her head. The impending uncertainty hung heavy on her shoulders. "I know, and I'm ready. So, do you think they'll remember us after today?"

Eva lowered her arms. "What? What do you mean? Like remember us as heroes or saviors for stopping _Nightfall_ or something even more ridiculous?" She laughed. "I highly doubt it, especially for imperfect Pandora like us."

 _Imperfect Pandora._ Desperately wanting to counter, the former Headmistress didn't get the chance as a sudden jolt shook the plane, alerting the two women that something was very wrong. Experiencing the aircraft shudder and descend, Amelia and Eva knew what happened. Rushing passed the concerned faces of the prepared Pandora, the pair ran for the cockpit.

Warning claxons and automated voices filled the perforated cockpit as the unconscious crewmen flitted and flopped in their safety harnesses. Forcing the door open, the women endured the rush of frigid air as they battled the escaping air pressure. "They shot out the front windscreens!" Eva screamed as she rushed for the captain, "Get everyone to the cargo hatch!"

"What's our position? We won't make it if our coordinates aren't accurate!"

"We have to keep this thing level if you're going to jump!" Eva snarled as she grabbed the controls, "Get your girls clear of this plane! I'll stay here until the last moments." Another barrage of bullets tore through the cockpit, shredding delicate computer circuitry and the unfortunate body of the co-pilot. "Damnit!" Eva cursed as she watched the drone cross over the starboard wing. "They're not making this easy! Go Amelia, get out of here!" Nodding at Eva's instruction, Amelia went for the doorway, still watching the former Pandora fight with the control column. "Don't worry about me!" She shouted over her shoulder, "I have no intentions of dying in this plane! See you on the ground!"

"Just don't do anything stupid!" Amelia yelled as she dashed to the forward cabin where her Pandora were eagerly waiting. "Time to move!" She ordered, "Everyone, follow me to the cargo hatch! We're doing an emergency jump right now!"

The heavy aircraft leveled as Amelia threw open both cargo doors. Motioning to the A.N. soldiers, she directed them to the left exit while she filed the Pandora to the right door. "Remember your landing coordinates and do your best to get there. See you on the ground! Jump, Jump, Jump!"

Equipped with oxygen masks and protective gear, the traditional soldiers leapt from the crippled aircraft followed closely behind by a platoon of bold women in their Pandora Mode.

* * *

Gavril Magda smiled through his binoculars as he joked with his men. "What fun it is to see Pandora falling from a broken airplane." Handing the view-finder to a subordinate, he pulled his handset from his vest pocket and contacted his drone operators. "Bring the X57s around and strafe the parachuters. Don't hold back, tear them up."

 _"What about the airplane? I think someone is trying to stabilize it."_ Came a voice through the communication device.

"Go ahead and finish it off. The shuttle will be in orbit shortly so all the Pandora's efforts will be in vain."

* * *

Eva shouted a few more curse words as she gradually lost the battle to the aircraft. The sluggish behavior of the massive jet made her job of keeping it air-worthy difficult. Praying that Amelia got her platoon safely away, Eva steered a course for the ominous white-capped edifice of Mt. Chimborazo. As the nose of the plane lined up with the towering peak, Eva modulated her Pandora Mode and materialized _Balur's Fang._

"Don't do anything stupid?" Eva joked, "That's not my style!" With a tremendous swing of her Volt Weapon, the former _Wraith of the East_ tore a portion of the roof from the cockpit. Gathering the remaining crewmen by their harnesses, she allowed herself to be taken through the gaping hole, pushing off of the crumbling airplane as she tumbled toward the Earth at frightening speeds.

Holding the unconscious bodies of the pilot and his two officers by their chute-straps, Eva adjusted their rapid descent and watched a UAV bank around and shoot at the falling airplane. The bullets ripped through the fuselage and wing, rupturing the fuel tanks. In a flash, the aircraft turned into a fireball, screaming downward until it collided with the steep slopes of the mountain.

* * *

The A.N. Soldiers were still ahead of the Pandora as gravity negotiated their plunge. Nobody dared to look back at the exploding airplane after they jumped. Following Amelia's encouragement, the tandem teams of falling Pandora held hands and positioned their bodies in diamond formations.

Bullets flashed as the second X57 screamed passed the skydivers. Equipped in Pandora Mode, the oversized rounds did little to injure the women, but further below, the A.N. soldiers weren't having the same luck.

"Those soldiers need our help!" Brittany Temple screamed across to Larisa, "I have to do something!"

Inside her mask, Larisa gritted her teeth. "It's too dangerous to break the dive formation! We can't help them!"

"I can't let them die!" Brittany repeated as she watched clouds of blood escape from a few of the men as their bodies were riddled with armor piercing rounds.

"Wait!" Larisa shouted as she lost her grip on her teammate's hand. Brittany tried to stay flat as she materialized one of her Anti-NOVA arm cannons. "We're almost at the designated altitude to deploy chutes!" Larisa warned.

Soaring toward the falling Pandora, the UAV opened fire again. Concentrating on keeping her body position parallel with the fast approaching ground, the woman readied her weapon. "If you're going to do something Brittany, do it now!" Larisa shouted as tracer rounds flashed through the sky.

Holding her breath, Brittany aimed and released the full power of her Anti-NOVA weapon, dazzling the early morning horizon with a precise blast of purple and green energy that turned the agile UAV into shredded pieces of aluminum debris.

* * *

"Damn bitches!" Gavril protested as he ran to the edge of the platform to watch the myriad of parachuting soldiers land all across the spaceport. Adding to his frustration, he watched another slipstream of energy shoot from a lone individual, vaporizing the final drone as it circled overhead.

With both X57s destroyed, the Ecuadorian air space was clear for incoming air support. "Boys, we have Allied Nation boots on the ground." Said Gavril into his handset, "SSTO launch is imminent, so do your best to keep the Pandora forces busy until it reaches the space station!" Running back toward the enormous spaceship, Gavril shouted one last instruction into his radio; " _Shadows_ , converge at my coordinates immediately!" Climbing the ladder to the mass driver's operational control console, Gavril waited for the final stage of his plan to unfold.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Marta screamed to her oversized bodyguard as the hum of electricity pulsated through the electromagnetic velocity channels of the mass driver. "The shuttle is launching momentarily, and we have to get clear of this area!"

A hulk of a man; an engineered marvel of cybernetics, ignored the frantic woman as he tested the bindings on each of his prisoners. "Gavril wants these people dealt with properly." Sledge coldly responded.

"We don't really have to kill them!" Marta cried, "Don't you see how unnecessary this is? Once we have the team on the space station, we won't have to worry about anything here!" Getting to his feet, Sledge went over to Marta, scooping her up with one arm and setting her down outside the giant blast door. With a mighty thrust, he pushed the emergency hatch closed, trapping the restrained individuals inside.

* * *

"Report!" Said Gavril at the sight of seeing Sledge and Marta emerge from the stairwell, "Did they finally reconsider and activate the automated mass driver relays for us?"

"Yes, you can remotely activate the catapult."

"Excellent work Sledge." Smiled Gavril as he checked on the raging battle happening below the mass driver station. "We don't have any time to lose, the Pandora are closing in so let's get clear of this platform and watch the orbiter blast into space."

"That's NOT going to happen!" Said Larisa Tamm as she charged blindly through the doorway ahead of Pina and Summer. "I'm going to personally stop the launch if it's the last thing…I…do?" The tall Belarusian slid to a stop as she locked eyes with her mother standing beside Sledge and Gavril. "Oh God, you're really here mother?"

"Larisa!" Summer exclaimed as the green plasma bolt knocked the distracted woman off her feet. "Pina, get to the control console and disable the launch sequence while I handle Gavril and Sledge."

"What about Larisa?" Pina exclaimed.

"What…about…me…?" Larisa groaned as she lifted her smoldering body off the ground. "I'm still…in this…fight." Confused with her loyalties, Marta Maier went back and forth with conflicted glances between her daughter and the leader of _Nightfall_.

"Summer El Bridget-Aoi." Gavril hissed as he shouldered his phased rifle. "I see you've modulated your Volt Textures to counter my phased plasma weapons."

"It's over Gavril." Summer replied as she walked confidently toward the villain. "The Pandora are going to stop the shuttle launch and I'm personally going to deliver you and your men to the authorities."

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of your situation." Gavril teased as he motioned to Sledge to move closer. "You see…daughter of Satellizer, you're too late. You couldn't possibly predict how this little story is going to end."

Pina Marigold surged into action, overlooking her primary task and exploding into a _Triple Accel_ when she saw Gavril handle a small blinking device.

"Summer watch out!"

Just as she reached for the electronic gadget, a strong hand grazed her chest and shoulder, tipping the little Pandora off balance and sending her careening into the side of the platform.

Dazed from the impact, Pina tried to crawl away as Sledge skulked after her. Looking over at her partner, Pina found Summer shaking in confusion. "Summer! What's wrong?"

Grasping Pina by the leg, the gigantic man dragged the Pandora further away and proceeded to smash the petite warrior through a pair of windows and out to the ledge beyond.

* * *

" _ **I'm having trouble understanding this temporal signal."**_ Kazuha's essence was disrupted as Summer's flow rates spiked, immobilizing the _Sovereign_ where she stood.

"Stigmata is wonderful isn't it?" Said Gavril with a sinister laugh. "What makes you physiology so unique is that special genetic trait of yours! The gift of a Stigmatic body!" The man walked over to the writhing individual, clasping the device around her wrist. "What this little device does is amplifies your modified nervous system. In short, it will stimulate your Stigmata tablets and send overloading signals up your spinal cord directly into your cerebral cortex causing parts of your brain to liquefy." Summer fell to her knees as her torment worsened. "You see Summer," Gavril stepped over the convulsing woman, "I can't control you like I've done to so many others, but I can use your incredible powers to destroy you from the inside out!"

 _ **"I'm losing my connection to you Summer…"**_ Summer cried out as Gavril delivered a heavy kick to the woman's face.

"Stop it!" Marta shouted, running over and restraining Gavril's arm. "She's just a kid! You've won! You've defeated them! The shuttle is going to launch and they won't be able to stop it. Why are you wasting your time with her? Let's get out of here!"

The enraged look on Gavril's face made Marta pause. She didn't notice him pulling his phased pocket side-arm from its holster and pulling the trigger. "Don't ever touch me…" He seethed.

Marta's body went limp; blood staining her dress as she stumbled and fell. She imagined hearing Larisa's muted cries as she hit her head on the floor.

Fuming at seeing Larisa clutch Marta's motionless form, Summer's eyes turned from a glowing blue to burning orange as she forced herself into her NOVA form.

Concerned for his safety, Gavril retreated to the rear of the platform as Summer's appearance changed. Getting to her feet, the _Sovereign_ raised her hand, summoning her Volt Weapon. Just as the shimmering blade of _Virga_ materialized, two female warriors dressed in dark military fatigues intervened, tackling the glowing individual to the ground.

* * *

Larisa held her mother tight as the pool of blood widened. "Mother? What the hell did you do?"

"Larisa…you have to…rescue them…"

Larisa looked up to see Summer's NOVA form destabilize as she was repeatedly pummeled and stomped by the two masked assailants. "What are you saying mother? Don't talk in riddles!"

"The Ecuadorian scientists and…engineers, they're trapped under the…mass driver…the electromagnetic discharge at the launch…will kill…all…"

"No, I have to save my friends first!"

"They're…innocent….Larisa…don't let them die."

Larisa looked over at Summer who had managed to block a fury of attacks before landing several short jabs in an attempt to defend herself.

"Summer needs me, and Pina does too!"

"They're…trapped…Larisa. You're a… Guardian…help them…"

Larisa hesitated again, listening to Pina and Sledge battle outside the enclosed platform while Summer endured repeated thrashings by those unidentified fighters. Finally, she caught Gavril out of the corner of her eye fleeing the mass driver station and running up the catapult guide-way.

"Larisa…you…have to…"

Angered with her choice, the Belarusian lifted her mother off the ground and carried her down the stairs and into the lower levels where the mass driver relay room was located; she had only minutes before the spaceship launched.

* * *

 _Shadow Squad  
Search and Rescue of Minato Osuka_

Kallie rushed across the field and took out the four guard soldiers with several quick swipes of her Kusarigamas. Refusing to hold back, the Japanese woman hacked away at each of the terrorists, leaving behind a bloody path of carnage.

"Aren't you extra ruthless…?" Said Davina Dahwan as she dodged another fallen soldier. "The rally point they're using to hold your father is right over there." Kallie snarled in reply as she ripped open another trooper, flipping the lifeless body into the air and having it land hard on the cement.

Coming to the front of the building, the two Pandora had a chance to witness their platoon's destructive action spread out across the entire facility - squads of classmates fighting furiously to liberate the spaceport from the occupation of _Nightfall_.

"It looks like Summer and Larisa haven't taken out the catapult system yet." Davina wondered. At the farthest point of the facility, the mass driver appeared to still be operational; the gleaming shuttle perched atop its catapult seemed ready to fly despite the incredible havoc unfolding around the station.

Davina slammed another terrorist to the ground as she observed the distant spaceship, "I hope they disable that thing soon or we're all dead!" The two halted just outside the entrance. "Kallie, I'm going to signal the interior perimeter teams to rally to these coordinates before calling for extraction."

"Affirmative." Kallie muttered as she prepared herself to enter the cavernous building and rescue her father.

* * *

The darkened hangar was massive, measuring two-hundred meters wide, one hundred meters deep and forty-five meters tall. The women's steps echoed as they rushed to Minato, who wasn't the only prisoner held against their will. As they closed in, they noticed the deep cluster of tall orange canisters.

"My God Kallie…" Davina breathed. "What's all this shit?"

"No, it can't be. Please let this not be true, father?"

* * *

 _Ravage Squad  
Ground assault suppression  
_

The lively brunette hid behind cover as the third blast blew out another large chunk of earth. Brittany Temple and Corraine Milford remained ready as Adriana Lohman swung her Eiku Bo staff around. "We do this tag-team style got it? No holding back!"

Charging from cover, the trio of Pandora dodged, ducked and twisted themselves away from the barrage of plasma attacks. Sliding and leaping over the armored Mech chassis, the three girls formed up an offensive stance and coordinated their close-quarter attacks.

"These machines are nothing!" Adriana shouted as she landed crippling blows to the machine before back-flipping away from another volley of phased energy bolts.

"Taking out the operator ends the MECH's abilities quick!" Brittany replied as she grabbed a hold of the Mech's thick hydraulic arm and pulled the violent assault machine off balance.

"Yes Brittany!" Corraine cheered as she rolled to the side and swiped an attack with her dual-wielding Chekans. Dashing forward, Corraine performed a _Double Accel_ and gouged the glass that separated the operator from his enemies.

"Enough of this bullshit!" Adriana screamed as a stray plasma bolt singed her shoulder, knocking her underneath the Mech. "Brittany! Line up a shot from your Anti-NOVA weapon and fire!" Acknowledging, the red-head turned and unleashed a terrific surge of energy.

Rolling away, Adriana witnessed the front plating of the Mech melt away, exposing parts of the machine and the vulnerable pilot inside. Leaping forward, Adriana swung her Eiku Bo staff, dissevering the operator and a portion of the interior. "That's one down!"

Brittany Temple dodged a series of small arms fire as she released another massive blast of power, critically damaging the second Mech unit. "All yours Corraine!" The impressive Pandora let her teammate finish the job as she turned her attention toward the last artillery gun still operating out in the middle of the airfield.

"Go get it!" Adriana ordered as she lunged at another approaching soldier. "Brittany, destroy that ground artillery immediately!"

The concussive shockwave rippled across the airfield as the weapon launched another volley of shells toward the outlining perimeter where several Sophomore Pandora were defending the gate checkpoints. Determined to destroy the extreme weapon, Brittany dodged more small arms fire and moved herself within range to release her Anti-NOVA weapon.

Expecting to stop the red-headed Pandora, several _Nightfall_ soldiers jumped from the stationary weapon and stormed the young woman, firing a barrage of plasma bolts. Ducking and lunging sideways, Brittany incapacitated each artillery gunner before unloading an awesome beam of energy that disintegrated the upper pylons and supports of the oversized turret.

From across the airfield, Corraine and Adriana cheered as they watched the gun barrels and part of the supports topple and collapse. With the powerful gun silenced, Brittany Temple rushed back to join her teammates for the final stage in the liberation of the Chimborazo spaceport.

* * *

Pina pulled her bruised body through a hole in the concrete as she heard his thundering footsteps. Getting to her feet, the little Pandora ran down the corridor just as the hulking cyborg crashed through the opposite wall.

Rolling out of the landing, the man stood and called to his escaping victim. "Marigold, Pina, Decoy, predicted less than fifteen percent Stigmata compatibility."

"How did you…?" The surprised Pandora foolishly paused as the giant lunged and grabbed a handful of hair, yanking Pina off her feet and slamming the front of her body square against another wall. She couldn't wrestle herself free as he drove his weight into her body. She had to do something, or she was going to die.

" _Marigolds are survivors_." Her father had said.

Gaining courage, the little Pandora fought back with all her might. She couldn't move her right arm, but her left was free enough to create a Volt Texture. Channeling her inner energy, she created a Kunai knife and sunk the blade deep into the man's forearm, wrenching it back and forth until the micro-hydraulic mechanisms ceased to function.

Tossing the woman aside, the cyborg inspected his damaged limb. Reacting slowly, Pina wiped the blood from her mouth as she watched the giant bolt in her direction.

Sledge was immensely strong and his speed was completely unnatural. Pina could barely evade each of his strikes as she ducked and danced herself away.

Out of breath, Pina did her best to stay one step ahead, but the more energy she used, the slower she became. Grim reality took hold as Pina failed once again to escape. "Stupid…" She spat, "but…I…can't…just give…up!"

Catching the winded Pandora, the cyborg ripped at her tattered uniform, hoisting the injured woman up to his face. Fighting to break free, Pina tried once again to focus all her remaining energy into one final assault.

* * *

 _Omega Squad A_

Three enemy soldiers were dead before the fourth knew what had happened. The spiraling woman held her long slender blade in a two-handed grip as she slid sideways; slicing into flesh and bone with furious accuracy.

The remaining trooper watched in horror as the woman cut down his entire squad in seconds. Raising his weapon, he impulsively pulled the trigger in the hopes of hitting his target. Unfortunately, in the blink of an eye, Amelia Ellsworth was upon him.

The sharp pain of bones breaking shocked the man into screaming out loud. Shoving the injured soldier onto his back, Amelia proceeded to crush her boot onto his fractured injuries.

"Talk! Is it true?" Amelia snarled at her victim, "Is destroying this facility what he planned on doing?" The man shrieked as she stomped harder. "Speak you bastard! What does your _Master_ hope to gain by causing all of this destruction and death?"

"It's…all…part…of the resolution…you bitch!"

It didn't make sense, _Nightfall's_ plan was to send up a team of professionals into orbit and occupy the _Perses Titan_. What's not adding up is why Gavril would purposely encourage the Pandora to rally to Minato's position if there wasn't a true reason behind it?

"It is a trap isn't it?" She pressed her heel down harder. The man could barely swallow as the pain overwhelmed him. "Rescuing Minato Osuka is _the_ trap? He's going to annihilate this entire region!" Amelia's blood boiled as the man still refused to answer. "Even if the Pandora failed to arrive on time, what would have been Gavril's plan for the prisoner?" She lifted her boot from the man's wound and shoved it down onto his chest. "He planned on eliminating him regardless of what happens isn't he? Answer me!" The terrorist wouldn't corroborate Amelia's hunch but did add a piece of intelligence she found disturbing. "Osuka… isn't…the… only…victim…"

"Tell me now or I will kill you!"

"Go…to…hell…Pandora…bitch…"

Earning the loyal trooper his reward, she forced her boot into his throat, crushing his neck with a muffled crack that satisfied the tall woman.

* * *

Racing across the airfield, Amelia pondered Gavril's thinking. _"If his overall goal is to get the shuttle into space, why go through the trouble of having a diversion in place when he…"_ Amelia's fear came to the surface as she shouted to herself. "Dear God he's going to wipe out the entire spaceport so that no one else could use the launcher to send additional shuttles into space to stop the _Perses Titan_!"

The former Headmistress increased her speed as she crossed the facility; charging to the rally point where Eva said Minato was being held. The faster she ran, the more she felt _its_ pestering presence, trying to touch her consciousness again; she had to hurry.

* * *

Sliding to a stop outside the designated structure, Amelia found several of her Pandora acting nervously outside. After a brief exchange of information, Amelia's fears were confirmed. With a deep breath, the woman entered the building.

In all of her training and preparation to fight the NOVA, the extent of the evil inside the building stopped the valiant Pandora dead in her tracks. Her suspicions were sadly true; _Nightfall's_ secondary goal was in fact to destroy the spaceport.

* * *

Minato and twelve other prisoners were ashen, with dried patches of blood encrusting most of their exposed skin. Kallie wanted to rescue her father, but all the broken man could do is force a frown when she got close to him.

Kallie's mind was a flurry of calculations as she looked at the stockpile of gelatinous material in each of the sealed barrels. Doing a final estimate, she figured the total explosive yield of the bomb was in excess of two-hundred tons of TNT.

"Father please, I…don't know what to do…"

Minato was too weak to speak, but slowly shook his head; the enduring gleam in his eye pleading to his daughter that it was time to flee – to run like hell and avoid the destructive shockwave that could take her life and the lives of her classmates. "No father…" She managed, "I can't leave you. I promised mother that I'd save you." Moving his arm, he showed her the tiny display.

 **2minutes 28seconds**

Kallie took a step back as she and Davina witnessed the timed detonator. "We…have to go Kallie." Davina whispered, "There isn't time to save them. I…wouldn't even know where to begin with disarming a nightmare rig like this. The blast alone will fry us if we don't get outside the danger zone."

"Wise words Davina."

The two girls turned to see Amelia Ellsworth walking towards them. "Leave this to me, get out of here."

"Ma'am, there isn't any time for you to diffuse it!"

"Don't worry Kallie, I can save all of you if you listen carefully to me."

The former _Warblade of the East_ went to work on the device, pulling wires and dismantling the timer device that Minato held in his hand; successfully disabling the timer. When she finished, Amelia noticed a secondary wire leading from the loom of igniters to a small nondescript plastic case. Following the two wires from the box, she found a micro-camera stuffed between the rings of plastic binders. Raising an eyebrow, she turned and looked at her two Pandora with a false smile before gripping the exposed wires and squeezing the leads together. From her fortunate sabotage, she probably bought the team another ten minutes before the bomb would detonate. _"Thank God,"_ She thought, _"Eva's intel about the bomb's architecture was accurate."_

"It's done," She lied, "The timer has been reset. Go and get these victims clear of the area." Still in shock, Davina couldn't believe how easily Amelia defeated the explosive device. Calling in her fellow classmates, they went about extracting the victims from their restrictive blast jackets. Kallie rushed to her father's motionless form and carefully lifted him up. "Hurry!" Amelia warned to the group, "You'll need to get as far away from here as you can." Kallie immediately obeyed, leading the other girls and the group of spaceport survivors out and away from the building.

Lingering, Davina recognized the look of stone resolution on Amelia's face. "Wait, what about you?" She asked curiously as Amelia remained by the bomb, "Why aren't you coming with us? Wait a minute, what are you planning Headmistress?"

"It's okay Davina."

"No. What are you doing?"

"It's complicated." Amelia nodded, "Don't worry about me, you have to go. I think I reset the explosives to trigger in a few minutes so you have to run and get away from me."

Davina was astounded at Amelia's final deception. "But you said you diffused it.?"

"If you see Eva Dalca, tell her…that my debt to her is paid."

"I don't understand…this is crazy!"

"Davina, the Allied Nation governments have branded me a threat to the world because of the unbreakable bond I have to the NOVA Prime."

"Hold on, didn't you sever _its_ connection?"

"Yes and no. I can feel its subtle presence and its desire for the _Perses Titan_."

"You can't just kill yourself Headmistress!"

"Davina, that NOVA is calling to me. I'm a threat to Genetics and the whole world if I don't do this. It has to end. Hopefully with my death, the Prime will have no way of creating a conduit into this dimension."

"I'm…sorry Headmistress."

"It's just Amelia now." She smiled, "Promise me that you'll tell Eva what I said?" Amelia then gestured for her to leave. "Go, you have to get out of here."

Slowly understanding her sacrifice, Davina nodded before saluting. "I still don't understand, but…thank you. Godspeed Headmistress, Godspeed."

* * *

Making their way across the secondary access runway, Kallie, Davina and the group of survivors spotted an approaching Catering Loading Truck.

With most of the fighting settled, several spaceport personnel emerged from their hiding places to begin the rescue effort to evacuate any surviors to the designated extraction zones.

As the truck came to a stop, the driver asked if the Pandora needed assistance. Relieved to see a friendly face, the heroes assisted the victims into the back before ordering the driver to make for the farthest corner of the spaceport facility.

* * *

 _Omega Squad B_

Gavril climbed a short ladder, checking his surroundings for any pursuers. Crossing a connecting brace, he was clear of the mass drive station and making his way up the inclined railway to the summit of Mt. Chimborazo. Looking over his shoulder, he had that feeling again that someone was trailing him. Winded from running, the villain rested at an interconnecting pylon that allowed him a panoramic view of the immense span of the guided electro-magnetic rail track. Fumbling for his binoculars, he inspected Hangar 7B; confused as to why it wasn't erupting into a torrid cloud of destruction.

Pulling out his PAD, he tapped the video surveillance application. In almost joyful praise, he marveled at the digital image of Amelia Ellsworth staring back into the video screen.

Belting out a heavy laugh, Gavril complimented his superior intellect. _"What a pleasure it will be to destroy the Headmistress of West Genetics along with most of this spaceport!"_

"Gavril Magda, that's far enough!" The familiar voice snapping him out of his delightful fantasy. "I can't believe you would do this! For what? To rid the world of Genetics and the Pandora? Or is there something more?" He dared to turn around; witnessing the approaching outline of Eva Dalca, silhouetted by the fires and billowing smoke of the damaged spaceport. "This is the end of the line for you!" She screamed, "I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart!"

"No…it's impossible."

Eva smiled as she clenched her fists. "Impossible? You trained your assassin a little too well."

Stepping back, the leader of _Nightfall_ raised a small plastic enclosure with four blinking yellow lights. "Careful Eva!" He bluffed, "I just armed this remote detonator! It would be wise for you to…" Bursting into a _Double Accel_ , Eva was upon her enemy, snatching the little box and crushing it with a powerful hand.

"Oh shut the hell up you bastard!"

Stunned, Gavril instinctively swung his fist, but the Pandora easily blocked the punch and returned a fierce backhand.

Spitting out blood and several teeth, Gavril laughed through his excessive pain. "You're…suddenly… righteous? I don't…believe…it!" Eva didn't give her adversary another breath as she spun around, delivering a mighty roundhouse kick that sent Gavril's body tumbling end over end.

Each step Eva took thundered inside Gavril's head. He could hear the echo of his labored breaths as the exquisite ringing in his ears persisted. She was close, but his eyes couldn't focus on her vengeful expression. None of it mattered; with all of her fury, his plan was a success.

The high-pitched sound frightened Eva as perimeter sirens rang out before the electro-magnets initiated, hurtling the shuttle down the catapult. The profound intensity of the mass driver shook the earth as Eva lost her footing and caught herself falling off the edge of the guide-way.

The orbiter flew past the two individuals with a resounding whoosh; screaming toward the summit with incredible force. Within another second, the primary booster rockets fired, propelling the vehicle faster up the ramp until it thundered into the early morning sky.

Shielding her face and eyes, Eva watched in horror as the scorching line of flames chased the shuttle upwards until the ship was just a shimmering spec in the distance.

Pulling herself back up, the _Wraith_ tearfully kept her gaze on the fading contrail of the spaceship's flight path; considering the severity of her failure.

The heavy gray smoke left from the rocket boosters drifted slowly across the landscape, covering sections of the expansive spaceport as it slowly dissipated. On the side of the railway, she heard the broken man's laugh. "It's over…for all Pandora…"

Shaking with anger, Eva turned to confront her nemesis. With blinding rage she charged, not noticing the concealed weapon until it was too late. The discharged bolt of green energy ripped through the woman, causing a significant hole in her shoulder.

"…Stupid…Pandora…trash…" He coughed as he watched his assassin collapse. Almost sobbing, Eva rolled over as she fought through the searing pain. Getting back to her feet, she snarled at her enemy, only to feel another scorching shot through her lower side.

"…One last thing." He choked, unable to move as he listened to Eva's groans and howls from a few meters away. "I never…had the…heart… to tell you…what really happened…to your parents."

Eva's agony seemed to subside as she understood his confession. She could feel her sixteen Stigmata manipulating her body, a feverish battle to stabilize her grave injuries. "What…did…you say?"

Unable to move, Gavril laid back, dropping his pocket plasma gun at his side. "I…killed…your… parents Eva."

Her eyes burned. "It…was you?"

"Your mother…actually fetched a higher price… than your father…"

Shivering with hate, Eva wiped away her tears. "I…always thought it was you…" Straining, she limped to where Gavril was dying. With each step she took, her strength improved; summoning her last reserves for the final kill. "They trusted you...and you betrayed them?"

Standing over her former mentor, the Wraith reached down and grabbed his vest, lifting the man up off the guide-way. With tears pouring down her face, she suspended the man over the side of the platform. "I hate you." She grieved , "With all my heart!" Struggling to hold him up, "I've done so many things because of you, so many terrible things, and I couldn't do anything about it!" Her arms trembled under his weight. "Not anymore! It's all going to end!" Just as she was about to let him drop the eighteen meters to the ground, he managed one last taunt."

"…Say…goodbye…to…Amelia…"

"What?" Eva pulled Gavril in close, a twisted perverse smile growing on his face. "Amelia? Where is she? What did you do to her? Tell me! I swear to God…" He turned his bloodied face toward the far side of the spaceport. "Hangar…7B…it's over…for your only friend…"

* * *

 _Omega Squad A_

Amelia felt alone as she looked around the barren expanse of the hangar. With everything that had happened to her in her years as Headmistress, she oddly felt at peace knowing that she fulfilled her duty of saving innocent lives one last time. Facing her fate bravely, she didn't mind the NOVA tugging on her consciousness for a fourth time.

Contrary to her resolution, Amelia felt guilty for lying to her Pandora - purposely overlooking the fact that the timed detonator had a redundant sub-routine that reset the igniters to detonate the explosives after a ten minute reboot.

She had a fleeting thought about Eva Dalca and what her rival would have done if their roles were reversed. Admitting to herself that Eva must have survived the plane crash, Amelia wished for the moment that she could have stood by her side as Gavril and his organization were defeated.

Sadly watching the flashing LEDs turn from green to red, she thought of the life she didn't get to have with Alvaro Garza, her heroic Limiter who died tragically at Section Three. Even amid her final moment, she felt content; nothing was more assuring to the _intrepid and fearless_ Pandora than the anticipation of meeting her _love_ in paradise.

A sense of loving warmth flowed over her as she accepted the gentle embrace wholeheartedly. It was in this moment that Amelia didn't experience any pain as everything incinerated in a brilliant blaze of light.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	12. Dawn of Legends

**_CHAPTER 12 - DAWN OF LEGENDS_**

Eva released the fractured body of Gavril Magda as she watched the roaring column of flame, followed closely behind by a cyclonic cascade of violent destruction.

On instinct and adrenaline, she raced for the ledge and dove over the side, plunging to the roof of the concrete substation which housed electromagnetic relay conduits. Rolling out of the landing, the _Wraith_ scrambled for the access door, forcing it open and rushing down the flight of stairs before she threw herself into a corner of the shielded room as the shockwave devoured everything outside.

Eva couldn't calm her quaking body. She had escaped the rolling fire by just seconds, but now a new threat awaited the Pandora as the building she was in began suffering from the direct impact of the explosion.

Clinging close together, Eva kept her eyes closed as she cried out, cursing her primal desire for survival. Through the sobbing, she repeated the horrific scene over and over.

"Why wasn't it me?" She said, "Why…Amelia?"

Her pitiful lament was suddenly interrupted by more suspicious crunching coming from above. The Pandora stared at the ceiling as dust and debris started falling to the floor.

Vulnerable, the _Wraith_ got to her feet as her intuition informed her that the building wasn't going to stand for much longer.

Navigating around the fallen chunks of brick and stone, Eva pressed for the shimmering rays of daylight ahead. With just meters to go, Eva was rewarded with additional rumblings and weakening walls collapsing in on themselves.

Saved by two broken sections that created a temporary shelter, Eva was spared an unpleasant death. Coughing through the dense cloud of pulverized stone and brick, the exhausted Pandora examined the blocked escape route as she wiped the dirt from her stinging eyes. Not wasting another moment, she frantically went to work heaving and pulling heavy chunks of debris from the massive pile.

* * *

The room was pitch black as the extreme sounds thundered from above. Sitting huddled in a corner, Larisa Tamm held her dying mother while the eight scientists bunched together; sitting alongside the Pandora. The echoing aftershock seemed louder than the initial shuttle launch which concerned quite a few of the spaceport personnel.

"What's going on outside?" An engineer asked as a few of the scientists fiddled with their handsets.

"I can't access the network." Another replied. "Systems must be down."

A female engineered speculated, "That first blast we heard was the SSTO, but these second noises are nothing I've ever recognized."

Marta's sporadic breathing kept Larisa's full attention as she anticipated her mother's death. Propping Marta's head, Larisa caressed her muddled hair.

"Mother? Did you see that I saved them?"

Marta pressed her lips together, but couldn't form any words. "Please don't try to talk, save your strength. I'm going to get us out of here."

The bright glowing screens from the survivors' devices and handsets lit the darkness as they worked on getting communication reestablished. Peering down at her mother's face, Larisa frowned. It was only a matter of minutes now.

"I really didn't think it was going to end like this…between us, you know?" Larisa's tears fell as Marta's heartbeat slowed. "Oh mother, I'm sorry."

"…Larisa…" Her voice was weak and hoarse, "…before I die, I have…to tell…"

Larisa's lips quivered, "Please, don't make this… any harder for me."

Marta forced a smile, "…still…stubborn…" Marta sighed feeling fragile in her daughter's protective embrace. "I…want…you to know what…happened…your father…"

"Please mother don't. It doesn't matter right now. I've got to get you and the others…"

"…It…was…all…because of me…" Marta explained, trying to grip her daughter's hand. "Larisa…go…NB…RB…" A trembling bloody finger touched the young woman's cheek, "Box…zero-five…zero-two…seven-five." Her hand fell as her heart gave out. "…forgive…"

"Mother?" Larisa shook her head, "Mother, please!" She yelled, arousing the attention of the anxious spaceport engineers. "Mother…don't go."

Shaking, the distraught Pandora looked at the somber expressions of the survivors. "She's dead…my mother is really dead."

An older female engineer slid closer and placed a gentle hand on Larisa's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I'm sure she died knowing that you rescued all of us."

"She…" Larisa cleared her throat, "Her and I haven't spoken to each other in a long time."

"I'm sure she was proud of you."

"I'll never know…I can't…believe she tried protecting me and Summer." Larisa's sadness then turned to anger. "They're going to pay for this."

"Miss Pandora?" Another scientist interrupted.

"They'll pay!"

"First!" He exclaimed, "We need to find a way out of here! You're the only person strong enough to force that door open. We'll all suffocate if you don't save us!"

Ignoring the individual, Larisa placed her mother on the ground, then took a step back and stifled her mourning. After a few minutes, she wiped away the tears and marched to the heavy door that separated the survivors from the lingering desolation outside.

At the hatch, the Pandora placed two cautious hands on the metalized surface, expecting to receive a searing burn. Relieved to find the door cool to the touch, she placed her hands on the handle and took a deep breath.

 _"I'm going to open this door for you mother."_

With a strong forceful tug, the Pandora flexed her muscles and wrestled the stubborn door until the piercing screech of melted hinges grinding in the darkness filled the hearts of the survivors with blessed anticipation. Finally the hatch was open, bathing the room in glowing sunlight.

Smelling the putrid odor of melted polymers and organic matter, Larisa immediately covered her nose and mouth as she walked down the access corridor and out into the smoke filled landscape that was once the Chimborazo Spaceport. Scanning the area, she found nothing but a barren wasteland of scorched earth.

* * *

After returning from her search of the area, Larisa instructed the scientists to wrap their faces with strips of torn cloth to protect their lungs from the caustic particulates still floating in the air. When they were all ready, Larisa led the survivors away from the protection of the demolished building and down the ash covered mountainside to where the dilapidated buildings of the main quad were located; all this time carrying the lifeless body of Marta Maier.

* * *

Pina turned away as the shuttle burst forward; rattling the guideway she and Sledge were fighting on. As a result of the mass driver's launch, the massive cyborg quickly released the Pandora as he steadied himself on the quaking platform.

The impressive force of the catapulting spaceship knocked Pina back as the electromagnetic field charged the upper and mid-level portions of the platform.

As Sledge lunged to capture his prey, he accidentally touched a section of the guide-track that was coursing with crackling energy from the mass driver's operation - enduring a fierce maelstrom of electrical energy through his entire body.

Burning through Sledge's systems, the highly energized current did its worst, boiling portions of his skin and revealing the gleam of polished prosthetics, sockets and pylons with intricate servos installed throughout.

Buzzing and vibrating, the giant lost most of his functionality as more of his skin coating and uniform disintegrated, leaving a twitching hideous mass of a man.

Crawling backward, Pina gaped in horror at what she saw. It wasn't Sledge anymore. The intimidating human becoming a frightening automaton - a sentient creation of exposed prosthetics with sections of hardened exoskeleton wrapped in molten strips of charred flesh and burned clothing.

The eye piece situated inside its socket clicked and spun while infrared light painted the outline of the little Pandora inside the cyborg's visual microprocessor. Lumbering slowly across the ground, Sledge tried to re-engage, but his damaged systems hindered his movements.

Materializing her Kunai knives, the Pandora evaded the sluggish attacks and jumped forward to sever more of the cyborg's hydraulic components. Pivoting and swinging her weapons, Pina drove Sledge toward the edge of the railway, using every last ounce of strength to accelerate her body and keep up her relentless assault.

Everything changed when Hangar 7B violently detonated, surprising Pina with that terrific explosion from across the airfield. Watching the flowing devastation approach, the frightened Pandora acted fast as the shockwave blanketed everything in fire.

Sprinting, Pina lunged and slid under the massive cyborg, smashing at the hardened pylon and suspension material connecting one of Sledge's prosthetic legs to his body. Teetering from the well-placed strike, the cyborg grabbed for the swift Pandora, but fell on the hard surface of the platform.

The torrid storm was upon them as Pina materialized another Kunai. Spotting her exit, the Pandora flipped over her crippled enemy and drove the knife into the cyborg's skull before breaking into a sprint and diving for the safety of the doorway.

Not looking back, the little Pandora rushed through the inner corridors as the tidal wave swept its searing heat across the structure, atomizing Sledge and most of the upper guide-way and track.

* * *

Summer sustained another blow to her face which knocked the woman back. Tripping over her clumsy footwork, the battered Pandora covered her face as the mysterious warriors continued their relentless attack.

Grasping Summer's arm, the larger assailant lifted her sideways as the thinner opponent drove a hard fist into her mid-section. Falling hard, the _Sovereign_ tasted blood; the pain in her head staying constant as her enemies lifted her from the floor and delivered more punishment.

Bracing her arms in defense, Summer blocked a hard left punch as she fell to one knee before sweeping the leg of one of the fighters. Backing away, the broken Pandora tried to clear her head, but Gavril's device stole any chance of recovery.

 _"If only I could get this thing off…"_ She thought as she guarded her bruised abdomen.

The two warriors halted their fight as a high-pitched sound split the silence; warning sirens echoing up the mountainside signaling the mass driver's eminent launch. The warriors made for cover as the shuttle thundered by, aided into the morning sky by the roar of its booster rockets.

"…No…" Summer choked as she shielded her eyes from the blazing paths of flame, "…I failed?"

The tired Pandora clenched her fists as she helplessly watched the spaceship climb above the clouds. Then, stealing a menacing look at her unknown attackers, the _Sovereign_ felt a streak of hatred swirling within her heart.

The larger assailant came in high, swinging a strong fist as Summer ducked. Rolling away, the Pandora tried a counter-attack, but a stab of pain from her hyperactive Stigmata forced her down to one knee leaving her defenseless and exposed.

With a sinister laugh, the heavier enemy paused and examined her beaten opponent. "This just isn't fair!" She called over her shoulder, "I don't want her handicap giving us the advantage! The mission's complete, so why not remove it?" Grabbing the metallic band, the masked woman gave a twist, snapping the bracelet from Summer's wrist.

Enduring another violent shoulder-toss, Summer breathed a sigh of relief as she landed hard against the side of the concrete wall.

"NO!" Ellie shouted, "What are you doing?"

Summer's eyes widened as her flow rates stabilized. The rush of energy drew the young woman to her feet as she felt the revitalizing power replenish her body.

 _ **"Summer…?"**_ Kazuha whispered, _**"I can feel our connection stabilize."**_ The burden of her injuries lifted as Kazuha's reassurance made Summer's strength double. The _Sovereign of the West_ then emerged from the broken wall and marched toward her adversaries with renewed determination.

"You stupid idiot!" Ellie shouted, "That device was corrupting her Stigmata, and now you've set her free!"

"Shit!" Phoebe backed away as Summer's body began to change.

"Look at what you've done!"

Summer's NOVA form radiated as her transparent appendages appeared. Her blood-stained purple uniform became the color of amber as she glided forward and engaged her attackers.

The brilliance of _Virga_ blinded the assailants as Summer spun and lunged, slicing through their weak Volt Textures. Phoebe was incapacitated instantly while Ellie successfully evaded Summer's massive attack.

The two women exchanged blows for another moment before Summer overpowered her opponent, ending the fight with a mighty thrust of her sword through Ellie's abdomen.

"Who are you?" Demanded the _Sovereign_ as she stood over her defeated enemies.

"…Bastard offspring…" Uttered Phoebe as blood poured from her wound. Summer turned as she heard the mocking nickname; there was only one person who had ever called her that: Phoebe Kelly.

Grabbing a portion of the mask, Summer's fears came true as she revealed her old schoolmate from Basics School.

"Phoebe? Phoebe Kelly? It can't be."

"Summer…El Bridget-Aoi," she coughed as she grew closer to death, "…I'm…sure you're...surprised to…see…us." The glistening Pandora focused her attention on the other assailant, pulling off the mask to stare blankly into Ellie Baker's bloodied face.

Summer's chest heaved as every graphic detail of that day came rushing back; compelling the _Sovereign_ to relive Millie Bunce's final moments all over again.

"Did… _Nightfall_ free you from your detention center?" Summer managed to ask, "How many people…did they murder for your release? And where is Gavril Magda?"

Ellie wouldn't respond to Summer's question; due mostly in part to her still being preoccupied with her friend's painful passing. For almost two years Ellie considered her plans of payback. It would not have pleased the twisted woman more than to even the score, but all her wasted dreams of retribution expired just as quickly as her teammate just did.

"She was always an idiot…"

"Why would you risk your lives for _Nightfall_? For…Gavril and his cause?"

She kept her head turned away, refusing to look her foe in the eye. "Go…to…hell." Ellie said, "You might as well…just kill me now."

Summer blinked as the thought crossed her mind. It was still taking a lot of concentration to suppress the Stigmata's natural desire for chaos and death. With Kazuha's aid however, Summer's need for further violence was safely in check.

What happened next was something Summer could never have predicted. The erupting cloud of fire robbed the _Sovereign_ of any further justice as a cascading wave of terror flowed from the obliterated airplane hangar situated across the airfield. The dome of destruction fell within seconds, blanketing most of the spaceport in searing death.

Maintaining her NOVA Form, Summer held her ground as the shockwave slammed into her - bracing herself from the tremendous force of the concussive blast. When it was over, the ripples of devastation dispersed, leaving everything around her in ruins.

Collapsing from absorbing too much energy, Summer's NOVA Form dissolved, leaving the crushed Pandora prone and unconscious next to burnt unrecognizable piles of matter that were once Ellie Baker and Phoebe Kelly.

* * *

 _Perses Titan, orbiting Anti-NOVA weapon  
_ _Altitude – 390 km_

Rolling on its ventral axis, the spaceship _Concordia_ lined up to dock at the space station's extended airlock. With slight adjustments to the reaction control thrusters, the pilot maneuvered the shuttle into position while matching orbital velocity.

"Stand-by to engage the moorings." Said the captain to his co-pilot as they nervously worked the controls, stealing glances over their shoulder at their armed captors sitting behind them.

"I'm not getting her pitch correct." The co-pilot reported as he pressed a series of lighted buttons on his console. "They're alternating the docking sequencer and _Concordia's_ computer won't respond."

"I'd hate to bring her in manually." Said the pilot clicking a few overhead toggles.

"What's the problem?" The _Nightfall_ commander demanded, "Why aren't we docking?"

"They're denying our orbital dock sequencing."

"What does that mean?"

The captain grunted as he turned in his seat. "It means asshole…the station is refusing us clearance."

A plasma pistol was jabbed into his space suit as the stubborn villain leaned forward.

"I'd advise you to shut the hell up and get this ship connected immediately."

"It can't be done!" Said the co-pilot, "We need their systems synced with ours so that roll and pitch variables correspond. If the calculations are off, there'll be an imperfect lock, or worse…we'll collide!"

"If you don't dock this shuttle, your families back on Earth will die."

"We're all dead if our attempt fails!"

The captain flicked a switch and placed a calming hand on his co-pilot. "It's okay, I'll take it from here."

"C…captain?"

The pilot gave a reassuring smile. "We'll have to do this manually." Tapping his control panel, he eased the shuttle more into the roll. "Set two-one-four, mark."

"C…confirmed sir, two-one-four."

" _Perses Titan_ , this is the _Concordia_ , initiate manual docking sequence, over."

"Negative _Concordia_!" Replied the voice over the com, "Your flight is not authorized and we have orders not to allow you clearance to this station. Wave off and return to the surface, over."

"Choose your next transmissions carefully captain." Snarled the _Nightfall_ commander.

" _Perses Titan_ …prepare to receive us, out."

"Negative! If your attempt to dock with this…"

The captain flicked the com switch, cutting off the space station's operator. "Well, here goes nothing."

* * *

"Situation report!" Broderick demanded as he rushed over to the Operations station. "What the hell is _Concordia_ doing?"

"Sir, it appears they're going to attempt a manual dock."

The room fell silent as the Commander's forehead creased with panic, "They'll kill everyone on board, and probably take us to hell with them!" The commander rushed from the OPS station to the lift elevator. "Go to full alert status and relay our status to Chimborazo!"

The operator began sending the coded message, but stopped as he checked his earpiece. "Sir, the spaceport's transmission signals…just ceased a few moments ago."

Broderick stepped away from the lift, "That's strange…I thought the A.N. was back in control of the facility."

"Affirmative sir," The operator reported, "The spaceport's transmission did confirm an Allied Nation victory, but just now…everything went silent after we detected some sort of disturbance coming over the channel."

"Confirmed," Said another crew member, "Chimborazo Spaceport is no longer sending or receiving transmissions."

"What the hell is going on?"

Frustrated, Broderick returned to the OPS station and requested satellite imagery of the launch facility. Projecting the video stream onto the main viewer, everyone on the command deck gasped at what they saw.

Penetrating through the low hanging clouds, the digital display provided a visual description of the graphic and desolate landscape caused by the massive detonation.

"My God…is this footage…in real time?"

Broderick couldn't peel himself from the console as everyone on the command deck discarded their duties and assembled at the main viewscreen. The images of the scorched terrain sent a wave of whispers through the command crew as they followed the perimeter of smoldering ash up the slopes of the once magnificent mountain.

Grasping at what little sanity he had left, Broderick patched himself into the interior communication network. Alerting his crew to the situation on the surface, plus the impending danger from the compromised shuttle, he ordered all non-essential personnel to enter their escape pods and evacuate to the planet below.

"Lock out all command functions for Anti-NOVA Ignition." Said Broderick as he turned for the lift elevator, "Should they successfully board this space station and fight their way here to the command deck, your orders are to scuttle the _Perses Titan_ by bringing her down into the atmosphere."

Forming a small security party, they went to the docking bay and awaited the shuttle's arrival.

* * *

"How many times have you done this?" Demanded the _Nightfall_ commander as he watched the space station loom through the front windows.

"Never."

"Never?"

The captain chuckled in response. "Well, I don't think I ever did this sort of thing in any of my simulations, so you better hold on to something. This is going to be interesting."

The sleek shuttle moved in closer as its rotational geometry attempted to match the docking arm of the space station. The pilot gradually adjusted the reaction control thrusters as the _Concordia_ aligned with the rotating space station. "Two degrees…port." He said, nodding to his crewman. "Just a little more."

"How much longer?" The _Nightfall_ commander asked as his men peered anxiously out the front window.

The pilot smirked as he eased in more power. "It'll all be over soon."

* * *

Maya McGeady's squadron of tiltjets circled the spaceport again to observe its destruction before agreeing it was safe enough to land.

The landing skids of each aircraft sank into the powdered earth as five elite Pandora and their teams of A.N. soldiers escorting specialized medics disembarked, making their way to the temporary command tent set up near the collapsed air traffic control tower.

The tall red-headed Field Commander entered under the canopy and found a group of bloodied and burned Pandora at various stages of triage. Standing among the confusion, she let the chaos of the make-shift surgical ward harden her spirit as she watched medical professionals assist with the treatment of varying types of injuries.

"Field Commander McGeady!" An A.N. officer saluted as Maya observed the workings of the temporary triage.

"It really is a damn warzone here!"

"Yes Field Commander, a lot of the troops were unfortunately still within the interior blast radius."

"They weren't kidding when they said the explosion took out most of the spaceport." Said McGeady as she scanned the rows of beds; listening to the moans and cries of the various patients. "Explain to me again that the reports couldn't confirm the total casualties Lieutenant?"

"Affirmative. At this time there are eight Pandora, twenty-two A.N. soldiers…and one…other ma'am." Maya frowned at the officer's hesitation. "It's the Headmistress…ma'am."

"Sister Amelia?" Maya's heart pounded, "I see… that's a damn shame Lieutenant."

* * *

Maya McGeady fought the urge to show her anger as she explored the triage stations, stopping randomly at a few of the beds to check in on the weary Pandora.

One patient in particular that caught the commander's attention was an unfortunate 2nd Year who was rescued from the outer perimeter defenses.

The sophomore's upper body was savagely burned, which made Maya look away for a moment. The doctors were just finishing adding layers of white bandages that covered much of her body, neck and face and so Maya took it upon herself to come and greet the young soldier and relay some words of encouragement.

"I'm Field Commander McGeady, and I understand you defended the outer area?"

The girl nodded.

"We're all proud of the great work you did. Soon, we'll be evacuating everyone to Genetics America for treatment and regeneration. I need you to just hang in there until we can get you good as new."

Another trembling nod affirmed that Maya's promise was understood.

"Excuse me, Field Commander?"

It was Adriana Lohman, shod in her charred blue platoon uniform. Maya winced at the multiple abrasions and lacerations that covered her face - her youthful and playful expression absent as she stood at attention.

" _Captain_ Lohman?" Maya acknowledged, "I was briefed en-route about your promotion. Congratulations."

"Thank you ma'am."

Maya raised an eyebrow, before she gestured to the brunette to follow. "Is there…something else on your mind Captain?"

Adriana presented a PAD to the Field Commander. "Personnel report ma'am."

"And why should I be concerned about this list Captain?" Shrugging the PAD away.

Adriana swallowed as she pushed the device back in Maya's direction, pointing to some names listed near the bottom of the screen. "The Headmistress is dead Field Commander, and I still have two assets unaccounted for."

Maya grabbed the PAD and scrutinized the roster. "I was already told of Amelia's sacrifice and I only see one name on this list that's of any interest to me."

"Ma'am?"

"Where was Summer's last known location?"

"Alpha squad...with Larisa Tamm and Pina Marigold."

Maya pondered the fate of the _Sovereign_ for another moment. "Gather Marigold and Osuka and bring them to me. It's time for your old team to work together one last time." Adriana saluted before rushing off to find her friends.

Holding up the PAD, Maya re-read the names:

 _WG0064: GM870_PRR – El Bridget-Aoi, Summer. MIA  
WG0065: GM000_decommissioned – Dalca, Eva Magda. MIA  
WG0066: GM476_Headmistress, Genetics, West - Ellsworth, Amy Leah. KIA_

Maya studied the names, pausing at the second-to-last entry. _"The real question is where are you…Eva Dalca?"_

* * *

The Earth rumbled and shifted from where it tore apart. The steaming crater where Hangar 7B once stood churned as if something buried deep within was spiraling to the surface. A brilliant blue-green column of light encircled a three meter area of the sunken ground as an outline of a woman materialized. Her chalky complexion and bleached white hair gave off a silvery glow as she moved around the smoldering pit.

It wasn't long until the being stepped from the mouth of the crater and started heading toward the makeshift camp where the Pandora were gathered.

Sentries posted outside the triage tents saw the tower of light from across the field and were already on their radios, calling the operational commander immediately. "Get Field Commander McGeady out here on the double! There's something's happening! It looks human!"

* * *

The light emanating from the being was too perfect to be found in nature - the purest brilliance acting as a beacon, drawing the line of Pandora closer.

"Be steady soldiers," Maya warned, "we don't know what this thing is."

Several of the Pandora speculated on the concentrated slivers of light, but none offered any opinions to the Field Commander. The group had gathered ten meters from the temporary structures and were standing defensively to repel the strange lucent woman.

"It's definitely humanoid, but I can't see…" Maya immediately equipped her Volt Weapon as she shouted to the guards standing near the entrance to the triage center. "It's the NOVA! Get the wounded to the tiltjets immediately!"

Adriana, Kallie and Pina rushed ahead of the group as they met up with Maya. "Soldiers! We need to postpone your search! We have bigger problems!" She aimed her double-bladed weapon at the sight of the woman bathed in an eerie glow.

"What's…that?" Pina asked as more outlined forms suddenly began materializing behind the featureless person from a dimensional portal.

"I don't know," Maya breathed, "But my Stigmata feels like they're on fire."

"Mine too!" Adriana gasped as she counted six additional pairs of faceless forms pass through the blazing doorway.

"It's a gateway from their dimension!" Kallie stated as she assisted Pina.

"It hurts!" Pina cried, bracing herself on Kallie's arm.

"Soldiers, I can't explain why our tablets are flaring, but I'm going to need all of you at your best! We can't afford anymore casualties, so I'm counting on you to hold the NOVA back until reinforcements from America arrives!" She pointed to the multiplying bubbles of light. "We're not going to let them have this day!"

* * *

Outside the portals of energy, the featureless being marched forward, disregarding the gathering of enhanced women as she loosed a horde of Humanoid N2s against them.

* * *

Summer winced as she rolled onto her back. The pain in her head subsiding as she quickly sat up to survey the area. From the crumpled platform, she had a magnificent view of Mt. Chimborazo towering over the spaceport, but its marred slopes now spoiled the rich and beautiful landscape.

The sounds of several small explosions from the far side of the facility forced Summer to the ledge where she found a mass of humanoid NOVA intertwined with a platoon of Pandora.

"Wait."

Summer froze, the familiar voice seizing her attention. It was Alexandra, dressed in flowing white, walking toward the exhausted _Sovereign_ with a presence she'd never seen before.

"Alexandra?"

"Hi."

"The NOVA are here!"

"I know," She said as she looked out over the expanse of desolation, "Your friends are going to need your help Summer."

"I feel something unusual from down there." Alexandra's sober expression was enough to convince the young Pandora that something was terribly wrong.

"It's a _Totem Vessel_."

"A what?" Said Summer as she kept her eyes on the two warring sides.

Alexandra took the next moment and filled Summer in on the details about the Nova Prime. When she finished, the _Sovereign_ finally understood everything.

"So that vessel _is_ the Prime?"

"…Yes."

Summer frowned as she felt her implanted tablets burn. "It's…trying to call to my heroic Stigmata."

Alexandra nodded as tears fell from her eyes. "I couldn't stop it from happening. Soon the Prime will consummate your friends and there will be nothing left of them."

"No…" Summer gasped, frustrated at watching the Pandora get overwhelmed by the waves of Humanoid NOVA. "Alexandra, let me save them!"

"The Prime isn't like anything you've ever faced before! You'll likely fail to defeat it."

"Get me down there!" Summer demanded as she watched more Pandora fall under the onslaught of the monsters. "Please!"

"Your Stigmata are more unique than those of your classmates; _it_ will immediately target you if you go down there."

"I don't care! They need me!"

"Then I will be with you…until the end." Said Alexandra as she created a temporal distortion bubble around the two of them. "Will you remember everything I've told you?"

"Yes, I got it!"

Curiously touching the interior membrane of the forming dimensional bubble, Summer felt faint as time and space was rearranged. The slivers of light scattered then realigned into repeating patterns that surrounded and penetrated her body.

It was less than a second before Summer felt the gentle jolt of their arrival. From the safety of the dimensional bubble, the two watched everything on the battlefield slow then completely stop in mid-action.

Observing the clash, Summer watched helplessly as paws with razor-sharp claws stood ready to ravage her Pandora. Gritting her teeth, Summer felt her primal instincts swell, praying that Alexandra would release her into the fray. These were her classmates; friends being cut down in the most malicious of ways.

"Over there!" Said Summer as she spotted the glowing entity centered outside the horde of monsters. The Prime stood poised, readying to launch its own attack and for another moment Summer couldn't recognize who the NOVA resembled until its features sharpened and formed the image of Amelia Ellsworth.

"It's the Headmistress!"

"No!" Alexandra warned, holding Summer back, "That's not Amelia Ellsworth anymore! It's a reconstructed vessel made to look like the Headmistress." Summer looked on sadly; in shock that Amelia Ellsworth was gone.

Despite the protection of the temporal anomaly, the two women immediately noticed that the Prime was moving through the suspended warzone.

"Alexandra? It's coming this way! Can it see us? How is that possible?"

"Summer get behind me!"

"I thought we were…"

From the simple gesture of the NOVA Prime's hand, an invisible wall of energy slammed into the dimensional bubble, causing the anomaly to shatter with a resounding crack. "Alexandra?" Summer blinked as the young woman vanished before her eyes.

Everything surrounding the _Sovereign_ then accelerated into normal time, dropping Summer El Bridget-Aoi right into the middle of the vicious fight.

Rolling to the side, she summoned her Volt Weapon.

 _ **"You must be swift and efficient my niece…"**_

A pair of N2s who didn't notice Summer's sudden appearance were caught off guard as the _Sovereign_ swung _Virga_ , cleaving the surprised enemies in pieces. Fresh and invigorated, Summer bored through the mob of sentinels, cutting and slashing at their heads, chest and limbs.

Injured and capable Pandora alike stared in wonder as the _Sovereign of the West_ materialized out of thin air and began delivering them from certain death.

"It's…it's Summer…El Bridget-Aoi!" A junior managed to exclaim as two sophomores turned to see the energized woman race by; dropping another N2 to the ground.

"Is…that…Summer?" Said Adriana as she endured another heavy strike to her body. The blood was already flowing from her savage wounds as she took her eyes from her enemy to watch her best friend handle three Humanoid NOVA at once.

"We're…saved…" Adriana exhaled as another pair of claws sliced at her chest and mid-section.

"Adriana!" Pina screamed as she spun away from the grasp of a creature to rush to her captain's aid. Summer heard the scream as well and immediately turned to see Pina crouched down by her old roommate. Summer exploded into a Triple Accel, slicing a swath through the Humanoid NOVA until she reached her fallen teammates.

"Summer!" Said Pina as she held Adriana's head, "You have to…do something…our…Stigmata are failing!"

Looking down at her friends, the young woman finally realized what she was going to have to do – what she was always meant to do. For the past ten months, she second-guessed her true nature and denied her calling of being the _Sovereign_ Pandora. Now, she was beginning to realize that she had to deliver on that promise of saving mankind.

Crying out in anger, the _Sovereign of the West_ raised her hands and called upon the reassuring support of Kazuha Aoi. Looking around at the heavy losses suffered by the NOVA, Summer drew strength from every fabric of her being - willing to her command the power to save everyone from the enemy.

"Pina, take Adriana and the others, and get them as far away from me as you can!"

Pina shook her head at her friend's sacrifice. "Summer? Please don't!"

It was here that she changed, taking the mantle of her orange monochromatic NOVA Form; her body growing beautiful translucent wings while her skin and uniform blended seamlessly. Pina started dragging Adriana away as Summer faced the remaining NOVA.

" **FREEZING!"** Cried Summer as she suspended every enemy on the battlefield. Feeling the hatred in her words, a sudden vortex of energy formed around her body, making her rise slightly above the ground. **"I'm not going to allow any more of my Pandora to die!"** She added in a booming voice that wasn't her own.

Turning her attention toward the Prime that continued to resemble Amelia Ellsworth, Summer closed her hands and concentrated, flowing more of her powerful Freezing into the Humanoid N2s until their bodies broke apart from the inside.

 _ **"YOU ARE A MAGNIFICENT BEING."**_ Said the Prime through telepathy. _ **"…A MOST INTRIGUING TOTEM."**_

" **You're time…in…this dimension…is over!"**

 _ **"YOU FIGHT WITH FUTILITY; YOU WILL NEVER RESIST OUR WILL."**_

" **History…is about to…change."**

 **"IT IS SO CURIOUS WHY YOUR RACE IS SO TROUBLESOME."**

Summer aimed her open hands toward the Prime. **"Let me…show you how…troublesome I can be!"** Unleashing her power, Summer commanded the last remaining Humanoid creatures to turn on their former master. Calling to each of them, Summer sent the N2s raging toward the NOVA Prime.

As the controlled Humanoid creatures approached, the powerful entity reeled and dissolved each monster with a mere gesture of its hand, leaving Summer standing alone.

 _ **"YOU ARE OURS, GIFTED TOTEM."**_

Yelling over her shoulder, the _Sovereign_ repeated the order of evacuation **"Get them all back! Evacuate the wounded! All of you just get clear! You must…"**

Summer suddenly lost the ability to move, her pulsating body instantly manipulated by the insidious influences of the Prime.

 **"Just run! Get…away…from…me!"** She warned as the monster pulled and twisted her implanted Stigmata like the puppet master tugging the strings of his marionette. It didn't take long for the _Sovereign_ to fall and obey the NOVA Prime's command.

 _ **"YOUR EXISTENCE WILL BE USED TO ABSORB THESE TOTEMS."**_

The struggling Pandora's skin began to heat as sections of Summer's flesh boiled and blistered. The overwhelming pressure of the Prime squashed the _Sovereign_ as she contorted and shifted into unnatural positions.

With crushing domination, the Prime observed the fleeing Pandora.

 _ **"SUMMON THE TOTEMS TO US."**_

With a blank expression, Summer El Bridget-Aoi stood and raised her arms, extending a massive Freezing field over the retreating A.N. forces. Soon, every Pandora within its range became a slave to Summer's power.

" _ **Summer! You can't let its thoughts take root!"**_ Kazuha pleaded, feeling the Prime's influence eclipse her own.

Using the _Sovereign_ as a communication conduit, the NOVA spoke directly to each Pandora simultaneously and requested their immediate return.

 _ **"No, I will not let you take my niece!"**_ Kazuha forced.

 _ **"YOU CANNOT RESIST, SHE IS OURS."**_

Kazuha's voice remained meek and muted as the Prime pressed deeper into Summer's mind. _**"No…I'm…losing my bond to you…"**_

With an absence of sound, Summer's ethereal connection to Kazuha Aoi was severed.

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	13. Where Roses Never Fade

**_CHAPTER 13 - WHERE ROSES NEVER FADE_**

 _Perses Titan, orbiting Anti-NOVA weapon  
_ _Altitude – 390 km_

"She's going to hit! Brace for the impact!" Shouted the commander as the shuttle suddenly accelerated toward the docking arm. "Hang on!"

The polished white and gray shuttle deliberately missed its docking port and crashed into one of the interconnecting pylons that extended from the station's superstructure. The intense shearing from the collision inflicted heavy damage to the SSTO, but left the station relatively intact.

Crewmen aboard the _Perses Titan_ were tossed about as the shock shifted the orbital behavior of the station.

"Damage report!" Broderick yelled into the com as he stopped himself from slamming a second time into the side of the bulkhead. Tumbling crew members on the lower decks fought feverishly to attach anchor harnesses to their space suits which allowed them to remain at their posts despite the deteriorating space station.

Scraping clear of the enormous station, the ruptured hull of the _Concordia_ broke apart, spraying fragments of material and sections of the ship into the vacuum of space.

"Commander, you better get up here!" Came a crackling voice over the com. "Structural integrity is decaying and there's hull breaches!"

"My God…" Broderick breathed as he pressed his face to the porthole, witnessing the drifting spaceship crumble and distort. "They're all dead."

"Are you there commander?"

"A…acknowledged! I'm on my way."

Emergency claxons repeated, lights flickered and every escape pod was jettisoned. Broderick and his security team rushed through the corridors, returning to find the Command deck in chaos.

"Structural integrity is failing on decks three through five." Said a nervous crewman."

"Casualty reports coming in from decks four and five Commander." Another added.

"I still can't raise the spaceport!" Screamed the operator at the OPS station.

Broderick circled the platform and stood below the disabled view screen. "Attention! All of you!" The commander ordered, "We can get through this! Now let's re-initialize the orbital dampeners and power up the reaction control thrusters." Most of the command crew just stared, worried for their lives.

"We're not going to lose this station do you hear? So get it done!" Several of the men and women acknowledged and returned to their stations, leaving just a few of the crew behind to comprehend their commander's order.

* * *

It took less than thirty minutes. The orbital attitude of the space station was corrected and most of the primary systems restored. Broderick inspected the repairs and shared his appreciation as he congratulated his team. _Perses Titan_ was operational, but the majority of the lower decks were permanently uninhabitable due to the contained damage from the shuttle collision.

The extensive station felt empty, most of the support crew had escaped to the planet's surface, leaving only the most essential personnel behind to monitor the Anti-NOVA weapon and sustain its operational status.

Broderick nodded with appreciation at the updates and confidently returned to the OPS station in hopes of receiving more good news.

"No reply sir." The operator shook his head, "There's just nothing."

"Send the transmission again, all emergency frequencies." The crewman obeyed, tapping his panel and resending the encoded message. Static filled the communication network as Broderick frowned. The crewman grimaced at another failed transmission.

"Again."

"Sir?"

"You heard me." Broderick placed a reassuring hand on the crewman's shoulder. "Somebody down there has to still be alive so keep sending the message. If you have to, try the unsecure channels. I refuse to believe that Chimborazo is totally destroyed. Let's not give up on them."

"Yes sir. Transmitting again on all secure and unsecure channels."

"If you're able to boost the signal, try to contact Genetics America."

"Affirmative sir. Attempting secondary transmissions now."

"Good," Broderick smiled, "Now let's get that satellite imagery restored so we can get some eyes back down on the space port."

* * *

Eva fell to the ground hard. Her carelessness on the jagged rocks rewarding her with several new injuries in the form of deep lacerations to her shoulders and neck.

Flat on her back, she watched her chest heave up and down, feeling her life-force fade with each ragged breath. A new line of blood started dripping again from the gash on her temple as she cursed her situation.

Sitting up, she winced at the seriousness of her two major wounds. Gavril's weapon had done its worst, opening up two gaping holes in her body that were now caked in dust and stone.

Rising with a cold shiver, the Pandora limped to the pile of rubble, attempting to move a few more rocks from the mound. Contemplating her predicament for another minute, the _Wraith_ finally found hope in the last stone she tossed aside.

Through the lingering dust of the collapsed chamber, Eva saw the penetrating light of mid-day. Rasping and coughing, she forced a dusty hand through the small opening until she felt the warmth of the sun on her rough and bloodied fingers. She was so close, freedom just meters away.

She pushed with all her might, but her shoulder answered back with stabs of severe pain. Desperately shoving her body against the wall, she ultimately gave up and succumbed to exhaustion.

"I can't lift…another rock Amelia..." Eva panted, tears forming under her encrusted eyes. "I was so close."

Eva couldn't help but whimper as she slid to the ground. Unable to fight her inevitable demise, she let the darkness take her.

* * *

The bark of her heavy cough woke the lethargic woman. Blinking herself alert, Eva peered through the darkness and saw blurred slivers of light shimmering around a dull black figure.

It didn't seem all that important to Eva until she heard it whisper her name a third time.

 _"Evangeline?"_

Sounds of rocks falling disturbed the silence as Eva crawled away, shocked and gasping in pain at the mysterious form who called her by name.

"Evangeline?"

The Wraith rubbed the soreness out of her eyes as she looked into the blackness.

She loosed another series of coughs. "Who's…there?"

"You can hear me?"

"Can you…help me? I'm trapped."

"I don't have a lot of time, but I'll do my best."

* * *

 **"WHY DOES YOUR RACE RESIST?"** Asked the NOVA Prime.

The essence of Kazuha Aoi didn't answer, dismissing the dimensional alien by folding her arms and turning away.

 **"WE REMEMBER…YOUR EXALTED JOINING."**

 _ **"Then you'll**_ _ **remember**_ _ **that I defeated your kind before."**_ Kazuha replied from over her shoulder.

 **"A MATTER OF PERSPECTIVE."** It said, **"YOU CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WILL BE REUNITED WITH YOUR NIECE AFTER WHAT WE'VE DONE TO HER? SHE IS OURS TO CONTROL."**

 _ **"I'll find a way and Summer will be victorious."**_

 **"YOUR RACE IS ARROGANT TO BELIEVE THAT YOU WILL PERMANENTLY DEFEAT US."**

 _ **"It's not arrogance, it's**_ _ **our**_ _ **will to survive."**_

 **"IT IS UNAVOIDABLE. WE HAVE CONQUERED COUNTLESS WORLDS THROUGH MULTIPLE DIMENSIONS, YOU WILL SEE THAT YOUR RACE IS NO DIFFERENT."**

* * *

Eva felt her life returning as she looked over her dust covered body. The pasty, dirt-filled wounds seem to mend themselves as the mysterious entity touched her body.

"Who are you?"

The being was of pure white light, its form barely recognizable to Eva's eyes. The _Wraith_ followed the glowing person as it moved around her body, repairing and healing her injuries. It didn't say much, but the former Pandora could definitely identify that the entity was female. "You still haven't answered my question." Eva said.

"It's not important who I am."

"It's important to me…to know who's responsible for saving my life."

"It's what I've always been good at."

Eva frowned as the brilliant figure lifted its hands from her stomach. Almost immediately, the former Pandora felt her strength double. "You're NOVA aren't you?"

The being's radiance dulled, partially revealing an adolescent no older than fifteen. She looked deep into Eva's eyes as she leaned in close.

"Does that...make you nervous?"

Eva breathed, "No."

"No…I doubt anything would make you nervous Evangeline."

She shuddered at hearing her birth name, it drove Eva mad not knowing how it was possible for this alien girl to know her deepest secret. The _Wraith's_ first intention was to incapacitate the enemy and demand answers, but something about this dimensional being made her stay her hand.

"How do you know me?"

"It isn't too hard to read your thoughts." She answered, rising and moving to the mound of debris that blocked the exit. "You've had a…very sad existence, I'm sorry."

Eva shook her head, "Why should you be sorry? I chose my path long ago."

The girl's painful look surprised the former Pandora. "I don't believe you." The girl knelt and inspected the hopeless mountain of stone. "What if I told you…that you can put right everything that went wrong in your life?"

Eva pondered the thought, but it just sounded too good to be true. "I would say you're full of shit."

Saddened by the remark, the girl turned and raised her arms at the pile of rubble.

"Hold it!" Eva shouted, "What are you doing…?" The rocks were obliterated with a crack of thunder, forcing Eva to shield her face from the explosive force. The cloud of dust lingered in the space as a halo of sunlight poured through.

"Holy shit!" Eva's surprised expression was mixed with elation as the girl stepped through the gaping hole, motioning for the raven-haired woman to follow.

"You…you saved us! How the hell…?"

"I told you, it's what I'm good at."

"I…don't believe this."

The teenager smiled, "Please reconsider what I told you, the fate of the world is in your hands."

* * *

The fearsome transcendent N3 Form that was once Summer El Bridget-Aoi released her powerful Freezing as she felt a prick of energy capture her attention. The microscopic tinge came from a single thought reaching from the void that touched the buried consciousness of the trapped hero.

Hesitating, the NOVA Form delayed her deliverance of the controlled Pandora to the Prime's grasp as she scratched at her head.

 **"I can't do this!"**

 **"YOU WILL COMPLY! YOU ARE OURS!"**

 _ **"My niece…"**_ The whisper from beyond was faint and weak, almost inaudible in the swirl of chaos.

 **"YOU ARE OURS TO CONTROL!"**

 _ **"I told you,"**_ Kazuha repeated to the festering alien residing in Summer's mind. _ **"My Sovereign will be victorious."**_

 **"YOUR RACE IS PUNY AND MEANINGLESS! THIS SOVEREIGN TOTEM IS OURS, LIKE ALL THE OTHERS!"**

The Prime lunged forward and grabbed Summer's arm; a molten grip that made the N3 Form twist and scream in terror. Summer tried several times to pull away as she witnessed her powerful right arm dissolve and fade into the growing body of the dimensional creature.

The more she fought, the more of her limb was absorbed.

* * *

Eva felt her Stigmata ignite as she observed the commotion from across the airfield. At just under five hundred meters distance, was the group of Pandora standing peculiarly next to two gleaming individuals.

"What's happening?"

The girl grimaced as she raised her hand, feeling the energy flow from the flickering orange entity. "Summer is being assimilated and there isn't much time left to save her."

"Save her?"

"She needs us both."

"Why would she or anyone else need me? I've been branded a traitor by the Pandora."

"It's time you faced your destiny Evangeline."

The dark-haired woman cringed at the idea, but seeing for herself how Amelia's platoon of Pandora were broken and dispersed - every one of them helplessly ready to be taken, she ultimately had to act.

"What…do I have to do?"

Alexandra smiled as her complete form materialized. "I yearn to co-exist and help the human race." Then the girl said, "My name is Alexandra and it's nice to make your acquaintance."

The _Wraith_ nodded and returned a smile, "Eva…Dalca, I mean _Petran_ but…you already knew that."

"Finding you was the best thing that could have happened to me."

"Oh?" Eva raised an eyebrow as the girl explained her final strategy.

Alexandra spent the next minute elaborating on her endgame; a dangerous plan centered around the successful activation of a weapon superior to any Volt Texture.

The situation across the airfield was reaching critical mass, so Eva accepted her responsibility and was already on the move before Alexandra could finish the briefing.

"Remember the code Evangeline! You're their only hope!"

"Godspeed to you too Alexandra!" Said Eva over her shoulder as she broke into a full sprint and raced for the Chimborazo communication tower, a needle-shaped structure that was built to point straight toward the heavens.

* * *

 **"No! I can't…let this happen!"** Summer wailed in an agonizing cry that echoed up the marred slopes of Mount Chimborazo. Through the searing pain, the N3 felt more of her humanity resurface as she battled the NOVA's assimilation.

 **"You…will…not…take…me!"**

 **"YOU WILL NEVER BE FREE! WE ARE ONE!"**

Desperate, Summer clawed and scratched at the ethereal monster that devoured her. She knew time was fleeting as her arm was swallowed passed her elbow. She thrashed and punched at the alien, wishing for her own tears to form as she mercilessly fought to free herself.

Then, another whisper cut through the darkness and embedded a thought, making the _Sovereign_ stop her incessant struggling.

 _"Virga…"_

She quickly looked down at the glistening slivers of light that shone through her clenched left fist. She still had the energy to manifest a weapon and that voice reminded her that somewhere, buried within was her Pandora Form.

Snarling in the face of her enemy, Summer opened her hand. **"Volt Weapon, Equip!"**

Willing the broadsword into existence, V _irga_ shined in the sunlight as she reeled and drove the mighty weapon down, cleaving her melted arm from the dimensional creature.

The violent separation sent shards of fractured energy shooting in every direction as Summer rolled herself free; her severed arm scattering waves of light across the battlefield.

* * *

 _What the hell is that alien thinking?_ Eva thought as she covered the distance to the tower in seconds. _Destroy that creature with the space station? Is it even possible?_

The Wraith approached the door, frowning at the condition of the towering antenna as she inspected its base. "This sucker is barely standing!" She spat, pulling on the burnt handle and ripping the hatch completely free of its hinges.

Tossing the contorted door aside, she dashed through the opening and followed the perilous staircase up until she reached the fifteenth landing.

At the control center, she scanned the panel of switches and toggles, rubbing her chin as she contemplated how to activate the computers and charge the sending relays.

"The network must be reset," She said, sliding a finger across the disabled gauges and monitoring equipment.

"There. That wasn't too hard." Eva found the override panel and reinitialized the communication tower's network subroutine. Slowly, the panel of video screens blinked on, displaying a combination of number and letter characters while the digital equipment completed its boot up sequence.

"Thank God this thing still functions." Eva remarked when an odd sounding tone surprised the Pandora. She stepped to the display screen on the far left console. "What's this?" She said as the high pitch sound repeated.

The flashing screen highlighted an emergency encoded transmission, displaying an animated alert icon on each of the video monitors. Cautiously, she depressed the communications button and a crackling voice came over the speaker.

"…Repeat. Hello? Anyone receiving? Chimborazo Space Port, this is the _Perses Titan_ , come in! Over."

* * *

Summer fearfully observed the disorientated NOVA that no longer resembled the flowing image of Amelia Ellsworth. The creature's appearance grew hideous as its true nature was revealed; a horrifying example of mankind's greatest enemy.

The _Sovereign of the West_ scrambled back as the earth shook, the monstrous form swelling over twice its size as it loomed over the N3.

 **"WE DESIRE YOUR DISTINCTIVENESS! YOU WILL JOIN WITH US!"**

 **"Not today!"** Said Summer, shielding her injured body with a defensive posture.

Reaching over three meters in height, the glowing creature trudged through the scorched landscape as it swung a clawed hand at the defending Pandora.

Leaping sideways to dodge the attack, Summer drove _Virga_ forward, striking the back of the alien's arm as it smashed at the ground where the valiant N3 Form stood.

The impact of Summer's connecting weapon shuddered through her left arm as she lost her balance. Protecting itself, the skin of the NOVA changed, its surface hardened, rendering Summer's Volt Weapon ineffective.

Summer's splintered mind became an increasing flurry of emotions as she plunged further into the torrent pool of her chaotic Stigmata. Ducking and evading the dimensional monster's vicious onslaught, she kept feeling a distracting ache from her alien tablets drawing her deeper into its abyss.

Slamming to the ground from another fearsome strike, Summer rolled to protect herself as the creature blasted another shot of dark energy at her position.

Covering her face, the N3 expected to be instantly destroyed, but when nothing happened, she looked up to find herself safely protected in a colossal sphere of intense blue light.

* * *

Eva's heart skipped a beat. _Alexandra was right!_ "This is…umm, Chimborazo, go ahead? Over?"

"What's your status? We're picking up some concerning dimensional anomalies at your coordinates. Can you confirm if it's truly the NOVA? Over?"

"Umm…confirmed, we need…ah, some help?"

Eva's eyes went wide, forgetting the authentication command code she had memorized from her time with Alexandra. The override code verification was to instruct the space station commander to activate the Anti-NOVA weapon and direct the incredible cannon's destructive energy down upon the NOVA Prime's position.

"Who is this? Transmit your operating ID, over."

Eva became frantic as she looked out the window and witnessed the light-blue energy enveloping a portion of the battlefield. Alexandra had been very specific when she instructed the _Wraith_ to deploy the weapon when the blue light dispersed from the area.

"You need to…" Eva couldn't focus, everything outside was happening so fast. From the pinnacle of the tower, she observed two ethereal forms swirling inside a dome of protective energy while a much larger creature appeared to be attacking the barrier.

"This…they need the weapon code! Shit!"

Eva suddenly braced herself as she saw the monstrous figure rise and direct a dark wave of energy across the landscape, its destructive effect flowing over everything - even reaching the base of the communications tower, weakening the already crumbling foundation.

"Repeat your last Chimborazo. we're getting intense signals from the surface and its disrupting your signal strength! Over."

The fate of the world hung in the balance as Eva stared blankly into the video display. She closed her eyes at the groans and cracking coming from the damaged support beams - she had less than a minute before the spire toppled.

" _Perses Titan_ , this is…Eva Dalca. Code verification Gamma-Epsilon six, sixty-six. Fire the weapon directly at the source of the dimensional instability! Repeat, Gamma-Epsilon six, sixty-six!" Eva could feel the structure teetering. "Just deploy the weapon! You're cleared to fire! Over!"

Eva then opened her eyes as she met her fate, satisfied that the flickering display screen confirmed delivery of her message before the monitor winked itself out. Greeting her final moments with her head held high, Eva Dalca stepped from the damaged console as the reinforced steel twisted free of the inner framework. Next, the proud Pandora saw a quick flash of blue light as her vision clouded.

The soaring tower imploded, breaking up as it crashed to the ground.

* * *

"It's confirmed sir." The operator reported as Broderick shook his head in protest.

"Stand by! We don't know who this _Eva_ person is. She has no operator ID, plus this woman could be compromised or actually working for the enemy!" Warning bells repeated as more alarms sounded, the spatial distortions intensifying from the planet's surface.

"Sir, she verified the code. There's a threat of NOVA down there!"

"Good God, could there really be a Clash happening in addition to _Nightfall's_ occupation of the spaceport?" Broderick's fears were further confirmed when his Operations crewman shouted from his station.

"Sir, I finally restored satellite imagery! Sending the live stream directly to the main viewer." Through the sharpening display, the marred landscape revealed the presence of a massive dimensional distortion centered around a monstrous glistening form.

"There's your massive threat commander! Relaying firing coordinates to the weapon's control system."

"That's not a normal looking NOVA," Broderick whispered as he stared at the exploding light.

"Sir? What's your order?"

"Orbital position in relation to the ground target?" Requested the commander.

"We're just outside optimal kinetic orbital strike range. Calculations place a nine percent probability of bombardment error."

"Nine percent?"

"Sir? The order? Should we fire the weapon?"

* * *

"You're safe…for the moment." She said.

"Alexandra?"

"Hi…it's…me."

Summer's N3 Form quickly destabilized, forcing the woman to experience a rush of agony from her severed arm. Summer dripped a thick trail of blood as she crawled to Alexandra, who was busy maintaining the transparent dome that stopped the inky blanket of darkness.

"Yes…Alexandra." Summer managed, "You…can do it. Just…hold on a little longer. Give me a minute to…"

Alexandra failed to withstand the Prime's overwhelming strength as jagged fissures appeared across the top of the protective shield.

"No Summer, it's not your time yet."

A solitary tear fell from Alexandra's eye as she smiled to her friend. From the buildup of energy aimed down from the heavens, Alexandra knew Eva's mission was a success. Giving a final nod, Alexandra anticipated her end.

"I…love you all, please…remember…me."

Summer's eyes widened as Alexandra lowered her arms in submission. "Alexandra? No!"

An afterglow surrounded Summer's body which discharged a burst of purple light, sending the _Sovereign_ safely into a dimensional portal.

* * *

Alexandra looked up into the towering figure that wielded a power of pure obsidian; tongues of black flame danced from each of its elongated fingers as it prepared to strike down the gleaming white girl.

 **"DIDN'T YOU NOT SEE THE FUTILITY OF YOUR ACTIONS? WHY DO YOU NO LONGER SHIELD YOURSELF AGAINST OUR ATTACK?"**

"I face my fate to protect the human race."

 **"YOUR DEATH WILL BE FORGOTTEN, JUST LIKE THEIRS."**

* * *

Summer threw every last ounce of strength against the inner membrane of the distortion anomaly, but it was useless. Alexandra's body was obliterated in a second, blotted out by the Prime's incredible power.

With Alexandra's physical body destroyed, the dimensional being turned its flaring attention back toward the young Pandora trapped in the dispersion bubble.

Snarling, the alien reached out for Summer, but as its claws dug into the glowing sphere, an immense green and purple column of discharged energy shredded the dimensional entity down through its shoulder, almost splitting the alien into two hunks of pulsating matter.

The resulting mushroom cloud of temporal energy gathered the injured Prime as the cascading light sent waves of destruction in all directions.

Ripped from the safety of the dispersion portal, Summer's body was torn apart, every fabric of her being separating at almost the atomic level. Rolling and tumbling through the violent wake, Summer managed to re-enter her N3 Form when she spotted the fleeing survivors.

In fear for her friends' safety, she instinctively raised her burning arm and directed the flowing power away from enveloping the A.N. soldiers who were moving the unconscious Pandora away from the temporary triage tents.

Next, the _Sovereign_ formed a dimensional conduit fifteen meters above the ground and diverted the rushing stream of energy into the gleaming portal. As the influx of power dissipated, Summer closed the anomaly, watching the remnants of the Prime's body vanish along with its dark energy.

* * *

Overcome with the fatigue of wielding all that power, Summer slumped to the ground. For several minutes, she felt a reassuring sensation of gentle hands gripping her arm and shoulders as she was lifted and carried – perhaps taken someplace safe.

She could hear muddled voices calling and shouting, but nothing made any sense to the young woman. An echo of pain stung at her senses as she was hastily lifted and transported by aircraft to a location she didn't care to think about.

Oblivious to her rescuers, Summer couldn't recognized the familiar voices as she fell deeper into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _In one week, read the series finale: Chapter 14 - Brave New World!_

* * *

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! Your opinion matters to me, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would take a moment and leave a review.**


	14. Brave New World

**_Dearest readers, I wanted to personally thank each and every one of you for investing your time, encouragement and enthusiasm in reading this fan fiction story. As some of you have discovered, Chapter 14-Brave New World, represents the series finale for Summer El Bridget-Aoi and her friends. After three years of fun, mixed with work, I feel that Summer's story has been told. __However, as you complete this final chapter, you may be pleased to learn that I purposely left several intriguing and potential story lines open for future development - which means... I'll be returning with more adventures for you to enjoy! _**

**_Just give me some time please, since_** ** _I'm very excited to start a new and different writing project that will take me in a new direction._** ** _So, as I bid you a temporary farewell, I leave you with the final Chapter of Sovereign: Accede Destiny. ~redlawyers_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 14 - BRAVE NEW WORLD**_

 _ **"MONSTER…"**_

The bright sunlight from the surface penetrated deep into the murky depths. The luminous blades of light touching her skin as she swam beneath the waves.

 _ **"MONSTER…"**_

Her curvaceous body pitched and rolled; bubbles floating out of her nose and mouth as she strained against the underwater pressure. The surface was visible, but something was anchoring her to the sea floor.

 ** _"_ _MONSTER…_ _"_**

Fierce hands pulled at the thick chain lashed to her ankle, every last ounce of strength focused on breaking free from the heavy iron burden. Then, something in the darkness caught her attention – something she had seen before.

The woman desperately yanked on the links as the ominous creature glided closer. Instantly, the orange glowing serpent reeled its head, showing rows of razor sharp teeth.

Her lungs burned. She released the chain, raising her fists and preparing to face her fate. Amazed by the woman's courage, the creature halted, floating motionless a meter away. It was studying her, perhaps contemplating how it would enjoy eating its tethered meal. Then in a slow deep sinister voice, it spoke.

 _ **"YOU'RE STILL A MONSTER!"**_

With lightning speed, it coiled its body and shot forward.

"No!" Replied the woman, raising her right hand to stop the writhing viper from tearing into her flesh. "I'm the _Sovereign_ Pandora and it's you who's the monster!"

The serpent halted its attack, tilting its head and twitching its body for just one chance to sink its fangs into her deliciously smooth white skin. "Now get away from me!" She shouted, "You will serve me when I call for you."

 ** _"BRAVE WORDS GIRL, I WILL PATIENTLY WAIT FOR THAT MOMENT."_**

Next, the creature returned to the inky shadow from which it came, wriggling its body back and forth as it drove itself through the water. Rejoicing over her triumph, Summer El Bridget-Aoi stared into that blackness until the serpent was gone.

Looking down at her ankle, she found herself surprised that her bare leg was free; the painful shackle that represented her volatile N3 NOVA Form was broken.

"Father, _now_ I understand." She said, as the murky underwater colors faded into a celestial plane of stars. Gazing into infinity, Summer thought about what her father said about the shimmering specs of light. _"Summer, seek the stars that dot the cosmos, and you'll find the answers you seek."_

Summer took a deep breath and focused her mind, searching for a part of herself that she had lost.

* * *

 _West Genetics Island, Japan  
_ _Hospital Room 22B  
_ _One week following the events of the Chimborazo NOVA Clash_

Summer stirred in her hospital bed which brought Adriana's head up from her hands. The captain's swollen eyes were red from stress, lack of sleep and a general sadness for the well-being of her best friend.

"Hey, you're awake?"

Summer winced as she turned in her bed, pushing the sheet away as she felt the prick of the monitoring sensor stuck inside her arm.

"There were a few times that we didn't think you were going to make it."

"Make…it?" Summer whispered as she tried to remember where she was. "I was…?"

"Yeah, you were practically dead. You did some incredible shit on that battlefield. You saved all of us."

"No, I didn't." Then Summer looked away, "How am I alive?"

"The doctors stimulated your remaining tablets which restarted your regeneration process." Summer frowned from the dull pain as she looked at the neatly wrapped bandages tied around her right arm.

"Yeah, you somehow grew that back too."

"What…happened?" Summer breathed.

"You really don't remember all the amazing things you did?"

Summer shook her head.

Adriana pulled her chair closer. "You mean you can't remember when you saved all of us by fighting the NOVA Prime, and then opening a dimensional portal to send that alien bastard back where he belonged?"

A knock at the door stole Summer's attention.

"Summer?"

She squinted, "Who's…that? Mom is that you?"

Satellizer couldn't hold back her tears as she rushed to the bed and embraced her daughter. "I was so worried for you when we read the After Battle Report. Your father and I waited hours for you to arrive by medical transport."

"How are you feeling?" Kazuya's voice was calm and clear.

"I've…been worse." She said, "Adriana mentioned that it was pretty bad."

Kazuya nodded, "Dr. Wakahisa directed your treatment via live stream while en-route to Genetics America. It wasn't until they brought you back here two days ago that your body was able to function without the aid of their support equipment."

Adriana looked at Summer, then her parents and then the open doorway. Getting to her feet, the Pandora excused herself. "I'm…going to check in with McGeady and the team; let them all know you're awake and talking, okay?"

"Thanks Adriana, for being here."

From the door, the captain turned and smiled. It pained Adriana to see her roommate so fragile and broken. After everything they went through on the slopes of Mount Chimborazo, Adriana figured that Summer needed to be with her family more than anything else.

"Of course, it's what best friends do."

"Okay, see you…later?"

Adriana smiled and nodded as she disappeared through the door.

Summer looked at her parents as they sat by her bed. The look on Satellizer's face was enough for her daughter to realize that something else was terribly wrong. "Say it, what else happened to me?"

A fresh tear rolled down Satellizer's cheek as Summer shook her head.

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

"You…lost two of your aunt's sacreds." Kazuya said in a low dry tone.

"What?"

"During your battle with the NOVA Prime, you absorbed too much of its temporal power." Kazuya's interpretation of the events drew the waking Pandora to attention as she was visibly shocked by the facts. "Wakahisa believes that some of Kazuha's tablets fractured when the Prime displaced your mind from your body."

Summer looked at her bandaged right arm and the myriad of micro-sensors linked to the silent medical instrument mounted on the aluminum rack with wheels. "He also said that he found traces of a foreign wave pattern in your flow rates."

Summer scowled, "How foreign?"

"They don't know, but it appears to be NOVA in origin."

Clenching her fists, she tried summoning her strength, but something felt missing – Kazuha's recognizable presence was absent from Summer's ethereal connection. "She's really gone," Summer stated, "This isn't something they can fix correct?"

"What?" Satellizer asked as her lips quivered. "Your aunt's Stigmata?"

Summer turned her head on the pillow and stared out the window, letting her arms rest at her side. She kept her breathing shallow and slow as she took in the absolution of her defeat. "I'm…so sorry mother. I failed you, and your sacrifice to me was in vain."

Satellizer held her daughter's hand as Kazuya rose from his chair saying, "Summer, you'll always be able to contact her. Remember what I told you about the stars."

Summer wouldn't turn from the window as she asked them to leave. "I would like, um, I need some time to process all of this. I'm feeling a little overwhelmed, so could you come back later?"

Kazuya brushed aside his wife's graying blonde hair and rubbed the base of her neck. "Satella, we should go. Let's leave Summer to herself for a little while, okay?" Nodding, Satellizer agreed and grabbed a hold of her husband's arm before rising and following him to the doorway.

Summer's parents exchanged a brief goodbye before exiting, gently closing the door behind them. As silence fell upon the room, Summer kept her eyes on the window, following the billowy white clouds as they crawled across the sky.

Mourning her loss, Summer quietly cried as she covered her face in shame. With her emotions crushed, the frustrated _Sovereign_ debated if the tears she shed were for Kazuha, Alexandra or herself.

* * *

 _The Citadel, West Genetics Island, Japan  
_ _6 months after the events of the Chimborazo NOVA Clash_

"Kallie, just tell me!" Pina pleaded as she briskly followed behind her friend as they traveled down the freshly renovated hallway. "You're usually more talkative than this; the commander must have given you one hell of an assignment." The tall Japanese woman pushed the exit door wide open as she didn't answer. "Hey wait! What's wrong? Kallie wait!"

Outside the building, the two girls avoided the last remaining sections of scaffolding that was about to be removed from the newly rebuilt façade of the Citadel.

"Kallie? What's wrong with you?"

Kallie Osuka pressed on, coldly focused as she marched to the center of the courtyard where three people were waiting. Pina kept pace until the little Pandora recognized the individuals Kallie was meeting.

"Hello mother." Kallie stated as she stood at attention.

"Kallie!" Willa Wagner exclaimed as she released the handles of Minato Osuka's wheelchair. "From that look on your face, you _did_ accept the appointment after all?"

Pina looked across to Willa, then back at the complacent expression of Kallie.

"Yes mother, it's done."

"Brilliant!" Willa clapped as she whirled toward Minato. "Our daughter is braver than you thought! See, I told you!"

"Wait a minute here!" Pina felt the need to interrupt as Kallie held her head a little lower than usual. "What's going on Ms. Wagner?"

"Why, didn't she…tell you?" Willa hesitantly replied, acknowledging that Kallie wasn't one to talk at length about her personal life. "She's accepting an assignment at Genetics America to work with my team on improving the effects of phased plasma tablets."

Pina's mouth went slack as she turned to her roommate. Kallie raised her eyes to meet hers as she uttered her confirmation. "It's true, I'm transferring."

Stunned, Pina backed away as she remembered the conversation the two of them had weeks ago in regards to taking similar assignments at West Genetics. Feeling betrayed, Pina expected to hear the reason why.

"I thought…we talked about this, you know?"

Kallie forced a smile. "You're my best friend, but there was a chance for me to have my family together again and I," She paused, "I don't want to miss the chance." Pina held back her tears as she understood. "Don't worry, it's not like I'll be gone forever, part of my responsibilities at Genetics America is to rehabilitate my father."

"I can take care of myself you know!" Minato bellowed from his chair, "They had to twist my arm to go to America anyways!"

"I'm going to miss you Kallie."

"I know Pina, but you've grown very strong in this past year, you'll be fine on your own."

"Okay," Pina said at the finality of the situation, "I'm going to assume that you're leaving today?"

Kallie paused and then nodded. "1700 hours."

"Then let me spend some time with you and your family," Stealing a smile at the brown-haired pilot slouching to Willa's right. "So, you're Jimmy right?"

"Uh, yes that's me, James Hobbs." He said holding out his hand awkwardly, "Uh, pleased to meet you."

A devilish smile crossed Pina's face. "Please to meet you too," Gripping the man's hand tightly, "Kallie has told me so much about you."

Kallie's cheeks went red as Jimmy held in a squeal at the Pandora's solid grip. "Oww…oh yes! I'm sure…" He stared at Kallie in confusion, "Uh she _has_?"

"Jimmy?" Willa called as she handled Minato's wheelchair. "Do me a favor and get our bags stowed in the Learjet for the trip back?"

The pilot looked at his boss, then the two women standing in front of him. "Of course! Right away Ms. Wagner!" He said, hustling back to gather the four duffels sitting in a pile on the sidewalk.

Crouching down, he grabbed at each strap and hoisted the heavy bags onto his shoulder. Standing up, he clumsily stumbled into Kallie who was standing waiting for him.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Said Jimmy as the weight of the bags made him falter his step.

"I'll carry those bags, if you wish me too." Kallie said in a sultry tone that made the pilot's face flush a deep shade of red.

Suddenly, Pina was right there beside him too, jabbing an elbow sharply into his side. "If she wants to carry the bags Hobbs, I'd let her…you know?"

He loosed a quick sigh of relief. "Ah, umm, r…right! My mistake!" Kallie winked to Pina as she took the four bags from the puzzled pilot and effortlessly slung them all over her shoulder.

"Now I totally figured out why you requested the transfer." Whispered Pina as she shook her head in playful annoyance. "It's not just about reuniting with your parents huh?"

"Naturally," Kallie responded as the two trailed Jimmy on their walk back toward Willa and Minato.

"I never would have thought about that from you Kallie."

"Me neither, these feelings I have are quite bothersome." Kallie was then genuinely concerned as she observed Pina's saddened expression. "Hey don't worry, things will work out and we'll be together again soon."

"They better Kallie, for my sake at least. I wish you could stay, I'm so nervous about my assignment."

"I'm sure you're ready. Field Commander McGeady informed me that you requested the eight month instructor training course?"

Pina tried to smile as she walked alongside her friend. "Yeah, I think being a drill instructor is the perfect fit for me."

Kallie nodded, "Pina, you'll definitely make an excellent addition to the instructional staff and you'll make a serious first impression to all the incoming freshmen."

Pina laughed, "I suppose. Just like the garbage treatment we all got as First Years perhaps?"

"Definitely." Kallie replied with a grin, "Those were good times, when things were…simpler."

"Yeah, I guess they were."

Pina slowed her pace behind James and Kallie, her mind wandering back to that moment in her past when three Pandora hopefuls asked an insignificant weakling to join their ranks as a teammate – when things really were simpler, or so they all thought.

* * *

 _The Citadel, West Genetics Island, Japan  
Office of the 2nd Field Commander_

"Anything else Captain Tamm?" Maya McGeady inquired, "If you stand any straighter, you'll fall over."

Larisa quickly blinked and relaxed her posture. "Yes ma'am I have one additional request."

The Field Commander raised an eye from her glowing PAD as the tall Belarusian waited.

"And…what is it Captain?"

Larisa spent weeks memorizing her statement for her commanding officer; the repeating vision of her mother's death was too strong to ignore and she desperately wanted answers.

"I humbly request a two-week leave of absence to sort out some family responsibilities back home in Belarus."

Maya blinked, but didn't answer. The officer studied the young woman for a moment before settling on her response. "Granted. I trust that you'll get your father's company…back on track?"

"Ah, yes ma'am I will. Thank you ma'am."

"Oh, and Larisa?" Maya added, "Make sure to let Davina, Brittany and Corraine know that you're taking a leave of absence? I don't want to mistakenly reassign them because of some sort of misunderstanding." Maya placed the PAD on the table as she pondered her assignments. "It's bad enough I got Nii Akuro requesting Bella Mayberry's team, plus Lohman's unusual request for Summer El Bridget-Aoi and Pina Marigold."

"No ma'am, they won't be placed under anyone's command but mine. Thank you for your consideration."

"Just don't get yourself in any _trouble_ Captain."

Larisa saluted, "Understood Field Commander."

* * *

 _Pinsk, Belarus – Third day of leave_

Larisa slammed the door to the taxi, her deceased mother's voice a chilly echo as she gripped the strap of her messenger bag. She had followed the cryptic trail this far, now she wondered, what other surprises did Marta Maier have for her daughter?

 _"Larisa…go…NB…RB…"  
_ _"Box…zero-five…zero-two…seven-five"  
_ _"…forgive…me."_

The tall Pandora examined the red-roofed building, before confirming the sign out front. National Bank of the Republic of Belarus

The clack of her high-heels trapped the attention of the teller clerks and bank associates as she strutted through the front door. The lure of her short black skirt and ruby-red top drew unnecessary looks as she approached the information desk.

"Good afternoon." Purred the tall woman as she fumbled in her bag, finally presenting the desk clerk with her government issued ID, "My name is Larisa Maier-Tamm and I would like access to my safe deposit box."

Larisa's credentials were verified in minutes, which put some of the Pandora's anxiety at ease. Once the bank manager arrived, Larisa was escorted through the depository lobby and across the room to the barred entrance of the inner vault.

"This way please." The manager replied. "So, you're the daughter of the late Lukas and Marta Tamm?" Larisa observed him input the code before hearing the unlocking sounds of each heavy latch.

"Yes," She said, "I am."

"How very interesting."

As the vault door opened, Larisa followed the older man into the inner chamber where columns of safe deposit boxes lined the floor to the ceiling. "The number please?" The bank manager asked.

 _"Box…zero-five…zero-two…seven-five"_ Larisa closed her eyes as she wrestled the morbid image of her dying mother from her mind. Clearing her head, Larisa recited the box identification.

"Zero-Five, Zero-Two, Seven-Five."

The man immediately began scanning the rows and columns of boxes while Larisa impatiently waited.

The rectangular safe was found easily and was politely presented to the eager Pandora. Reading the identifying number again, Larisa gasped in surprise. _Those numbers represent the month, day and year of my birth!_ Larisa struggled to hold the box as her mind raced, thoughts of dread and fear crushed the Pandora's nerve as she held something her deceased mother found extremely valuable.

"Open it." Larisa whispered as she shoved the box back toward the man.

"Miss, you do possess the key, yes?"

Larisa's shoulders drooped as she explained that her mother didn't provide a key for the depository box. "That's unfortunate," The manager quickly replied as he immediately walked the metal container back to its location. "Perhaps in the future, when you have found the key?"

"Wait."

Larisa frowned as she clenched her fists. She came all this way to find out what her mother had confessed about; something as simple as a locked box wasn't going to be an obstacle in her way. "The contents of that box, belong to me correct?"

"Technically, but Miss Tamm, without the key you can't simply just open the…"

"Place it on the table and then leave please."

"I don't understand, it's locked. I would encourage you to come back when you have found the…" Larisa's eyes burned with a seriousness that alarmed the man. Nodding in compliance, he returned the box to the table and moved to the door.

"As you wish Miss Tamm, clients have a complimentary time of five minutes in the vault."

Larisa watched the older man leave, following his steps passed the door as he silently shut her in. With the manager gone, Larisa stared down at the silver box sitting ominously in front of her.

With a gentle push, Larisa turned the container around until the key hole faced her. Pressing with a nudge of her strength, the Pandora creased the locking mechanism and popped open the safe deposit box.

Larisa quickly looked around, expecting a fire team of well-armed guards to rush through the lobby and arrest her. When nobody came, she slowly opened the lid and peered inside.

The contents of the box consisted of a freshly oiled hand pistol, four neatly stacked piles of currency and a rolled-up blue envelope.

Pulling the sealed folder from the box, she closed the lid and pushed it away. Splitting open the top, Larisa pulled seven Minsk Heavy Industries documents from the envelope and placed them across the table.

At first, the spreadsheets and data tables appeared benign, but upon closer inspection, Larisa noticed a pattern. One of the financial flow charts showed a significant revenue drop for several quarterly earning brackets. As she compared the data with some of the other charts, she realized what was happening.

"He was siphoning money from the company and depositing it in a dummy account for businesses in the country of Georgia? Why?"

Larisa examined the final document, appropriately titled, _The Last Will and Testament of Lukas Tamm._ Almost immediately, she slid the paper away, disturbed that she couldn't keep her eyes on the paper. For years she had pushed her father's memory to a dark place in her mind and this wasn't something she wanted to read.

 _"…forgive…me."_

Larisa's curiosity proved more difficult to defeat than she originally thought; forcing her shaking hand to carefully pull the paper in close.

Scanning the lines and paragraphs, Larisa swallowed at the request and terms described in her father's will. What made the young woman stumble was the paragraph toward the end of the testament, stating that every financial asset and share of the company were to be transferred to her.

"No, this can't be right." She shook her head, "I can't be the sole beneficiary? Mother wasn't even mentioned, and I don't remember anyone carrying out these final requests."

As she rummaged through the papers spread across the table, a folded square sheet presented itself. "Eh? What's this?"

Unfolding the paper, Larisa recognized her mother's handwriting; spelled out in thick red ink.

Marta described the siphoning of money and how she was excluded from her husband's will. In retaliation, she explained in detail her secret dealings with _Flood Tide_ and _Nightfall_ to corrupt and exploit the company. Further details of Marta's cruelty were exposed with a complete account of the hired gunmen sent to assassinate Lukas and Larisa.

"Holy shit this is my mother's complete confession! Why the hell would she have written all of this down? It's too incriminating to have..."

"Hello Miss?"

Larisa leapt to her feet as the bank manager appeared in the room, startled that she didn't hear him enter. "Your five minutes are up and…" He stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed the open container and papers strewn across the table. "You said you didn't have a key Miss Tamm."

Thinking fast, Larisa grabbed all the documents at once and stuffed them into the box, carefully wrapping up the handgun before gathering the money and documentation and stuffing everything into her messenger bag.

Presenting the empty depository box to the manager, Larisa moved quickly for the exit. "Thank you very much sir, have a nice day!"

"Wait, Miss Tamm?" The man sighed as the Pandora hurriedly left the room. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the empty box left in his hands. Frowning at the blatant damage to the container, he stared back at the open doorway as he cursed himself for letting her go.

"I was really hoping she wasn't going to open it." Said the manager after pulling a handset from his blazer pocket. Swiping through the phone list, he found the number he needed to dial.

The number rang continuously before finally connecting. "Goshen? Yeah it's me, I know you never thought you'd hear from me, but I have some troubling news about Marta Maier's daughter. Her kid…she knows everything. What do you want me to do?"

* * *

 _HDC Room 2  
West Genetics Island, Japan_

Summer huffed through her fatigue as she braced herself against the wall. The training program was paused, allowing the _Sovereign_ to catch her breath as she stared into the empty faces of a half-dozen immobile Humanoid N2 NOVA.

 _"I'm trying."_ She panted, worrying more about the drips of blood on the floor than the refocusing of her energy. _"I've got to get it back!"_

In frustration, she felt a strange tingling sensation before the injured warrior noticed the lights of the exercise room dim. Suddenly, Summer found herself floating in a place that wasn't anywhere near the main island of Japan.

"I've crossed dimensions?" Summer affirmed as she gazed out over the infinite astral field.

"So, you've healed yourself?" Said an eerie voice, "You surprise me more and more."

Stunned, Summer examined the endless array of stars, looking for where the sound was coming from.

"Who is this? Hello? Where are you?"

"I endure in an existence that you cannot see."

Summer wondered as she took in the wide horizon of sparkling stars. "Alexandra?"

"Hi, it's me."

"Is this a dream? Are you really here?"

"I'm all around, but mostly inside you."

Summer opened and closed her fists, sensing the slight tingle of energy. "I don't feel your presence, but yet there's something different. How is it that we're communicating?"

"You've been given a wondrous power."

Summer shook her head, "This isn't possible, I've shattered my heroic tablets. I can't do anything like this anymore."

"No Summer, I gifted to you a talent that can manipulate dimensional energy."

"Alexandra," Summer began to weep as she gripped her chest, "You died for us and I couldn't save you."

"Don't cry for me." The voice replied, "I'm trusting you with dark energy that only you can command. I'm sure you'll make good use of it as the _Guardian_ of your people."

"Why? Why do that for me?"

"It's because I love you and the human race. Plus," She continued, "You're going to need everything for the troubling times ahead."

Worry came over the _Sovereign_ , "The future?"

The voice suddenly went silent, "What do I do with this gift, this…dark power? Please! I've worked so hard to control my NOVA Form. Alexandra, don't do this to me!"

The voice was now a whisper, "In time, you'll learn to use it. Just promise to make your world a better place."

"Alexandra? Will I ever be able to seek your guidance? I'm afraid."

The echo thrummed one last time. "If you trust in yourself, then you'll be able to find me here."

* * *

Adriana chuckled to herself as she inspected the freshly painted and refurbished corridors of the Holo Discipline Center. The tall brunette tried to find some humor in walking through the hallways of the building she helped defend when _Nightfall_ invaded over a year ago.

This time however, she was on assignment. Her orders were simple, put together an elite infiltration team for a new series of missions. Turning the last corner, she thought about the last candidate on her list – " _I hope the Sovereign says yes!"_

The Holo Training Room was sealed, but her newly earned clearance granted her access. As she punched in the override protocol, warning buzzers sounded as the door slid open.

Looking inside, she found her old roommate standing in the middle of a group of enemies that seemed paused in the middle of their offensive actions.

"The door is locked for a reason… _Captain._ "

Adriana endured the biting comment as she sauntered into the room. "I wanted to know where you were and find out, how you're doing." Summer faced her visitor, displaying a tattered uniform that proved she successfully deactivated the safety protocols of the training scenario.

"My God Summer, what the hell?" Said Adriana as she stared at the clotting gashes of blood coating her friend's body. "What's up with all of this? Do you have a death wish or something? I thought Dr. Wakahisa needed more time to study your unusual healing?"

Breathing heavy, Summer massaged her arm and rib, which was still tender from the fierce simulation. "I'm trying to use extreme situations to stimulate my damaged Stigmata."

"With these old friends of ours?" Adriana seemed puzzled as she slid a finger down the maw of a frozen N2. "Didn't Wakahisa's specialists remove your two fractured tablets?"

"Computer, end session." Said Summer as the inactive creatures vanished from the Holo room. "No, they haven't performed the procedure yet." Adriana stepped closer as Summer rubbed her bruised right shoulder. "He told me to schedule the implant replacement at _my_ discretion."

"I'm, so sorry it happened."

"Me too." Summer said as she inspected the deep lacerations and bloody abrasions covering her upper body.

"You still didn't tell me why you're busting yourself up."

Summer couldn't avoid Adriana's prying forever. Almost two years ago, the two of them promised to share every secret; a special bond the pair shared because of Summer's special hidden talents. Adriana then quickly moved to the door to block her friend's exit. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"I assume you won't stop asking me if I don't." Said Summer dryly.

"We said we'd share everything."

Summer backed away, her arms and shoulders slack. Adriana could tell that her friend was troubled. As her captain, she had to figure out a way to coax the information out of her.

"Does it deal with your father?"

"No…well, sort of." Summer thought more about it, "No, I don't think so anymore."

"Okay, your mom?"

"Nope."

"Umm, Pina?"

Summer rolled her eyes and tilted her head, showing contempt toward the tall brunette. "Seriously Adriana? Of course not."

 _She won't stop bothering you if you keep it a secret._

"Fine." Said Summer as she rubbed her hands. "I'll tell you the truth."

Adriana programmed the door to lock, before listening intently to Summer's description of the Chimborazo Clash and the severe damage done to Kazuha's Stigmata. Summer explained every detail, except for Alexandra's gift of dark energy.

"So, you can't communicate with Kazuha Aoi because the NOVA broke your tablets and you're completing these simulations in the hopes of re-igniting her essence?"

Summer nodded, "Yeah, I guess it's that simple," She lied.

Adriana smiled as she paced the room. "Time to put that on hold." Summer raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I need one more person for a team I'm assembling. The mission is to assist the Allied Nations with hunting down and arresting the remaining _Nightfall_ thugs and terrorist sympathizers operating in parts of Eastern Europe and Asia."

Summer wiped the perspiration from her face. "So you're here to recruit a Ready Reservist?"

"I want to recruit Summer El Bridget-Aoi."

"Oh please…" Summer huffed, "I'm not the same anymore." She displayed her ravaged body, "Don't you see? I can't touch my power like I used to. I'd be a hindrance to your team."

Adriana extended a hand as she shook her head. "Summer, I want you, not the _Sovereign_. We'll worry about your damaged Stigmata later."

Summer glanced at Adriana's open hand before looking into her deep brown eyes. "You, want _me_ huh?"

Adriana laughed out loud, "Yes! Of course I do! Now let's get you cleaned up, McGeady won't agree to my appointment if I present you to her all bloody and banged up."

Summer glared wide-eyed at her friend. "Wait a second, you didn't clear it with the Field Commander yet?"

"Nope, I forgot to mention it to her at my last briefing, _Captain's_ prerogative I guess." The spunky brunette was already unlocking the door and walking down the hall while Summer was left behind in the Holo training room.

"Ah, stop a second Adriana! Wait up! Are you serious?" Summer tried to rush after her friend, but her injuries slowed her pace. "Oh God, here we go again!"

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

 _A suburb in Seattle, Washington, United States of America  
_ _Ten months after the Chimborazo NOVA Clash_

Addison Ellsworth, fifteen and the oldest of her three siblings reclined across the leather couch reading her favorite graphic novel, while her younger sister Avery was busily tapping away on her own translucent PAD. Up in his bedroom, their 9-year-old brother Anthony kept to himself as he immersed himself in an online video game.

"When did Dad say they'd be home?" Avery asked as the twelve-year old looked out the window from her seat. Addison ignored her sister as she swiped the tablet to the next page, twirling strands of auburn hair in her fingers.

"Don't know, why?"

Avery kept her attention on the window. "Well, there's someone in the driveway."

Addison raised her eyes from her device and stared out the window, still not moving from her comfortable seating position.

With all the events, tributes and services finally calming down from the past several months, no one else would have had any reason to stop by and visit the Ellsworth residence anymore.

With the tragic loss of their Aunt Amelia to an _accidental military exercise_ overseas, several Genetics Officers and Pandora had come over the days and weeks to pay their respects to the family. Addison still remembers her aunt's assistant Nana Hayashi, who visited for the day and left behind the late Headmistress's personal affects.

"Who do you think this person is?" Avery wondered as she kept her hazel colored eyes on the running vehicle at the end of their driveway.

"It's probably another anti-Genetics protester or someone wanting to tell us how sorry they were that Aunt Amy is dead." Addison sighed as she returned to her digital book, "Just don't answer it."

Watching Avery move from her chair and pull back the shade, Addison grew curious. Avery had a surprised look on her face as she turned to her older sister. "She sort of looks old, like maybe in her forties."

"Avery, forty isn't old."

"No, but this woman definitely is old like mom and dad."

The doorbell rang, making both girls jump.

"Who do you think she is?"

"I don't know Avery, just don't answer it."

"She looks, really beautiful. Her hair is dark and it's almost perfectly placed and pinned up."

The bell rang a second time.

"Don't answer it." Addison grumbled.

Avery stepped away from the window when suddenly the door knocked rather loud. What surprised the two sisters more than anything was when the visitor outside called in to them.

"Hello? Hi, uh I can hear the two of you inside there talking, do you mind?"

"Oh my God she heard us?"

Addison leapt from the couch and charged toward the door, "Shh! Let me handle this…saleswoman."

Addison flung the door open and stepped to the screen door that separated the teen from the tall raven-haired woman standing on the front stoop. "Do you mind telling me how you were able to…"

Addison paused as she realized whom the person was that stood before her. "You're a…you served with my aunt didn't you?"

The woman smiled and nodded.

Addison became curious. "Why…are you here? The services and tribute celebrations happened months ago. We didn't expect any more guests."

The woman brushed some stray strands of black hair behind her ear as she humbly looked away. "It took me a long time to find this place."

"Well, my mom and dad aren't home so if you were going to speak to them about Aunt Amy, I'm sorry. You'll have to come back another time."

The tall woman shook her head as she stepped closer. "Actually I'm here to speak with you and your sister if you'd permit me."

Avery stuck her head between her older sister and the open door. "Talk with us about what ma'am?"

"Talk to you about applying to be a Pandora and what really happened to your aunt."

Addison frowned, "Become a Pandora? What do you mean?"

"Are we old enough?" Said Avery with delight.

"Be quiet!" Addison pushed her sister back. "Listen ma'am, the military representatives told my dad that my aunt died in some weird training exercise. They also said that we weren't eligible for the program because of her death."

The woman shook her head, "Of course they would tell you that." A devious smile crossed the stranger's face. "What if I told you that your aunt died a hero, one of several brave Pandora who saved the world almost a year ago?"

"Who…are you?" Avery asked.

"Me? My name is Evangeline Petran and I served with your Aunt Amelia for several years battling many different types of enemies."

"She never mentioned you in any of her stories." Avery said, still very intrigued by the strange visitor.

The woman sighed, "I'm…sure she didn't."

"So," Addison cut in, "Explain again why you're here and why you want to talk with us?"

"If you invite me in, I can start at the beginning."

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **If you haven't done so already, please sign up for Email notifications to follow me when I post the new stories!**_


End file.
